MLP: Believing in the Impossible
by Guardian55
Summary: Equestria is in turmoil. Everfree Forest jabs at the ponies, dragons fight one another, and the griffins have been robbed of their homeland. As Twilight Sparkle's first anniversary as a princess nears, these troubles haunt her. Everyone needs help. Yet, where can she find aid? From another world, another people? Perhaps. Join her as she calls to the stars and gets her answer. "HiE"
1. The Starting Point

Chapter One: "The Starting Point"

"_**What is a life without friends? Without family? Hm, well, you've asked the right pony that kind of question. Without those things, I couldn't call that a life at all." **_**– Princess Twilight Sparkle**

* * *

"Spike? Are you ready with the list?"

"Yep. I'm more than ready to get this over with when you are, Twi!"

"Heh heh, trust me when I say the feeling is mutual. So let's get this right the first time through! Okay, let's see… Have we got the place cleaned up?"

"Everything is organized, dusted, polished, swept, and lacking in any kind of germy substance. So, that's a check!"

"What about food and beverages?"

"Check on that too. At exactly 7:00 this evening, the Cakes delivered what we had ordered the week beforehand. We have the wanted cupcakes, candy, ice cream, brownies, juices, sodas, junk food, and so on."

"Hm… Maybe we ordered too much of the treats and not enough other stuff? Knowing Pinkie Pie and her unstoppable appetite, she might very well overdo it and give herself a stomach ache. Still, there is Apple Jack. I'm not saying that the bearer of integrity is as reckless an eater but, with how much she eats too, she might even things out against Pinkie's rushing. Or am I over worrying again? Yes, that's it. I'm over worrying. There'll be no stomach problems from anypony at all. With what's going to happen tomorrow, they know better than that. Alright, Spike, now what about extra pillows and blankets?"

"They're all fluffed, tidied, cleaned, stowed away, and ready in the upstairs closet for anypony unfortunate enough to have forgotten anything on their way here."

It was within the limits of the town well known as Ponyville – a quaint community among the many throughout mystical Equestria that was located just south of impressively royal Canterlot and north of ominous Everfree Forest – that a serious exchange was underway. Yet, if awake to do so, one couldn't resist wondering how could that be? With "Princess Luna's" moon having had replaced "Princess Celestia's" sun some time ago and with all of the land asleep in turn, how could there be any kind of exchange going on? What ponies of Ponyville were defying the natural order of the world by rejecting sleep, by rejecting Luna's dream world?

Well, to be precise, it happened to be a fretful violet alicorn pony accompanied by her little purple-green dragon aid that did the certain rejecting. Together, ignoring how late it was outside, they purposefully walked, paced, ran, even jumped, from one spot to the other in no specific order. At an odd time, why did they show such peculiar behavior? What purpose did it serve them or anyone or anything?

Inside the sturdy tree that acted as both their home as well as Ponyville's local library, the lavender alicorn and her young dragon buddy had the thoughts of "resting up" last on their minds. Instead, they concentrated on a lengthy list in the dragon's claws that looked like it would be quite an achievement for them to complete. Truly, due to so much listed upon it, the parchment unrolled from its scaly holder's grip onto the floor to easily stretch outwards for several feet.

Despite this, the dragon's expression explained his attitude towards the situation pretty well. It had been a long, long, long time coming but it would be good to finally have everything checked off. However, considering how the alicorn with him, "Princess Twilight Sparkle", had always been, would everything on the ridiculously long list really be checked off at last? Or was she, the Element of Magic, going to be much too picky about what was planned to be a special night for her?

Yeah, just like how she handled everything else in her life, Twilight was probably going to be too overly-thorough about how she did things. Even if it was for a good cause, like for that night, she couldn't help triple checking the procedures. Still, that wasn't as big an issue as it sounded. Not for little "Spike" anyway who, since birth, had grown all too familiar with her ridiculous methods of being dramatically picky picky.

Having been Twilight's friend through the thick as well as thin for the longest time, Spike wasn't about to abandon her now simply over a bigger than needed list. If he did that, she'd be alone and, whenever alone with any massive task, she more often than not worked herself into a completely fitful mess afterwards. Really, his leaving her would most likely result in a usual eventuality. Due to nerves, Twilight would try to cancel the one-time of late, the coming night, she would have to not be royalty but be her normal self again. Seriously, as unbelievable as it sounded, she would deny herself any kind of possible relaxation before facing her biggest of big days tomorrow!

That ill possibility of Twilight trying to cancel what was going to happen that night, as a thought alone, made Spike's gut hurt. Seriously, it made him sick. Firstly, if it did come true, he'd be up moping with her for the rest of Luna's nighttime no doubt. Secondly, then there would be the tremendous next day to face afterwards! Ugh! Yet, nothing as bad as cancelation was going to happen! Not if he had anything to say about it anyway, which he did!

All throughout the day beforehand – to prevent the worst from happening – Spike had gone about aiding his dear yet reluctant Twilight Sparkle with the organization for that night. It hadn't been easy for him to do but, ignoring Ponyville's princess's arguments along the way, he encouraged her to keep going with the flow. Considering how the past year had been to her, to all of Equestria, what was about to happen would do Twilight more than a world of good and, deep inside his caring heart, Spike needed to see her enjoy herself after only being focused solely on her royal duties.

So, as a princess facing an immensely eventful next day and just as she desperately required Spike to keep her on track at the moment, Twilight needed what was to occur for her that night; a relaxed, simple, get together between herself and her dearest friends, the "Elements of Harmony".

Yes, it was preparing for a get together between dearest companions, a sleep over, a girl's night out, that was Twilight's as well as Spike's very reason for being awake rather than slumbering away the hours. Unknown to them actually, somewhere in Canterlot Castle, Princess Luna held nothing begrudging against their actions. Truly, with the pair facing an undoubtedly fun event during her nighttime, with her stars twinkling and her moon glowing brightly too, Luna couldn't have been happier for them while standing vigil over Equestria on that certain night.

Meanwhile, with the minutes speedily ticking away, the specified time for the sleep over to start at the library would be at hand soon enough. Even so, the partying couldn't start! Not without Ponyville's princess taking advantage of every opportunity to go over her preparations anyhow. Much like how Spike had worked throughout the day for her, Twilight wanted to make absolutely sure she was prepared for anything the night might throw at her while in the company of her friends. Being a very big part of her life, being responsible for her never ending happiness, the Elements unquestionably deserved perfection!

"Okay, not bad so far. Next, we need to go over the invitations." As she exited the kitchen after double checking what would be the night party's food supply, Twilight seemed to become the most concerned over this section of the list, "Firstly, we did invite everyone. Right, Spike?"

"You mean did _I_ invite everyone," Spike corrected, showing a small grin from behind the parchment in his hands, "during the time _you_ were summoned by Celestia to be formally invited to your one year anniversary as a princess that takes place tomorrow?"

While Twilight observed her companion take in a deep breath after having finished his long sentence, the dragon simply admitted next, "Yes. Yes, I did. After doing some of her animal grooming, I got around to inviting Fluttershy first. Still, she always has stuff to do with her woodland creature friends so she might show a bit later than everypony else tonight." At this, the dragon added under his breath, "I bet, even as we speak, she's especially having a fantastic time getting with Angel Bunny into bed. Blah."

"Hm, Fluttershy has always kept her word." In turn, Twilight couldn't help but release a giggle while she added about the Element of Kindness, "With how she handles dear Mr. Spirit of Disharmony, we know that for sure. But if she's late, then she's late with good reason and everypony else will be here to greet her then. In fact, if she's going to arrive later than the others, then she might even have Applejack to accompany her. Right?"

"Um, yeah, maybe. When I asked her to come, as expected, Applejack was more than happy to be invited. She definitely wasn't going to miss the exclusive sleep over that marked the eve of your first year of being a princess, Twi." Next, Spike chuckled at Twilight's humbled blush while explaining, "But, in her own words, Sweet Apple Acres doesn't keep itself in shape! If anything, ha ha, it keeps her in shape! Anyhow, if Applejack was going to be coming here later in the week, the farm needed a bit more extra work and, therefore, she'll be arriving later than the set time. But, one way or the other, she's coming. So, yep, Fluttershy might very well meet her on the road here."

"Leave it to Applejack to remain true to her element and not skip off work." Twilight happily chimed about the Element of Honesty. She, with her violet colored magical abilities, went about setting out things with levitation enchantments for the upcoming night next, "Not that that's very surprising. Work, work, work, is all she has ever thought about since first bucking for apples. Nonetheless, it's always been her friends that have proven to be amongst the rare things that drag her away from her duties."

"Hm, that sounds awfully similar to another certain busy pony I know."

"What? Oh, Spike, ha ha, don't go doing that to me!"

"Don't go doing what?" Spike answered, trying to innocently beam at his humored friend, "I didn't point fingers or say names. Guilty conscious? Paranoid much?"

"No, you didn't. No, I'm not. And whatever to the rest."

The friends shared a laugh that helped them wake up a bit more. As Pinkie Pie, the actual Element of Laughter, had always said during her lifetime: What better cure was there to be had than laughter shared by friends? Ha, there wasn't a better cure, you sillies!

Moving on to examining the ceiling décor, Twilight brightly said, "Ha ha, well, getting away from work will help Applejack and everypony tonight. She's always been the calm, collected side we need to keep these parties under control. Also, I bet that extra effort she's putting into the farm is for the upcoming Cider Season. Who knows, she may bring a bit here as a donation to the beverages. Apple Family Cider would certainly liven things up, don't you think?"

"If any of that stuff does show, it will liven Rainbow Dash right up. That's for sure." Spike replied casually before erupting into more mirth with Twilight.

It was common knowledge that Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty, went head over hoofs for all apple cider. Especially, like most of Equestria, for the Apple Family's certain brand. If Applejack did bring some of her kin's homemade cider, it would be best if everypony secretly got a sip ahead of the fastest pegasus throughout the land because, when she did become aware of it, she would drink the rest of the stuff with a passionate gulp before ricocheting everywhere!

When they thought of the absurdity of Rainbow Dash bouncing off of the library walls from exposure to her most favorite drink, Twilight along with Spike couldn't help laughing harder than ever until they were rolling about on the floor.

Finally, with tears blurring her lavender eyes along with her ribs aching, Twilight began regaining a hold of herself. Getting onto her quivering hooves, she wondered aloud through her snickering, "W-would it be best, Spike, if we s-set up safety nets? Should we not tether the library down?" This suggestion only made Spike burst with laughter again and, unable to resist the energy of the moment, Twilight fell down onto the ground beside him once more! In an attempt to minimize the pain she felt with every laugh she gasped out, she tightly hugged her aching ribs.

Outside, several lights in houses flickered on. Noticing this, Ponyville's princess jumped to her hooves, beat her wings, then rapidly regained her composure as she strictly stated while giggling on the inside, "Okay, okay, okay. Spike, Spike, Spike… Let's tone it down so we don't wake up Mayor Mare along with the rest of the town. We may be staying up past our bedtime but the rest of Ponyville will need its energy for tomorrow." Holding his stomach, with the list forgotten, Spike just kept on laughing heartily. Against his will, mind.

Knowing that this hilarious behavior of Spike's wasn't just due to the funny thoughts of Rainbow Dash but because of sleepiness too, Twilight patiently took hold of a nearby pillow with her magic. She then passed it gently over to her dragon companion who used it to effectively muffle his chortling expression until getting a hold of himself. As the result, the lights throughout the community began to die out until there were none to be seen. Letting out a sigh of relief after a few moments, Twilight nudged the quieter Spike that things were okay. The party planning could resume. Yet, when he didn't move or do anything, she poked him a second time to only got the same results as before. What was wrong with him?

It turned out, when he was flipped over onto his back, Spike had literally passed out while muffling himself. In a matter of several seconds, he'd departed deeply into Luna's dream realm.

At the little dragon's snoring through his drool, if not more disciplined, the lavender alicorn princess would have broken down into her former mirth. Still, against the odds, Twilight barely kept her cool before she went about awakening him. She felt bad she had to do so but she still needed her scaly friend. Much like with everything else before her becoming royalty, she required Spike's support. Truly, no matter what the future brought, no matter the passing of time, she would always need him by her side.

"Spike? Spike, hey."

The little dragon didn't respond at all to Twilight's words nor prods. Even when she tried to be louder with him, he remained impervious to her attempts. This, honestly, had been what she expected of him. He hadn't been called a heavy sleeper during his lifetime for nothing. If only a fog horn were around... Yet, no, what a silly thought to bring up. Not only would using such a thing be cruel to do to Spike but it would wake up the whole town as well. Uncool. Uncool, indeed.

Not wanting to be too rough with him but faced with a dilemma nevertheless, Ponyville's princess eyed her slumbering companion thoughtfully. Then, with a devious grin, she thought of a solution.

Throwing back her indigo shaded mane to get into character, Twilight purposefully leaned in close to Spike's ear to playfully squeal, _"Ooh, would you look at how adorable he is! Look at my little-wittle cutey-wutey Spikey-Wikey!"_ Immediately after copying the Element of Generosity, feeling she had imitated fair Rarity with some talent, Twilight watched Spike come back to life at once! He just couldn't sleep after that spot on performance!

"Rarity?!" The little dragon exclaimed groggily, his emerald eyes wide with astonishment as he believed that his marvelous crush or reason for waking up each morning was with him, "When did you get… here?" When not seeing Ponyville's fabulous fashionista anywhere, he turned to Twilight who, with an audible "Squee", beamed at him. Rather expectedly, he didn't join in the joke. Instead, he crossed his arms while he stated, "That was you? Not cool, Twi. Not cool."

"Well," Twilight smartly replied, nudging the unfinished list of things to do closer to the disappointed Spike meanwhile, "that's payback for commenting on me being like Applejack earlier." Next, she went back to checking over the library. By _herself_, she came to eventually find out.

When noticing that her dragon aid wasn't responding to her hints to help her but remained looking rather upset, the purple alicorn hesitated in continuing going about her business. Then, gently, she sat down before quiet Spike and, with her wings, looked to hug him.

Even before she had done so, Twilight had been completely aware that her previous tactic in getting the dragon awake had been a dirty one. To trick him with a Rarity impersonation, to use his love interest against him, had been small minded of Ponyville's princess. Time to prepare for the get together was running short, true, but that was no excuse for her arrogant behavior. Hadn't she been made royalty for her intelligence and not the opposite? Without a doubt, she could have definitely thought of a better road to take than use something so personal on Spike to awaken him. Now, as an Equestrian leader as well as practically his sister, she owed the shaken dragon a sincere apology for her actions.

It took a moment that felt like eternity but, to her relief, Spike accepted Twilight's kindly gesture. There, on the library floor, the two friends sat hugging before the purple alicorn admitted, "I'm sorry for that, Spike. I'm sorry for speaking like Rarity. It's just that you fell asleep and I still needed your help and I couldn't think of anything-"

"I know, I know." Spike abruptly cut in through her embrace. Surprisingly, he didn't sound upset with her anymore. Rather, it seemed he was humored. He even chuckled as he went on to say for the both of them, "I should actually be the one to say sorry. Whenever I fall asleep, there's just no easy way for me to come back. I'm just gone. That is, um," The dragon's cheeks turned noticeably crimson as he finished, "until Rarity is involved of course." Laughter, controlled along with hearty laughter, followed this statement.

"I'm not really mad or anything, Twi. It's just kind of, ha ha, disturbing to me how well you impersonated her is all. You weirdo."

"Weirdo? Me? Never! Well… I suppose I do have my moments, don't I?"

"That you do. In fact, nopony, especially Big McIntosh, has completely forgotten your little mental breakdown last year that involved you enchanting Smartypants which led to the entire town going crazy for it and-"

"Ha ha, okey-dokey, Spike! That's quite enough. Let's not go into that please? Pretty please?"

Again, the friends shared some laughter.

Off in the distance, looking out over the kingdom from the throne room's wide balcony, Princess Luna perked her ears up in Ponyville's direction. Then she assumed a pleased smile at hearing her friends enjoying the night with her. In turn, as several of her ominous lunar guards approached from behind with a bouncing pink earth pony in their midst, the nocturnal princess's gothic decorated carriage was purposefully drawn up as well as opened to her. First, with a graceful shifting of her wings as well as swirl of her starry mane, Luna trotted onboard. Then, after some respectful discussion, the pink earth pony jumped in too before the transport took into the air to head southwards.

Back in the library, while they shot friendly insults at one another with much snickering, Twilight and Spike remained in a tight hug. Truth be told, Ponyville's princess knew that the dragon wasn't only going out of his way for her alone but he assisted her with the party's organization due to other reasons too. For one, once he witnessed the one as well as only Rarity arrive to the library, he would then be able to easily go to sleep like a log with his heart all a flutter. Hopefully the beautiful white unicorn with her amethyst mane would visit his dreams afterwards. Second, at the request of Princess Celestia herself by letter, he really had no choice but to stay up. By royal decree, he had to keep the Element of Magic focused on her friends and not on her most recent studies.

Twilight may have very well discovered her destiny a year ago. She may have become a source of inspiration along with nobility unlike any other. However, much like how she was fretting now, the purple alicorn knew that she hadn't lost track of some of her old traits when only being a student. Just like in her past, she still got easily flustered when there was no order, she still did her best to learn everything about friendship and, most of all, her love for studying hadn't faded in the slightest. Yes, whenever having free time from her royal duties concerning Ponyville, she looked over her library's books. Some of them she'd read over a dozen times alone, in fact. Recently though, she had discovered something interesting while having access, as a princess, to the oldest of the _"Star Swirl the Bearded"_ books in Canterlot Castle's archives.

Much like with her teacher before her, Star Swirl's novels had become a favorite pastime of Twilight's since her becoming royalty. It was partially due to him, due to his genius dabbles with the Elements of Harmony, that she was where she was at as a princess, after all. A year since then, she'd mastered plenty of his complex texts, incantations, spells, and so on. However, she was stumped on one of his particular magics. It was in the most faded section of one of his older books she possessed, with its title barely showing "The Yonderlands", that Ponyville's princess had ground her teeth, sweated, pondered, along with groaned in frustration for the past month.

This, by decree of Celestia along with Twilight's own well-being, was where Spike came into the picture.

The little dragon was aware, no matter the difficulty, that he had to keep Twilight away from her books. This, apart for wanting her happiness, was his reason for having helped her plan for the night's get together throughout the course of the day. So, shame on him for falling asleep! While every other important pony was busy, he was the only way the Element of Magic could properly participate in the approaching sleep over which was, truly, going to be the best of private celebrations between herself and her friends for what was to occur the next day.

To be clear, tomorrow marked Ponyville, Equestria itself, having had Twilight as a princess for a full year. As the result of such good tidings and known throughout the land, there would be a celebration in Canterlot with the other Equestrian princesses, foreign leaders, as well as more of Twilight's family.

That was in the future though. Right now, the present needed attending to.

In the next half hour, the Elements of Harmony were expected to arrive to the library and they would have their own little party for Twilight ahead of the future massive one Celestia would host. Yet, the parties weren't on Ponyville's princess's mind. Having worked on Star Swirl's troublesome Yonderland book for the past month, Twilight felt she was so very close to finally unraveling its secrets! She was so very, very close that she could practically feel victorious about it! However, she knew Celestia and Spike had the right attitude about her approaching one year anniversary.

Truly, at all times, Twilight considered her friends to be the most important of things on the ridiculously long list she had unrolled in her mind. Besides, a one year anniversary came only once in a lifetime. Star Swirl's Yonderland tomes wasn't going anywhere. It was there in the study room and would remain there until she could get back to it. Until she could… get back to it. Yeah...

Star Swirl's book wasn't going anywhere, true. Yet, no one had arrived for the sleep over, right? Things for the girl's night seemed to be in enough order, correct? All that was missing from the picture were the guests who would be arriving in the next half hour, no? So, what harm was there, for the next thirty minutes, in going back to the Yonderlands novel and studying over the certain power it kept mentioning until everypony-

**"Twilight."**

This one firm word broke Twilight's train of thought.

Realizing she was firmly focused on the study room door, she shook her head to clear it before looking down at a grim Spike. She knew the dragon was already reading her mind and, giving a wide grin, she rambled out in the most innocent tone she could, "Oh, yes? What's up, Spike?"

"What's up?" Spike answered with the same grim expression, "What's up is that I'm not giving up my sleepy time for nothing! You need to stop looking at that door! You need to stop thinking about books and about what is more important – your royal anniversary!" When finished with his exclamations, the dragon jabbed at the long list he'd regained from the floor. He pulled out of Twilight's embrace next as he questioned, "So, shall we continue checking off things and not waste anymore time?"

"Of course! And me giving you a hug while apologizing isn't a waste of time, Spike!"

"No, that wasn't a waste of time… but always only thinking of your books and nothing else is."

"Okay, alright, ugh! Let's not get started. Now, where were we? Weren't we on the invitations?"

"Yep, we were actually on Rainbow Dash."

At recalling where they had been in the preparations and how they'd lost track, there was a series of irresistible giggling. Then, Spike controlled himself as he went on to explain to Twilight how the rest of the invitations had gone. As he spoke, he didn't notice the occasionally disappointed glances Ponyville's princess shot towards her study room door where The Yonderlands book seemed to somehow call to her. What power rested in that novel she hadn't learned yet? Nevertheless, Twilight ignored her nagging wants and, instead, respectfully gave her scaly companion – her very best friend sacrificing his sleepy time – her attention for the rest of the invitation results.

Gifted Rainbow Dash, who had been in the elite Wonderbolt Academy to enhance her aerial skills at the time, had been sent her fancy invitation in the mail days ahead. Her reply had arrived yesterday in the mailpony's urgent bag as well as had been quite excited. It read that there was no way she'd miss joining the private sleep over at the library along with the following celebrations at Canterlot the next day. Otherwise, what kind of Element of Loyalty would she represent? The crummiest one, obviously.

Then there was joyous Pinkie Pie: Ponyville's source of spirit, excitement, and so much more optimism. Honestly, the Element of Laughter had always known about Twilight's private get together with friends. How? Well, considering how it had been herself that had suggested the idea in the first place then that would explain things, wouldn't it? Still, being the expert on how any celebration went or should go, Pinkie was very much needed in Canterlot to advise Celestia on how to properly prepare for Twilight's one year anniversary.

After seeing the Element of Laughter having previously been in charge of her brother and favorite former foal sitter's – Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's – superb wedding the previous year, Twilight was sure she would witness quite an eventful tomorrow. Anyhow, Pinkie Pie had written she was going to be granted a "personal escort" from Canterlot to return in time for the sleep over and, in Spike's wise opinion, she was probably on the train back now as they spoke.

As for gorgeous Rarity, she would most likely be the one to arrive to the library first and, as Spike had just got done saying so, there came several delicate knocks at the front door.

Immediately, with Twilight snickering, the dragon dropped everything to answer. Behind him, Ponyville's princess used her magic to pick up the list as well as roll it up. One way or the other, the sleep over preparations for the night were as ready as they were going to be and, to be honest, they hadn't required the attention they had gotten in the first place. Everything, like always, would work out to be fine.

Twilight along with Spike both were fully aware of whom waited outside to be invited in. So, not surprisingly, the dragon eagerly looked to do the inviting inside. However, he hesitated momentarily to check his breath, brush back his spikes, before smoothly showing off his hopefully _handsome_improvement to his alicorn friend.

"You're absolutely dashing." The Element of Magic said with a smile, "You'll knock Ponyville's mares dead if you're not careful, Mr. Macho. Now as for our first guest? Care to let her in?"

"Right, right." Spike replied as he looked to allow in the first guest of the night. Yet, he paused when registering Twilight's words, "Wait, what do you mean by me knocking mares dead? Oh no! Did you mean that in the good way or bad way? I didn't mean to overdo it! Do I look that ridiculous?" He cringed when there was more polite knocking upon the door.

Trying not to be too loud but losing his once confident nerve at the same time, Spike questioned frantically, "Twi, do I look good enough or not?"

"Ha ha, Spike," Twilight giggled, finding it funny how the very thoughts of Rarity alone made the dragon hot on the spot, "you look fine. You really do."

"You're sure? You're really sure I look okay?"

"Spikey-Wikey," A regally charming voice chimed through the door, making Spike freeze solid and change from his purple-green complexion to a complete cranberry red instantly, "do I hear you questioning your good looks? Oh, why, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

In a squeak, Spike uncertainly asked back through the door, "I-I s-should be?"

"Why ask the door that," Twilight began brightly, "when you really know you want to ask who's behind it, Spike?" And with that, before Spike could do anything to stop her, the purple alicorn used her magic to finally open the front door for the first guest of the night.

* * *

_**End of "The Starting Point"...**_

**Author's Note: "Who in Equestria could be behind the door, I wonder? Well, who could make Spike become so uncomfortable with how he looks? Anyway, I'd just like to take a moment to say thanks to you, to whoever, for stopping by and reading at least the first chapter of MLP: Believing in the Impossible. If you're going to continue reading, excellent! Enjoy! If not then, duh, I have nothing else to say to you. Begone. Either way, reviews would be appreciated. Seriously, they really help."**


	2. Happy Eve of Anniversary?

Chapter Two: "Happy Eve of Anniversary?"

"_**When in the company of those you adore most, you can't easily find a better place. In fact, silly me, no better place exists." **_**– Mi Amore Cadenza, the Crystal Princess**

* * *

Looking as gorgeous as the first time she'd welcomed the two into her own home of Carousel Boutique on the eve of the thousandth Summer Sun Celebration, framed spectacularly in the doorway like a picture, elegant Rarity seemed to glimmer in the brightness Princess Luna's full moon cast. No matter what she did, the Element of Generosity was absolutely perfect! This, in the least, was how paralyzed Spike saw the white unicorn as she charmingly fluttered her sapphire eyes at him. Twilight, doing her best not to explode into fits of giggles, watched the scene unfold from close by.

"Oh, Spikey," Rarity said to the stiff dragon, happily taking in the sight of him being as red as his gifted Fire Ruby to her which she currently wore around her neck, "shame on you, indeed! You've always been quite the looker! Surely you don't think that you've always gotten along with everypony by mere coincidence, have you? No, with your big heart of gold, charming personality, and handsomeness… you have nothing to question about yourself. Nopony anywhere at any time can say otherwise."

The Element of Generosity cocked her head attractively to one side while watching her favorite dragon try to find his voice. When he couldn't, she just tittered before bringing him back to reality. Swiftly yet tenderly, she planted a quick kiss on Spike's cheek and then requested, "Now, would my champion care to welcome myself and my belongings inside?"

"Y-yes! Of course!" Spike instantly answered, trying to act as "champion" as he could when called such by his love, "Here! Let me get your stuff! After all, the champion does the carrying and his girl does the, uh, um… well, you know, you're not my girl. No, you are! Just not yet – Well, I just meant that… You know what I mean, right?"

As Twilight – who was trying her hardest not to laugh – was ridiculous in being picky, Rarity was just as ridiculous in packing. She was attending a simple sleep over yet, with what she'd dragged along in a wagon behind her, one would think the end of the world was at hand. Nevertheless, for the love of his life, nervous Spike paid that fact no heed. Without any complaint, he managed to gather the enormous pile of luggage Ponyville's fashionista had brought along to the library. Next, under the stress of hauling the mountain of baggage, he moved aside for his lady whom, with grace only matched by those in Canterlot high society, stepped through the threshold.

"Once born a champion," Rarity chimed in Spike's direction once inside, "always a champion. You, my little Spikey-Wikey, are the perfect example of such. Never question that. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes. Thank you, Rarity." The dragon answered while trying to keep any of his crush's bags from tumbling out of the wagon's rim.

It was when Twilight used her magic to assist him with his load that she noticed Spike was plainly very inspired by Rarity's generous words. Everything about him, formerly fatigued, had brightened. When given the chance though, he admitted humbly, "But tonight, I think it's safe to say that Twilight is the real champion. If not this night, then she will be tomorrow. That's for sure." At Spike's statement, the Element of Generosity let out an excited squeal! She tackled the Element of Magic in a tight embrace and, in turn, Twilight lost her magical hold on what bags she'd taken from Spike!

The result was that he was momentarily buried by the stuff while the two mares remained in an enthusiastic hug!

"Ooh, Twilight," Rarity exclaimed practically in a scream, trying to hold back some tears too, "Spike is right! You are a champion! Tonight is the eve, the buildup, the opening act, for what may very well be one of your, our, most fantastic memories! I shant deny that I'm so incredibly happy for you, my dear! I also shant deny that I cannot believe that you've already been a princess for a whole year! A whole year! Why, what grand memories this entire anniversary endeavor is bringing back to me! What memories it will bless me with too! Ooh, it's just too wonderful to describe!"

Caught up in the whirlwind of the moment, the Element of Generosity then whipped around to where her bags rested. She intended to show her friends, especially her little Spikey-Wikey, something worthwhile! Yet, at seeing her belongings were getting the best of her champion, she delicately asked of him instead, "Spikey-Wikey, ah, um, can you really handle all of that stuff, my little champ?"

"Yeah! No problem!" Spike immediately answered through his straining, trying not to appear to be too inferior to handle a bunch of luggage in the name of love, "Just give me a minute. Where do you want everything?"

"It wouldn't hurt anypony to put everything in the kitchen." Twilight answered ahead of Rarity, knowing Spike would only have to go a few feet with minimal risk of hurting himself while bringing the wagon there, "Everypony is going to be sleeping out here in the living room so it'll be convenient to have the belongings nearby rather than upstairs for no reason." At this, Ponyville's princess along with fashionista even looked to help their scaly friend using their magic.

In his own respectful way, meanwhile, Spike insisted on doing everything himself, "It's okay you guys! Really! I can take care of the luggage while you enjoy yourselves. This isn't called a girl's night out for no reason, after all. As a guy, why should I stick around? Why am I even here in the first place?"

"What?! Why shouldn't you stick around? Why should you even be here?" Rarity questioned aghast while entering the kitchen behind Twilight, "Spike, if only the Canterlot stallions took after your humbleness! Tell me if I'm wrong but have you not repeatedly said it yourself?" The white unicorn nuzzled the dragon's cheek with her own as she insisted next, "We girls are your family! And, as such, we stick together! Including you! This is your night as well as ours!"

With a throwing back of her amethyst mane next along with a flash of her horn, Rarity then set down what bags she had in her arcane grasp. Twilight did the same, feeling heartened to see Spike thoroughly enjoying himself. It seemed he wouldn't be falling asleep again for a while. Not if his crush, bless her heart, continued to shower him with praises anyway.

"No, no," Spike exclaimed as the mares looked to venture back out into the living room for the remainder of the bags, "I can handle the rest! Really, don't worry about it. Go ahead, talk and enjoy what the Cakes brought too. I insist! That's what tonight is meant for!"

With that, without waiting for any possible arguments, the dragon rapidly disappeared into the living room to leave the Element of Magic along with Generosity momentarily alone. Together, the ponies shared a bright smile at Spike's enthusiastic friendliness. Then, having missed it back in the living room, Rarity took advantage of the opportunity handed to her.

"Twi, darling," The white unicorn said as she rummaged about with a specifically set aside bag, "honestly tell me how adorable as well as charming you think our little Spikey will look in this during your anniversary celebration?"

From the luggage, the fashionista happily produced a little yet fine black tuxedo with a red rose in its chest pocket, a white formal undershirt underneath, and a proper top hat to finish the assemble off. Instantly, Twilight joined in with Rarity's quiet squealing at the sight.

"It'll look absolutely perfect on him, Rarity! More than perfect!" Ponyville's princess exclaimed. Then, the lavender alicorn questioned playfully, "But, hey, what pony hasn't ever looked their best when you're involved, hm?"

"Oh, darling, please! You know I don't deal well with such praise! Heh heh, look at me turning red already! Besides, as I have done with all of my works, this wasn't made for the recognition. No, it was made solely for the best little dragon I can call a friend." Rarity gestured to the Fire Ruby necklace at this, "You see, I never have gotten around to properly thanking little Spikey-Wikey for this fine necklace of mine. Not until now, anyway. Truly, this suit may not be the exact equivalent of his gift to me but I certainly tried my best to match his kindness."

The white unicorn assumed a caring expression as she softly added, "You must agree with me when I say it's hard to match Spike's generosity, no? He's such a very caring soul."

Twilight grinned when she replied, "Who better than the Element of Generosity to match him then, right? Plus, as you said; born a champion, always a champion. Since he hatched, Spike has had his off moments, true. Nevertheless, those are vastly outnumbered by his good ones. It's undoubtedly made him the best dragon in Equestria to have around. Practically the best brother, in my case."

During the following laughter, the Element of Magic next looked onto Rarity's Fire Ruby along with Spike's custom made tux when she stated, "So don't worry about it, Rarity. Trust me when I say that, one way or the other, your work with the tuxedo is going to pay off. Everypony knows that Spike is already in love with you," Rarity turned a bit pink when told this, knowing it to be true, "so he's definitely not going to not love your gift. That and, hey, he won't leave you alone for the rest of the night. That is if you're going to give his suit to him tonight, correct?"

"Yes indeed. I meant to give this to him out in the living room but, heh heh, he needed some help carrying my things first, didn't he? After all, what good would my hard work have been if he bent himself in half then, hm?" As she giggled with her odd humor, Rarity assumed a worried expression, "My only worry is that this suit is a complete surprise. So I hope it fits Spikey as good as my measurements estimated. Since he has no idea about this, I've practically guessed with all of this uniform."

"It'll fit him, Rarity. You haven't ever failed in that regard." Twilight encouraged, "It'll fit him and he won't forget this. In fact, even if it didn't fit, I'd listen to him admiring your generosity for the next month to come. Well, either way, I'm going to have to listen to him after this. I might as well prepare myself."

"Oh? Ha ha, truly? I suppose I did that same thing to Sweetie Belle when he gave me this ruby. I'm guessing I must have ranted about this gem to her for much too long. Not that I don't now, mind. It still inspires me to know that he could have eaten this perfection but, instead, gave it up solely for myself."

Rarity purposefully looked over the tux her blue magic held before she stated next with a determined huff, "Now to repay his kind favor towards me as best I can! With Celestia as my witness, I shall not fail!" With that off her chest, she then glanced at Twilight with a struggling look.

Slowly, the fashionista's sapphire eyes seemed to cloud over with other thoughts than Spike as she breathed, "Oh… how I wish I could show you what you'll be wearing tomorrow too, Twi, darling."

"Well, you can." Ponyville's princess pushed mischievously, even though knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere meanwhile, "It's just _us_ here. I have a paper and pencil in the study and you could draw me a rough draft of the design."

"No, Twilight, you're such a sly thing!" Rarity exploded, shaking her head while giggling, "No, no, I must resist the excitement and anxiety building up in me! Celestia's orders, you see. After all, you'll see it soon enough. But I can tell you this… the perfection I made to fit you tomorrow will also fit the anniversary, the ceremony, the memory, everything, just swimmingly."

"Ha ha, Rarity, you didn't need to say that." Twilight chuckled, suddenly pulling her fashionable friend into another hug with her wings.

"Oh? I didn't?" Rarity wondered with some confusion, "And why not?"

"Well, duh, because I already knew! Be it pony or not pony; when have your works not fit everything swimmingly? Come on."

When she had finished, Twilight laughed as the Element of Generosity gave her the most amazed expression before nearly crushing her in an equally amazed embrace!

"Oh stop it, Twilight! Ha ha, stop being such a good friend! You're going to make me look like a strawberry before I can present Spikey with his gift! Stop it!"

"Rarity, have you ever thought that maybe I want you to look like a strawberry while giving Spike is tux?"

"What? No, stop saying such things! Why, you sly timberwolf - I'm already nervous and red enough as it is!"

Having been silent for the longest time, the kitchen had erupted into something like a madhouse as mirth escaped Twilight and Rarity during their playing around. However, it eventually turned out that they would have to wait a tad bit longer on presenting Spike with his formal wear for the next day.

As the Elements of Magic and Generosity continued to enjoy each other's company, they nearly jumped out of their skins next when an explosion of sound suddenly went off in the living room! A series of shouting followed. Fearing that Spike might have hurt himself doing what he couldn't with the wagon, the mares in the kitchen bolted out onto a rather unexpected, entertaining, scene.

Smashed ajar, the library's front door was crooked. At its aid was an unscathed Spike trying to estimate its damage while, fumbling amid the last of the upturned wagon's luggage along with some party decorations, appeared to be somepony wrapping him or herself into a tedious knot.

"What in Equestria," Rarity began as she looked to get her luggage off of the wrapped up stranger, "is the meaning of this? You barbarian! Who are you to ransack my belongings?"

"Oh, come on guys," Spike laughed uncontrollably from his own spot, "it's not a ransacking! Think. Who else can make a crash landing look so bizarre? Well, if you'd of been here to see it, it had some style. I suppose."

At this, Twilight immediately caught on.

Having blustering Rarity help her move the bags, Ponyville's princess began, "A _crash_ landing? Is that what made all the noise out here? Well, I can think of only one pony – actually pegasus – that can make one this memorable." When there was a flash of rainbow amid the moving of luggage, Twilight chimed, "Welcome back to Ponyville, Rainbow Dash! Oh, wait, shouldn't I say Rainbow Crash for this certain incident? Didn't the academy fix that speeding problem of yours a long time ago?"

After further tossing along with adjusting, the cyan pelted, rainbow maned, Element of Loyalty was allowed some breathing room. Getting a hold of her panting breaths while freeing her wings from the party ribbons she'd involuntarily gained while slamming through the front door without warning, noble Rainbow Dash grumbled, "We're back to Rainbow Crash, are we? I suppose I partially deserve that but it's not all my fault! If Pinkie Pie hadn't come out of nowhere then this wouldn't have happened and I wouldn't be the party crasher!" The Cloudsdale pegasus now was on her feet to shift her wings, shake out her windswept mane, along with remove her goggles to blink her maroon eyes clear of spots.

"Did you say Pinkie Pie made you do this, Rainbow?" Rarity inquired as she delicately looked over her bags to see they were unharmed.

"That's right!" Rainbow Dash instantly answered up in the fashionista's face, making the white unicorn stop what she was doing with her magic, "Yes, darn her, that's right! How can she be so crazily unpredictable? It's not natural! I mean, seriously, I know she's the Element of Laughter but she came out of nowhere! She literally came right out of the freaking dark, the freaking clouds, and blew her stupid little horn and made me spiral out of control and, before I could manage to get a grip, I-"

"You made the joke worthwhile and started this party off on the best hoof possible!" Pinkie Pie abruptly cackled into the library at the front door!

Not only had the Element of Laughter jumped out of practically thin air with her announcement, she had also made everypony skip a heartbeat! It was as Spike clutched at his chest that, with her laughing away, the pink earth pony literally rolled up a bigger than needed cannon into the front doorway!

While she grabbed onto the pull rope that would fire off her weapon trapping everypony, she sang out before her uncertainly cornered audience inside, "Happy anniversary, happy anniversary, happy anniversary, toooooooo," and, after the cannon fired off vast amounts of confetti into the library as well as onto everypony, Pinkie finished simply, "you, Twilight Sparkle! Oof!"

Even though covered in glitter, ribbon, décor, plus more, it didn't stop Rainbow Dash from speeding out the back kitchen window and coming around to precisely tackle the pink party animal onto the ground outside! In 2.3 seconds flat, mind! A new record or close to one!

Either way, gritting her teeth along with beating her wings, the cyan pegasus snapped down at her captive, "Pinkie, what is wrong with you?! First you send me whirling down to earth for a laugh and, next, you blast me with this stuff?! Are you trying to tell me you want me to make you go through a Rainboom with me? I'd gladly oblige then!"

"Ha ha, oh Rainbow Dash! You're not upset with me because I made you whirl down to earth!" Was Pinkie's immediate cheery reply, "You're only angry because I interrupted you while you were snuggling with – Mmf!"

Snuggling? Wait, the fastest pegasus in Equestria had been snuggling? As they moved her cannon aside, had everypony heard Pinkie correctly? Maybe so.

Even as she silenced the pink earth pony with a firm hoof over her mouth, was Rainbow Dash actually adopting a red tint into her expression? In fact, the cyan pegasus sounded a bit unlike herself when she attempted to snap viciously, "Don't – just – shut it, PINKIE PIE! Shut it!"

Freeing herself from being quieted, Pinkie Pie giggled out innocently, "Okay, okay, okay! If that's how it's going to be, if you want to stay elusive, alrighty-tighty then! Ha ha, do a Rainboom with me though, Rainbow! Do it, do it, do it! Wake up the entire town because everypony knows that the more friends there are around, the merrier a party is!"

"No, Rainbow Dash, don't! Everything is fine. Your crash here will be our little secret, okay?" Twilight intervened after Pinkie Pie who, with a sparkle in her eyes, looked to blow a horn in her holder's face.

It was as Rainbow Dash brashly knocked the instrument out of the Element of Laughter's grip that Ponyville's princess investigated curiously, "Besides, ask yourself this. When does Pinkie Pie not do what others can't? She's just crazy enough to make Equestria's fastest pegasus, anyone, fumble once in a while. But, Pinkie, how did you get the jump on Rainbow Dash in the first place? How were you in the sky when lacking wings?"

"That would be due to my intervention, Twilight Sparkle."

With her lunar guards looking over her wagon while she trotted forth to converse with the few precious friends she had, Princess Luna happily spoke for Pinkie Pie's behalf.

Immediately at noticing the arrival of royalty, what Elements of Harmony that were present assumed respectful bows. As for Pinkie Pie, she could only helplessly look around with Rainbow Dash over her. Nevertheless, having her reasons, the keeper of the moon did not see herself above the bowing ponies. Instead of commanding for their respect as dreadful Nightmare Moon would have at one time, the true Luna stated then, "Rise, elements. It is not you who should show such manners but myself. For what you have done for Equestria, for me, you all have always deserved the highest regards."

At this, as everypony straightened up, Luna cast a humorous glance unto Rainbow Dash as she admitted, "Nevertheless, forgive me Element of Loyalty, but when fair Pinkie Pie saw a moment for laughter… I couldn't resist aiding her in jumping you. There was no disrespect intended. I am sure you, whom is best at such gags on Nightmare Night, understand my mischievousness, no?"

"Oh, uh…" It took her some time to understand what she had been told but the Wonderbolt Academy pegasus gradually slipped into laughing up a storm, "Yeah, I completely get it if you were involved, your highness! Ha ha, now I can't help but laugh at it! You got me really good back there!"

"And you are not hurt, correct? I apologize for putting you into possible harm or if I mindlessly_interrupted_ anything." Luna admitted worriedly.

"Uh, um, NO, you didn't interrupt anything! Ha ha, uh, just my rush was all!" The Element of Loyalty awkwardly laughed out while trying, for her own personal reasons, not to turn red in front of her growingly curious friends, "But, hey, do I look hurt? Nah, even if my arrival was a crash landing, I did it with style! Nopony here can disagree, right? Nope. So, everything is cool… At least until the next Nightmare Night."

At this, Rainbow Dash became herself again as she gave Pinkie Pie along with the keeper of the moon a devious look, "You'd better prepare yourselves for then. Just saying."

At the fun threat, everypony took part in the laughter afterwards.

"Indeed. Consider your challenge heard, noble Rainbow Dash." Luna chuckled with a beam, "Nevertheless, do not consider it one sided. I am quite willing to giving you a trial or two to fear too when the next Nightmare Night arrives."

"Ha ha, alright!" Equestria's fastest pegasus chortled, "Bring it on!"

"Ahem, your highness," Twilight interjected, being politely true to her nature to nobility even though so royal herself, "seeing as you're here, won't you stay with us for a little while? There will be plenty of food and stories to go around, I'm sure."

With that said, the rest of the ponies seemed eager to have the astonished night princess join them in the library. After all, considering her all time isolate role in Equestria, it was commonly known that Luna didn't often get many chances to not be a monarch but be her fun girly self instead. And, yes, when given the rare chance, her girly self was quite enjoyable company.

"You wish for me to… I am touched! Truly, thank you all. You represent the Elements of Harmony so effortlessly!" Luna exclaimed in utter wonder. She took absolute heart in seeing everypony wanted her to come have fun with them and felt her heart break with theirs when she had to state, "Yet, for reasons we all know, I must decline your most generous offer."

In a flash, Pinkie Pie sped out from under Rainbow Dash's feet! As the startled Element of Loyalty toppled to the ground, the Element of Laughter was already questioning Luna at her ridiculous top speed!

"Wait! You'renotstayingprincess? Notevenforabrownieoricecreamorcookieorcake? Butnoponysaysnotosweets! Noponysaysnotofun! Nopony-"

As the Elements of Harmony were just about to stop Pinkie from making herself or the keeper of the moon explode, Princess Luna beat them to it. By placing her hoof upon the pink earth pony's mouth, the princess of the night was allowed the quiet she needed to speak.

"Fair Pinkie Pie, I appreciate your large heart as well as need to make your friends always have the same. However, we both know that my task for you has been completed. You have been escorted to Ponyville in time for Twilight's private get together. Although I wish it was not, that will have to be all." Next, Luna actually beamed a smile that easily rivaled Celestia's, "Still, so not to end on a bad note, allow me to say that you have the royal family's thanks for all that you have contributed to the party planning. No revealing anything tonight to any of these ponies before tomorrow though, Element of Laughter. Am I clear?"

Immediately, the Element of Laughter literally taped up her mouth in reply.

"Heh heh, very good. And, although I must say no to Mr. and Mrs. Cake's treats tonight… there will be plenty of their grand creations to dine upon tomorrow, no?"

Finished with calming down Pinkie Pie as best as she could manage, Princess Luna turned her attention upon the rest of her friends. To Luna's continued shock, Twilight and the others still looked down that she wasn't going to be staying with them. Why did they, when she had hardly ever met with them apart for when being Nightmare Night, show such remorse at her departure? Well, they were her friends, weren't they? Yes, they always had been her, Equestria's, friends and would always be. In fact, they showed were the best kind to have and, at confirming this, the princess of the night approached them cheerily.

"Do not assume such disappointed looks, my friends." Luna comforted as she gently embraced every Element, "Such sad faces do not suit those who have saved Equestria, those who bear the Elements. We all know that, as my sister slumbers, I have a kingdom to watch over and I must also see to making the final touches to the celebration preparations for a certain pony amongst us." This was where Twilight shyly received grins from her friends.

Feeling the mood had brightened, Luna went on, "Excellent! Your smiles are so much better than your frowns! Now, excuse me everypony but I must return home and let you all carry on. Tomorrow is the time when we shall be together. Until then, perhaps you can now have a better time tonight knowing that I am watching over you?"

"Yes, your highness! We will!"

As she regally trotted back to her knights, everypony agreed that they would have a better time during the sleep over with Luna protecting them from her place in Canterlot. Yet, it was as the Elements of Harmony were actually going back inside the library that Twilight was suddenly called back. It seemed, as formerly thought, that royal business hadn't been fully finished between princesses. Thus, while the Element of Magic returned to Luna's side to see why she was needed further, the rest of the ponies stepped inside the tree-house to give the monarchs their privacy… or as much privacy as possible while Pinkie Pie bounced from window to window to try to eavesdrop.

"Pinkie, darling," Rarity finally spoke up from the living room floor as she went about helping Spike carry her luggage, "Come help me and my little champion with my bags, would you?"

"But I'm busy." Pinkie instantly responded, not even looking away from the window she intently searched through.

"Busy? Busy with what?" Spike countered, "Don't you know it's rude to snoop, spy, and all other deceitful things when your friends are involved?"

"Maybe in some cases, yes." The pink earth pony chimed back, still not looking away from her window, "But this just feels right! Something is going on out there. I want to know what!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rainbow Dash said as she hovered over to her own window to snoop on Twilight and Luna too, "Princess Luna is congratulating Twi on being a princess for a year and – Whoa! Uh, why do they look so serious?"

"See?" Pinkie piped up, "Pinkie Pie is never wrong when her Pinkie Senses go off! Something's up!"

"Girls, please!" Rarity announced as she trotted to the windows, trying to get her two friends away without being drawn in herself, "For Twilight's sake, we mustn't do this kind of sneaking around on her special night. Leave the princesses be and come help me move my things into the – Oh, my! They do look too serious, don't they?"

Left alone with his own curiosity along with the baggage, Spike couldn't keep from joining his fellows to see what had grabbed everypony's attention.

Long minutes passed by as the friends in the library discreetly observed the Element of Magic and the keeper of the moon closely converse outside. Both royals appeared to show tremendous happiness during some of their conversation, great sadness at another part, then grim seriousness last; a seriousness that suggested like there was something unfavorable, some ill storm, on its way toward them. Yet, what could make them look that grave when tomorrow promised to be so happy? In turn, quite abruptly, whatever Equestria's princesses had been discussing was cut short when Applejack and Fluttershy arrived upon the scene together!

Unaware of what they might have interrupted, the innocent Elements of Honesty and Kindness gave their respects to formerly grim Luna - who gladly returned it - before group hugging a bashful Twilight to the ground!

"Wait…" Rainbow Dash murmured loud enough to be heard, her wing beats increasing in speed, "Wait a minute… Is that apple cider Applejack is holding? No, wait, is that **Apple Family** apple cider?"

For his own personal reasons from previously that night, Spike couldn't help but collapse into a fit of giggles when hearing the now excited Wonderbolt Academy pegasus say this.

At the arrival of Applejack as well as Fluttershy, although unaware of having had an audience nearby the entire time, the odd business between princesses came to a supposedly secretive end. The snooping ponies in the library watched Luna gracefully begin her journey back north towards Canterlot in her carriage afterwards. However, it was quite noticeable that the princess of night's expression still appeared serious. Regardless, everypony speedily retreated from the windows – Pinkie had to be dragged, of course – as Twilight led the remainder of the Elements of Harmony inside where there was much hugging, laughing, along with congratulating as expected!

During the sheer excitement of all of the Elements finally being together, mostly everypony set aside their curiosity about the serious discussion that had just transpired between Twilight as well Luna in Ponyville's dark street. respectfully, nothing was asked nor said about the matter. It was only Spike, who closely watched Ponyville's princess innocently play along with the energy of the moment, that seemed to keep the odd matter in his mind.

Anypony could call him weird but he had a growingly bad feeling about the Equestria princesses' discretion. Such behavior from them wasn't normality and never was it a good omen whenever it came up, for sure.

Meanwhile, as the dragon fretted to himself, Rainbow Dash had somehow gotten her hooves on the Apple Family apple cider during the commotion! However, as she flew off with it laughing, Applejack exclaimed, "Hold up there, Rainbow! Ya'll want to stick around and listen here to what Fluttershy has to say!" With everypony's attention on her, the animal loving pegasus shrank back.

Giving a chuckle as she adjusted her hat, Applejack insisted, "Go on, girl. Everypony is going to find out tomorrow, anyway. Might as well as get the pressure off your little chest, right?"

"Oh, um, well, yes… I suppose. I guess." Fluttershy admitted softly, her wide cerulean eyes flicking uncertainly from expectant face to face in rapid succession.

Clearly, whatever it was that the Element of Kindness was being pressured to reveal was going to be quite the challenge for her. Still, what wasn't a challenge for her?

Anyhow, while shrinking back from her friends and tucking her wings closer to herself, Fluttershy began with a nervous squeak to her expectant friends, "Well, actually, um, it's about the anniversary dances tomorrow and… and… Oh, Applejack, do I really have to do this now? Why not later on while we're eating or when we're about to go to sleep or-"

"Come on, Fluttershy, come on!" Rainbow interrupted ahead of Applejack sharply, showing a bit of impatience at the animal lover's stalling, "The only thing that's keeping me from enjoying my favorite drink in Equestria is whatever it is that you're trying to say! So, spill the beans already! Sheesh!"

Pinkie Pie piped up with a shrill scream, "Yeah! Spill the beans! Spill, spill, spill em!"

"Girls!" Rarity quickly interjected, seeing that Fluttershy wasn't being encouraged but discouraged by her friends' demands, "Stop being ridiculous! Such rudeness! Now, Fluttershy, please… Tell us, whatever is the matter? Is it anything bad?"

"Oh, no, not at all! Um… quite opposite actually."

"Really, darling? Then there's no reason for the hesitation. Do go on. We're all ears."

"Well, yes, alright then… here goes…" The Element of Kindness whispered through the silence every waiting pony anxiously shared. The animal loving pegasus then went into quietly stretching her legs, wings, even spine, before taking in several deep breaths.

A minute passed with her doing this. Then two. Then, as the third neared, Applejack took the matter into her own hooves.

With an innocent look to the side, the Element of Honesty bumped the Element of Kindness who, in her surprise, shrieked out rapidly, "Big McIntosh asked me to attend the anniversary celebration with him tomorrow!"

As Applejack, who had pulled her hat down over her face to muffle her laughter, expected, there was a stunned quiet throughout the library at Fluttershy's news. After releasing a deep exhale, the timid tan pegasus looked around with a small smile. When noticing the shocked faces from everypony though, she questioned softly, "Oh, goodness. Didn't I say this was the wrong time to do this? I mean, I hope I didn't make anypony here jealous because-"

She didn't get to finish. Not when her friends regained their composure and, with unmatched joy, group hugged her with much commending! Well, as everypony else did the congratulating, Rainbow Dash had begun drinking the cider.

As she sipped her beloved beverage, the Wonderbolt worthy pegasus lazily commented from above, "So that's the big news? That's what I waited for and kept me from my cider? Wow, big surprise."

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight exclaimed in turn, "Quit being a wet blanket and join the celebration!"

"Yeah, you guys can hug all you like. I'm good up here. Anyhow, we all have known forever that Fluttershy and Big Mac have been making mushy faces at each other since first meeting. Wasn't it always obvious that they were eventually going to get around to starting a relationship? So, congrats and all but this has been a long time coming. If anything, Applejack, we should be happy that your brother acted as a stallion should and made my flying buddy's dream come true. It's about freaking time!"

"Yes, you're right about that, Rainbow." Applejack proudly concurred, taking off her hat and placing it sisterly upon blushing Fluttershy's head, "It is about time my brother became the brave gentlecolt and finally started something with good ol' Element of Kindness here. Honestly, Fluttershy, you're going to make his day tomorrow. He'll make yours too. No doubt about that."

"Oh, um, yes. Tomorrow will certainly be that much more special now." Fluttershy agreed happily with a growing smile. She then embraced every one of her friends individually for their true companionship towards her happy situation, "Heh heh, thank you, Applejack. Thank you everypony. Oh, and you too, Spike. Come here." The Elements of Harmony, with Spike pulled in, tightly hugged as one.

Then, suddenly popping her head up from the top of the group, Pinkie Pie turned to Rainbow Dash to inquire from her, "Wellllllll… Fluttershy has been honest with her friends. She has a stallion for the anniversary. Rarity has Spike. What about you, Rainbow Dash? Who are _you_ going with?"

Before the paling Element of Loyalty could reply or do anything, before Rarity or Spike could keep from blushing at each other, the Element of Laughter chimed louder than ever, "Yeah, I think there's something you want to get off your chest toooooo, don't you, Rainbow? Yes, we'd all like to hear-"

"Pinkie-" Equestria's fastest pegasus hissed!

"We'd all like to hear about-"

"Don't, Pinkie-"

"*Inhale* Everyponyherewantstoknowaboutyouandthepegasusyouwe resnugglingwithbeforemeandPrincessLunajumpedyouear lier! Ha ha, I said it! I said it before you could – Mmf!"

Even as Rainbow Dash stuffed her hoof into Pinkie Pie's big mouth, with what had been said earlier as well as now, everypony had already deciphered enough of what Equestria's fastest pegasus was trying to hide. Once more, like with Fluttershy, the library had gone completely quiet from surprise. It turned out to be Applejack who spoke first for everypony.

The Sweet Apple Acres farmer put on a wide grin as she sumgly chuckled, "Well, howdy shucks… Seems even the fastest, boldest, and most radical of Equestria's pegasus couldn't outrun the bite of the love bug forever, could she?" As the crimson faced Element of Loyalty shot daggers at Applejack for the comment, she only confirmed her friends' suspicions.

Hovering into the air too, Fluttershy questioned cutely, "Oh, goodness! Oh my! So I'm not the only one here going with a stallion to the celebration tomorrow, am I?"

"Ugh, no… No, you're not." Rainbow Dash sighed out in defeat, averting her eyes from her friends' slowly brightening faces.

"How wonderful!" Rarity squealed while bouncing on the spot, "Who has kept up with our Element of Loyalty, hm? What lucky pegasus has gained your affections, darling?"

"Don't say it like that, Rarity." The cyan pegasus requested with her ears lowering and face only getting redder with the continuance of the conversation, "None of that affection stuff, please. He's cool is all. Cool enough to hang out with me, anyhow. Fast enough too."

Feeling herself becoming awkward with the talk of her special "somepony", Rainbow Dash turned towards the kitchen with her cider, "Let's just leave it at that, okay? You can ask him your questions tomorrow. For now, isn't a party supposed to be going on?"

"Of course!" Cried out Pinkie Pie with much random confetti explosions!

However, it seemed even partying wasn't enough to throw her off the topic of Rainbow's revealed love interest for the pink pony questioned eagerly, "But, first, everypony knows Fluttershy is involved with Big Mac! Spike likes Rarity! Who are you involved with, Rainbow Dash? He had a black mane and soft blue coat, didn't he?"

"Jeez, Pinkie Pie," The Element of Loyalty exclaimed seriously, "Haven't you heard of respecting one's privacy? As I said, you'll be able to ask him your questions tomorrow!"

"He had a black mane and soft blue coat?" Applejack wondered aloud, "That wouldn't happen to be… that Soarin fella, would it?" When seeing Rainbow Dash show a bit of shock at her accurate guess, the Element of Honesty burst out, "It is! Landsakes, it definitely is! Hooey, girl, way to aim high! Nice!"

"Okay, okay, it is him but come on you guys! Knock it off! Let's just party and-"

"You were snuggling with Soarin?! Ooh, I agree completely with Applejack on the matter, darling! Being the best you, would only be interested in the best!"

"Rarity, stop being so dramatic! Yes, I am the best but I didn't invite Soarin to come with me to the anniversary because he's successful too! I like him due to – ugh, why are we even talking about this? Just drop it guys!"

At this, looking more like a flying cranberry, Rainbow Dash bolted into the kitchen! Closely following her, not at all ready to give up on the subject, every other one of her friends followed with a barrage of questions! However, caught up in their own thoughts, two fellows actually stayed behind in the living room.

One friend that remained behind the rest was Spike. Yet, he had only stopped in his tracks due to noticing Twilight looking as serious faced as she'd been when talking with Luna. Also, quite unnervingly, the purple alicorn was staring at the study room door again.

Ponyville's princess… what had she talked with the keeper of the moon about? Like how it looked to be now, was it going to affect her negatively for the remainder of the sleep over? For the celebration the next day? Hopefully not because the dragon hadn't worked all throughout the day as well as late into the night to see his best friend not enjoy the company of her friends! Therefore, gathering his courage and keeping to following Celestia's orders, Spike broke Twilight's trance with one firm word that never failed.

"Twilight?"

As he wanted, the dragon turned his best friend's attention from the study room door onto himself. At seeing him, Twilight's eyes gradually softened but, fleetingly, Spike guessed she hadn't been in the library. She had been far, far, far away in her thoughts. Too far away. Where too couldn't be answered exactly. Well, it could've been. However, knowing it wasn't his place to investigate as well as not wanting to dwell on anything possibly negative, Spike said, "The party is starting in the kitchen. You coming?"

"Ah, yes." Twilight answered with a quick exhale, "Yes, I'm coming."

She shook her head along with shifted her wings as, with what normality she could muster, trotted to catch up with her friends. It was as she was passing him that Spike purposefully stopped her progress though.

A bit taken back by this, the Element of Magic questioned her nervous companion, "Spike? What's the matter?"

What was the matter? Spike wanted desperately to ask that of Twilight. Only she had talked with Luna outside. Only she knew for certain what had been discussed secretly and dropped so suddenly with Applejack and Fluttershy's coming. Only she knew why she was now looking so grimly serious. The dragon knew there had to be a reason for her secrecy with Luna. Whatever it had been though, it had been enough to make Twilight look grimmer, too grim, than any other time in her life. Although she looked content, something just wasn't sitting right with her. Something felt odd, a bad odd, about her now.

_"What's wrong, Twilight? Please tell me. You know you can. We've always been able to talk to each other, no problem."_ Spike wanted to desperately say to his very best friend. However, due to nerves, he just couldn't.

Presently, he would have to simply settle with keeping a close eye on Twilight, on her seriousness, and see to it that she enjoyed the rest of her night with the others. For now, he felt good enough in hugging her tightly before saying as they entered the packed kitchen, "What's the matter? Nothing, Twi. Well, I'm hungry for some ice cream. Aren't you?"

Somehow, this seemed to ease whatever tension was in the air. Spike couldn't have felt any more relieved in his life than at that moment when Twilight burst into laughter at his words. Soon, he had blissfully joined in with her mirth.

"Ha ha, you know, Spike… ice Cream actually would hit the spot right now. Best get some before Applejack and Pinkie Pie inhale it all, right?"

"Ha ha, yeah."

At this, as they got inside the kitchens, the library echoed with their combined outburst of, **"We all scream for ice cream! Ha ha ha!"**

* * *

_**End of "Happy Eve of Anniversary?"…**_

**Author's Note: "Hm... the gang is finally together and ready to party. Yet, what could keep a frown upon Twilight's face? What did she discuss with Luna so privately? What is it that's making Spike feel uneasy about the progress of the night? Only one way to find out the answers. Keep right on reading folks. Also, reviews, reviews, reviews are more than appreciated."**


	3. Friends, Equestria, Discord

Chapter Three: "Friends, Equestria, Discord"

"_**Oh, um, you see, whenever there's a storm outside and I feel a bit down… I just get together with all of my animal friends and they make me happy again."**_** – Fluttershy, Element of Kindness**

* * *

Yes, with further investigation, it became plain that Rainbow Dash was bashfully dating expert Spitfire's right hand Wonderbolt flyer, Soarin. Also, after having waited since her first time meeting him when they were little foals, Fluttershy was beginning to build what hopefully looked to be a loving relationship with Big Macintosh. Meanwhile, as Pinkie Pie was throwing around heart shaped confetti during the tender gossip, Applejack couldn't have been happier in her life for her brother's decision in a date; possibly a life partner. Then there was shy Rarity and Spike who, with what was coming tomorrow and having listened to the others go on about romance, truly bonded deeper than ever when the unicorn presented her adoring dragon his custom made tuxedo outfit that was complete with top hat!

Immediately, everypony erupted into admiration at the blushing Element of Generosity's clearly hard work. Yet, none of them were as grateful as stunned Spike himself and he showed it when snugly dressed in his formal wear. Yep, as Twilight had stated beforehand, the get up fit him perfectly! Even when guessing alone, Rarity continued to be superb in her line of work!

Giddy with disbelief that his crush had actually thought of him so dearly, the dragon couldn't hold back from mindlessly hugging Ponyville's fashionista's neck with a tight grip before planting a big kiss of his own upon her soft velvety cheek next! Instantly, all noise from everypony and everything ceased. Nopony moved nor did anything as they wondered if Spike's good intention had been a bit too reckless? Perhaps it needed a bit more formality, not as much bluntness? Time certainly seemed to have stopped or, in the least, slowed drastically down as Rarity turned her dinner plate sized eyes upon the dragon who, having gave his actions some thought then, reflected her surprise at his choice in thanking her.

At least he'd been honest, right?

Who was redder? Who looked the most shocked? The Element of Generosity or Twilight's scaly assistant? As everypony pondered over these riddles to themselves, the tension in the air between them faded away with relief when, with much of her radiant giggling, Rarity gratefully nuzzled her numb admirer's cheek. As she did so, Spike couldn't decide if he wanted to kiss her again or just sink into the floor from his sheer dumb luck. Well, hadn't it been stupidity that got him the current snuggling in the first place? Maybe more of it would help his case? Yet, nah, he would be wiser to not push his luck. Not in public, anyhow. Simply, he'd made the first move towards a relationship with his crush and it turned out to work better than anypony could've guessed! Great!

Now, instead of just going to the anniversary with her as a friend, maybe, just maybe, Spike might attend the celebration with Rarity as more than that. Oh, if that turned out to be true then what a grand start to love that would be for them both!

To nopony's surprise, with the gift giving done, neither the white unicorn nor little dragon found themselves too far apart for the remainder of the sleep over's course. As every other pony brightly ate treats in the kitchen, enthusiastically discussed their pasts together upstairs within Twilight's personal library bedroom, as well as laid themselves down to rest for the night in the living room, Rarity always remained near her dreamy faced Spikey-Wikey. When bedtime did finally arrive for everypony, with herself forming a semicircle around him, the Element of Generosity even drifted into a comfortable sleep with Twilight's assistant, as happy as he'd ever been in his life, snuggly wrapped in her hooves.

It was quite the adorable, if not long overdue, spectacle to behold; one that the others, even Rainbow Dash, couldn't help but smile upon while getting prepared for bed themselves.

In full honesty, thank Celestia and Luna, it was about time Ponyville's fashionista stopped being so picky, so sure, with everything and just went with the flow. In this case, it was spectacular to see her accepting Twilight's scaly aid for _who_ he was, Not _what_ he was. Undoubtedly, if this certain romance was starting off this well, this would turn out to be good for her. It would turn out to be good for them both.

Meanwhile, as Rarity along with Spike slumbered happily on the sofa in each other's warmth, Rainbow Dash settled herself into her hammock she'd hung on the ceiling, Applejack half placed her aged hat over her face to remind herself of home with its country smell, Twilight took comfort in lying beside the Sweet Apple Acres farmer on the floor, Fluttershy nestled in another hammock by the windowsill to be closest to the nature she adored, and Pinkie Pie was last to dive bomb into a huge pile of pillows along with blankets she'd gathered from wherever.

When everypony seemed to be at their most comfortable, when they were between the borderlines of Luna's dream world as well as reality, it was then that the Element of Laughter chose to poke her head out of her pillow-blanket jumble to exclaim with a blowing of her horn, "Oh, forgetful me! Nopony can go to sleep correctly with saying good night to her friends! So *HONK* good night, guys! Tomorrow is going to be a blast! You'll see! Especially for you, Twilight! That's when I'll finally be able to say happy anniversary for real, ha ha!"

Everypony shared in the experience of being scared half to death by the sudden explosion of Pinkie's excitement before trying to go back to sleep. Nearby, Rarity cutely cooed her little champion back into a relaxed rest as he gripped his rapidly beating heart with a grimace.

"Twi," Rainbow Dash grumbled to the Element of Magic from underneath her pillow, having impatiently placed it over her head due to Pinkie's random antic, "is there no way I can convince you to find a spell that would gag that party animal and keep her gagged for the rest of the night? If not a spell, at least a rag or anything else to do so?"

"Oh, Rainbow Dash," Applejack chuckled from the floor, speaking for Twilight, "There's no need for any of that. I believe we've now seen the last of what Pinkie Pie had up her sleeve. That was just, um, her way of ending the night with a bang. A _honking_ in this case. Heh heh, get it? Honking?"

When Twilight giggled along with her, when Rainbow Dash scowled in the background, the Element of Honesty added, "Ahem, anyway, once you're asleep and flying across Luna's dream world skies with your Soarin dreamboat then none of her nonsense will have mattered, right?"

"Applejack just – ugh – just…" The Element of Loyalty growled as she pulled the pillow tighter over her rainbow streaked head, "Just shut up, Applejack."

"And a good night to you too, sugarcube." Applejack replied with a broad grin shared between herself and Twilight, "You're going to need such for your very special stallion when tomorrow arrives. We've all seen how bitter you get when not given enough sleep and, shucks, it's better to say that Soarin would then be better off trying to control a tornado than hope to understand your-"

"I get it, Applejack! I get it! Now, I need my beauty sleep, don't I? So, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight to everypony!"

There was a quiet pause after Rainbow Dash's venomous hissing where the ponies exchanged humored expressions. What an interesting relationship Soarin was getting himself into. Nevertheless, despite her impatient attempts to remain the coolest, Rainbow's understanding friends still wished the best of luck to her as well as to her first relationship.

Amongst the ponies that especially wished so was Fluttershy who, since being friends with the cyan pegasus since childhood, couldn't help but whisper to the two mares still awake with her, "Oh, dear me, but isn't it just adorable to see Rainbow Dash not being herself?" At Fluttershy's comment, the rainbow maned pegasus obviously adjusted herself to not hear anything more.

Ignoring the hint to stop talking, The Element of Kindness cooed, "Aw, look at her being so coy! Why, if it isn't too strange to put forward with you girls, I would even say that she and me have switched places for the anniversary."

"Now that you say it," Twilight acknowledged with a snicker, "I believe you're quite right, Fluttershy! I've never really seen you be this open while Rainbow is so withdrawn. Ha ha, you're out of your shell and she's hiding in hers for a change. What an adorable turn of events!"

"Well, that's love for you." Applejack wisely put forward, adopting a small smile that went splendidly well with her green apple colored eyes, "As good ol' Granny Smith's always says: the bite of the love bug makes anypony, anything, turn around, jump up and down, bark, purr, hoot, dance, fly, and plenty of other crazy things."

After some soft laughter at her words, the Element of Honesty went on, "Why one does such is a simple enough answer, of course. Wherever you are, whatever you are, it's purely true fact that life tastes all the sweeter when you finally have that special somepony, that missing other half of yourself, to share it with."

"Wow, Applejack…" Twilight admired, her own violet eyes adopting an inspired shine, "That was beautifully said! Truly!"

"Oh, yes, it was! And, um, do you think that Soarin is going to turn out to be Rainbow Dash's missing sweet half then?" The animal loving pegasus curiously inquired from the Sweet Apple Acres farmer next.

"I can't say. Nopony can, for that matter." Applejack replied softly, giving the immobile cyan pegasus in her hammock a hopeful look, "Apples are one thing. Love, though, is the dodgiest, if not most unpredictable, business out there. Anyhow, we're all still young and considering how Rainbow Dash is so fast with everything, well…"

There was an awkward quiet of uncertainty for Rainbow Dash, for her love life, until, "Well, all I can say, girls, is that I hope Soarin does turn out to be the missing half our Element of Loyalty needs to slow down, take a breather, and realize she doesn't need to act cool all the time to get the biggest tootin' reward in life. And if things don't work out between her and him… shucks, there will be plenty of other stallions waiting for their turns to be with her."

There was a momentary silence where everypony involved in the conversation hoped the best for Rainbow Dash who, still awake, tried her best not to blush or stir at overhearing their caring words.

Already, since having discovered her very first Rainboom moment as a filly had miraculously linked them together somehow, Equestria's fastest pegasus had always adored her friends. Even more so than her flying skills, as unbelievable as that sounded. Now, though, she didn't have the slightest clue as to what she would have ever done without them. As hard as it was to comprehend, if without her companions, she surely wouldn't have been as cool as she was then. No, not at all.

Anyhow, next moment, while the Element of Loyalty silently contemplated over thoughts of her budding love life along with fantastic friends, of how she was going to try to slow down her pace when with Soarin for romance's sake, Applejack had brightly turned the focus onto Fluttershy below.

"As for you, Fluttershy, knowing you as well as Big Mac being the kindest souls here in Ponyville… Ha ha, we might as well ring the wedding bells for you two already! The pair of ya'll were always meant to be each other's special ponies!" The earth pony farmer chuckled.

At the most unexpected praise, Fluttershy turned as pink as her smooth mane. She shook her little wings too as she shyly replied, "Oh, um, uh, goodness, Applejack… Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, Applejack… Do you really, really mean that?" Twilight copied, feeling just as surprised as Fluttershy at Big Mac's sister's forwardness out of the blue.

It was true that Applejack was the Element of Honesty… but even this proclamation sounded a bit uncharacteristic of her. Wasn't she rushing the relationship a wee bit too rapidly?

"Girls, ha ha, think about who specifically you're asking that question." Was Applejack's immediate as well as sincere response, her smile only growing bigger, "I wasn't named the Element of Honesty for no reason, was I? Besides, even if I wasn't, do you really think I'd say it this easily without plenty of thought and plain evidence in front of me? This is my dearest big brother we're talking about, not some bushel of apples for sale. So, if anypony knows him the best as well as what's best for him then you're looking at her, right?"

That… That did indeed make sense to the others. Applejack, when adoring her family so dearly, would be the one to know Big Mac better than any other pony alive.

"Of course, Fluttershy, just like all relationships, you're going to have some rough patches with my brother. He's not perfect, that's true. Nevertheless, since you met as little uns during childhood, I'd say the pair of you started dating there. I mean, shucks, look at ya'll now! Since you met, neither of you took interest in dating others. You basically, if you were thinking it or not, saved yourselves for one another to this point. Am I right or wrong in that regard?"

At the slowly understanding faces she was getting from her friends, the Element of Honesty tittered, "Heh heh, Fluttershy, just trust me, would ya? You and Big Macintosh will both make it to the finish line and end up becoming a great couple! In that regard, I have unquestionable faith."

When hearing along with comprehending that the Element of Honesty truly believed that Big Mac was destined to be her eventual husband, Fluttershy couldn't help but dive onto Applejack! Even if it felt like the conversation topic was being a bit too rapid or fast, the nagging former feelings of doubt were pushed aside. Applejack's observation alone, her detailed facts, overruled all negativity with ease.

During the tight hug the mares shared afterwards, the Element of Kindness chimed, "Oh, thank you, Applejack! Thank you, thank you, thank you for being so honest! I will believe, like you do, that the best can happen! I'll treat your brother the best he's ever been treated! You'll see!"

"That has always gone without having to be said, sugarcube. I know you will." Applejack replied brightly, "And my brother will treat you the best you've ever been treated too. Still, be sure to not completely steal him away, okay? He'll always be needed in the fields to keep not only Sweet Apple Acres going but Ponyville too. Think you can at least spare him long enough each day to aid me with that effort, eh?"

"Yes! Oh, yes, I never wanted to make it sound like I was going to separate you from your brother, Applejack. I'm sorry about that."

When told she didn't have to worry herself silly over anything, Fluttershy assumed a strained expression. Why was soon answered. She fluttered into the air next while admitting, "Um, deary me… I think I've let all of this excitement get to me too much. Now I have to use the little filly's room." Blushing a little when her friends snickered at her statement, the tan pegasus whispered on her way to the kitchen, "So, excuse me, girls. Heh heh, excuse me."

A sleepy quiet retook the library at Fluttershy's leave. Regardless, the recent discussion of handsome stallions had taken a hold of Twilight.

No matter how she wanted to do so afterwards, Ponyville's princess couldn't think at all about dozing off. Rather, she slightly jealously pondered in the dark over the luck Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike had gained in finding that the tenderness of love had come into their lives. Then again, of course, that wasn't their fault in the slightest. They were quite blessed, in fact, to have received such happiness. Plus, Twilight wasn't alone in lacking a special somepony. As unfortunate as it was, with a cowboy hat muffling her breathing right before the librarian, there was a hard working farmer mare present that couldn't say she had any romance in her life either.

And as for Pinkie Pie… Well, it was obvious why she didn't have a special stallion yet, correct? Actually, when given thought, good luck had to be handed to whichever stallion received her crazy affections in the future. He would need it.

How was that though? How did Applejack not have a love interest yet? Why didn't Twilight? Weren't they, as Elements, the perfect examples mares should've been and what stallions would've wanted? No, wait, Princess Celestia and Luna were even better examples and they didn't have stallions either! What did that mean? Agh, what did it mean?!

Feeling more than ever that she needed to talk about romance or it would nag at her dreams until dawn, the Element of Magic softly questioned of the Element of Honesty, "Applejack? Um, hey, are still awake?"

"… *Snuffle* Hm, wha, Twi? Am I awake?... I suppose I am now, aren't I?"

"Oh, good. Well, I just want to say that I'm very happy for you, Applejack, in being so true with Fluttershy. It's inspiring how you've never had trouble in representing your element. Like you, I'll pray that Big Macintosh and Fluttershy find happiness together to beyond even their last days on this earth… Speaking of your brother, though, do you think he'll return your favor towards him?"

At the inquiry, Applejack turned herself to face Twilight curiously. The tired farmer moved her hat to see a bit better while she asked, "My favor towards him? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I know when you do friendly favors you don't care in being repaid. However, considering how you've helped Big Mac find the mare that may very well be his missing sweeter half… I only think it would be fair that he'll one day introduce you to yours truly." At this, a long pause passed between earth pony and alicorn royalty.

Twilight could tell, just by the lost look in the Sweet Apple Acre's farmer's deeply emerald shaded eyes, that Applejack was actually registering for the first time the possibility of her brother eventually repaying her kindness with his own and introducing her to a stallion; possibly her missing half.

After a while, feeling she might have unintentionally lost her friend, Ponyville's princess pushed, "Am I right or wrong in thinking so, Applejack?"

Like hoped, the Element of Honesty seemed to break from her deeply thoughtful trance. In turn, she began to chuckle while admitting, "Shucks, Twilight, I've never given that matter that much thought. You know, with work and all, when could I until now?"

Applejack began fidgeting with her hat next, adopting an uncharacteristically little red tint into her cheeks as she wondered a bit dreamily, "As for you being right or wrong in thinking Big Mac won't repay me for getting him together with his childhood crush… You're not wrong. I think so, anyway. The only question is, when he does get around to doing so, who will my brother introduce me to, hm?"

"Heh heh, I've always imagined your suitor would be a hard worker." Twilight giggled, finding she was thoroughly enjoying the personal girly talk commencing, "Still, only you know who you want to have as a love interest." There was some silence before Ponyville's princess requested hopefully, "I hope I'm not being too nosy but who would you want Big Mac to find for you, Applejack? What do you want from your special stallion?"

"Oh, well, um…" The Sweet Apple Acres farmer sighed out, smothering herself in thoughts of terrifically various posing stallions meanwhile, "Like you've said already, I do find myself turning hot under the collar whenever finding myself beside a stallion that enjoys hard labor. Those types aren't common enough in Ponyville, though. They're more around Appleloosa. So, what else do I respect in a suitor?"

There was a thoughtful pause between the friends. Then, "Well… if not such a hard worker, it definitely wouldn't be so bad that he enjoyed getting a bit dirty, that he respected whatever he was told, that he considered others before himself," This was where Applejack's eyes literally glinted their brightest as she admitted, "and, above all, he'd have to love family! Kids especially!"

"Ha ha, kids? Wait why am I surprised by that? I suppose you say that because he'd not only be your husband but an eventual father too?" The Element of Magic guessed, knowing she was right all along.

"Yep. No doubt about that." The Element of Honesty chuckled, turning her eyes towards the window to stargaze where she could, "My stallion had best prepare himself to be a hard worker, an honest workhorse, and an inspirational father." Then she added sternly, "If he can't agree to all of that, though, then I'm not interested in the slightest. Sorry, you're not worth it. Skedaddle."

"My, my. A bit picky, aren't we?" Twilight joked, knowing she'd agreed with much that Applejack had listed regardless of the show of attitude, "Still, you make good points as well as remain true to your element, Applejack. If not your friends, it's plain that your family matters the most to you. They're the majority of the reason for your cutie mark, for your reason to do everything your best. So If you're going to try with a relationship, it only makes sense you would want your stallion to do his best to understand that adoring family is as vital as his best efforts towards you, right?"

"Yes and no. Nah, he doesn't need to be perfect perfect in everything… Just perfect enough to know where he's needed without being told, where his efforts need to be directed the most, and his attitude shouldn't ever be disrespectful towards anypony without proper reason. You know that the Apple Family has never looked for trouble. Neither should he ever. Ha ha, he'll learn to be as sweet mannered as us Sweet Apple farmers and love the reward of hard work or, so help me, I'll tan his hide good before running him off the plantation!"

The closely conversing mares fell into a fit of quiet mirth at the joking seriousness in Applejack's final words.

When able to ask through her giggling, Twilight truthfully admitted, "Oh, Applejack, Applejack, Applejack… Heh, out of us all here tonight as well as for your every strife, I believe it's clear that you very well deserve the best stallion that life can give you. Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't come to you yet. In fact, it's an absolute shame that stallions aren't lining up at your door to ask for your hoof by now. Why is that?"

"Aw, shucks, Twi. You've really made my night saying such but, obviously, it's not me that deserves to have the best stallion Equestria can give."

Applejack next placed her hat on Twilight's head while she praised the confused princess, "In the end,_you_ should be the one to get the grand stallion in shining armor! No, pardon, not get him. If anything, you need him!"

"Oh, Applejack, you can't really think that I should get-"

"Now don't you argue with me about this, girl! Without you, Ponyville, the Crystal Kingdom, Equestria, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, your brother, even Princess Celestia, a lot of things would have been different, even lost, since your coming here! Tarnation, what am I saying? Things would certainly be way, way different without you! In fact, it would even be safe to say that this night, us all being friends, wouldn't even be happening if you hadn't arrived during the Summer Sun Celebration and stopped Nightmare Moon two years ago."

With Twilight's expression turning a deeper red, The Element of Honesty finished with a chime in her voice, "Also, seeing as you've been nobility and all for the past year of difficulties, you deserve to be swept off of your hooves by no less than a grand champion. You deserve a break. And, heck, that might very well happen tomorrow! Considering the latest Grand Galloping Gala, your brother's royal guards were falling over each other just to get in a word with you. Lucky, lucky-"

"Okay, Applejack, okay… You've made your point, thank you. Let me catch my breath, cool myself down. If I don't, I'm going to explode! No, stop, that's the honest truth! Ha ha, thanks."

Affectionately giving the Element of Honesty back her old hat, the grateful Element of Magic forced her building excitement, her rapid heartbeat, to simmer down.

Princess Twilight Sparkle, in full honesty, didn't feel like she had deserved the kind words the farmer pony had just bestowed upon her. Sure, humbly, she was aware she was special in many ways. Why else had Princess Celestia personally taught her magic otherwise? In the past, she had done the impossible as well as spared Equestria much heartache; hence her being made into a noble in the end. Either way, for the kingdom, for her friends, like a natural leader, she had did it all for the greater good without any thought of reward. Regardless of her achievements though, she just didn't see herself as being "champion" stallion worthy for a relationship. She wasn't lucky enough - like her pegasister-in-law, Princess Cadence - to have that kind of romantic entanglement, more like.

However, that was just Twilight's opinion and, maybe or not lucky for her, love didn't care for any opinion from anypony. It just happened anywhere, anytime, without warning. As Granny Smith would have concurred; the love bug was and had always been interesting that way.

Applejack had brought up a good point about the latest Grand Galloping Gala though. During that time, Shining Armor's best young guards – Celestia's and Luna's too – hadn't been able to keep from trying to woo Twilight when she would give them her precious attention where she could. More than likely for her, such refreshing flirtation would occur at the anniversary tomorrow. Yet, unexplainably, there was something in the lavender alicorn's heart that told her she wasn't going to be fortunate enough to find her unique stallion then. Having a brother who had formerly been head of Equestria's royal guard, Twilight was aware that every soldier of every rank, although without choice, focused the majority of their lives on their duties. The minority on other things.

It was quite sad but true nonetheless.

So, if not at the celebration the approaching next day, where would it be that Twilight Sparkle's special somepony would show himself? Not only that but would he be what she wanted, needed, the first time around or would she have to wait for the second round? Even the third or more? Simply put, how long… was love going to evade her? For thousands of years, like Celestia? Oh no. If only she knew.

"Twi? You alright, sugarcube?"

"Hm? What? Oh, yes." Twilight replied to a worried looking Applejack, returning to reality with a casual throwing back of her indigo mane, "Yeah, I'm fine. And thank you dearly, Applejack, for everything you just said. Especially since you're unable to lie as the Element of Honesty, it really meant a lot."

"Of course, Twilight, of course. It was honest. Every bit of it."

The Sweet Apple Acres farmer adopted an eager attitude next as she inquired, "Say… I spilled the beans on what I wanted in my stallion. So be fair. Tell me what I should expect from your future somepony, girl."

At once, Ponyville's princess knew this was a difficult question. In the delectably good way, mind.

Even though being guilty of having asked herself the same thing dozens of times, it still took Ponyville's princess some moments to seriously think before getting around to admitting to sleepy Applejack, "Well, you named off some good things already, Applejack. Like you, I'd like to get around to having a family with him. Considering what I've witnessed during my lifetime though, he'd have to be brave against the odds, supportive too, quite intelligent, understanding of my duties… Perhaps it would be simpler for me to say that he'd constantly need to be my pinnacle of strength during the storm that is my life."

When not getting an answer at first, when noticing Applejack seemed to be dozing off, Twilight questioned one last thing, "Does that make sense?"

"Oh? Oh, heh heh, it does…" Applejack answered wearily.

With her eyes drooping, the Element of Honesty yawned out as best as she could through the dark, "In short, Twi, you really wouldn't mind a stallion in shining armor to… to sweep you off your hooves and carry you off into the sunset… to live happily ever after. Right?" Before the Element of Magic could really reply, the girly discussion came to an end as the Sweet Apple Acres farmer caved helplessly into her sleepiness.

Left alone to momentarily go over her thoughts, Twilight could only smile at her earth pony friend before lying her own thinking head down onto her plush pillow.

Again, about the living happily ever after with a stallion, Applejack had brought up another couple of things for Ponyville's princess to ponder over. Yes, for the Element of Magic, romance wouldn't have been such a terrible thing to have during the current times she, Equestria altogether, faced. For indeed, even with the happy day to come tomorrow, plenty had transpired during the long year beforehand. Some good. Most... not so good.

When thinking of this, of the kingdom's past year, Twilight's thoughts unintentionally drifted from love, from her anniversary, to earlier that very night, to earlier when Luna had called her back to her carriage for them to speak alone. As she remembered Luna's secrecy, their discussion in the shadows involving Equestria's surfacing trials everywhere, Ponyville's princess's heart drooped slightly.

Why she felt this negativity, unknown to her, was the very thing that Spike had wanted to inquire from her previously. However, unknown to him, it was something Twilight, Equestria's princesses together, could only truly understand. Only they could shoulder it: the burdensome weight of the land's plights appearing in the north, the south, the east as well as west. Amongst not only the ponies but between the dragons and against the griffins. _Especially_ against the griffins…

With such gloomy feelings filling her now, with her own personal reasons despite not wanting to do so, the Element of Magic next focused her energy on looking towards a certain door for the hundredth time with much desire.

Twilight gazed upon the study room door that hid from her tricky Star Swirl's Yonderland book. The book that, with good possibility, could ease her troubled mind as well as conflicted Equestria itself. Even now, as if owning a voice, it seemed to call for her to come, to ignore Celestia's command and look through its pages, to find the answers she sought to stopping the rising conflictions her world faced.

Soon enough though, even with the happy times that had transpired that night, even with fantasies of a knightly stallion leading her off into the dusk to some golden sunset, even with the memory of secretly meeting with Luna outside and having just ominously looked at the study room with much wanting, Ponyville's princess surrendered herself to a light sleep as Celestia would have wanted. She surrendered herself with difficulty, mind, after having pondered over Equestria's trials a bit. It didn't really do Twilight's stomach, as a monarch, good to try to ignore the fact that her people, her friends, needed help as quickly as possible. Against what wasn't exactly clear but, eventually, the threats would be clear enough.

Yet, there was no shortage on time to stop them… correct? Twilight, having honestly worked hard with her duties for the past year, could relax for at least one day, right? Right.

Before actually going to sleep, The Element of Magic did indeed begin to understand the importance of celebrating her anniversary. There had to be some happiness, some distraction, to counter what was ailing the kingdom. The memory of her starting a new life as nobility alone slowly helped her calm down in the dark.

In the next instant, she began to recall trotting down the packed halls of Canterlot castle, through the cheering streets of the capitol, with, like now, her friends at her side. There had been hundreds of citizens from everywhere then. Perhaps it would be the same tomorrow, despite the fact that a shadow loomed across the land? Regardless, next day, it was certain that a song would be sung together and, smiling to herself, Ponyville's princess sang a little of it under her breath as her eyes along with mind closed.

"Life in Equestria shimmers… Life in Equestria shines… And I know for absolute certain… that everything is splendidly… fine."

There was a silence for a time after Twilight had drifted to sleep beside snoring Applejack. When finished with her extended restroom visit at last, Fluttershy soundlessly ventured back to her own window-side hammock to snuggle under her blanket too. After some shifting around, after a few moments of humming one of Angel Bunny's favorite bedtime songs to herself as well as thinking of Big Mac, the Element of Kindness slipped into an easy sleep with the rest of her friends. Then and there, the get together had come to a gentle close.

In turn, to the north, Princess Luna could not resist smiling to herself when feeling that the Elements of Harmony had decided to end their sleep over on the best note possible. Now they were frolicking in her dream realm. Until her older sister's dawn, anyway. Until then though, she bid everypony in Ponyville good night while formally trotting back indoors.

* * *

Unknown to the princess of the night, unknown to the princess of the day too, unknown to everypony within heavily secured Canterlot for that matter, Equestria's capitol in its entirety had been secretly watched over during the whole eve of Twilight's anniversary. Who had done the specific watching without being detected by anypony, by even the most powerful of alicorns? That was revealed when, after having observed Luna return to the throne room inside, an inky black and hefty raven left its vine perch from beside the balcony to soar ominously downward.

Through the moonlight, with a random "caw" that grimly disturbed the absolute quiet, the bird of ill tidings made its way through Pinkie Pie's grand party preparations to the brilliantly royal garden sanctuary located in the castle's west wing. Having watched Shining Armor and Princess Candance's wedding take place there the previous year, having observed Twilight Sparkle privately celebrate becoming a princess with her closest friends there also, the raven knew very well where to go to get to the regal garden.

He'd always known plenty, to be honest. Far more than any Equestrian cared to even imagine guessing.

Within the peaceful sanctuary at last, among the various flowerbeds, so many statues of historically heroic ponies, stallions, alicorns, griffins, even dragons, posed for the passing black bird. Together, the figurines of rock had always commanded awe from their observers. Together, they had always shown the best of what Equestria had mustered in the past as a rallying force against darkness. Yet, also together, they were and had been missing a certain figurine of the shadows since his time… of chaos had come calling him back to life recently.

Once through the stone figurines, past the anniversary decorations, the raven decided to land itself upon the only empty rock plinth that read boldly below on the tiles: **_"Beware of he who enjoys tricks too much, he who boasts the most, he who teases without remorse. Beware of Discord, Spirit of Disharmony, whom will make you go crying back to your family and make Equestria go all silly."_**

Uninterested in the written warning etched in stone at its feet, the raven purposefully looked around from its spot unafraid. It seemed to have expected somepony, something, to be there to meet with it and, when not seeing anyone around, it began creating an absolute fuss through the shadows!

There was nopony around? That hadn't been the plan!

It was only after some serious cawing as well as flapping of its wings for a moment that the black bird turned about to find – not really to its surprise as a certain devious spirit had wanted – that it wasn't alone in the garden any longer. Mind, if the raven had been an ordinary bird, it would have been utterly shocked by the newest arrival staring it in the face. Still, plainly, it wasn't ordinary. Not when it was meeting with the Spirit of Disharmony in the shadows personally.

With his odd eyes bulging as big as bowling balls, with a crooked sneer across his long expression, tricky Discord was right up in the undisturbed raven's face. Such an act of his would have made anything else, especially his innocent friend, Fluttershy, wet themselves from sheer fear.

Nevertheless, there was only an awkward quiet where the black bird casually cleaned its beak in its wing, leaving the Spirit of Chaos to go on with what was supposed to be a crudely scary joke by bluntly saying, **"Boo?"**

At that, the raven looked back at the spirit in what appeared to say, "Really? That was the best you could do? How sad." Then, the bird cocked its head to one side that also seemed to add, "If that's all you've got to scare me with… allow me to show you how it's really done." And, with a sudden caw as well as flap of its wings in turn, the black bird's forehead opened to show a third eye!

"Oh, disgusting! Revolting! Down-right creepy!" Discord instantly reacted in disgust at the raven's newest eye before assuming a rather humored attitude, "Yet, impressive. Although I hate to admit it, with me being the actual master of trickiest tricks, I suppose you and your master always have been the unpredictable ones since the start of everything, haven't you? Going here, going there, handing out fate here, turning the tides there and-"

"Caw!"

The raven was suddenly in the air before distracted Discord, cackling madly as the Spirit of Disharmony actually jumped back from shock!

Oh, yes, it could definitely be determined now that there was something off about the bird, if it could so easily unbalance such a tricky spirit whom was feared throughout Equestria. Well, after having a year to prove he wasn't such a rotten apple as presumed, the land didn't fear Discord as much but… what was it about the three eyed crow that unnerved him? Either way, it was clear that the ill looking bird had awaited him in the garden and a speedy exchange began between them in turn.

"Caw! Caw! CAW, CAW, CAW!"

"No, silly, I'm not the one who's late. You are, in fact. I've been waiting here for you for what seems like ages and shame on you for being so rapid with everything. Slow down. How can one not resist stopping to smell Luna's beautiful black roses in bloom, to look at Equestria's greatest historical icons immortalized in stone, as well as to admire dear Element of Laughter's party preparations? I believe we can agree that Twilight Sparkle – oh, pardon me – Princess Twilight Sparkle is due for quite the happy day tomorrow, eh?"

"Caw! Caw! Caw!"

"Indeed. One can say she'll have a happy day tomorrow… Others, such as us, know better, don't we? Things for her, for all of Equestria, are only going to get harder from here, aren't they?"

"Caw!"

"Well, yes, I do enjoy a good mess every so often… but this certain one our dearest land faces may very well leave nothing behind. Including yours truly. And, as for Equestria… Alright, fine! It's grown on me! Stop giving me that look! Anyway, anyhow, I do believe I'd miss the kingdom, with all of its ups as well as downs, if this coming mess got too out of hand. But, shush, don't go telling everypony my soft side is getting the best of me!"

"Caw! Caw! Caw!"

"No, don't go blabbing to Celestia especially! No, I don't need your help in getting around to asking her to the Grand Galloping Gala next year! As you very well know, since when I was shown that… that friendship is magic – *Bleh! – I was too busy helping you and your master with your matters of fate and destiny to attend the Gala this year. So drop it, you feathered pin cushion of a varmint. I'll get around to that mushy matter of wooing the goddes of the sun eventually but, for now, enough of this bridle gossip. If I'm ever going to get the chance to do any said wooing then we need to help save Equestria first and, to save the land, you need to be start being serious about this."

When told off, the three eyed raven indignantly ruffled its feathers before going on with the conversation with the now smug Spirit of Disharmony, "Caw! Caw! Caw!"

"Ah, I see… Then everything is as set as it will be? You've made sure Canterlot is enemy free while your master has the stars aligned tonight and, as we speak, he's watching over Dearest Twilight's dreams?"

"Caw!"

"Then the rest of the plan is left up to us?"

"Caw!"

From under its wing, the raven produced a very old, tattered, piece of parchment next. Just by looking at the revealed paper, Discord seemed to withdraw a bit more into himself. Inside his guts, he felt an unimaginable, unidentifiable aura of power radiate from the note the black bird held in its beak.

"Hm… I see. So, there's a change of plans because beloved Celestia ordered dearest Twilight not to study during the nearing of her anniversary? But of course, even when not meaning to, leave it to the keeper of the sun to make things for us more complicated than needed! Wait," At this, the draconequus face palmed himself with a good laugh, "what am I saying? I love complicated! Why else would I be here putting up with you then, hm? Anyway, I never imagined her ever being able to say no to her work but, nevertheless, Ponyville's princess seems to need one last push in her studies towards her destiny, doesn't she? Well, for Equestria's sake, I suppose I can make a mess of things one last time, can't I?"

"Caw!"

"Very well then! Good enough!" The Spirit of Disharmony abruptly declared, leaping up onto what formerly served as his humiliating platform when imprisoned in stone for a millennium. There, he funnily struck the same pose as his previous statue self while announcing, "Without further ado, let us be off to help destiny stay on the right course! For everypony, for every dragon, for every griffin, spirit, creature, and whatnot out there that depends on it, let's go help the Element of Magic start the most troublesome of tasks she has to face yet! Let's help her call to that which resides beyond Luna's stars! Let's have her finish reading up on Yonderland!"

"Caw!" The black bird called as it flew about the devious Spirit of Disharmony, "Caw! Caw!"

"Quit that already! Don't make me smack you! Perhaps a part of me is indeed going through all this trouble for Celestia alone but it's also for Equestria too! Besides, don't say it like that. It's not like Twilight Sparkle is such a rival of mine that I would allow the land to burn instead of help her. Why would I be here, if so, smarty pants?"

As the tricky spirit snapped his fingers confidently to be engulfed in a white flash of light, Discord announced to his empty surroundings, "Now onward to Ponyville! Ravens and spirits alike, please keep your wings, claws, horns, limbs, tails, and all other required body parts inside the ride at all times! Thank you and, truly, enjoy the rest of your night."

Then, with a small "pop", the odd visitors and their odder business in the garden vanished in a blink, leaving the environment as it once was. Quiet, dark, along with still.

* * *

_**End of "Friends, Equestria, Discord"…**_

**Author's Note: "Aw, Applejack and Twilight bonded a bit there, didn't they? Anyway, I apologize to everypony if this chapter seems a bit rough around the edges, especially with Discord's introduction. I'm just getting to the tricky bit of business with this story and I was having a nervous break down with keeping track of details. If you're not satisfied with this chapter, please let me know. I feel like I jumped everywhere with this. If not, if you feel this was good enough, then "phew". I'll rest easy. Again, your reviews would be appreciated. Please?"**


	4. The Raven, the Draconequus, the Star

Chapter Four: "The Raven, the Draconequus, the Trickiest of Stars"

"_**Beware of the Raven's call for it never speaks without reason. Beware the Spirit of Disharmony for he doesn't take kindly to being ignored. Beware of Destiny for it can strike anywhere, anything, anytime."**_** – Equestrian Proverb, Star Swirl's Facts & Truths**

* * *

Since his arrival to Ponyville, since becoming the town librarian's gentle pet those many months ago, passive Owlowiscious had become known as many things in the library. Some ponies could say he was simply the expected proper confidant to anypony, especially Twilight, who came as well as went with their bookish business during the day. Others, the few like cautious Spike, could say that he was never up to any good by constantly spying, peeping, or looking where he shouldn't be. Yet, in all reality, such negativity towards him was merely paranoia. Also, what could those few souls, like Spike, be up to where they needed secrets kept? Naughty, naughty of them.

In the end, considering how he was adopted to not do anything special but sit, blink, sleep, hoot, and spookily turn his head about at a 180 degree angle whenever feeling like doing so, nopony could ever be completely sure as to what it was that Owlowiscious really was guilty or not guilty of. In all honesty, the hooting bird of the night had always followed the same plain routine as any other Equestria pet did. He just ate when he ate, hooted when he hooted, blinked when he blinked, deposited his pellets when he deposited them, turned his head when he turned it - specifically with Spike nearby - and acted as any other animal did.

For him, mind, with the usual craziness of his master's social life – which was pretty crazy, even for magical princess pony standards – constantly ailed him, remaining that normal was a medal worthy accomplishment. Regardless, at the end of each fiasco, the owl always just cocked his head to one side before, with a disinterested ruffling of his thick feathers, he settled back into his heavy doze that always lasted through most of the sun's as well as moon's hours.

Yes, in the least, it was certain that Owlowiscious was something of a very heavy sleeper. Through daytime and nighttime, apart for his short mealtimes when they were at hand, the Ponyville community knew he remained asleep for good reason. It was either he cutely slumbered or ponies suffered his severe, very severe, annoyance from being kept awake. Of course, he had his good days of being happily awake. Unfortunately though, in everypony's opinion, those were much too few in number. If only he wasn't such a sleepy, nocturnal creature. If only.

Either way, to the dramatic owl's dismay, it was during the eventful sleep over night, during the eve of Twilight Sparkle's princess anniversary, that he continually found himself being subject to being shaken rudely awake by the most random assortment of noises he'd ever heard during his existence! Throughout the tree house, there were hyper explosions, screams, crashes – what in Equestria was going on?! A mosh pit?! Was beat master DJ-Pon 3, Vinyl Scratch, in the house?! No, wait, that couldn't be true... After having come into the library days ago for some musical novels, bragging throughout her entire visit about it, energetic Vinyl had to be up in the capitol with that other musical pony expert - Octavia - preparing the anniversary's music.

So, if not DJ-Pon 3, who was making all the freaking noise?!

Mind, since coming to the library, Owlowiscious had never been disturbed nor asked to do too much. As a pet, he had always been given plenty of free time to sleep whenever as well as wherever he pleased. So, plainly, there was no reason, apart for selfishness, for him to not understand that his royal master needed her own personal time with her friends to be her loud, party self before tomorrow's formalities arrived, right? Right. Silly, obnoxious, owl.

Thankfully, even though unaware that he'd been put in there for his own benefit, he was in the study room at least; commonly known as the most quiet, if not most cluttered, part of the tree house. Thus, his awkward situation could've been worse, louder, than it was. Still, what could the ponies have been doing outside of his place of rest that caused such massive volumes of sound? Did they not realize it was the middle of the night? That Ponyville was asleep? Weird ponies, one and all.

At points, the night would seem naturally peaceful like it had always been. In turn, Owlowiscious would shake out his discomforts before resuming his snoozing upon his perch with a closing of his brown eyes. Almost next instant though, or so it felt like, he would nearly fall to the floor in indignity after the library was abruptly shaken by another sound, noise, or explosion from nowhere!

For several hours, this madness repeated for the growingly impatient owl. Finally, after a certain pink pony had told her friends one last good night with a random honking of her horn in the living room, he found himself on the breaking point.

Being at the end of his rope on the thin stand that acted as his perch, with his reddened eyes looking ready to pop out of his skull, Owlowiscious was ridiculously puffed up to the size of a pillow with much heated hooting. However, thank the spirits for his forced patience, his pain was at an end. As Twilight and Applejack went over their preferred stallions quietly outside until drifting into slumber, as Fluttershy finished using the little filly's room, the library owl thankfully found himself enjoying a long awaited rest amongst the hundreds of scattered books, parchment, along with quills around him.

In a way, if a pony cared to look at him on his stand then, the napping owl's purpose as a pet of the library was made clearer. He was something of a third keeper for the tree house. If anything, he kept track of the books after Twilight and Spike, right? Through his own lazy methods, anyhow, maybe he did. Even so, whether keeping track of them or not, Owlowiscious glared around at his messy surroundings when he was roused from his sleep once more! Not by another random antic of Pinkie Pie it turned out but by the most peculiar… sound at the most early hour.

Where its source came from was not eligible at first for the awakening owl. Having the sharp senses of a nocturnal hunter, though, he was quick in realizing it did not drift from the formerly lively living room to his left but from the nearby windowpane to his right. There, a "tapping" noise was rapping against the glass.

Maybe a dimwitted bug of larger than normal size was buzzing about against the window? Perhaps a scraggly branch of some sort had gotten caught in the pane and needed freeing?

Not really caring, not really in the mood to do so, the half-awake – even half mad – Owlowiscious actually rather gracefully flew from his perch to the specific area of interest. By Celestia, with what he had endured earlier, he needed his rest! By Luna, he needed his beauty sleep! Slumber; that was all he asked for in his simply overdramatic life and whatever it was that kept him from doing so needed to cease now!

As for the tapping noise, like some ill joke, it did indeed stop when Owlowiscious landed upon the windowsill. To be exact, there was nothing at all, no twig nor bug nor anything, to greet him when he arrived to look around.

Instantly, Owlowiscious didn't believe the rot that visited his mind that he'd been hearing nonexistent things! He wasn't an owl – a bird of the night with spectacular sight, hearing, as well as grace – to believe in that nonsense! The glass hadn't been tapping itself before his current investigating. It couldn't have been! No, sir, something odd was afoot here and, by Equestria, he was going to find out what! Therefore, with determination to solve the mystery mocking him, the last aware keeper of the library observantly looked outside.

He acutely stared in one direction through the window for a time. Then, with a huff, he looked in the other direction. Either way, to his bewilderment, all that was to be seen was an empty Ponyville. A dark empty Ponyville.

What a load of pinfeathers! What a heap of golly-floff! What an utterly ridiculous night this had turned out to be for him! What had he done deserve being kept awake? Bah!

Hotly shaking out his wings, fed up with how he'd been made somewhat more of a fool than he thought possible, Owlowiscious looked to return to his comfy nightstand perch for another doze. Hopefully an _uninterrupted_ doze until breakfast this time, mind. Yet, it was just as he looked to depart the windowsill that he suddenly felt noticeably weirded out. Literally out of nowhere, blame his sleepy mind, he felt in every part of himself that he was no longer alone. In the end, it would turn out that he was half correct, half wrong, with his feelings.

Owlowiscious was alone in the cluttered study room, true. For the moment at least. As for being alone completely… well, that wasn't as true. That was confirmed when the tapping noise from just before resumed at the window behind him and, in some reluctance at the newly ill feeling coursing through his plump body, the library owl keeper slowly turned back around to look outside. What he found peering back at him through the glass from Ponyville's streets, what tapped away, made him ruffle his feathers the worse yet in his life! Truly, if he could have, he would have exploded on the spot for he did not like, in the slightest, what he witnessed watching him from outside!

To be fair, what frightened him would have made anypony, anything, react the same as he if they saw it too. And who else could do such an easy job of scaring Twilight's pet? Of being able to scare anypony, anything, in Equestria for that matter? Well, the one and only Spirit of Disharmony, of course. Duh.

With his mismatched, yellowed eyes rolling about at different angles, his tongue lolling around, his weird fingers wriggling menacingly, and the glow of Luna's full moon illuminating his bizarre form just perfectly against the window's glass, grizzly Discord appeared to be the perfect nightmare come true in Owlowiscious's view! Chaos had arrived for revenge! Yet, as Twilight's owl continued to puff up into a paralyzed ball of feathers from sheer fright, it was then that the fearful moment broke down into the joke it had actually been from the beginning.

Quickly covering his mouth to not awaken all of Ponyville with his mirth, the draconequus levitated into the air while chuckling at his dastardly deed! In turn, his ominous raven companion glided forth from the darkness to witness what had transpired to cause the humored behavior. Landing upon the outside windowsill, the black bird observed the petrified Owlowiscious recovering himself inside. It turned out that the owl wouldn't recover for long. At seeing the newly arrived visitor roll its "three" eyes at Discord for having some fun, Owlowiscious ruffled himself up into a feather balloon a second time!

Noticing this repeated show of fright from the owl, the Spirit of Disharmony erupted into a newer fit of the giggles at which his raven fellow let out a harsh series of lecturing calls, "Caw! Caw! Caw!"

"Oh, heh heh, come now, featherbrain," Discord managed out through his gasping chortling, nearly on the brink of tears, "you can't sit there and tell me that that owl isn't a laugh riot! I mean, look at him go! Why can't I do that to you? Agh, if only we had a pin… ha ha, we could poke him and see him burst into pillow stuffing! Ah yah ha ha ha!"

"Caw!" The raven was suddenly in Discord's face at the suggestion of "popping" poor Owlowiscious, making the Spirit of Disharmony drop everything with a look of boredom replacing his amused expression, "Caw! Caw! Caw!"

"Oh, alright, drop the lecture. I know, I know, I'm supposed to be giving Twilight Sparkle a hard time. Not her owl. I need to stay focused on the mission at hand and not distract you and blah, blah, blah." The draconequus waved aside the black bird hotly flapping too close to him as he added snootily, "Either way, leave it to you to ruin a perfectly good gag when your master would have joined right in. Don't argue with me, he would have understood that I just wanted to start this operation off with a laugh, feather cushion."

Next, the tricky spirit deviously rubbed his hands together as he snickered, "Anyway, anyhow, let's get started with this fiasco! I suppose you checked that Twilight and her friends are off with Princess Luna in her dreamy realm, correct?"

"Caw!"

"Well, of course, Twilight isn't with Luna exactly. She's with your master at the moment or, put better, he's with her. But, either way, everypony is asleep, right? Good! So, while they do what they do, you need to stop wasting time flapping about my horns and get this little visit of ours to Ponyville done with." With that said, the Spirit of Disharmony purposefully snapped his fingers. After the flash of magic that followed, he next stood in a serious uniform of black with intimidating shades over his eyes – looking like quite the bodyguard.

Turning away to keenly observe dark Ponyville next, the draconequus stated with a no nonsense like tone, "So, get to it, my feathered friend. While my tricky presence very well does keep the distant enemies of Equestria from knowing for sure what you and your master are up to… it won't keep Ponyville's garrison from seeing us up to supposedly no good here tonight."

Imagine that. Even though innocent at the moment, who wouldn't expect Discord to be up to no good when sneaking around Twilight Sparkle's home? Not feeling like arguing further with the frustrating Spirit of Disharmony, the raven began working on the very reason for why they were in town.

As the black bird settled itself upon the windowsill again before trembling Owlowiscious, it rather politely rapped at the glass with its beak. It seemed to want inside the study room at which, with much fierce hooting, the library's owl turned his head about to look backwards. This was Twilight's pet's way of saying, _"No way! I'm not letting you in, three eyes! Not after you and your interesting friend there went and gave me half a heart attack!"_

Reading this for what it was, the black bird dealt with the owl's blunt rejection patiently as well as respectfully. It didn't squawk, flutter about, nor ruffle its feathers. It simply resumed tapping on the glass again and continued to annoyingly tap until, with a huff, Owlowiscious turned back around in preparation to unleash his building courage against it.

However, no matter his anger towards the situation, what the owl hadn't counted on when looking to stand up for himself was… was how entrancing the raven's third eye suddenly seemed to be now. Next, without realizing it from the beginning, Twilight's pet was sinking blissfully deeper into a mysterious spell the black bird outside had conjured up. Yet, with what happened next, had it been the bird that had cast the magic… or some other identity completely?

All that Owlowiscious knew was that he was attracted to the raven's trio of eyes for a long moment before, to his shock, an echo of a voice that seemed far off said to him from thin air, _"A pleasant night to you, friend. To all of Equestria. I beg your forgiveness for this most rude of intrusions but if you would allow me to come inside, please?"_

The open mouthed, three eyed raven hadn't done any of the talking. Discord, being preoccupied with his own job, hadn't said anything either. No, there was something else, some unexplainable third presence, with them that was quite formally addressing Owlowiscious who, having seen plenty of craziness beforehand in his life, merely cocked his head to one side that easily said for him, "Wait? What?"

Funny enough, the owl didn't find himself shaking anymore from uncertainty. As a matter of fact, he discovered that he wasn't at all afraid of the oddity that was taking place. Rather, he found that he had actually enjoyed the sound of the newest voice and, not knowing how else to hear it again, he hopefully gazed back into the raven's mysteriously attractive forehead eye.

_"That's right. Slow your heartbeat, my feathered companion. Regain your composure from Discord's rather indignant humor. Very good…"_

There it was again! The voice! Not at all understanding nor caring in the slightest what was transpiring that night to him or why he wasn't weirded out any longer by the sight of the two bizarre strangers outside of the library, Owlowiscious at least knew that looking into the black bird's third eye was the key to remaining blissfully comforted by forces unknown.

Truly, by the spirits, the owl felt he was at the utmost comfortable he'd ever been in or would be in his life. Thus, wanting to enjoy himself for as long as he could manage, he completely shoved sleepiness, everything, from his mind. All he wanted now was to hear more of what the mysterious far off voice wanted from him and, indeed, it did need his help with a rather simple task.

_"Again, I am sorry for this surprise visit, my friend. I am especially sorry that you had to be the target of the Spirit of Disharmony's little gag there…"_ After this, when Owlowiscious humbly shook his head that meant he bore no hard feelings towards anypony or anything, the distant voice chuckled, _"Ha ha, humbleness! Good for you. Mind, Discord meant nothing towards you personally with his prank. Tonight, he's merely sticking to his nature as a spirit, as am I. After all, he is the master of tricks so it only makes sense he needs to joke around to satisfy his devious craving every so often, correct?"_

That description of Discord sounded mostly correct. As the Spirit of Disharmony was the master of tricks, he couldn't hold back on doing a good gag on others. Still, what about this third identity? Had it been Owlowiscious or had his acute ears actually heard the mysterious voice admit that it was like Discord? That it was a spirit too? If so... what its purpose? Chaos? Harmony? Both? When dealing with the otherworldly, no one could be sure.

___"Ah, either way, now that all is forgiven between us, could I trouble you to let this certain three eyed fellow of mine inside? Is that too much to ask of you, my friend?"_

_At the hopeful inquiry, Owlowiscious had to break out of his deep thoughts on whom or what he was dealing with at the window. At the moment, like anypony else if asked, he couldn't help but show his concern at letting in a three eyed stranger at a magical voice's request. He needed more... reassurance of what was going on or what was going to happen._

___"Ah, you are careful too. Very good, very good. Smart owl."_ The mysterious voice praised, making the library owl's heart soar for unknown reasons, ___"However, my dear Flannen's business isn't like Discord's was with you. My raven, shall we say, has a most important delivery for your troubled master to help her keep Equestria's future from descending into darkness. You do wish to see your Twilight Sparkle stop fussing late into the night and keeping you awake, don't you? You do not want to see her kingdom fall, do you?"_

At registering the rather casually explained heavy news that he could very well aid his ailed alicorn master in determining the fate of Equestria, the library owl speedily jumped onto the task of unlocking the window and allowing the ominous raven, Flannen, inside to do what fateful business that had to be done.

In the back of his mind, during the entire transaction, Owlowiscious felt a twinge of caution about the magical series of events currently happening to him. In a matter of moments, he had endured Twilight's sleep over, been scared silly by the Spirit of Disharmony himself, and now was supporting an invisible voice in the effort of supposedly saving the known world? Well, considering what he had endured seeing Twilight do in the past already… Ah, what the heck, right?

Things could've been weirder for the owl that night which, unbeknownst to him, they would eventually be. At that moment, though, the future or whatnot certainly sounded like it was going to get that way if he didn't go along with current events. Why would spirits be visiting the library to help Twilight otherwise?

When Flannen had finally changed his position from being outdoors to indoors, he instantly bowed to his newest library owl companion as the far off voice gratefully echoed,_"Excellent, my owlish friend. You have a grand heart in that plump chest of yours. I assure you, Equestria will forever sing of your heroic decision of placing your trust in the unknown this night. Now, Flannen, my most faithful raven, you know what must be done. I nearly have Twilight prepared to take her fated road. For her to continue down it, you must be as quick, precise, and intimate as ever. Go, go now! Help her fulfill her destiny!"_

With that declared, the three eyed raven literally zipped into the air without so much as a sound!

Now, to say that Owlowiscious was a quiet flyer of the night would be accurate. Nevertheless, everypony throughout the kingdom knew that Princess Luna alone was aware of the best ways of flying undetected during her nighttime. However, with how noiselessly Flannen flew from one place of the study room to the other, it was honest truth to say that he was a phantom in his own eerie way. Truly, seeing as how acutely Twilight's pet had always listened and now heard nothing, it became that much more understandable how the raven hadn't been previously spotted by anypony in Canterlot during his subtle recon mission.

Yes, then and there that night, it could definitely be confirmed that Flannen – the raven with three eyes who traveled with Discord as well as moved about as mutely as a shadow and did the bidding of a far off voice – was anything in Equestria but an ordinary bird. Good thing then that he, like his enigmatically distant master, appeared to be on the ponies' side by aiding the Element of Magic save her homeland from a terrible future. Or – as Owlowiscious was doing his very best to keep up with what was ensuing – that's how Equestria's fate sounded it would turn out to be without their intervention.

As for what Flannen was furtively doing in Twilight's cluttered study room, he appeared to be searching for something. His eyes flashed over every open book, unrolled parchment, laid out map, along with more as he hopped, glided, hovered, and flew everywhere. No nook, no cranny, no crack, nothing escaped his sharp observation until at last, with a sudden turn-about of impressive skill, he found what he had come to Ponyville with Discord for. How he'd missed it to begin with was somewhat embarrassing for, since the beginning of his hunting, it had been in the middle of the den.

There, on the main table, was a familiarly thick, black leather tome among heaps of items; a tome that easily looked to be the oldest object in Ponyville as well as could have been one of the oldest things in the entire Equestria realm. Even so, the ancient book had caught Flannen's interest only due to the fact that it was opened to a certain page of a section with a title that he read as**"Yonderland: That Which Resides Amongst Our Sun, Moon, Stars".**

It seemed the first step of Flannen's peculiar operation for that night was complete. He'd found Twilight's reason, one of the oldest of Star Swirl the Bearded tomes, for having studied so very hard for the past month. Now for the mission's second step to be accomplished which turned out to be easier than imagined. Casually reaching under his wing like back in the Canterlot garden, the raven produced the same ragged piece of paper that had unnerved Discord.

What was so important about the old note that Flannen had clipped in his beak? What made it radiate with vast power that caused the Spirit of Disharmony to fidget outside in discomfort? How, by the Crystal Heart of the Crystal Empire, would it help Twilight aid Equestria? Whatever the case, with a simple flick of his beak, the phantom of a black bird finished his job by dropping the bit of parchment into the Yonderland tome. Then he heard the far off voice say to him,_"Ah, there is a stirring change in the winds now... Is it done then, Flannen? Ha ha, of course it is. Like usual, you have done well with your tasks, my friend."_

"Caw!"

___"Yes, yes, keep your voice down, chap. Celebrations with your brothers and sisters will be held when you return. So, fly back home, my friend. Come back to us and rest after what has been a most tedious yet successful anniversary eve."_

The voice abruptly added though as Flannen looked to return to the dark outside, ___"Oh but wait! I'm nearly done so don't come home just yet! Stay with Discord. I'm sure the Spirit of Disharmony will want to stick around Ponyville to see Twilight start what will turn the tide against this approaching darkness. He's always liked a fireworks show and what the Element of Magic is bound to do when the fast approaching dawn arrives will be a doozy. Oh and, silly me, reward our newest owl friend. I am sure this will not be the last time we'll meet him. Therefore, it would be best for us to keep his friendship, don't you agree?"_

"CAW!"

Finished with his duties for the fateful night – having done what needed doing in Ponyville and with the peculiar note of destiny acting something like a bookmark for the Yonderland tome – Flannen flew once around the library until landing himself beside a most curious Owlowiscious next. It was then that, like ordered, the three eyed raven fetched from under his inky black wing the owl's well deserved reward.

In slight surprise, despite everything he'd seen leading up to the moment of being compensated, the library owl observed the black bird pull out a coin of silver. Mind, all pony currency of Equestria was simple copper pieces no bigger than pennies. They were nothing to be excited about, simply put. Flannen's token, however, appeared to be the size of a quarter and, since the raven had just produced a note from under the same wing, where had this beauty of his come from? What, did Flannen have some out of sight backpack carrying everything for him?

No, hadn't it been obvious enough already? Flannen was a magical raven. What he did and didn't do, like Celestia raising the sun, couldn't be properly explained. With him, one just had to go with the flow when dealing with the arcane.

When the piece of silver was placed at his feet with a soft "tap" against the wood of the windowsill, it broke the pondering Owlowiscious out of his rapid thoughts. It was only after the three eyed raven nudged it closer to him that the owl glanced at the coin in disbelief. Not really believing he was being given such a beautiful thing that mirrored the moon's light perfectly, the keeper of the library cocked his large head to one side as he innocently hooted a soft hoot. His actions said for him, "Truly? This is for me?"

Understanding Owlowiscious's wordless language, Flannen actually spoke up for himself in a scraggly voice,_ "Caw! Take! Destiny thanks thee! Caw! Caw!" _And, with that performance over, the bizarre black bird of few words hovered back outside to join Discord in the dark street.

Finally left alone to attempt to comprehend what exactly had happened to him that night, Twilight's pet immediately engaged in looking over his newly acquired silver coin with much admiration. When he pecked at it, he found it was sturdy as hoped. For sure, the token gift wasn't a fake and upon its shiny surface, both sides, there happened to be a detailed etching of what looked like a series of shooting stars along with a swarm of ravens.

Truly, the raven's coin wasn't like anything Owlowiscious had ever seen and, considering how studious his owner had always been, that was quite a shocker. Despite Twilight's constant research, no matter her huge collections of exotic items now, it appeared that her pet had acquired something unique before her! Perhaps, seeing as it had been given to him by a magical - possibly spiritual - source, the owl should hand his silver token over to his master for it to be inspected? For safety reasons, naturally, he needed to do so and, afterwards, it would most likely be placed in a display case.

Yet, silly owl, what if Twilight thought of it as a bit? What if she bought something with it? Oh no, no, no! Owlowiscious would never see it again!

Filled with conflict but sure of his decision about what to do with his newest treasure, Owlowiscious gingerly took a hold of his silver token glinting with moonlight. Satisfied eventually that the arcane coin wasn't going to hurt him in any way at physical contact, he next hovered to the bookshelves nearest his comfortable perch. There, even though viewed as a pet, he showed off his own cunningness that proved he wasn't an average owl.

When with the shelves of tomes, novels, so on, Owlowiscious aimed to pull out one of the most insignificant as well as least favorite of Twilight's smaller books: "Dragon Babies & Their Challenges". With precision along with skill, he lifted his selected book to the main table to set it down as well as open it to its middle. It was then that he dropped his treasure – which was softly illuminating the dark with white light, as if it had absorbed the very starlight – into Dragon Babies & Their Challenges. With that done, the owl closed the novel; brimming with rebellious confidence that, until he decided to reveal it, Twilight wouldn't find out about his magical token.

It was his little secret, his little mystery, to enjoy at whatever time he wanted.

Yet, indeed, what a night it had turned out to be. Owlowiscious had been through plenty of madness beforehand – he'd saved little Spike from being devoured by another freaking angry dragon in Everfree Forest, observed Twilight have a magic show down with another blue unicorn that ended by stopping a magical bear, witnessed a full grown Spike raid Ponyville on a greedy spree, he'd even assisted in trying to keep everypony's pets in check during Twilight's recent trip to the Crystal Empire – but this certain event with Flannen, the echo of a voice, and even Discord, had left him a bit dazed.

Well, that seemed a natural aftereffect he was suffering from. When dealing with the fate of Equestria, who wouldn't have been dizzy afterwards, hm? Even Twilight wouldn't have been okay after such an experience. In fact, while sleeping in the living room, she was dealing with troubling problems of her own...

Either way, turning his head at a 180 degree angle again, the owl gazed outside to look at the two strange visitors to the library. The only issue with wanting to do that was… that both raven as well as Spirit of Disharmony had vanished from Ponyville's streets. They were utterly gone! Yet, ah yes, their business had been concluded. Flannen's silver gift had explained that much but, unable to help himself, Owlowiscious couldn't keep from pondering over the night's events.

Confound it, the owl had been kept up through much of Luna's nighttime already! Earlier, all he wanted to do was sleep but now, augh, he couldn't even think of sleeping! He needed to try to figure out why the library had just had such ominous guests come as well as go! Then, quite conveniently through the darkness, his stomach loudly growled.

With an indignant hoot at realizing he was hungry, Owlowiscious confirmed he could think over the craziness that had recently happened to him while he went outside to hunt for a little snack. For obvious reasons though, he had to go about putting away Dragon Babies & Their Challenges first. So, with more hooting, he looked to do just that when, to his absolute amazement, there was an audible "click" of the study room door being unlocked!

Somepony was coming in at such an early hour? Why? That was about to be found out.

As Owlowiscious sat himself firmly upon his silver token's hiding place, the door began to open to let a certain, disheveled, lavender alicorn peek inside…

* * *

"Caw! Caw!"

"Oh, please, feather cushion! It was his own fault, not mine, for sticking his nose where he shouldn't have!" Discord sharply snapped back at Flannen as he looked to stuff one of Luna's unconscious lunar guards into a large trashcan beside the Town Hall!

Earlier, as the three eyed raven had been distracted conversing with Owlowiscious inside the study room, one of the princess of the night's scouting elite guards had happened upon the library and seen what was transpiring. In turn, the shadowy stallion knight had immediately looked to alert his highness in Canterlot. However, what he hadn't counted on – before he could even yelp for help from Ponyville's garrison – was being roped up, gagged, along with hit upside the head by the vigilant Spirit of Disharmony in the blink of an eye!

Now, with little to no respect and seeing it as more of another joke than anything, the master of gags looked to throw the helpless lunar guard into the trash until being told off by a very upset Flannen! It seemed the sneaky pair were meant to slip into town without… mishaps. At least, not the kind Discord had just placed one of Luna's troops into!

**Nopony was to be harmed! None!**

"No, no, he's not hurt. Well, there's just this light bump on his head, true, but I didn't hit him that **hard**with the Forget-Me-Stick." In reply to Discord's weak excuses, Flannen hotly cawed up a storm until his beak was forcefully clamped shut by a lion paw, "Come, come, quiet down before you wake up the entire neighborhood. Think about what you're venting over. I'm not the one who should be ashamed here. I didn't intrude where I shouldn't have, did I? I only stuck to my duty and protected your secret matter in the library, didn't I? I was told to be tricky on this mission and, looky-looky, that's what I've been with this little rat who looked to bring Princess Luna onto the scene."

As he motioned to the unaware lunar guard thrown over his shoulder, the draconequus inquired slyly of his feathered fellow, "Would your master have wanted that to have happened, hm? Would you have preferred that I needed to knock out dear Luna too and would have had to throw both her guard and herself into the trash? How selfish of you! I say, the nerve! Thinking of the princess of the night that way, your master should be ashamed of you!"

Wriggling free, Flannen snapped out a quick retort, "Caw! Caw!"

"Heh heh, simmer down already. I may not ever be able to scare you but it's at least good to know that I can get under your skin, you silly thing." As indulged Discord looked to resume putting his limp baggage in the trash though, he went too far with his joking around. That was proven when the enraged black bird bit at his ears!

Letting out a hiss as well as flicking his ears free of the pest, the tricky spirit snarled, "Ouch! Well I never! Indeed, that's gratitude for a job well done for you! I'm merely doing my duty for Equestria you flying black rat!"

"CAW!"

"Oh but why? This rat deserves to be put _inside_ the trashcan, not _beside_ it! All in all, this is just a joke and when he wakes up, which will be soon enough, he'll think he only had a bad flying trip due to freaky bad luck or maybe due to him having sipped a little bit of an adult beverage before – Okay, okay, fine! Quit it! Have it your way!" With a sharp snap of his clawed fingers, Discord placed the unconscious lunar guard stallion beside the trash as well as unbound him.

Finished with his fun – involuntarily, mind – the Spirit of Disharmony clicked his fingers a second time to flash up onto the Town Hall's roof, "There! That little rat, guard, whatnot, is fine, you feathered party crasher! Now, like your master wanted, get up here with me and watch Twilight Sparkle change the fate of Equestria!"

Discord wasn't the boss of everything. These days, he wasn't the boss of anything for that matter. Especially over Flannen who, with a roll of his eyes, made sure Luna's knocked out knight wasn't suffering from anything too serious. Of course, since they had recently started working together for the better good, the raven and the draconequus had come to trust each other for the most part. Plainly though, the secretive pair still had some personal issues to work out.

Like a child, which he would always be at heart, the Spirit of Disharmony seemed to need a reminder of his limits so not to mess up or cross the line on the serious issues he was ever assigned to. Like a mentor, which he had always tried to be at his master's request, Flannen was that very reminder, that very limitation on Discord's goofing around. Therefore, it was clear to see that, despite their goal to help the world keep together rather than be blown to bits, they were fated to see things differently yet get along just enough to not destroy one another.

Simply put, they were like all reluctantly paired up heroes. They were opposites on plenty of things until their efforts truly mattered the most and the outcome of their quests demanded success. Like now.

"That lunar knight is fine, Flannen!" Discord exclaimed snidely from above, getting sick of the raven second guessing his actions below with Luna's unfortunate guard, "Do you honestly think I injured him? I plain well know how to tell a joke, I know how to do a gag, and I know where to draw the line on both of them! When I gave Equestria a hard time, the princesses, your master, sealed me in stone because I never drew blood! Duh! Now quit fussing over nothing and get up here, you buzzard!"

"Caw!"

Flannen, finally satisfied with the shadowy stallion's unharmed condition and ignoring his harsh fellow's words, went about making his way upwards. Not because he was told to do so by his companion, oh no, but because he wanted to get back at the Spirit of Disharmony the best way he knew how to as well as lessen the building tension between them. Mind, Flannen's confident' tactics to make peace never failed. So, with several lazy swoops, flips, dives, along with maneuvers that made Discord patiently duck, bob, as well as dodge out of the way, the raven landed himself upon the tricky spirit's head at last.

There, like he'd done many times beforehand in the past, the three eyed raven purposefully took his time in getting as comfortable as he could between the disfigured horns on either of his sides. When happy with his position, he gave Discord a hearty snuggling on the forehead.

"Stop it." The Spirit of Disharmony firmly stated at once, his ears lying flat in mortification at realizing what was starting. When another snuggle was the answer he got, Discord snapped his fingers to flash to another position on the roof, "No. Unless you're Fluttershy – no, Celestia – stop it."

Already, it seemed the tension in the air was shifting into humor.

Again, Flannen's methods at making peace never had failed. Thus, like every other time in the past before, Discord's disappearing acts to make the raven stop befriending him, to get back on his good side, didn't work. Not taking "no" for an answer when things were beginning to get interesting, Flannen looked to roost upon his mischievous friend's head whenever the opportunity presented itself. After some strenuous moments along with flashing lights afterwards, the feud came to an awkward end with the black bird, as always, snuggled happily on the uncomfortable yet humored draconequus's head.

Amid the horns, Flannen gave the Spirit of Disharmony one last affectionate snuggle and only purred when jokingly told off again, "Stop it, stop it, stop it. I get it, I get it. Stop with the mushy stuff and enjoy your seat for the show… you little rascal."

After several moments of silence upon the Town Hall roof, Discord added humorously, "To think, though, that with just you on my head gives me the goose-bumps… and your master has dozens of your brothers along with sisters clinging to every part of his body they can! Ew! Not just that but, considering there are hundreds of you, he lets you guys take turns. How does he do it? How does he act like a scarecrow for you so easily?"

"Caw!"

"Just like how I'm letting you rest on my head, hm? So, let me get this straight, he has no choice in the matter, right? He disappears like I do and you feathered rats just follow him wherever he goes until, at long last, he just lets you swarm him? How very selfish of you all. Haven't you all heard of personal space? Breathing room? Private time?"

"Caw! Caw! Caw!"

"Oh, clever you. Feel proud of yourself, birdbrain. In the past, I was the master of tricks, yes. I may have done the impossible with my gags, of course. I may have been the incarnation of chaos, disharmony, as well as disorganization, true, but," At this, Discord assumed a dramatic air, "most certainly, I respected everypony's need for rest! I alternated with regions, see? First, I played with the ponies. Second, the griffins. Third, with great pleasure, the dragons. Then repeat, ha ha!"

"Caw! Caw! Caw!"

"Well, nope, me being turned to stone doesn't mean anything about me disrespecting privacy. It just means there's nopony in Equestria that can ever take a good joke or two of mine. Lesson learned, I'll keep to myself. Yet, ugh, that's just it! Everypony around here is such a bore. They're too serious! Except for your master, of course. He likes games as much as I do and, ha ha, he got me good when he helped Celestia and Luna imprison me with the elements. That was a good gag indeed."

"Caw!"

"Me hold a grudge against your master? Psh, no! You're so small minded, Flannen! In the end, he was right about the outcome of our little game, about me. Like he said those many centuries ago when we started riddling each other, I needed a big time out from freely running around to think and after being given a millennium of sitting in one spot to ponder… Well, let's just say Fluttershy finally made me realize your master's twisted logic as well as helped me find my true purpose." At seeing a crooked shingle nearby, Discord snapped his fingers to purposefully fix it, "I can use my magic not just for fun but for a reason now. See?"

"Caw! Caw!"

"You think so, do you? I'm so glad. Since Fluttershy, yes, my arcane talents have been a great aid to you, your feathered family, to your master, to all of Equestria, haven't they? Especially since your enemies have been appearing…. well, everywhere! And guess what? I'm thoroughly enjoying myself the entire time! I'm loving the fact that I'm helping stall the enemy with my joking around!"

When Flannen cawed about a specific something, the Spirit of Disharmony added sheepishly, "Meh, alright… I might be helping everypony because I can't resist throwing a gag or two at the hostiles but… my efforts might be giving me brownie points with dear Celestia too. Shush."

"Caw! Caw!"

As he spoke next, Discord looked a little nervous over something, "Well, one can only hope everything turns out alright, no? I admit, working with you behind her back might not be… the best way of earning the Keeper of the Sun's affections. Considering the history she's had with your master – how he allowed the fall of her parents, the banishment of an entire civilization, the making of Everfree Forest, King Sombra's reign, her sister turning into Nightmare Moon, me being freed to be reformed, the arrival of the changelings, along with the ill tidings ailing Equestria now – it's no shock to know that Celestia argues with many of his actions."

Next, Discord became thoughtful as he explained, "Nevertheless, like your master has always said, whatever future conflicts that arise will work themselves out for the better. So, although I'm helping you keep her in the dark for as long as possible about this significant matter at hand, Celestia won't stay mad at me forever when she discovers it, right?"

"Caw!"

"Ooh, you think so? When the forces of darkness affecting Equestria these days are finally routed and she finds out it began through our secret efforts here tonight, you believe Celestia won't be able to resist these devilish good looks of mine, hm?" At this, the inspired Spirit of Disharmony flashed into a formal outfit with a top hat!

As he gave humored Flannen a seductive raise of his eyebrows past his summoned one monocle, he admitted, "Well, most certainly, here's to hoping!" Then, his handsome uniform disappeared with another snapping of his fingers, "Besides, all in all, it's not like she's really that upset with your master over their previous exchanges in the earlier days. She knows as well as me that he has had his reasons for doing what he has done in the past as well as what he does now and, hey, everything unpleasant he's allowed to occur has turned out to be okay in the end."

At this, the tricky spirits began counting off his fingers, "Luna is back and understandable as ever, the Crystal Empire is an ally, I'm _mostly_ reformed, the changelings are banished and, as he'd predicted from the beginning, Twilight Sparkle has become the *bleh* perfect leader during these dark times."

"Caw!" Flannen called out, thoroughly enjoying his personal conversation with the draconequus, "Caw!"

"And as for Princess Twilight Sparkle," The Spirit of Disharmony breathed, staring straight at the library with an astonished expression, "there she is! By Equestria, you fool, stay still! She hasn't seen us!"

There, on the Town Hall roof, the bizarre pair of companions froze at seeing Ponyville's princess curiously looking around out of her study room window. They had apparently been too loud and attracted her attention. However, to their great relief, she didn't seem to notice them. No "Forget-Me-Stick" was required against her. Phew.

Releasing his breath softly, Discord stretched while inquiring gently, "Now, again, as for Princess Twilight Sparkle… what are we to expect from her at dawn?"

"Caw! Caw-"

"Shut your freaking beak, featherbutt! Your obnoxious voice was the reason Ponyville's little princess investigated outside just now! Now, more quietly, answer my question."

When done hearing Flannen answer his inquiry softly, Discord sat back as he purposefully gazed eastward, "Ah, yes, Twilight will fulfill her true destiny when dawn arrives, will she? Dawn, dusk, are indeed the times when both the princess of day's and the princess of night's powers are combined strongest… and the gate to that which lies beyond is most open. That is the ideal time when the Element of Magic will do as your master predicts and, well, will summon one of _them_ back to Equestria, will she?"

At the ominous mention of "them", the three eyed raven cocked its head to one side in curiosity. It seemed to be intrigued to see the Spirit of Disharmony abruptly be discomforted by the current topic and, thus, let out, "Caw! Caw!"

"Indeed, as said before, I know that your master has always had good reasons for his decisions. So, I am fully aware that he knows what he's doing in having Twilight call to Yonderland… or am I?"

Discord became coolly honest with his fellow next as he admitted, "Pardon my sudden show of distrust, chap, but I can't help myself. Your master, Flannen, didn't aid Star Swirl in banishing the Yonderlanders from Equestria during the old days for simple reasons. In fact, talking about simplicity, that which lies beyond the sun, moon, and stars isn't at all a simple matter."

At this, the tricky spirit seriously asked, "Have you gone there recently? Have you seen it? What's there is very complicated! More so than here even! I can't help but somewhat feel like I know Celestia would if she were aware of this situation… Is it really wise to call a Yonderlander, even if it's been destined for so many millennium, here to deal with the darkness this land faces? Are we not dealing with a two edged sword that could fall either way; on us or our foes?"

"Caw!"

"No, no, I'm not backing out of anything! Yes, I know your master has thought long as well as hard on this matter for thousands of years and I did indeed say earlier that his every action has had good motivation behind it. Still, forgive me, but I just know that during my time of running free a thousand years ago, those now called the Yonderlanders were split… Some were good to everypony, yes, but most of them…" The Spirit of Disharmony made an audible rolling of his eyes as he finished, "were not as good. They were a fire towards everything then and still are beyond the stars! Their power isn't to be underestimated. If used incorrectly, it could very well destroy our troubles now and then us! Tell me if I'm wrong in thinking so! Tell me!"

"Caw!"

"I am, am I?"

There was a long quiet after Flannen solidly shot down Discord's worrying. It seemed, no matter the revealed danger of that which resided amongst the stars, the black bird firmly believed in the actions of whoever master he served. Then, the tricky spirit beneath him admitted humbly, "I know your master is trickier with his methods than me and that's definitely saying something, Flannen. I mean, look at me. Indeed, as prophesized, I know that Equestria has to get back in touch with distant Yonderland at some point too… You have to admit, though, that contacting it has always been seen as something of a gamble. And for good reason too! Lecture me for saying so but, in the back of your fathered head, you know I'm right for being uncertain about this entire ordeal…"

"Caw! Caw! Caw!"

"Desperate times require desperate measures, sure. I know that better than most since Celestia and Luna sealed me away during my rebellious years. Still, a bit too much desperation leads to the most terrible of turnouts. You and your master, having always been around, know that to be true." Next, the spirit of gags sighed out, "For example… think of the mighty griffins of Zeklathine. They're homeless not due to their own choices, true, but their desperate driven actions have led to only a handful of them remaining alive since, well, Flangteth the Ice Dragon took their home for his own a year ago."

Next, Discord purposefully gazed out towards a certain spire of a mountain that stood south of forbidding Everfree Forest, "When they were assaulted as well as driven from their homes at that dark time, the Zeklathine griffins had the option of staying at Pinnacle Rock, of fully recovering themselves under pony guard. Yet, because of their blind pride, many of them hastily followed their remaining young prince Gild Goldfeather to their deaths when trying to retake their lands… Few of those warriors returned with their princeling in defeat afterwards and fewer assumed the consequences of their actions without anger. They remained and remain proudly arrogant of their reckless choices towards fighting mighty Flangteth. They use their losses against him to fuel their blinding fury, not grow wise."

Done looking at the mountain overlooking Everfree, "Pinnacle Rock", the tricky spirit finished, "Desperation certainly didn't and doesn't make things better for the griffins, Flannen. Now, with the few numbers they have been reduced to, they cannot effectively participate in the efforts being made to keep Flangteth from starting a tribal war between the dragons nor can they assist in keeping the changelings from swarming the south. No, the most the Zeklathinians are available for now are scouting Everfree Forest and keeping Ponyville's garrison updated about what hostiles that dwell within. Yet, with how bitter they are, it seems even that task is becoming something of a challenge for them to-"

"Caw! Caw! Caw!" Flannen erupted hotly, sick of the negativity being shown from the formerly jovial master of tricks, "Caw! Caw!"

"Well, tell me wrong then! Considering the tight spot Equestria is in currently, why do you believe contacting that which resides beyond the sun and moon is wise, Flannen? Remind me and I might stop being concerned and ruining your night!"

Flannen had an instant, firm response to the question, "Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw!"

"Believe in the impossible and it becomes that much more possible, eh? Ah, yes, your master's personal favorite saying… and there is also Twilight Sparkle, the Elements of Harmony, isn't there?" The Spirit of Disharmony said with a nodding of his long head, "Indeed, you and I knew the Yonderlanders during a time of pure destruction. True, true. These times are different than then though. Everything is different than then, isn't it? Despite the present darkness, there is still plenty of peace here and not the same desperation like in the past nor in their world. Even though I hate to admit it for them, you are also correct in saying the Elements of Harmony have accomplished improbable things already. Like reforming me for example, heh heh. Yet, there is especially the Element of Magic. If anyone can gain the loyalty of Yonderland, your master is correct in believing it would be Ponyville's princess."

Discord reluctantly huffed as he caved in, "It seems that I agree with your twisted logic again, Flannen. My concerns have all but... left me."

"Caw! Caw!"

"Since Celestia took her under her wing at your master's encouragement, since becoming royalty last year, little Twilight Sparkle has become something of a… legend of her own, hasn't she? She did help turn Luna back into herself, stopped the changeling queen from taking over Canterlot, helped me find my *yawn* better side, foiled nasty King Sombre, as well as broke through one of Star Swirl the Bearded's greatest spells concerning the elements, didn't she? My, my, if she does end up befriending the Yonderlanders, she'll have even outdone your master in feats, won't she have?" At being harshly pecked on the head at this brash comment, Discord chortled, "Ouchies! Begging your pardon, she'll have come close to having rivaled your master's victories then. Does that sound better?"

It was as Flannen next appeared to forgive the Spirit of Disharmony that the time they both had been waiting for arrived at last. In the north, shooting from Canterlot towards the east, a thin beam of what looked to be solid gold light purposefully blinked into existence for the briefest of moments! Mere moments later, the unmistakable pink glow of dawn fast approached. Soon, Luna's moon would be simultaneously setting while Celestia's sun would be rising. It would be during that brief moment, with sun as well as moon together, that busy Twilight was expected to begin her fateful road towards her true destiny by casting some kind of spell, charm, incantation, whatever, that would call upon that which laid beyond the stars; Star Swirl's ominous Yonderland or such.

As the apprehension built up, as the hairs and feathers on both of their heads stood on end, the raven suggested something important to the draconequus.

"Sunglasses?" Discord questioned, his eyes showing his bemusement at Flannen's suggestion, "Of course I have some! Didn't you see me wearing them earlier? Ah, right, we need them so we won't be blinded by dawn's light! Good thinking on your part, featherbrain." Not caring to notice the black bird's grimace at his name calling, the Spirit of Disharmony summoned up two pairs of shades. As he put his on, he suddenly found it was going to be a challenge to get three eyed Flannen covered. Finally, he just gave the raven the sunglasses as he simply stated, "You hand out destiny every day. Surely putting on glasses won't be a problem for you, right?"

"Caw!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby. You'll figure something out."

With a tense moment, Flannen actually forced his third eye to meld away into his forehead. Ready now to watch the show that was coming up, the raven put on his own sunglasses to observe a rather rare sight for anypony.

Equestria, for the longest moment, remained passively shadowed with Luna's moon and stars radiating to the west. Then, in the blink of an eye with the passing moment, the shadows seemed to make a hasty retreat from the first beams of Celestia's arriving sun. Little bit by little bit, the land was undergoing a rather epic change. Once a dark hue of navy blue, everything was instead being covered by the most beautiful of golden shades with dawn's arrival. It was as the sun's top half finally showed itself and the moon's remnants were fading away, though, that the true rare sight began. For the longest moment, however, as the light of the new day grew brighter and the previous night's shadows grew smaller, nothing seemed to happen in the library as expected.

"Wellllll…. This tension is killing me! Did you put the note in the right place, Flannen? Nothing seems to be happening – Ow!"

Through his pain, Discord silenced himself as tense Flannen gave him a good peck on the skull to keep quiet and not be distracting! Another series of anxious moments passed by with the Spirit of Disharmony as well as raven biting their tongues. They couldn't say anything in case they missed the slightest detail. Their forced silence paid off as, from directly above, they abruptly noticed a new presence of power show itself. Instinctively looking up, they witnessed a sight long forgotten in Equestrian lore, they witnessed history being made, they witnessed destiny being fulfilled! A lone star – or so it appeared – fell speedily straight from the far off heavens above downwards into the library!

As befuddling as it was, there was actually no crash, explosion, nor devastation in the slightest when the mysterious falling star connected with Ponyville's library's roof! In fact, as if it were a phantom apparition, it merely passed through every solid! In fact, the magical star made no noise or disturbance at all when arriving as well as illuminating the treehouse's insides with a searing white luminosity that flooded through the study room windows onto the street! Truly, the only thing it did was make the watching pair on the Town Hall roof fidget uncomfortably when its pulsating energy of alien origin abruptly radiated!

So this was destiny in the works, was it? This was just the beginning of Twilight taking her fated road to true greatness? Well, if it was this crazy at the beginning, what would it be like to see her reach her journey's end? What a spectacle that would be!

"Indeed, your master was right, Flannen…" Discord muttered through his trance, "With the build-up of power we're feeling, this situation really is going to be one heck of a fireworks show." Then, he noticed a blur of pink flash by the living room window and assumed, "Oh dear, somepony has noticed something is going on with Ponyville's princess. I believe it's the Element of Laughter. Shall I stop her?"

"Caw! Caw! Caw!"

"No? This is part of the plan? Very well, if you say so, birdbrain."

"Caw!"

"Alright, alright. I'll stop with the name calling, party pooper. Oops, pardon me! Slip of the tongue!"

As Discord and Flannen exchanged on the Town Hall roof, they turned their attention back to the library when audible screams echoed from it! Whatever was going on, it felt like everypony of the Elements of Harmony was involved now!

The fallen star's foreign power was only getting bigger, its light shined brighter until almost blinding, and the watching duo could feel their hearts pumping faster than ever with the growing excitement of the moment! It seemed, as they should have foreseen beforehand, summoning a Yonderlander of Yonderland was proving to be quite memorable. Quite memorable indeed and, as the moment of destiny for Twilight reach an absolute high, it was then that the fireworks show was set off.

"TWILIGHT?!" A little voice cried out from the study room into the sleepiness of Ponyville just as the alien star's light was blinding the library's insides, "TWILIGHT STOP!" And then, as if interrupted, the ominous power behind summoning the Yonderlander twisted, curved, was out of control!

Everything, formerly peaceful, seemed to go completely hectic as, with much shattering glass, an object of considerable size shot through the study room window and out into the street! With screams still coming from inside the library from Twilight's shaken friends, the star glitched this way as well as that, inside and outside of the library, before, with a blinding glint, it shot clear away from the town utterly! Where it landed next made Discord cringe with good reason; dreaded Everfree Forest.

Unsure of what had just transpired, not certain that contacting Yonderland had gone as predicted, the Spirit of Disharmony looked to frantically question Flannen for his opinion on the matter. To the draconequus's bewilderment, he found his feathered fellow had departed without a word to fly down into the street to investigate what exactly had broken through the library window.

Snapping his fingers to flash away, Discord joined the raven to half inquire, "Flannen, chap, what just happened? The star, the summoning, it went all crazy and do you know where it landed? In Everfree Forest! Was that part of the plan too or did we go a bit far with-" And then the Spirit of Disharmony paused with his questioning as he noticed what had the raven's complete attention.

What had smashed through the window proved to be quite the simple wonder. Considering it was quite alien, why wouldn't it have been a wonder? Either way, that which had shattered Ponyville's quiet atmosphere with the breaking of glass looked to be a heavy, durable, black wheel of some sort. In its middle was a circular work of steel and as for the black material surrounding it, that proved to be firm rubber when touched. What in Equestria – no wait, what in Yonderland – was the thing?

All that could come close to really answering that question was that which was written, astonishingly in clear Equestrian, on it: "Ford Neon Fit – 2010".

"TWILIGHT WAIT! WAIT UP!"

At hearing this, both raven and draconequus were quick in not looking around but vanishing back to the town hall's roof! As Ponyville's shaken princess, followed by a hyperventilating Spike, ventured outside to seek out what she had produced for destiny's sake, Flannen and Discord were discreetly leaving the town in a fit. Back and forth they heatedly discussed what exactly had happened to Twilight's summoning spell. Finally, the Spirit of Disharmony snarled, "That was part of the plan? That star landing in hostile Everfree Forest was PART of the plan? By Equestria, I'm never going to catch on to your master's planning!"

"CAW! CAW!"

"Well, pardon me but your words aren't good enough anymore, featherbutt! I need to talk with your master about this! Your hopes for bettering Equestria just landed in enemy territory and you expect me to go along with that? Bah, dumb bird! I like to make a mess every now and then but this is too ridiculous, even for yours truly!" And after that, with flustered three eyed Flannen in tow as well as the Elements of Harmony all shaken up back in town, Discord seriously snapped his fingers for a last time to vanish to parts unknown.

* * *

_**End of the Raven, the Draconequus, the Trickiest of Destinies…**_

**Author's Note: "Wow, uh... What exactly just happened in Ponyville? What did Twilight do to help Equestria? Did everything go according to plan as Flannen and Discord had counted on? Hm, things are never clear when it comes to prophecies, are they? Well, keep reading and Twilight's own destiny may become that much more distinct to you. Feel free to review too. Let me know if you're enjoying this or not. Your opinion, little or small, really does matter in keeping this tale in staying good."**


	5. The Perfect Gift, The Raven of Ravens

Chapter Five: "The Perfect Gift, the Raven of Ravens"

"_**One of the blessings with old friends is that you can afford to be your random self with them. Whether you prefer visiting Canterlot for a shopping spree one day, running around Ponyville looking for some girly fun the next, or just plain well wish to stay home to relax with a cup of tea another day, they all fully understand your choice every time. In my case, that's a good thing too. Sometimes, ahem, I even think of myself as too, well… critical at times." – Rarity, Element of Generosity**_

* * *

It was before the freaky alien star of Yonderland had rocketed into Everfree Forest at dawn, before the surprise arrival of Flannen as well as Discord, before the Elements of Harmony had even begun enjoying their sleep-over, that Princess Luna had been anxiously contemplating all during her sister's daytime beforehand on what would be the perfect anniversary gift to present to dearest Twilight Sparkle the next day. Yet, before her bringing Pinkie Pie to Ponyville's Library later that evening, why was the keeper of the moon going through such a fretful fit in figuring out a worthy endowment to give to one of her closest friends? In this case: the Element of Magic?

Considering whom mighty Luna was, one would think such an issue of simple gift giving wouldn't be such a problem for her, right? Uh, wrong.

Mind, since becoming Celestia's student, since being assigned to Ponyville, since developing into alicorn royalty for that matter, it was common knowledge that the Element of Magic had continuously done tremendous – **TREMENDOUS** – things for Equestria as a whole! So, for her tremendously spectacular chain of feats, Twilight Sparkle obviously deserved nothing less than perfection on her anniversary! She deserved the perfect gift from everypony! Especially from, in her own personal opinion anyhow, the princess of the night who, with a grinding of her teeth, went on worrying herself into a mess as anniversary eve nerve-rackingly drained away hour by hour.

Mind, as she fretted, Luna at least knew she wasn't alone in thinking that Twilight deserved the best of the best with everything on her anniversary. Nah, everypony thought so too! This was clearly shown during the excited days previous to Ponyville's princess's anniversary where everypony, young as well as old, noble or not, had worked so very hard in Twilight's honor to contribute to her celebration preparations in Canterlot. Having very good reasons for doing so, they loyally adored the Element of Magic and through volunteering to prepare her anniversary party, they had had it quite easy – at least in Luna's opinion – in showing their adoration towards her.

Naturally, they, as the giving citizens, didn't need to provide glamorous gifts to Twilight when they had done such fine work towards readying her very special day instead. That only seemed fair.

As for Princess Celestia, as for Crystal Prince Shining Armor and Crystal Princess Cadence, they also seemed to have had it easier in thinking up gifts for Twilight. Well, no brainer, thinking up perfect presents for her would've been easy for them, correct? Having been given the time with her, unlike Luna, they were all practically her family. Regardless, upon the eve of Twilight's princess anniversary, with her mind racing, her heart shaking, and her expression flinching, the navy blue alicorn of the night nervously paced through the halls of the royal palace in a slight panic.

Confound it, Luna had had months – MONTHS! – to come up with a perfect gift for Twilight Sparkle and, even with time at its shortest, she still had nothing! How could she have not thought of anything mind blowing yet? The Element of Magic, one of Equestria's memorable heroines, deserved far better respects than this!

Perhaps… perhaps it would not hurt to ask somepony, some special older sister, for help? For a suggestion? That couldn't hurt, could it? Yet, NO! Why in Equestria would Luna ever think of going to anypony, especially Celestia, on the eve of one of Twilight's most special days to ask them to help her rush in finding Ponyville's Princess a last minute gift? What an embarrassment that would be! Ugh, bad keeper of the moon! Bad, bad, bad! Shame on her for thinking of such rot!

Wow... What a mess the princess of the night was in, right? The nearby castle guards – even though not sure of what was going on – timidly thought so, anyway, as they tried not to stare too long at the fidgeting keeper of the moon.

Recollecting herself as best as she could, Princess Luna straightened up next, shook out her wings, tossed her starry mane, swished her tail, then determinedly said in her exotic archaic manner, "Thou can do this. Thou does not need assistance! Thou will figure this riddle out!" Then, as she trotted along again in a slightly encouraged way, she muttered dispiritedly, "It's either that or, with it burned into everypony's memories for the next millennium to come, thou will fly too close to the sun of humility and crash back down to the earth tomorrow…"

Previously that morning, unable to sleep very well, the princess of the night had lain in her dark quarters for hours thinking of her crisis. When the opportunity came to her next, she had taken an awakening draft from one of Celestia's highest advised potion makers to actually help keep herself awake as well as energized.

Mind, she hadn't decided on such an act recklessly then nor ever had she in the past. Ignoring sleep was unwise. Getting by without it was dangerous. Knowing lack of rest often came with severely disgusting ailments, Luna made sure the potion maker she approached explained to her that his concoction not only awakened her but also staved off the disagreeable side-effects of weariness, body troubles, in the future. When reassured she wouldn't be collapsing all over from being tired, that she wouldn't be sick afterwards, she then drank her selected potion before returning to her fretting.

The keeper of the moon might not of had to worry over herself getting sick from not slumbering then. However, her actions in choosing to stay awake for another twenty-four hours straight didn't go completely unnoticed and, next moment, Princess Celestia was worriedly confronting her younger sister about visiting the potion maker. It seemed he was a bit too gossipy about his customer's purchases, especially with the keeper of the sun. Well, wait, nopony dared to lie to the goddess of day. It was only natural he'd admit something when confronted by her.

After patiently explaining to her concerned older sister her reasons for not resting was that she wished to help further with the anniversary, things simmered down for Luna. When allowed to do so but firmly told by Celestia to watch her step in case the awakening draft ailed her, the princess of the night hopefully trotted through the regal castle gardens outside for some fresh air, observed Pinkie Pie look over the last of the party decorations, as well as appeared amongst her subjects in the capitol's thickly bustling streets.

All the while, this assortment of activities was Luna's attempt to gain some inspiration, some idea, to solve her perfect gift giving confliction. However, it was not until she had settled herself down in the palace dining hall for a fancy political dinner with foreign friends that she happened to experience her long awaited epiphany. Of course, that sudden realization did not fall upon her for some time. Some quiet eating, some polite chatting, some thoughtful reminiscing, was done beforehand.

In the company of her bright older sister, the Crystal Empire's rulers or her niece and niece's husband put better, as well as the leaders from other Equestrian races, Princess Luna tried her best to enjoy her delectable meals as they came along. Serving everyone present at the private banquet happened to be Equestria's finest chefs. Those who shakily took the moon keeper's orders though – having moved from town to the capitol for the anniversary at the request of the princess of the day as well as the happy screaming of the Element of Laughter – pleasantly turned out to be the talented Mr. and Mrs. Cake couple of Ponyville. Therefore, feeling heartened by the knowledge she was eating the best of what Twilight's expert hometown cooks could serve her, Luna took better part in the formal exchanges being passed from respectful noble to noble across the table.

Most of the conversations naturally focused onto Celestia, onto her former student actually, and what had transpired in the past leading up to the Element of Magic's first anniversary as a princess presently. Determinedly, amid her light chewing, the princess of the night listened, talked, as well as remembered as much as she could about Twilight Sparkle when the chatting came her way. Perhaps, amid all the gossip she was participating in, she would figure out her perfect gift conundrum?

As the dinner talk heated up, every guest had definitely come to agree on something. Everywhere young Twilight had ever gone, she – much like the regal keepers of the sun and moon during their own rise to nobility – had rather effortlessly brought loving prosperity, happiness, along with peace to everypony in not only Ponyville but the Crystal Empire, Canterlot, Appleloosa, and so on. Clearly, she had been taught well in the ways of leadership. As if that wasn't impressive enough already though, she had also, with her friends' unwavering support, effectively brought down a number of surfacing tyrants along the way; even shockingly went on to reform some of those villains to join the kingdom's forces too!

Obviously, it wasn't voiced around her then at dinner but amongst those few enemies of Equestria that had been rehabilitated… had, embarrassingly yet fortunately, been Princess Luna herself.

At this dark thought, as she began reluctantly trotting down shadowy memory lane, the princess of the night hesitated in eating anything else. To be honest, as she began to recall her formerly dark days until being saved by the Elements, Luna's reasons for desperately wanting to give Twilight the absolutely perfect gift became clearer. More understandable.

Yes, after a millennium of being trapped inside of her own blinding fury as the dreaded Nightmare Moon, it had been due to the brave efforts of the Elements of Harmony – especially due to the studious Element of Magic – that Luna could currently enjoy dinner with her fellows. Not only that but, since being freed, she had been granted a second chance, a breath of fresh air, a way towards redeeming herself in the eyes of her prized subjects.

Indeed, having accepted her older sister's friendship back in the ruined alicorn temple two years ago, Luna felt she had done an increasingly good job of not taking her second wind for granted. Unless it seemed necessary, she did not vent, she did not rage, she did not do anything bestial in fear of what she might very well become again. Instead, despite the conflicts that had jumped up since her being brought back into sanity, she felt she was getting back in better touch with not only ponies everywhere but with the modernized age also.

A thousand years ago, if the princess of the night could remember it correctly, Equestrian things had been done very differently than they were done now. Upon her return, she began to realize this from the start and, with Twilight's aid again during a certain Nightmare Night in Ponyville and even afterwards, she had caught back up with the times as best as she could.

As Princess Luna came to find out from anypony that assisted her with living in the current age, numerous breakthroughs in technological frontiers had been made during her banishment to the moon. To tell the truth, even though bearing through it every day, she was still a bit overwhelmed with how much change her world had undergone during her thousand year absence. Either way, there had been the eventual discovery of electricity, medication had been dramatically improved, the understanding of the arcane had been drastically bettered, splendid cities had been erected everywhere, alliances with other far off races had been further solidified, and social customs in particular had, well, relaxed quite a bit.

For example, Princess Luna's once commonly used "Traditional Royal Canterlot Voice", was a rarity to see nowadays. Even for events, it was considered ancient and, thus, its use wasn't fully understood by most alive now. Due to this, frustratingly, she was still having a bit of trouble adapting to using the modern day tongue with others. However, no matter the difficulty, she was willing to do anything – apart for more dark magic, ha ha, of course – to earn the acceptance of her subjects once more.

Besides, like she hoped all during her constant learning, everypony that conversed with her nowadays stated that she was coming along fine in dialect. In the least, unlike when she had just returned, she was understandable enough during conversations.

Getting back to how social customs had changed from the past to the present, looking at those Equestrians whom resided in high society – ponies, dragons, griffins, etc. – they still behaved with a certain grace Luna recognized as used before her dark Nightmare Moon days had begun. A bit of her time, "Fancy Talk", had endured for the past thousand years after all. However, that couldn't be said for all of the rest of Equestria.

Considering those citizens who weren't filthy rich nor weren't within formal cities such as Canterlot, they had grown to act simpler, less stressed, jovial, casual, over the past centuries. If one ever wanted to observe a good case of such preferable casual behavior over high class snootiness, Ponyville on Nightmare Night – during any day really – never failed in showing it.

This commoner behavior of casualness could specifically be associated most with honest Applejack's breed – the Earth Ponies – along with loyal Rainbow Dash's kind – the Pegasi. They knew how to have fun, how to not behave superior, snooty, nor arrogant, with others. Unfortunately, for the most part, it turned out that the majority of the unicorns hadn't broken out of the supposedly traditional mood of thinking that, with their magic abilities, they were too exclusive to ever loosen up or partake in what was _fun_ so called.

Well, quietly giggling amongst her foreign companions as well as trying not to indignantly choke on her garden salad in turn, Luna very much looked forward to seeing the reluctant unicorns of the capitol mix in with the simply rough, energy prone earth ponies as well as pegasi from everywhere that would be attending the events tomorrow. For sure, for everypony who was willing or not willing to take part, there would be mass mayhem all day as well as night then. The funniest kind, of course.

Regardless, in the least, the keeper of the moon was certain that the proud unicorns of Canterlot would be suffering severe many nightmares in the future from being pushed, shoved, and dirtied without choice or dignity beforehand. Naturally though, being the master of dreams, Luna would get around to chasing away whatever horrible dreams that would be ailing them in the coming days. Eventually, anyway. Heh.

At thinking of the arrogant unicorns of high society undergoing bad dreams from making contact with other ponies of lower status during Twilight's special day tomorrow, it had been then that Princess Luna suddenly broke through her deep troubles of possibly not being able to present the Element of Magic the perfect gift! Now it suddenly looked to be very possible to do so!

How had the keeper of the moon not thought of the solution to her troubles sooner than anniversary eve?! Sooner than dinner?! Anyway, anyhow, her gift to the lavender pony that had saved her from remaining Nightmare Moon two years ago was going to be so simple, so easy, so classic now! Yes! Oh yes oh yes oh yes!

After getting over her withdrawn coughing fit beside her dear sister Celestia – who was giving her little sister concerned glances all the while – and utterly seized by the excitement of her personal moment, the navy blue alicorn of the night suddenly slammed her hooves down upon the table, flared her wings, then took a deep breath to boom out across the table of confused onlookers, **_"OH JOYOUS MOMENT OF MOMENTS! THAT'S IT! I HAVE IT AT LAST!"_**

As the result of the unexpected use of the Royal Canterlot Voice without thinking, the worst of the worst happened for Canterlot's chatting foreign visitors.

In rapid succession, the dining hall itself inherited a stormy air as it creaked with Luna's deafening power, the waiter along with waitress ponies stumbled over themselves from fright at her outburst, food upon both table along with serving plates simultaneously flew through the air, and the dignitaries of Equestria's races let out cries of shock as they were barraged by waves of what was set before them! Taking notice of the consequences of her innocent yet mindless actions at once, the princess of the night immediately reclaimed control of herself. However, considering the grim silence – not to mention faces – that followed, it might have been far too late for her to show respectful self-restraint.

Crimson in the face, wanting to withdraw into the shadows nearby, Luna shyly looked around at the food covered expressions of the visiting foreign leaders down the table's length. Some had their mouths open from shock, others had their eyes narrowed into displeased slits. Altogether, they all numbly stared daggers back at her. She didn't even dare look at her astonished niece nor her sister in particular who, with a brisk clearing of her throat, demanded harshly for an explanation for the random shout out, as expected.

"Luna?! What was the meaning of such behavior?!"

When Luna didn't respond to her older sister's fierce query – she couldn't explain that she'd just figured out the greatest present to give to Twilight for it would cause the already shaken masses to cave into further disbelief at her childishness – Celestia huffed with impatience.

With her snowy expression becoming noticeably red not only with embarrassment but somewhat with bewilderment at not getting an answer, the keeper of the sun commanded, "Well, little sister, if you will not bless us with a reason for your yelling than at least apologize for it before you are escorted out of the hall!"

"Escorted?" Princess Cadence questioned nervously nearby, softly trying to come to Luna's aid as well as be a voice of reason against any rushed decisions, "Please, Celestia, Aunty Luna's outburst was an innocent mistake. We all here know of her little moments since being…"

Even as every sour eye was drawn onto her, the Crsytal princess courageously gained a second breath to sweetly conclude, "Well, since being brought back to us due to Shining Armor's little sister's efforts. She still has some kinks to work out, true. Yet, I believe everyone here can agree that we were enjoying ourselves immensely and perhaps the excitement of the moment, perhaps thinking of the celebration tomorrow, got a bit too much into… you, Aunty Luna?"

"Ah, well, yes," The princess of the night had jumped in, innocently trying to begin to come up with a good lie to maybe help her out of her tense position, "that would seem-"

"Innocent or not, this is inexcusable!" Celestia boomed royally, cutting her little sister off completely as well as making the hall creak too with the volume of her voice, "Sister, do you not realize where we are? What we are doing? Indeed, Cadance's words may very well be true but I've noticed throughout the day that you have been behaving quite oddly of late! More so than usual! Truly, if we must discuss something than you know very well that you may say so privately with me rather than coming out publicly and ruining our friends' dignity like now!"

The princess of the day flared her wings as well as waved her hoof towards the awkwardly watching guests covered in all kinds of stuff next, "Come! Apologize for your childish behavior! Do so now!"

Anypony that knew her well enough was aware that Celestia wasn't as mad at her little sister as she was letting on then. She was simply handling the awkward moment as appropriately as everyone expected of her. Anyhow, with the approach of the anniversary, with the party preparations, after meeting with so many familiar as well as unfamiliar faces, Luna was fully conscious of the fact that her older sister was under plenty enough pressure of keeping her royal checklist on track without her little sister randomly screaming over personal issues and scaring valuable guests half to death.

Due to the humbled princess of the night's choice of actions, suppertime, although pleasant at the beginning, had taken a clear nose dive into unpleasantness. Now, she had to fix it as best as she could.

Not wanting to make the situation worse for her pressured older sister than it was, knowing what to do as royalty, Luna pushed her regal chair back, stood tall with what pride she could muster before the expectant eyes around her, and admitted a most honest sorry from the deepest depths of her heart. Not in the Royal Canterlot Voice, mind, but in a formal, genuine, attractive tone that commanded a certain respect from the fouled audience.

"Friends of Canterlot, mighty leaders of those within as well as beyond Equestria's borders, it is with much honesty along with hope for your forgiveness that I extend to you my apology for my recent show of atrocious behavior. I am truly sorry for my shouting, for having ruined your dinner, for acting like a child. I only hope that my actions haven't and will not ruin the rest of your stay or future stays in Canterlot nor will they damper your enjoyment throughout the celebrations to be held for the Princess of Ponyville tomorrow. I apologize a thousand times to you all. I am very, very sorry for all of this."

The absolute silence that followed after Luna's sincere apology was expected. Everyone inside the dining hall didn't budge, cough, maybe even breathe as Celestia, with a struggling expression, nudged her little ashamed sister to make her exit at once.

However, it was as the lunar guards approached to escort their princess of the night away to her bedchambers that a bulky, thickly furred, gray minotaur heavily covered in muck, addressed her gruffly, "Ah, she's sorry is she? The Keeper of the Stars and Moon is sorry, eh?" The bull-man roughly pounded his fist upon the table next as he firmly stated aloud, his rough growl of a voice echoing throughout the large den, "Well, in Balmont's opinion, she should be!"

No one argued, no one had a clue as to what to say. They all knew of this certain minotaur presently speaking, this "Balmont" fellow, and how his successful mining operations in the earlier days in the far north had made him a recognized trading power throughout the land. Not only that, his reputation as a fighter had also become common knowledge, a popular tale among Equestrian recruits, as he had led his forces alongside Shining Armor in the efforts of containing the currently swarming changelings in the Badlands southern reaches. He was a very valuable ally to have during the conflicted times Equestria faced. Too valuable to lose for that matter.

Knowing his friendship was required to effectively aid her ailing homeland, knowing he had the proper reason to vent when covered in food, Celestia had no option in standing up against Balmont for her little sister's sake.

Luna herself, having stopped with her guards, watched Balmont go on with boldly lecturing her, "Do you know why you should be sorry, Alicorn of the Moon? Do you even realize what you have done to mighty Balmont?" At this semi-serious inquiry, as everyone watched him curiously, the minotaur leader actually partially cracked into a wide grin as he gestured to himself covered in food, "Why, look at what you've done! My _potatoes_ and _peas_ are touching each other! Ha ha, by iron, they should never be touching each other!"

Wait? What? Why? Who? When? How? Huh?

As the tense moment seemed to be breaking down into the most unexpected possibility, as everyone incredulously observed him, Balmont seemed to jokingly demand of nervous yet intrigued Luna, "So, apologetic little princess, how are you going to fix this? What have you got to say for yourself now?"

It was as the remaining guests were catching on to where the moment was going, as laughter began to break out amongst the other foreign leaders, Princess Luna simply said for herself, "I, uh… Oops?"

**"OOPS?!"**

At this blunt reply to his supposedly tense question, Balmont leaned onto his bemused minotaur comrades beside him while howling with mirth!

Catching onto the humor in their leader's words at last, his brethren, the other minotaur clans in attendance too, began joining in laughing as he managed out through his aching ribs, "Oops is all she can say! Why, by the north, that seems about right, don't it boys? Here," Balmont next wiped off some potato-pea mixture from himself to abruptly slap it onto his distracted fellow's snout beside him, "have some oops, Baller! Compliments from her highness of the stars! And here, Radaff, you have some oops too! No, no! No need to be bashful! I insist! Bah ha ha ha!"

Altogether, as they began getting riled up at their section of the table, the minotaurs had lost it. Whether it was their sense of respect or where they were, they had just lost themselves in the hilarity of the moment Luna had placed them in. In fact, at seeing the bull-men clans starting up a food fight of sorts, the entire dining hall went completely loopy! Within the blink of an eye next moment, food was being flung everywhere, dignitaries were shouting mixed things towards one another as they were caught in the resulting crossfire, and the princess of the sun… she was in absolute incredulity.

As the madness ensued down the table's length, Celestia exchanged a look of bewilderment with Shining Armor as well as Cadance. They shrugged at her unasked question of "By Equestria, what is happening?" before barely evading a plate of knocked over croissants!

She next looked to Luna to see her little sister wore the same pale expression of confusion as her. It was then that, with a sinisterly devious smile, she eagerly through aside her own grips on reality to join in with the building chaos! Without further waiting, with her radiant golden magic, Princess Celestia purposefully took hold of the fancy pudding cake in front of her! Next, with a yell, she expertly chucked her weapon over the exclaiming Crystal Empire's rulers' heads in her little sister's general direction!

Celestia's projectile, instead of catching its intended target, smacked perfectly into the lunar guard to the right of Luna who, with a startled cry, looked to grab something to throw back!

Instantly, to nopony's shock with the craziness that was happening all around, it appeared that the alicorn sisters had quickly forgiven each other for their previous actions. Truth be told, even with the recent hostilities over supper, there had never been any real hard feelings between them to begin with. That was already history. Now, though, there was only fun, fun, and more fun to be had! The most unexpected kind!

As for her retaliation against her older sister's attack, Luna grabbed up a nearby cake with her cobalt magic! Avoiding stuff being thrown her way all the while, she threw the desert at the princess of the day! The only problem with the shot was that it perfectly plastered shocked Shining Armor's expression instead!

As the impaled remnants of the fancy delicacy dangled from the crystal prince's horn, as Princess Luna rolled around on the floor in mirth, Shining Armor's wife cooed, "Ooh, not how I like to have my desert served. Such a shameful waste. Actually, here, allow me to help." At this, Cadance wiped off some of the frosting from her husband's bemused expression and, as she tasted the sweetness on her hoof, she snickered, "There, that's better. Delicious. Also, I get to see your handsome face again. We both win in a – Augh!"

The crystal princess could only scream out with astonishment when her laughing husband took what little cake was left over from his face and wiped it on her own well-kept expression!

In the background of the progressing mayhem, the waiter and waitress ponies nearby were all in a mess of joining or not joining the fighting! Inside the kitchens, at seeing what was transpiring outside, the chefs rolled their eyes before beginning to eat their readied creations. It seemed, as they rather casually revealed to the newer cooks while eating, this food fighting thing between nobles happened more often than one would've thought. Nevertheless, it needed to be seen to be believed. As for Mr. and Mrs. Cake, they couldn't stop laughing at everything impossible going on around them! They would certainly have stories to tell when going back home.

"Balmont is the keeper of the North Realm Mines! He is the chieftain of the Steel Clad Warriors against the foes in the south! He can handle metals, he can handle enemies, but, but," As he boldly announced this over the pandemonium around him, ridiculous looking Balmont climbed upon the table with a cranberry pie in his hands at the ready, "but he cannot handle peas touching his potatoes! Now witness the fury of – Augh! Whoa! Argh!"

When seeing the minotaur who had started the food fight above them, everyone everywhere nearby flung their ammo towards him! The messy result was that Balmont was struck with barrage after barrage of high quality food that, even though being a durable member of his kind, gradually unbalanced him!

"Oh ho, look out!" Partially royal looking, partially apple pie covered Shining Armor yelled out in warning while defending his squealing wife from the flying grub going around, "Courageous Balmont is going down!" Indeed, the crystal prince's shout was a wise tactic.

As all eyes focused onto him, as the fighting paused for a moment that seemed to go on forever, Balmont's hoofs finally slipped out from underneath him! In what seemed like slow motion, with a devastating as well as deafening crash, his full weight came down onto the long dining table in turn! Mind, the fiasco didn't stop there.

When the minotaur leader of the north ended up on his back, the already straining surface holding him up couldn't handle anymore abuse. First, he fell over. Second, the table with its items fell over. Third, everyone else fell over as they were unable to resist laughing hysterically at the entire crazy event that had just transpired. And, for shame, the Element of Laughter as well as Spirit of Disharmony hadn't even been invited to remotely participate. If notified, they would have been more than happy to contribute to the mess but… maybe it was for the better that they hadn't? It was evident right off that enough damage had been dealt to the environment already.

As the hall roared with mad mirth, Celestia – with her glorious mane drenched with some type of juice and splotches of whatever meals on her graceful frame – was the first to regain control of herself. In turn, she quickly went about reclaiming control over the dinner party.

While Balmont was busy trying to not show he was hurting after having taken his tumble, as he bellowed with laughter with everyone else, he looked up from lying down as the princess of the day stood over him. Under her shadow, he showed her his most dashing along with apologetic smile. In full honesty, even though it had all been seriously fun, he was sorry for having caused so much pandemonium and, having known him long enough, Celestia knew so. Despite his randomness, Balmont was good minotaur. He had represented his kind very well.

Looking back up, with a stir of her wings as well as a throwing back of her partly flowing mane, the keeper of the sun firmly announced in her own Royal Canterlot Voice, **_"GUESTS OF CANTERLOT, HEAR MY VOICE AND CALM YOURSELVES PLEASE!"_**

Instantly, the giddiness behind the food fight began to settle down around her. It was only after she cleared her voice in the Royal Canterlot Voice manner, though, that Celestia gained all attention back onto herself.

Once calmness had been accomplished amongst everyone, the snow white alicorn went about cleaning up everything wrong. Naturally, one would think – with the table toppled, food strewn every which way, the guests covered in muck, the kitchen staff shaking from nerves – that clean up duty would have presented quite a challenge for anypony. Yet, silly them. For the keeper of the sun, for she who's family had united ponies under one banner as well as had sealed away the Spirit of Disharmony for the longest time, no challenge was ever too big... Or most liked to think.

Regardless, with a graceful flourish of her still gleaming wings and a raise of her glimmering horn, Celestia purposefully looked to bathe everything in the dining hall with her arcane skills. However, a nudge to her left made her pause to look down. There, a cupcake plastered Luna was at her side, ready and happily able to help.

Exchanging heart-warming smiles at a bad moment having gone fortunately good instead, having silently forgiven each other fully for their recent actions at dinner already, the alicorn sisters went about performing the right magic needed to make the surrounding catastrophe seem like it had never happened. They beat their wings, aimed their horns true, then blasted the mucky hall with lights as sharp as the sun as well as stars!

In response to this, everyone couldn't help but shield as well as close their eyes until bidden to open them once more.

When Canterlot's princesses were done with their supposedly difficult tasks, when the blinded audience around them was able to see again, everything had been put back into utterly fabulous order! Well, why wouldn't it have been? The alicorn sisters had been behind the magic, after all.

Truly, there was no longer any trace of muck ever having touched any surface or dignitary in the dining hall, the table itself was properly fixed with the food returned to the platters, the many chairs were pushed back in, and, as if just polished, all things seemed to of adopted a most glamorous sheen.

What a magnificent performance of the arcane from Equestria's greatest alicorn sisters! What a sight their dining hall was now! In turn, as Balmont was helped by his fellows in getting back up, everyone – especially the relieved environmental services pony staff present – applauded the alicorn sisters' magical performances in making everything sloppy become neatly clean again. Everyone agreed then that, at some point on someday at some time, Twilight Sparkle would eventually be quite capable of doing the same as they had just done. Maybe, if she were present, she would have even joined in?

With the display of magic from both Celestia along with Luna over, the dinner party came to an official end. It was as the well fed along with entertained foreign leaders departed to their rooms for Luna's nighttime that they, to her shock, thanked her for the good time. Most appeared quite happy with having taken part in the food fight she had unintentionally started. Others, mostly griffins, were not as happy. Either way, amongst the dignitaries to clearly show their happiness at the excitement at dinner were the minotaurs, of course.

The bull-men sincerely thanked the alicorn sisters for having given them the best night of their lives in quite some time. Naturally, there was still tomorrow to be enjoyed but with the issues occurring throughout Equestria, the shadows of approaching battles popping up, it was plainly getting harder for any Equestrian to relax like they had just done and, in the oddest way, that had been greatly due to the princess of the night.

Feeling humbled at everyone's words, trying not to glow too pink in the face, Princess Luna thanked every leader that congratulated her on a dinner party well done. Her childish behavior had been either pushed aside or forgotten by all the guests, thank goodness.

"Ah, there she is! There's the apologetic little princess!" Balmont got around to roaring out as he exited the dining hall with his happy clan, "Ha ha, indeed, it turns out that you should be sorry after all, your highness. Sorry for having given us such a good dinner show! The best of the best that is! Am I right or am I right, boys? Ba ha ha!"

Luna tried not to show her slight pain when the minotaur leader patted her hard on her delicate shoulder, "By iron, princess of the stars, you have the gratitude of the Steel Clad Warriors of the North for having treated us to such a wonderful meal. We won't forget it ever. Not while we still have to return the blessing!"

Then, mighty Balmont of the north turned away from blushing Luna to proud Celestia to inherit a serious air abruptly, "As for my actions… I apologize for my behavior, keeper of the sun. My reasons for acting as I did were justified in my eyes but if I have fallen out of your favor… then tell me how I may change that back to being favored. Please."

In the past, as unbelievable as it sounded, food fights had been started before within Canterlot castle's dining hall. Not only by minotaurs but by everyone. In the end, Balmont's previous actions hadn't brought about anything to truly be ashamed of either. Due to his actions, no one had been hurt and, as he had hoped when starting to joke around, his sense of humor had even kept the keeper of the moon from appearing to be an embarrassment in everyone else's eyes in the future.

No, the leader of the north – who had donated Equestria's armies with military items from his mines' forged metals, who had placed himself in danger against the changelings for the land's sake, who had fought alongside Shining Armor in the south for the past number of months – had no real reason to beg for forgiveness for having messed around a bit. If anything, for having kept the dinner from being ruined, for having saved Princess Luna's dignity, he actually deserved a reward which, to his relief, he received when the princess of the night when she tightly hugged his waist. Being so short compared to him, that's all she could manage to do to comfort the loyal minotaur.

When seeing her little sister's feelings about the matter, having already known her answer from the beginning, Celestia gave waiting Balmont the most radiant of her understanding smiles.

"You have been and always will be in the favor of not only I, mighty Balmont, but of those that I call my family." At the keeper of the sun's words, Luna, Shining Armor and Cadance blessed the astonished Balmont too. Twilight would have undoubtedly done the same, if present.

Next, the princess of the day requested of him, "Please, do not feel guilty over anything. With my sister's odd help, you made this night worth remembering for generations to come. However, could I not ask you to maybe… exercise some self-control during the events for tomorrow? You know as well as I that the proud grandson of Dragon Elder Garm, Nidhogg, doesn't take well to joking around, correct?"

**"Bah ha ha, why of course, your highness!"** Balmont exploded before lowering his voice at his clan's helpful shushing, "I mean – Yes, of course, your highness. I pity the first fool that thought being funny around that young dragon was a wise choice! If I'm not mistaken, I believe it's said that Nidhogg tossed the first unfortunate joker that joked with him from Manehatten to Vanhoover, no?"

"Ha ha, leave it to Balmont to believe in everything he hears!" Shining Armor laughed, "That's just a filly's tale, ya lummox of a bull."

"Oh, coming from you, that's rich!" Balmont countered with much mirth as he walked away with the Crystal Empire rulers and his clan officials at his sides, "I remember a certain crystal princeling not believing that I could break his sword with just a head-butt!"

"I still don't believe it because you never broke my sword." Shining Armor retorted hotly as if they were back on the frontlines, "Nah, remember, you broke that changeling's skull instead when it jumped us because you had the brilliant idea of suggesting breaking my weapon in the middle of battle, you dolt!"

"Hm? Is that what happened? Ah, yes, you're right. Heh, come to think of it, I felt bad for that changeling."

When his companions gave him crude looks at his words, Balmont joked with them, "I _almost_ felt bad for it, anyway! Ba ha ha ha! Well, since we're all here, we'll have to get around to doing things correctly then! Balmont will show you, princeling! He'll break your sword like he broke that changeling's skull then and you won't-"

"Remember," Celestia called after the feuding pair, specifically to a growingly pumped Balmont, "self-control, please! Self-control! We still have tomorrow to get through! Don't hurt yourselves!" The answer that she received was jovial laughter. Again, Balmont was leaning on his shushing clan members from laughing too hard at himself for getting too out of hand without thinking. As for Shining Armor, he nuzzled his wife who eagerly returned the show of love.

Feeling content with herself, it was only after the last of the dinner guests had left for their rooms that the princess of the day chimed to the princess of the night, "And as for you, young lady, I expect some self-control from you too tomorrow. Am I understood?"

"Oh, gosh, yes, mother dearest!" Luna quickly replied, assuming a playfully embarrassed expression to go along with the moment, "I completely understand! Besides, who wants to be tossed from Manehatten to Vanhoover by an angered dragon prince over a misunderstanding of joke use? Most certainly not me. Nope. Nuh-uh."

"Heh heh, good. Truly, I'm glad to hear we're on the same page because, even with his shown gift of making an ill situation into a joyous one, I doubt that Balmont would be able to save you, like he did tonight, from Nidhogg if you were to randomly shout out around him, little sister."

When speaking of Luna's Royal Canterlot outburst during dinner, when noticing her little sister go pink in the cheeks, Celestia couldn't help but politely ask, "Before we go off and prepare for your nighttime, dearest sister of mine… Could you not reveal your reason for having behaved as you did at dinner? I know that something has been troubling you of late but it is not the usual things. There is something else on your mind, isn't there?"

It took a few moments for the princess of the night to gain the courage to talk with her older sister about the embarrassing topic of finding the perfect gift for Twilight.

Finally, taking in a breath, Luna admitted her humiliating reason for having shouted during the meal, "I am sorry for my barbaric behavior with the leaders of Equestria, Celestia. With the state our land is in and the fragile few alliances we have with our fellows, my shouting was at the very worst time but… I just, um, happened to have a long awaited breakthrough during mealtime."

"A breakthrough? Of what kind are we speaking?"

"Wellllllll, um, you see I've…" Luna finally threw aside her discomfort and stated archaically quickly under her older sister's curious gaze, "We've been having constant trouble figuring out the perfect gift to present to dearest Twilight Sparkle and, at dinner, it just clicked and we couldn't contain our happiness and so we just, well, BURST!"

There was a long quiet where Celestia thought over panting Luna's personal problem. She didn't laugh, snicker, nor do anything that would grind at her little sister's dignity.

Instead, as any older sister would do, she understood the delicateness of the moment easily and, giving the keeper of the moon a gentle nudge on the cheek with her nose, she inquired further with her usual bright smile, "Ah, I see. It is clear enough now. Obviously, your timing wasn't right but I can see your reason for bursting, Luna. Trust me when I say I've had my "royal" moments too. Heh heh."

When hearing her older sister was being understanding, Luna giggled along. Then, Celestia said, "It is nearing the end of the eve of Twilight's Anniversary though, my sister. You have not thought of your gift to her until now?"

"Yes. That is true."

"Hm… And this perfect gift you have in store for my former student… Can you have it ready by the time the celebrations begin tomorrow?"

"We do believe so. See, excuse thyself, that was the biggest reason for our shouting!"

When given a most quizzical expression from Celestia, Luna went on to eagerly explain herself. Getting excited with the conversation, she was also falling back into speaking with her old language, "We feel rather stupid in not thinking of it until now but, sister, how do we show our love to all of our subjects during the nighttime?... Through our dream world, naturally! See, we give everypony in Equestria dreams to enjoy as well as chase away their nightmares. We give everypony restful sleep. Well, guess what?"

When asked "guess what", wise Celestia had gathered enough clues through her younger sister's explanation to guess, "Ah, clever, clever, Luna… You will present dear Twilight with your gift tonight by giving her perfect sleep with the perfect dream, won't you?"

When her little sister nodded happily, the white alicorn of the sun nodded her approval of the plan, "It's easy to see now why you had to shout, dearest sister. Your idea of a proper gift for my former student is inspiring. Of the both of us, you always were the artistic one. Yes, it may have taken you until the last minute but, fortunately, you may have produced the best present amongst all of us for Twilight Sparkle."

"Yes, yes! Thou agrees with us, sister? Excellent!" Luna exclaimed, bouncing around as she did so, "Now, if we are going to make Twilight the perfect dream then the time to do so is short! We need to get ready as soon as-"

"We need to get ready as soon as possible." Celestia purposefully finished for her giddy younger sister while looking through the nearest window.

As they both took a moment to glance outside, the sisters witnessed dusk was fast approaching. Soon, even though having hadn't properly slept for quite some time but not affected due to the awakening draft from earlier, it would be the princess of night's turn to watch over Equestria. Like the hundreds of times before, she would have to raise the moon into the sky as her sister would have to simultaneously set the sun.

Honestly ready to hand over the royal duties to Luna, ready to lower the sun after what had been a day filled with trials with the next looking the same, Celestia pushed the keeper of the moon down the hall as she softly encouraged, "First, before anything, dear sister, you need to raise your moon over my sun and bring about your stars. Clearly, you may not be as exhausted as myself but, truthfully, I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Dearest sister, that's not correct! You cannot say that you don't look-"

"Ha ha, well, maybe I'm not that old. Not _yet._ However, if you will permit me, I am more than ready to get some shut eye while you take over the royal duties. Come along now. Come, come."

It was as the loving sisters purposefully trotted down the hall towards the royal throne room balcony to perform their ancient ritual of lowering the sun and raising the moon, that they weren't aware of something. Of several things, actually. With their backs turned to it, the sentient princesses of day and night couldn't see any hint, as intended by some personage far away, that a certain black raven had glided from the regal dining hall into the hallway behind them.

With a somewhat frosted cherry from one of Mr. and Mrs. Cake's respected pastries purposefully clicked in his beak, ominous Flannen landed among the curtains upon a windowsill and keenly observed Celestia and Luna trot away. Then, as he ate what he'd nipped from the preoccupied kitchens, the raven came to understand why Ponyville's ponies always wore smiles when leaving "Sugarcube Corner". As his master had praised them each time he had visited their establishment, Mr. and Mrs. Cake certainly did have skills for making better than believable sweets.

By Equestria, if he could, the black bird would be back to the kitchens to snatch another one of the cherries! Nevertheless, getting back to business, Flannen returned to staring after the alicorn sisters passively moving away.

With his secret arrival, truth be fully told, the spying raven knew that Luna's revealed last minute grand plan to give Twilight the best dream of dreams was going to be foiled right there and then. For, unknown to the keeper of the moon along with every Equestrian alive out there, someone had already planned far before her on taking over Twilight's dreams on anniversary eve night. Who?

As it would be said in the near future, Flannen's master would be visiting the Element of Magic through them, of course.

So, Luna… Well, her perfect gift for the Element of Magic would have to be interrupted, put on hold, or whatnot. Besides, it was for destiny's, the greater good's, sake. Yes, it was a shame that the princess of the night's efforts would unknowingly be for nothing but, for Equestria, for the ponies, for the innocents everywhere, there was no other time but the coming nighttime to do such – to help Twilight fight the approaching darkness surfacing throughout the land, put bluntly.

Either way, having finished with his succulent cherry, Flannen gave Canterlot's rulers one last observant look before, like the phantom he had always been, he looked to follow them to the throne room in the shadows.

Later that evening, without their knowing also, he would get around to visiting a certain draconequus acquaintance of theirs in the royal gardens, slip a mysterious note into a certain lavender alicorn's oldest library book, as well as watch an alien power crash land in dire Everfree Forest after shaking up Ponyville. If anything was certain at all, it was that a busy night was certainly in store not for Princess Luna but for the most furtive raven of them all.

Suddenly, as Flannen came to rest upon a chandelier overhead, the alicorn sisters were approached by a frantic castle unicorn guard from behind!

As he galloped, the soldier exclaimed, "Your majesties! You are needed in the main hall immediately!" When with them, he bowed politely to his bemused superiors before going on through his pants from the good gallop, "Your niece, Crystal Princess Cadance, requests your aid!"

"Aid?" Celestia wondered aloud, exchanging a curious look with Luna, "Stand, good stallion. Explain to us why our niece has sent you to fetch us?"

"It's her husband and the griffin prince's representative, Gilda, your highnesses! Things are heating up in the main hall between them again and… and I fear, like her majesty Cadance, that blows might really be exchanged this time! Balmont is there to keep control but he can only do so much! I wish to see no harm come to anypony nor ally. That is my reason for my rushing. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, knight." Luna explained at once, adopting a firm expression like her older sister at the revealed ill information, "You have done nothing wrong. Only right."

"Indeed, my sister speaks truly." Celestia agreed, her eyes inheriting a fierce glint at the unforeseen news that bold Shining Armor and proud Gilda had the nerve to argue, even maybe fight, over something so fiercely when dinner had been finished so happily. Ah, the beauty of politics.

Regardless, the princess of day threw back her mane as she stated, "Your quick determination to see this situation end peacefully is commendable, knight. Bless us with your title."

"My title? Oh, my name? Ah, yes, I am Silverplate, a member of the Crystal Empire's Royal Guard, your majesties!"

"Then, without further waiting, let us be off, Silverplate!" Celestia commanded with Luna grimly nodding in approval, "Lead the way so my sister and I can very well end this embarrassment before any possible bloodshed! There cannot be any of this so near nor on Twilight Sparkle's anniversary! That shall be made clear soon enough to everyone!"

And so, with radiant "Silverplate of the Crystal Empire's Royal Guard" in the lead, Celestia along with Luna galloped as fast as they could towards where they knew Shining Armor and Gilda were apparently at each other's throats.

It was obvious that the raising of the moon and the placement of the stars would have to wait a bit longer. What was not so obvious was that, as the three ponies hurried towards the main hall, they were being trailed by a most interested Flannen…

* * *

_**End of the Perfect Gift, the Raven of Ravens…**_

**Author's Note: "It seems that, despite the good nature of the dinner party, the day at Canterlot Castle wasn't fated to end on the best note. Luna may very well have figured out her perfect gift conundrum, Balmont may have made a funner than imagined food fight, yet... it seems tensions have exploded between Shining Armor and Gilda another time. Over what is a mystery. If you don't keep reading onward, that is. Either way, are you enjoying yourself? Are you enjoying MLP: Believing in the Impossible? If so, if you've got the time, you might as well go on and say it in a review. If you do, it'll mean a lot more to me than you care to think."**


	6. Equestria's Plights, The Perfect Dream

Chapter Six: "Equestria's Plights, The Perfect Dream"

"_**Bah ha ha! Make sense? What fun is there in anything making sense? " – Discord, the One and Only Absolutely Fabulous Spirit of Disharmony**_

* * *

It was after Canterlot's noble alicorn sister's rather unpredicted dinner party with foreign representatives, after everything celebration wise had been prepared as best as it could be for Ponyville's princess for the next day, after the sleep over between the Elements of Harmony in the library had ended on the best note it could have, that Twilight Sparkle's exciting anniversary eve could be determined as done. Now there was only long awaited tomorrow – the blessed anniversary itself – which, undoubtedly, was going to be the real deal morale booster for everypony, for every Equestrian, that would be attending!

To everyone's relief, there were no more preparations to be set up, no more invitations to be sent out, no more anxious waiting. All next day, together, Equestria was going to celebrate Twilight's first year of being nobility as well as how very far she had come since, well, being her minor, stubborn, isolated self before freeing Luna from staying Nightmare Moon. Then, when just starting down the path towards greatness, she had been a bit sheltered from the world around her. Now, she was anything but that plus more!

As Rainbow Dash would put it, the Element of Magic and her anniversary had built up into and were going to clearly be nothing but pure, epic, AWESOMENESS, in the future!

Indeed, when Twilight's tired mind drifted from reality into fantasy, when her formerly conflicted conscious began to blissfully experience the "perfect dream" from a certain alicorn of the night, everypony could say that anniversary eve had ended as good as planned. Better than planned, in fact! Happy, excited, hopeful, along with many more positive things warming their hearts, the entire kingdom of ponies fell asleep with anticipation for what was to come. To them, the next day was going to be one of the best in history! During then, even if it was only for tomorrow, it was going to mean so much to be able to greatly support Ponyville's princess as she had supported her homeland all year long previously.

Yet, while the majority of the citizens of Equestria appeared to be done with their own special preparations for tomorrow… that couldn't necessarily be said for unique others.

As it had been explained far beforehand, that certain happy nighttime on anniversary eve was unexplainably taken advantage of by the most unusual pair of individuals along with forces. On that night, fortune discreetly stirred in the cool night's wind that played across the land, especially across content Ponyville.

As most every Equestrian experienced pure joy along with eagerness that they thought would last forever, even in their sleep, a certain draconequus and three eyed raven on an unexplainable mission to Twilight's study room felt otherwise. While they infiltrated Ponyville undetected, got Owlowiscious to let them inside to finish their job, as well as retreated to the Town Hall afterwards, Discord and Flannen were fully aware that Equestria was – no matter what anybody said or felt at the moment – in a state of _dire_ need.

Indeed, despite the approaching next day that would prove to be quite the happiest of parties for everyone in a while, the secretive duo knew that whatever fierce enemies had surfaced during the past year were constantly looking to spread their darkness… and their wicked plans were slowly yet surely getting the better of those that resisted. In this case, every free Equestrian.

If asked directly by the populace, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, any caring leader of the free lands in the known world, would downright deny that they were losing their footholds in the current efforts against evil, that they weren't going to be able to win against it when they'd done so many more times in the past. However, in the back of their nagging minds meanwhile, Equestria's leaders would very well know that they were lying.

They would know their spread thin defenses were breaking everywhere. They would know they needed some sort of reinforcements or support to relieve them from the efforts of simultaneously suppressing the presently teeming changelings in the Badlands, of settling the corrupted dragon civil war in south-eastern "Valhalla" caused by the griffin killing Flangteth the Ice Dragon, and now… now there was also Everfree Forest, with its untold monstrosities, that had been acting up against Sweet Apple Acres, even Ponyville, over the past few months.

As the Spirit of Disharmony would bluntly put it if questioned himself, it seemed as if everything that was bad or that could go wrong was slamming into mighty Equestria altogether and, unfortunately, it was truly proving to be too much for those valiantly trying to fight back. If somepony needed proof of this, one just had to take a closer look at the state the supposed keepers of the peace were currently in.

As the enemies of tranquility all around were getting bolder with each passing day, the remainder of the proud griffin clans were only mere shadows of their former themselves for plain reasons, the formerly allied dragon tribes were too torn between following their honorable or greedy ways to pay attention to anything else, and the pony armies – crystal, solar, lunar, so on – were much too spread out to deal with all the various problems that not only loomed over them but their allies too.

For the good side, there was disorganization everywhere without a trace of help in sight! For the good side, the struggles they faced were proving to be too immense than anything else they'd conquered in the past!

Now, if everyone knew of the truthfulness behind the failing battle efforts, not just their stressed leaders, they would agree that their futures looked grim; that their need for aid from somewhere, anywhere, from anything, be it miracle or no, would be greatly appreciated. Then, they would also realize that they needed it soon or desperation would begin to take root in the hearts of the once strong willed. If things got to be that desperate, nobody had to imagine where things for Equestria would go from there, correct? Just utterly downhill. Just completely, utterly, devastatingly, downhill.

Whatever backbone left supporting the resistance… would be broken then. The light would be won over by the shadows.

Celebrating a princess's anniversary during troubled times wasn't a terrible thing to do, mind. In fact, it was quite the welcome relief of a distraction, a rallying call, from the serious conflicts everyone currently faced. However, as some – like the odd pair looking to get inside her study room – had come to see it, that's what Twilight's anniversary seemed more and more like when given thought. Were the festivities for her just a distraction? Was her party tomorrow no more than a way of ignoring reality, of being enveloped in fantasy? Simply put, was her anniversary such a grand thing… or did it only reinforce the meaning of "ignorance is bliss"?

Those conflicting thoughts, partially, were the Element of Magic's reasons for not falling asleep peacefully earlier. No, even before becoming a princess, she hadn't ever been totally naïve of everything around her. Yes, she knew of the arguments over whether hosting a festival for her was a wise decision or not. To be honest, she couldn't pick a side to join.

Either way, it was plain to see that lowering one's guard at any time nowadays was a fatal mistake to make when, as Flannen along with Discord were aware of, the foes of peace everywhere were more than eager to take advantage of any shown weaknesses. For the past year, Twilight Sparkle had adapted to her noble lifestyle with admirable precision, care, leadership, along with much more while easily earning the adoration of her subjects. However, for the same past year, the formerly bright days had become quite darker and the happiness everyone had come to know seemed continually more at risk of shattering.

Nevertheless, thanks to the two strangely helpful characters sneaking into the library, the problem of the Equestrians being conquered by wickedness was about to be fixed that night. Hopefully, anyway, with it having been planned for thousands of years and all.

For everyone unaware of the blessed ancient powers approaching her, it could be said that the Element of Magic was enjoying Luna's perfect dream during anniversary eve night. Nothing more, nothing less. However, as the Spirit of Disharmony and the three eyed raven could guess while working on their mission outside, the answers to solving everything in trouble in Equestria, the keys needed in turning the tide against the hostile shadows, were actually about to visit her in her deep sleep instead and… start her down the path towards her truest destiny as a pony. As an Equestrian. As a mortal.

Plainly, Twilight was already on a path towards greatness. Nevertheless, as a star was bound to fall from the heavens at dawn at her call, it was clear that she was fated for an even more promising road to tread along.

Thus, while Owlowiscious observed Flannen do his hushed business in the library's study room, while Discord got around to knocking out a spying lunar guard outside, while Luna was enthusiastically granting Ponyville's princess the best of dreams from Canterlot Castle, the unknowable influences of fortune came calling for dearest slumbering Twilight Sparkle through her heavenly reveries.

Obviously, when the moment came, she had to listen to the calling. She had to follow it, to realize she could no longer ignore the troubles brewing all around, to fully understand the fact that she had the strength to make a difference! Already known to a precious few, the few at the library that wished to see her succeed, she would accomplish all of those things during that night along with more.

Ponyville's princess would follow the clearest of destiny's road. She was, had always been since birth, destined to do so. If one still needed a guarantee though, one simply had to look back on her colorful past. During her previous days, there had been plenty of life changing, nearly impossible, victories brought about by her.

Much like when she had suppressed Nightmare Moon to bring back Luna, when she had reformed Discord, when she had ruined Queen Chrysalis's invasion plans and foiled King Sombra's tyrannical return, when she had altered her friend's very identities as well as returned them back to normal with new magic; Twilight had to be the one to face the oncoming shadows! For, if anypony could win over the scheming enemies currently ailing her world, it was definitely her along with her friends!

Yet, when the prophetic answer to stopping darkness intended to present itself to her that night, what would Ponyville's princess see? What would she be told? How would she have any say in the very survival of Equestria when, plainly, there were neither more magics nor allies to bring into the fold of keeping the peace? What troublesome, if not scary, thoughts that needed resolutions, no?

Regardless, as she slept, as she dreamed the rarest of dreams beginning with Luna's gift, the brave Element of Magic eventually came to find out the solutions to her kingdom's ill quandaries… and even, for the first time in a very long while, witnessed things lost to both the majority of Equestrian books and minds too many ages ago.

* * *

In the past to the very present, while asleep, it was common knowledge to everypony that one hardly ever recalled what he or she dreamed with Luna before awaking for another new day with Celestia. The only few instances, the rare coincidences, where anypony was or is ever able to even slightly remember what they saw during their sleep was if they happened to see a better than average dream or… the most terrifying nightmare. Fortunately, never did the caring princess of the nighttime welcome such monstrous visions that made her subjects run, hide, as well as shake with fear during their sleep. Instead, as her heart had always told her to do since centuries past, she was quick in helping the victims chase those horrors off and happy in helping her kingdom experience mainly pleasant dreams instead.

Of course, although being the creator of the genius dream realm, Luna was not at all responsible for the frightful images of nightmares in the first place. Rather, if she had a say in the matter, nothing of the sort would remotely exist. Regrettably, though, she had no say.

As it went with dreams, everypony's various attitudes before going to bed set the styles of the visions that they would be having while sleeping. Nevertheless, seeing as Luna had always been able to effortlessly reshape the dream world to fit anypony's liking, that fact was of no real importance and, considering how it was mostly innocent fillies that were assaulted with the recently discussed nightmares, she did a lot of reshaping.

And why wouldn't she have?

After having been absent for a millennium, after having even tried to be a tyrant by wielding dark magic, Luna couldn't even imagine standing idly by anymore and doing nothing to help her subjects during their times of need. As it was her perfect older sister's job to comfort the kingdom during the daytime, it was her sworn duty to ease the suffering of the young as well as old back into proper slumber during the night. After all, no Equestrian could fully function without their beauty sleep, their reenergizing. Especially with what was coming tomorrow.

As it had been her longtime charge to watch over Equestria while the moon was in the heavens among the stars, it was also Luna's will to see that her friends, one and all, got the most restful sleep possible to stay as active as needed whenever the sun shined. How she had continuously managed to accomplish such a massive task since day one was through her cunning making of the dream realm, of giving her subjects the best rejuvenating dreams she could to help them slumber there.

Through that, through her efforts, the grateful citizenry gained the inspired strength to farm, to barter, to travel, to fish, to fly, to fight, to live, to keep Equestria prosperously alive during the next day as well as days to come.

That was how harmony worked. That was how harmony was affective. That was why the keeper of the moon was needed, why she was adored when she didn't think she was.

Indeed, since being freed from her evil state of Nightmare Moon and as it had been said earlier, Princess Luna had come to better appreciate as well as become spectacularly skilled at her royal – although still isolated – role, understanding all the while that her brief period of rule refreshed her subjects with the vigor they needed to effectively get through Celestia's own. Sleep kept the provinces "fit and prosperous", put better.

It had taken her some time to come to accept it but Luna's influence over the kingdom, her helping her subjects find the will to work on through the next daytime through sleep, had actually mattered more than she'd cared to guess in the past. Well, naturally, she'd always known it to be true. It was just during her former dark days that… that she'd been a bit too rebellious, lonely, foolish, to accept the facts. When so isolated from those she wanted to love most back then, when so separated from everything, could one truly blame her for turning? For trying to change things even the littlest bit? Yet – silly alicorn of the night – hadn't that been the kind of thinking that had engulfed her, made her resort to the darkest of sorcery, in the first place?

Truly, she had had no excuse then to think or do what she did. She had no excuse to partake in such now. Especially now.

_Nightmare Moon_ was in the past. _Princess Luna_ was in control now. What had happened in the past didn't matter anymore, not when the future required so much more critical attention. The matter of what was and what is didn't require further headache or pondering when the right road to take towards redemption was finally clear.

If with her on the throne room balcony, that's what Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Cadance, Shining Armor, anypony for that matter, would have undeniably told the thoughtful keeper of the moon. For that, for knowing full well she was loved more than she could scarcely imagine, she was indescribably grateful towards everypony, towards everyone. Especially towards Twilight who was the majority of the reason she could presently feel happiness rather than only an endless hatred like for the past millennium while banished.

At the thought of Ponyville's princess, even though straining in moving the moon along with keeping everypony's dreams likeable, Luna still looked to bestow her perfect gift unto the Element of Magic amid her multitasking. The only trouble yet with presenting it was thinking up the appropriate materials or memories to craft it perfectly together with. Why go through that fuss though? Well, seeing as this certain dream for Twilight was going to be the best of the best – one that she was going to remember for years to come – it required accuracy, care, along with perceptiveness.

Yet, where to start? Having not been around with her for as long as certain others, it took Princess Luna an hour or two into the darkening evening to finally remember the greatest possible moment for Ponyville's princess to begin with reliving, with remembering, with dreaming.

For the millionth umpteenth time, tomorrow was ready to celebrate Twilight Sparkle's first year of being alicorn nobility. During the months beforehand, however, everypony had experienced a build-up of the best of emotions while preparing for the occasion. Now, tonight as well as during the daytime earlier, those grand emotions shared by everyone were near to bursting! Either way, if given a little thought, this wasn't the first time Equestria had gotten so frivolous for the Element of Magic. No, there had been another time, so very close to a year ago at this point, where the ponies with their allies had happily rejoiced with Twilight… and that had been when she'd been announced as the newest Equestrian princess!

That was it! That was to be the perfect dream for Twilight for the night! The day she'd made new magic! The day she'd earned her royal title! The day, if one wanted to be literal about it, she'd earned her wings!

Satisfied at last with her choice on how to start Ponyville's princess's perfect dream, her perfect sleep until the next day arrived, Princess Luna went to work in rewinding time for slumbering Twilight, in reminding her of happier times, in bringing her back to the moment why an anniversary festival was about to be held in her honor in the first place!

So, while she slowly caved into welcoming sleep to the south in Ponyville – while Applejack dreamt of working hard alongside an unintelligible special somestallion at her family's farm, while Fluttershy dreamt of only humble Big Macintosh, while Rainbow Dash dreamt of being epic with Soarin in the skies, while Pinkie dreamt of… Pinkie Pie things and Owlowiscious was being scared witless elsewhere – Twilight Sparkle soon found herself not in the quiet library's shadowed living room under a blanket anymore.

No, with the next blink of her eyes, she was surprisingly in a dazzling carriage being pulled amongst her cheering friends, loved ones, along with hundreds of subjects, while dressed in the most regal of dresses she could imagine! As if that pleasant shock wasn't grand enough for the lavender alicorn though, everywhere around her, everything transpiring, everyone applauding, seemed to radiate with the same magnificent sheen of unimaginable glamor also!

What was most beautiful of all upon the scene, quickly drawing the attention of every citizen Twilight passed, was the prized crown of golden make upon her attractive head. There, in her majestic circlet's middle was where the true proof of her gloriousness rested. There, sharply reflecting the sun's light, the amethyst, star shaped gem that represented her arcane Element of Magic humbly rested for every pony, griffin, minotaur, dragon, so on, to witness, to adore, to applaud for!

While the confetti cascaded onto her from above in torrents, while the trumpets respectfully sounded out for her from the guard stallions on either side of the cleared path she was being led through, while the crowds roared with encouraging sound to lift her spirits, Twilight couldn't resist feeling completely overwhelmed by what she'd suddenly been placed into. Despite the giddiness speedily gripping her heart, her senses, she couldn't help but begin reluctantly questioning herself on things. Such as, where was she? In Canterlot? In its streets? If so, then what was going on? Perhaps her anniversary was in progress? Then, wait, had it really come this fast without her realizing or had she unintentionally fainted through half of it?

As the scene continued, this entire event in question naturally felt familiar to sentient Ponyville's princess. It was like she'd already been there before... right? If she could put it into sensible words, everything going on around her seemed to be an old memory and she was simply revisiting it. Did that make sense or no?

Indeed, being so very smart, it was obvious that Twilight had guessed the theory of her situation correctly. Not really able to grasp onto it however, that she was in the middle of experiencing the perfect dream in fact, she couldn't quite tell fantasy from reality. As crafting Luna wanted from her, the Element of Magic just had to, you know, release her grips on real life so that she could more easily go with the flow of things and not resist the obvious fun of the moment. Confound it, she couldn't keep being such an intellectual egghead when the dream demanded she be the princess she was! She needed to relax, to join the amusement!

So, whether Twilight was asleep or not, whether what was happening around her could really be considered real, she didn't give the matter much mind because she couldn't! Not while distracted by the practically realistic excitement, energy, along with happiness in the air!

Clearly, when Princess Luna said that she was going to make the perfect dream for one of her best of friends, she did a fabulous job in keeping her word. She was also a fast worker too. Within the entertaining hour, she was suitably finished with creating Twilight's perfect gift and, therefore, allowed Ponyville's princess to privately enjoy it to her heart's content.

As she would be busy making last minute checks over Canterlot Castle, the keeper of the moon would be back every hour or two until dawn to properly check that everything was still going according to plan, of course. Apart for that, there was nothing really to worry about… or so thought by everyone.

Meanwhile, as her guarded stagecoach was being graciously escorted through Canterlot's cheering streets, going along with the moment as best as she could to not act awkwardly before the throngs of adoring citizens around her, extravagant Twilight Sparkle shyly waved this way as well as that to her crowding fellows. In reply, the ponies along with more in attendance cheered louder than ever at her show of respect towards them!

With each passing minute, it eventually became easier for the princess of interest to wave, to smile, to thank those loyally supporting her, to believe that what she was feeling was real enough. Real enough until tomorrow when she'd awaken, anyhow. Then, gradually, a familiar song began to ring through the capitol between everyone rejoicing. To Twilight's shown delight, she recognized the melody at once and stupendously joined her enchanting voice with the many already singing for her continued splendor.

_"Life in Equestria shimmers! Life in Equestria shines! And we all know for absolute certain, that everything – yes, everything – yes, everything is splendidly FINE! IT'S FINE!"_

From then onward, as if with the stomp of somepony's hoof, the most enjoyable dream seemed to fast forward! In truth, it did no such thing but whenever did the happiest of days or moments ever feel like they passed by slowly? Even when in dreams? The answer to that would be never.

Before Twilight realized it, with the tremendous singing done, her wagon ride, her meeting with the many citizens, her taking part in the festival in the streets with everyone, her watching Rainbow Dash execute a Rainboom in her honor while followed up by a performance by the Wonderbolts, everything all during her first day as an alicorn, appeared to accelerate! Morning, noon, along with evening, flew rapidly past without notice! The next thing she knew, with the time of the sun fading and the moon nearing, the Element of Magic had actually been shepherded back to the castle.

Inside there, walking alone through the quaint palace hallways, she, somewhat forlornly in her heart, observed through every other window the departing masses that were her loyal supporters.

The long awaited partying for Equestria's newest princess, the gossiping between friends, the laughter over the smallest along with largest things, was over. Soon enough, sadly, the capitol's once bustling streets would be barren and all that had previously been in an animated uproar would be silent. As it always went with parties ending, all former positivity seemed to be being steadily drained away to be replaced with negativity, with gloom, with disappointment.

Yet, fortunately, the fun wasn't completely over. Not for Twilight, anyway. In fact, her very reason for having been brought back to the castle, why she trotted towards the royal gardens before bedtime, was that she was to be treated to one last private party with her closest friends along with family!

The celebration with the citizens of Equestria may have been over. However, amongst the greenery's statues, amid the flowerbeds, the Elements of Harmony, her honorable brother as well as her lovable former foal-sitter, her parents her teacher, plus more, would be awaiting Twilight and, even though having spent the entirety of the sun's hours with them already… the Element of Magic just couldn't get enough of her loved ones! As a matter of fact, during the clearly best day of her existence, she didn't know what she would've done without them all! It had only proven to her that she would forever need them close, that she needed them to know as much as she did about how much they meant and always would mean to her!

Without her loved ones, Twilight becoming royalty, the revival of the Elements, along with plenty more, couldn't have been possible in the slightest!

Now glowing on the inside as well as the outside, humming "Everything is Splendidly Fine" to herself as she passed the vigilant guards on duty every so often, Twilight was fast trotting to get to the gardens, to her loved ones. Now that she knew she was going to be able to be her egghead self with her best friends rather than wear a mask as a monarch, she wanted the partying to go on for as long as possible. Still, it turned out that she wasn't finished with her noble formalities quite yet. No, she needed to rapidly collect them back up actually when, as she passed a certain balcony to her right, a voice from outside called out her name.

"Ah ha! Hold, Element of Magic! Hold!"

Unable to keep going forward then, not wanting to be rude, the lavender alicorn couldn't help but turn back around to find out whom had wanted her attention. At seeing who it exactly was, Twilight felt instantly better at having not kept trotting away. Truth be told, all manner of other thought left her mind while she focused on not appearing to be too gawky in the eyes of the most powerful of griffin princes/ brothers, "Rafael and Gild Goldfeather of Zeklathine", as they epically landed before her.

There, as they folded their mighty wings in turn upon touching firm ground, the dying sunlight made their robust physiques thickly covered in feathers adopt the most regal of golden shades! During that brief period, looking so radiant meanwhile, the princes truly did live up to their family name of Goldfeather. With their white heads, brown bodies, yellow eyes, sharpened talons, lazily waving lion tails, so on, they were quite the breath taking spectacles to be beheld.

In the least, as they shined in Celestia's sun's rays, they certainly took shaken Twilight's breath away. That was for sure.

Knowing full well that she was in the presence of the respectable sovereigns who held the most influence amongst the many griffin clans residing on the historical isles that had controlled the eastern seas for centuries, the Element of Magic immediately bowed to the newly arrived griffins in utter respect. Of course, considering the events of the day that had just passed by, considering the events that had made her royalty to begin with, she was very well their equal. Without being told to do so, there was no real need for her to have knelt to them or anything in the first place.

Still, Twilight's old habits as being a student were bound to die hard in the future and, since they hadn't met directly too many times beforehand due to Celestia being the usual one in charge of politics, she didn't want to create any conflicts with Zeklathine's rulers so early into her career as nobility.

Seeing the respectful gesture of kneeling as it was meant to be, not wanting things between them to begin this formally but friendly though, handsome Rafael – being the oldest of the brothers, he expectedly spoke for his kind – stated somewhat abashed, "Your highness, dearest Twilight Sparkle… You should not be bowing to anyone on what is plainly the proudest of your days. No, stand up tall, my friend."

As told, Twilight timidly stood as proudly as she could while the respectful Zeklathinian princes assumed kneeling positions towards her instead. It was during the short time that they knelt to her, during the period that their muscled bodies visibly tensed beneath their sunlit brown-white plumage and their marvelous wings seemed to make her own appear petite in comparison, that the lavender alicorn felt her cheeks burn a bit.

How very easily they could carry her off at the moment, make her a princess of Zeklathine rather than Equestria. Sure, they were a bit older than she but love had a way of – wait, who, what was going on? Where had this thinking come from? Was she going mad? No, already, she'd developed a "crush" on the two brothers! Wow! Fast worker!

It seemed earning the respect of the populace was inspiring, being honored by the royal guards whenever passing them in the palace was refreshing too, yet, being praised by such fine examples for princes… had only made Ponyville's princess realize she had become a target for such chivalrous behavior from more than proper suitors! Ooh, she hadn't thought of being courted by royalty until now! How green with envy Rarity was going to be!

Well… maybe, just maybe, Twilight would point a noble in the fashionista's direction every so often. It couldn't hurt, could it? Wait, yes it could. Silly, there was hopeful Spike's feelings to consider.

Pondering Twilight had to abruptly shake herself out of her mad thoughts when bowing Rafael announced gallantly next, "Today, Twilight Sparkle, you bow to no Equestrian. On this day, all of Equestria bows to you, to your friends, to your truly heroic feats, in fact." He then half turned to his younger but equally fetching brother to ask of him, "Is that not right, little brother?"

"I could not have said it better myself, older brother." Gild boldly replied, a smile coming across his narrow expression, "You, as always, are righter than the rain that the sea blesses us with." With that exchange settled, the brothers rose back up.

Fortunately, for the certain awkward alicorn in their company, they couldn't read her romantic mind nor did they take notice of the small hint of the blush showing in her face caused by her sudden crush on them. Rather, they bluntly went about discussing political futures with Twilight.

Before the chatting began, though, Gild gracefully asked of his kin, "Rafael, now that we've caught Celestia's student before her disappearing altogether tonight, shall I go fetch Dragon Elder Garm? If I recall correctly, that old, blind drake was most eager to have a private opportunity with her like we have now."

Hold on a moment… The head of the wise dragon representatives of Valhalla – one of the oldest dragons alive today, older than Celestia, mind – had attended Twilight's celebration unannounced? Not only that but he was looking for her? How had she missed someone that important throughout the day? Someone literally that big who could still scale the largest mountain in several hours, who had four wings, who's roar shook earth, sky, along with sea? Why, if she had known Dragon Elder Garm had wanted a word with her, she would have been out on the streets on the lookout for him instead!

What an honor it was that he wanted a brief conversation with her! Not that it wasn't an honor that she was being addressed by the griffin princes of Zeklathine, of course, but they had to comprehend that to be approached by such a reputable dragon elder was a completely different thing! It was rarer than rare for anypony! Well, naturally, not for Celestia as well as Luna who were acceptations with everything, heh.

Meanwhile, unable to put in her astonished word due to her trying to control her increased heartbeat, Twilight overheard Rafael say, "An excellent proposition, Gild! Yes, wouldn't it be like that old fossil to not forgive us if he somehow found out we had one last audience with little Sparkle here and we didn't even invite him to join us?"

At this, the older of the brothers politely inquired, "Still, what do you say of this, Element of Magic? Do you wish for us to fetch the dragon elder for you or… perhaps we alone are exhausting you? We did drop in rather unannounced, didn't we? With the busy day you've had already, are we wearing out the last of your patience? We can leave, if so."

"Oh, what?" Twilight puffed out, trying to grin through her undeniably building excitement at the royal visitors lining up to meet her. Even for her attempted self-control, she couldn't help but babble out through her nerves next, "Oh, um, uh, ugh, blah, no, no, no! There's not a problem at all here! I may be weary but not enough to be unable to speak with you fine griffins as well as respected Dragon Elder Garm! Trust me, ha ha, you'd know if I wasn't capable otherwise."

When Twilight had finished rambling, even after her squee of a smile, there was an uncertain quiet shared between the trio on the balcony. At least until Gild wondered politely, "Then... that's a yes, correct? You're fine with it?"

"Yes!" The Element of Magic nearly shouted. Next, she adjusted her embarrassed self to try to say correctly this time, "Ahem, yes, if you'd be so kind as to bring the blind fossil – er, I mean, dragon elder! – here so we may all talk, I'd be more than grateful to you both."

"Ah, you are as considerate as they come, Twilight Sparkle." Rafael appraised, trying to get back into the flow of the things happening, "Either that or, as a wise leader anywhere knows, it is only courteous to include all of his allies in a meeting. It reduces the _awkwardness_ that comes with future political dinners, you see."

After exchanging a simple laugh with his younger brother at his sly comment on the difficulties of politics, Rafael stopped to see that the innocent lavender alicorn hadn't remotely caught onto his humor.

Nodding for Gild to take flight with haste next, the older griffin prince admitted coolly, "Ignore this griffin's weak attempts at making jokes, Element of Magic. I must admit, my kind must look too serious to attempt a bit of humor, no?"

"Oh no, don't think that! Your kind are more than able to make others laugh!" Twilight put in respectfully, thinking she may have done something wrong in not laughing along with the moment, "I just, um… I'm more than certain that, when I'm given more time to be royalty, I'll understand the meaning in your jokes in the future, right?"

"That is… the best way to put it, yes. For now, anyhow. If we are willing to admit it here between just the two of us, with the utmost respect of course, you have just started being a princess, after all. There's plenty for you to learn. Thus, your not knowing politics yet is understandable. In the least, with time, I'm certain you'll come to better grasp my crude use of political humor better in the future. You might very well get around to using it like myself, like Celestia, like all us weary leaders do, in fact! Ha ha ha!"

As Rafael chortled at his own words, not noticing Twilight shyly go along with the moment to not appear to be as clueless as she was, he next wondered, "I must ask again, your highness… My brother and I, we are not intruding on your privacy, correct?"

As Ponyville's princess tried to interject she was fine next, she found she was unintentionally repeatedly cut off, "You do not need to wear yourself out further than you have today by talking with us! You very well know that we can postpone this exchange for another better time where you're not so-"

"Ha ha, Rafael, your majesty, there's no need for the apologies or worrying! You have nothing to fear around me. Truly, I'm not bothered by your presence in the slightest." Twilight finally managed to put in through her fellow's worrying.

As relief took over the conversation next, she realized she was actually handling what was her first private conversation with a foreign monarch with not only grace but more ease than she'd forethought.

Well, how could she not when whom she was speaking with showed clear friendliness as well as respectful concern which she brought up next, "Before you two arrived, I was actually on my way to the gardens for a little last get together with friends."

When Rafael showed tension at this, Twilight reassured easily, "Nevertheless, that can clearly wait a few more moments, can't it? Everypony will more than understand my reasons for arriving late when I explain that you and your brother were willing to meet with me personally as well as be such good company beforehand. However, if we're going to talk, there is one thing I must ask of you."

"Heh, excellent. Very well then. Ask whatever you must of me, your majesty."

At this, Twilight happily requested of her generous fellow with a tentative smile, "May we drop the airs? Honestly, if I'm tired of anything from this day, it's the formalities. We can address each other by name, not title, right? We can just be ourselves, correct?"

"If that is what milady mare wishes of this griffin," Rafael responded chivalrously with a stirring of his powerful wings as well as a swish of his lion's tail next, "then that is what shall be done. If not by title though, how shall I address you then, your grace?"

"Just Twilight will do." Ponyville's princess responded with a smile, "Seriously, don't fret over being formal with me. In Ponyville, everywhere really, I know I'm going to have to repeat this a hundred million times with everypony. Obviously, some aren't going to listen to me, some will. Ugh, how very complicated that's going to be. Come to think of it though, that complication means I'm already understanding the burdens of being nobility, aren't I? Ha ha ha!"

Sharing a bit of mirth with the oldest of Zeklathine's princes at realizing a lot of changes were coming her way by having become royalty, the Element of Magic added, "Wait, is it I'm just beginning to understand the burdens of being nobility or am I comprehending a bit of your recently used political humor too, Rafael?"

"Your highness – I mean, Twilight – it could very well be that you're grasping both." Rafael explained, shaking his narrow head with amusement, "When you grow as used to being royalty as I have since being born, you begin to lose track of most of the small things… You, heh, just go with the flow of noble life while giving the biggest stuff your utmost attention."

As he eased himself into being casual with Twilight as requested, the griffin prince sagely added, "And, when I say biggest stuff, I mean paying attention to the opinions of the common folk, economic stability, keeping good relationships with allies, and maintaining the defense of the kingdoms that make up Equestria. In the regard of defense though, for the past few years, I must say that that hasn't been much of an issue."

Rafael nodded to Twilight when he admitted next, "Not when yourself and your friends have been stealing away all of the fun, anyhow."

"What? Is that how you see it? Fun? You think that what my friends and I have done to keep the peace for Equestria has been – oh, wait, you're joking with me?" There was plenty of laughter at this, at Twilight's innocence, "Ha ha, rude much? How dare you take advantage of the newest princess! What nerve you have in rubbing away at her dignity! You know what? Be off with you! It turns out that you're wearing me down, after all!"

It was as Rafael was taking her commands to depart seriously that the lavender alicorn corrected herself hastily, "No, no, stay, Rafael! I'm just having some fun with you, ha ha! Loosen up!" While the griffin prince relaxed at her say so, she chuckled, "Well, heh, I'm glad you were kidding with me because wielding the Elements of Harmony, being them, has been… anything but easy! It's been hard! Harder than hard! As a leader that has to constantly keep several other clans loyal to yours, I'm sure you understand what I mean, right?"

"Oh, yes, little Sparkle." Rafael coolly responded, knowing full well her meaning when being the ruler of the strongest of the six clans that made up eastern Zeklathine as well as keeping them together, "I understand your point better than you know."

Much like when she'd been absolutely enjoying herself during the festivities in the capitol's streets, Twilight Sparkle of Equestria came to find that the prolonged moments of conversation she shared with Rafael Goldfeather of Zeklathine elapsed by too quickly. Somepony, blast them, had stomped their hoof again to make time fast forward!

At Ponyville's princess's suggestion that they drop the nobilities and just be themselves with the privacy of the instant, after having gotten over their worries at the start, the two leaders of differing lands totally relished one another's company. Truth be told, despite being different looking, they had no real differences to speak of.

While their minutes on the balcony whizzed by, Twilight and Rafael openly discussed how the festival beforehand had been superb, of how the Crystal Empire was faring since its liberation, of how their own lands were experiencing their most prosperous of ages, of how the Elements of Harmony had done and were going to keep doing such good things for Equestria, along with more.

While the talking went on, the lavender alicorn and eldest griffin prince bonded better than they had hoped when just starting with their introductions. With relief, it was as if – even though having not been together at all until then on the balcony – the pair of them had been childhood friends since being born. As a matter of fact, the more she came to know him, the more Twilight understood why Cloudsdale shared such a close alliance with Zeklathine, why the cool pegasi had been friends with the bold griffins for millenniums on end.

Also, as she came to know him, Twilight would have even minded less if Rafael – after revealing to her his respectable love for his people, his clear loyalty to his allies, his perfect personality plus physique – literally kidnapped her at the moment and whisked her off to the isles to be his bride.

Yet, silly alicorn, she had to quit being as immature as Rarity when the moment required her to be more serious. She was speaking with a respectable prince of Zeklathine, not some barbarian! They had just met so shame on her for thinking of rushing things faster than needed! Shame on her for letting her crush get the better of her thinking! Besides, if their first actual interaction at the moment was progressing so fluently, so perfectly, perhaps… something would bloom between them in the future?

Indeed, before his coming to her, it was and had been obvious in the past to Twilight that Rafael wasn't just any average noble. Unlike the infamously known Gilda in Ponyville, he didn't remotely think of taking advantage of friends, fellows, minors, anyone. No, he was unquestionably a champion, a hero, the appropriate role model to have as a prince. He and his brother also, were as good as any other Goldfeather that had come before them. That would come after them

With that in mind, in the political games, Rafael wasn't just a piece of meat for some mistress or other noble to marry to gain a higher position with more power either. Not that Twilight sought that at all from him, mind! No, like he expected of the rest of his kind while being their role model, Rafael had shown Twilight – just with a few words – that he was a griffin with endurance, power, and skill that was balanced with heart, loyalty, and genius. He was pure gold, leadership material!

Therefore, if he ever married, it would be to another that would always clearly understand, remember, those values about him. As for that, hopefully, someday, even if it wasn't the alicorn with him, Rafael would find that special individual: his special some-griffon. For having stopped by, for having been so open with her, for having shown his best qualities to her, Twilight knew he deserved and would always deserve that kind of happiness.

However, out of nowhere, Twilight's gut rolled when she suddenly got the dark feeling that Zeklathine's oldest prince wasn't going to be able to find his true love. That he wasn't going to be able to be the role model for his race that he dearly wanted to be. For some reason, the Element of Magic thought, even if it was his choice… that he wasn't going to get very far with ruling over Zeklathine. Yet, why? Why was she thinking or feeling that way?

Trying not to show this abrupt negativity, keeping a smile on her expression during the exchange one way or the other, Twilight couldn't help but wonder why sudden thoughts of uncertainty had ambushed her. Where had they come from?

The answer to that was simple, really.

Discord, on the town hall roof later at dawn, would go on to accurately explain Twilight's reasons for fearing for Rafael's future. Due to a certain ill event a month after her festival of having become a princess, due to a certain malicious ice dragon, Zeklathine was unknowingly fated to be lost… and there would be no more Rafael afterwards. There would only be bitter Gild, the only remaining heir, to recklessly continue leading his dying race's survival for revenge against merciless Flangteth.

Thanks to Luna, Ponyville's princess was supposedly experiencing happiness from a year ago. Twilight was witnessing happier times lost in her past; things that had been previously, not were currently. In truth, being so intelligent with everything, she was occasionally briefly half in half between her own reality and Luna's fantasy. She was, without knowing, trying to tell real and unreal things apart.

As known, Luna's dream world was very different than the real one. For better or worse, that couldn't really be decided. Yet, it was funny how that confliction continued to dog Twilight. Regardless, she, somewhere inside her heart, naturally felt like what was happening on the balcony with Rafael had already happened or that things were much too happy to actually be true.

At any moment, with such thinking, anypony would have woken up in bed to be proven unfortunately right. Nevertheless, Luna made sure the perfect dream continued like she intended it to and, gradually, the forbidding emotions in Twilight's stomach, her subtle worries over Rafael's approaching end, were made to fade away.

Happily, even if unwittingly so, the Element of Magic went on with the dream. In turn, she purposefully turned the conversation onto a rather delicate topic while the day's last light was blinking out.

Knowing her curious intentions were wrong to follow but feeling like they had grown close enough to at least dance around them though, Twilight bravely said to Rafael, "Now, I know that you're poking fun at me for just becoming royalty but wasn't I already? I mean, come on, I don't like to brag but I was taken under the wing of Celestia to be her student when I was only a filly, I helped revive the Elements of Harmony, my brother ended up marrying my teacher's younger niece, and I helped save the long lost Crystal Empire."

At this, Twilight nervously added in, "From what I've heard about you before now, Rafael, your rise to becoming _king_ of the east shortly isn't much different than me becoming a princess now. Like me, since you were little, you've been surrounded with politics, royalty, promise, while growing up. Now, seeing as how your father has been, uh, um, well-"

_"Banished?"_

At his rather blunt finish for her, at opening the door to include her in on a rather personal family matter between griffins as she'd hoped, Rafael gave uncertain Twilight the most comforting of his smiles.

It seemed he was willing to discuss his people's, his family's very own, recent humiliation with the Element of Magic: the unexpected banishment of the latest king, of his dad, "Ra Goldfeather", which had transpired only some months before her being announced... as royalty.

* * *

_**End of "Equestria's Plights, The Perfect Dream"…**_

**Author's Note: Well, um... awkward? So, the former king of mighty Zeklathine, the father of Rafael and Gil Goldfeather, was banished? How can that be? Why did that happen? I suppose I left you all off at a sudden cliffhanger but don't worry. Chapter Seven is nearly complete. You'll be able to continue reading on soon enough. As for my griffin characters themselves, I hope they seem good enough. Especially Rafael. Ever since I saw the episode "Griffon the Brush Off" and witnessed one of my favorite mythical creatures be a complete... jerk about everything - whether intentionally or not - I just couldn't resist in writing to make the griffins have a far more respectable side. Well, at least before a certain ice dragon raided them, anyhow. Either way, thank you for reading and, remember, reviews are more than just words. They're inspirational. They're more than appreciated.**


	7. Remembering Things Lost, Destiny's Call

Chapter Seven: "Remember Things Lost, Destiny's Calling"

"_**Hardly does destiny select us at a moment of our choosing. In fact, if anything, it chooses us at the least convenient moments, no?" – Star Swirl the Bearded, Unicorn Prodigy**_

* * *

Not wanting to seem like she was being intentionally crude or nosy over the now serious matter of Zeklathine's king's exile, Twilight was quick in saying for both her own as well as Rafael's sakes, "We don't – I'm sorry. We don't have to discuss anything like that. I was just trying to prove my point that even though I just became a _princess_, you're just about to become a _king_."

Next, the Element of Magic tried to be cute with her companion by giving him a squee of a smile as she went on, "We're both in the same boat, see? We're both starting on something new. So, you don't have the right to tease me, ha ha!"

When he chuckled with her at her obvious cuteness in smiling at him, Twilight couldn't help asking Rafael, "Well, um... can I at least put forward my sympathies about your father? I'm truly sorry for everything that has happened to you, your brother, your people, to him, since his dark days began."

"Yes, Twilight, it is indeed a sorry situation my clans have found ourselves in. Your caring for Zeklathine is more than appreciated though." In turn, the griffin prince flared his wings regally while finishing his sentence, "You mine as well as my kind's gratitude for the consideration."

"Phew, good." Ponyville's princess honestly exhaled, feeling the tension in her heart departing instantly, "That's very good. If... If I may continue?"

When Rafael contently nodded for to go on, the lavender alicorn started, "I've always heard from Celestia that your dad could have been saved if given more time. However, he just grew too out of control for Zeklathine's other clans to wait-"

"My father, Ra, was a griffin of unquestionable respect, of pride, of strength." Rafael gently cut in amid Ponyville's princess's respectful rambling, intentionally keeping her from saying anything stupid, crude, nor offensive towards the griffins.

Simply, like Twilight had hoped, he had just taken it upon himself to do the talking. This was to spare her from making any possible verbal embarrassments between them. After all, this subject was a Goldfather matter. Thus, seeing as he was a Goldfeather and had already invited his questioning fellow to take part in it, it was only right that Rafael take charge of the fragile situation so that they remained friends afterwards.

"As royalty, for the safety of your people, of your land, you will need to know the truthfulness of this matter eventually, little Sparkle." The griffin prince admitted next, still showing off a small smile to comfort his alicorn companion that things beuilding up between them were going to be okay, "Might as well get it over with now that it's here, no?"

Yes, that seemed wise. Rafael had said that well.

Meanwhile, nodding for her to get comfortable for he was about to proudly recall the long details of the recently upsetting past, Zeklathine's soon to be king rather casually went on to address Twilight about his tender family subject. He did so easier than both expected, to be honest. However, it wasn't so easy a thing that he just opened right up immediately. He needed a moment or two to collect himself first. In silence, the Element of Magic understood him completely.

Twilight knew she wasn't the first nor would she be the last to listen to Rafael speak about his father's banishment. With the event having been an important political matter that affected everyone, with her being close to the alicorn sisters, she had come to learn plenty of the sour business already. Nevertheless, it was one thing to overhear of it from her superiors. Here, now, it was completely different to be actually discussing it with he who was actually at the heart of the events.

Since the months it had transpired, Ponyville's princess had gathered that Rafael had already spoken of his dad's expulsion from Zeklathine to Celestia, to Luna, to Garm, to his every ally, throughout the days beforehand. Plainly, each recounting of the sad tale had had to of hurt him. He had to be getting sick of it, of having to repeatedly describe how his father had fallen from his place of grace. Yet, here and now, he was willing to open up to Twilight – to a pony he had hardly spent time with until just recently – one last time. How very... humble of him. How very humble indeed.

So, in utter silence to not ruin the moment nor insult him, Equestria's newest princess held her tongue while Rafael found his composure to begin speaking. Truly, she resisted the building urge of wanting to thank him for letting her in, for being a true friend to her and not hiding things away.

Nevertheless, then wasn't the time for continued pities. During then, she had to wait for the right opportunity to begin comforting the grim griffin prince with her, to show that she did care about his unforeseen situation.

When prepared to reveal his tentative story at last, Zeklathine's eldest prince had to go on to take a series of deep breaths that soothed his proud soul. Meanwhile, his sharp, topaz eyes appeared to cloud over with recollections and, even though being so smart, Twilight couldn't hardly even begin to guess how many of them were actually playing across his glazed vision. No Equestrian could nor would ever be able to, in fact.

Finally ready to begin his bitter tale of having to deal with his evicted father over the past months, Rafael placed one talon over the other to assume a wise looking position. Staying like that, staying relaxed in his own way, he looked similar to a story teller whom was ready to speak unto a crowd of little ones. Holding back on giggling to herself at the random thought of dozens of little fillies, of little griffin chicks, surrounding him, keenly paying attention to his every breath, the Element of Magic gave Rafael her utmost attention as he coolly began relating his family's recent tale of tragedy to her.

"As you know, Twilight Sparkle, as the world knows, I am Ra's firstborn. Gild is his second. We are his heirs, what he has left behind to rally the shaken clans of Zeklathine over after his betrayal."

"Hm, well, he at least left behind two of the most handsome princes throughout the world for the griffin clans to follow. Oh gosh!" Twilight clapped her hooves over her mouth when, without even thinking, she had blurted out!

There was a quiet afterwards where the griffin prince merely smiled and the blushing lavender alicorn managed to say, "Um, well… Sorry?" Then, she firmly corrected, "Well, wait, no, I shouldn't be. Am I right or am I right about you and your brother being handsome? I mean, you're both good looking. I'm sure that along with your distinguished leadership skills have been true enough reasons for your fellows to rally around, right?"

"Heh, I suppose so. Thank you for that sentiment, my friend." Rafael contently replied with a new swishing of his tail. He obviously had appreciated her interjection. Even if it had been out of the blue.

Next, while his alicorn companion inwardly promised herself not to burst with awkwardness again, the griffin prince thoughtfully went on explaining, "Yes, now that you say it, I must admit that the Goldfeather family has a had history of having had gorgeous figures in its family tree. Both male and female."

As he got around to looking over himself before her, Rafael managed to say to Twilight as he began to laugh, "Ha ha, I thank you for thinking of me and Gild as such, Twilight. Being handsome, I mean. Heh, it might very well help my little brother rest easier in the days to come when he hears me say so. As for my father, many said the same about him. That he could, with ease, make a dragoness swoon with his whetted charisma."

Next, the griffin prince seemed to sadden when he added about his dad, "Yet, at the end of everything he did for Zeklathine, his good looks didn't help him escape himself… did they?"

While Twilight tried to remain brave with him about the conversation, the oldest Zeklathine prince stirred his wings as well as tail in annoyance. In turn, he shifted his narrowed eyes to observe the setting sun.

"Today, my brother and I could not nor cannot completely hate our father or whatever he is now. See, ahead of his corruption, he at least served his true purpose as a leader."

At this Rafael thoughtfully flexed a claw before his sharp gaze while going on, "He taught us everything that we as princes, as eventual rulers, needed to know. We know how to reason, how to decide, how to fight for what's worthy and not to fight for what's unworthy."

It was here that the oldest of Zeklathine's princes lowered his claw back down to adopt a blank expression over what he admitted next, "Therefore, while others argued with us that we were being too sentimental, too naïve, too loving when the moment came, we still chose the choice your Celestia would have obviously taken if in charge…"

Even though knowing what was coming, Twilight felt her heart shake a bit with shock, with admiration, with respect, when she next heard, "We spared our father's life."

With a disturbed exhale, Rafael coolly continued his story for his captivated audience, "We merely chased him and his corrupted hoarding beliefs away. Seeing as he did not spill any griffin's blood during the tainted period of his reign nor when we forced him out, seeing as all he had ever wanted to do during his corruption was to collect _treasure_ rather than rule, seeing as all the magnificence he had brought unto Zeklathine in the past; banishment, not an execution, was all that was required to deal with him, no?"

An air of uncomfortable depression settled upon the balcony at this. It remained with what was said in turn, what was sain in the memory of the things that had been lost.

"Before our father grew only concerned in accumulating his wealth, in collecting the gems and bounties the sea has always washed up for us Zeklathinians, rather than hear my people's building problems, my father effectively made the eastern isles of the griffins into a rich province worth noticing."

While going on talking, Rafael began to extend a claw for each thing he rather happily listed off about his father next, "He united the clans through honor, not fear. He founded the truest of the griffin crests, the best gem to ever bless a crown, the flawless sapphire which you as well as everyone knows as the _Heart of the Ocean_ today. Then, he forged me and my brother into the proper leaders we are now. We hopefully are or will be now, at least."

With a stir of his wings, with a small smile, Rafael finished humbly as he retracted his claws, "For that, for being a father as well as a monarch where it mattered most… my father deserved life, not death, no?"

As revealed earlier, what Twilight and Rafael softly discussed, despite it trying to be kept hushed up amid the isles, was common knowledge. To the other monarchs of the world, mind. Not really the common folk.

When Ra – the most beloved of griffin kings, the most humble of fathers, the most loyal husband to his regrettably deceased wife Isis – had been banished from his keep by his kin months ago, the dragon lords of Valhalla, the pony rulers of Equestria, everyone aware of the issue, had seen it coming for the longest time. They hadn't wanted to but they did nonetheless.

Knowing just how much of a loss it was that formerly gallant Ra – a warrior who's family's legacy dated back to the age of helping the immortal alicorn sisters defeat King Sombra – couldn't have been saved from descending into his greedy, treasure hoarding self at the time, of being kept from turning into a twisted soul, the world's leaders couldn't help but show their shock at his exile. They still showed their shock even now. Regardless, like Twilight had always done since hearing of it, everyone had never stopped praying for Rafael's and Gild's father's suddenly lost sanity.

What had made Ra turn from his path of clear glory and onto one that made him want only riches, plunder, along with gems? Hadn't the continuing to make his people happy been what made him wake up each morning, not personal wealth? Why had he decided to behave, to live, like a selfish dragon rather than the inspirational griffin he was? Why, why, and more whys.

Concerning Ra's corruption, there were so many questions with no real answers. Among them was why did evil exist in the first place? Why did wickedness strike from nowhere for no reason? Why did such sad things transpire to such good souls?

If only Isis were alive… she would definitely be the one to save her troubled husband from himself. She would be the one to bring him back to his senses, his citizens, his loving home.

As Twilight was about to speak her mind about the matter, as she was about to reassure him he and Gild had been the proper role models for having made such a merciful choice towards their own corrupted kin, Rafael breathed out, "At one time, believe it or not, my father was just as respected as your Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle."

That hadn't needed to be said. The Element of Magic, even though having not met him personally, had heard plenty in the past from her superiors about the greatness of Ra Goldfeather. She knew enough about him, especially after having had some time with his oldest son, to realize he was no ordinary griffin. No ordinary griffin could've made Celestia and Luna worry, could've made Garm roar with grief from the peak of the highest mountain, nor made the eastern isles weep as he slowly turned to the darkness, right?

No, Rafael hadn't needed to say to the Element of Magic that his dad had once been as respected as Celestia and Luna. After everything she'd seen, she knew. Inside herself, she had always known.

"Whether my fellows want to accept it or no, the name Ra reminds us of the reason why the east has remained respectable for the past century, why Zeklathine has kept control over the other clans, why my brother and myself have looked forward to taking over, to leading, to becoming monarchs." The griffin prince sighed while shrugging.

""During the matters of the past months though, that name has become as detested as that tyrant Sombra you just defeated in the north. Due to my dad's madness, the Goldfeather title itself has been severely put at risk and I'm, my brother also, have been left to secure it."

Tracing circles on the balcony floor with his right claw, the eldest of Zeklathine's princes finished grimly, "We, everyone, has been left to, heh… to pick up the pieces of my father's most unexpected treason. Hmf."

"Which you will." The Element of Magic was able to truthfully put in at last.

As Rafael looked to her in question, she boldly continued, "I don't need to say it but I will anyway. Zeklathine is and will remain loyal to you and your brother, Rafael. The griffins, all of the citizens of the world, know that it was your father, not you nor Gild, who turned. After having spent this brief time with you, I have no doubts about that. I never did doubt it, in fact."

As she witnessed him appear to be uncertain still, Twilight wisely encouraged Zeklathine's soon to be king, "You know, Celestia and Luna aren't perfect either."

When this caught Rafael's attention - it would have caught anyon'e's - Ponyville's princess quickly went on, "Yes, they've had their rough spots too, unfortunately. A pony only has to look at them to remember that one had to seal the other in the moon for a thousand years, right? Maybe that was a millennium ago, yeah, yet it's still remembered, it's still spoken of."

Taking the opportunity at the stillness of the moment, the quietness, Twilight stated, "However, look at them now… Everything between them has worked out for the most part, hasn't it? Everyone accepts them for who they are, despite what they've done, correct?"

"Indeed, that is true. That is very true." Rafael admitted, showing a bit of a smile through his uncertainty as he did, "You are trying to tell me that everything happens for a reason, no? If so, very well said."

The griffin prince became humorously thoughtful as he pondered aloud next, "Yet, what certain pony and her friends were there to help those alicorn sisters be whom they are today? Who helped them get back together?"

"The same ponies who, oh, stopped the changelings from invading Canterlot, who saved the Crystal Empire, who even made a Spirit of Disharmony their friend, of course. Ha ha ha!"

With that said, Ponyville's princess assured brightly, "And we won't stop there. If it comes down to it, Rafael, my friends and I will be there to support your claim over the clans."

At seeing Zeklathine's next king give her a grateful expression, the Element of Magic exclaimed, " Ha ha, you already knew we would, didn't you?"

"Perhaps I did... Heh, perhaps I didn't."

"Well, no one can argue with you in the first place, let alone with the ponies as well as Elements at your side if need be. Rafael, never have I heard from anyone of you doing or planning wrong! Only right! And after having been with you for this past hour or two, those tales can only be true! Especially, despite your recent hardships, with you providing valuable assistance in stopping the rebelling dragons in Valhalla, right?"

Inspired by her own generosity, as Rafael fidgeted shyly with his claws at her appraisal, Twilight finished her encouraging lecture boldly, "You, your brother, are princes of honor, Rafael, and it's obvious you're both going to be so much more in the future! I can only hope to eventually get to be as grand as you both during my time as royalty. It'll be hard for me to keep up with you but, undoubtedly, it'll also be worth it in the end."

Then, the lavender alicorn added with renewed spirit, "And, in the meantime, hopefully, your dad will remember himself! During his expulsion, he'll see you both following his ways and be reminded of his honor! Yeah, that's it! It's gotta be! Take it from the princess who knows the magic of friendship when she say that if you work hard enough for your dad, Rafael, you'll bring him back someday! I'm more than certain of it!"

There was a moment of stunned silence where Zeklathine's soon to be king couldn't help but show his shock at the rush of comfort he'd received from the grinning lavender alicorn. Truly, she was something else. She wasn't like the tales had depicted her. No, she was far better than that!

Rafael finally managed to regain enough of his composure to semi-coolly reply, "Indeed, ahem, you have proven the rumors of kindness about you to be true, Twilight Sparkle. I can only suppose the surprises with you will never end either, will they?"

"Heh, is that really what everypony says about me?"

When she got a nod from him, Twilight exclaimed to Rafael, "In that case, yay! Fluttershy, being the Element of Kindness, will be happy for me. And you think that _I'm_ full of surprises? I can introduce you to the Element of Laughter. Ha ha, trust when me when I say she is and always will be a far better master of those than I could ever be!"

"Ah, yes, the Element of Kindness. You know, earlier today, I did overhear Garm praising her impressive feat of taming that sleeping red dragon at the peak of _Pinnacle Rock_ two years ago. He'd like to meet her too, to learn of her compassion, when the chance arrives. And as for the Element of Laughter, I've indeed heard of her. Is she truly that surprising? More so than you?"

After the Element of Magic had confirmed for him that the Pinkie Pie was the endless chain of surprises in the main six, not herself, the griffin prince chortled, "Ha ha ha, I find that hard to believe but until I see it personally, I shall have to take your word for it!"

There was much shared laughter between Ponyville's princess and Zeklathine's heir at this! Truly, they had bonded better than either could have imagined! It was too bad… that their bonding would not be able to continue in the future. At that time, there was only going to be Gild, a very bitterly lonely Gild, left over.

Either way, Rafael managed to say through his mirth, "Ha ha! Here, already, you are speaking as if you've been a princess for more than a day, little Sparkle."

"And you are already speaking like a king! How convenient, hm?"

"As you said earlier, we were princes and princesses when we were born, we were not?" Rafael questioned as he allowed Twilight to nudge him playfully, "As for us becoming proper rulers though, that will indeed prove to be hard. Nevertheless, seeing as how determined you are, we are, we can accomplish such a task, no? And no matter where he is... we can remind my father of what is to be expected of a true king like himself."

At this, at the thought of rescuing his dad from madness, the oldest griffin prince inspirationally flexed his wings to do several beats, "Yes, together, we can bring him back to us."

In turn, he bowed most appreciatively to Twilight while he admitted, "You have my utmost gratitude, also, for having been such a good friend to me, such a good support, Twilight. For caring so deeply about my family's, my people's, situation. Thank you for listening."

"Thank you for being a true friend." Was Twilight's happy reply with a wink, "Thanks for including me."

"Heh, yes." Rafael replied with a humble smile, "Before you said it, I already knew deep down that my father had made me, my brother, into his appropriate successors… I just need others, like yourself, to see it too. As for the clans' loyalty to my own, I'm glad to hear that you'd be more than willing to jump to my aid in securing my throne if needed. However, let us hope that it won't come to that, hm?"

He flexed his claws next as he said with confidence, "Bah, what am I saying? I'm certain it won't."

"Oh?" Twilight wondered gently, "You don't think so?"

"For centuries," Rafael announced with modest pride, "I'm sure that you the clans have followed my family's own of Zeklathine. And for good reasons, mind. My clan is one of the largest if not strongest, oldest, as well as wisest. That is not me being superior, little Sparkle. It's just the truth of the matter and every griffin has always known it, accepted it."

The griffin prince looked out towards the horizon as he went on to proudly say, "The isles have had rough times but never have the Zeklathinians abandoned their morals, isle, nor fellows. Together, the griffins have always faced every storm that has come their way as well as against their allies."

It was then that he gestured to himself, "Yet, at the head of the united griffin forces… there has always been an ancestor of mine."

"And now… how very fitting." The Element of Magic chimed, "You and your brother are presently leading in the efforts of helping Garm secure Valhalla. If that doesn't show to everyone your valor, your intent, to earn your kind's honor back since your father's departure then the world has gone a bit more loopy then we've predicted, no?"

In turn, as he had completed his thanks as well as risen to his feet to stretch with the many popping sounds of firm muscles, Rafael looked towards the nearly set sun to state aloud, "Ha ha, indeed. Let us pray that the world hasn't gone _that_ loopy. Seeing my father do so… was, ahem, bad enough. Moving on, considering my taking up your time with my jokes and depressions, I'm afraid I've overdone it. Just look at that sky."

Indeed, when noticed, dusk was nearly at hand, "If the sun has departed and the moon has come, your friends at your get together in the gardens are bound to have begun worrying about you, Twilight. My time to depart, the time for this most delightful exchange of ours, is regrettably near." It was then that he wondered, "However, where is that brother of mine as well as the dragon elder? In the least, it should not have taken Gild this long to rejoin us."

"Perhaps you should go after your brother then." Twilight politely put in, knowing that her discussion with Rafael had basically come to a formal end with his previous say so, "I mean, it is getting to be rather late and if something wrong has happened to your kin then you should be the first to know."

"Heh, you needn't sound so worried over Gild, little Sparkle. I'm sure if he was injured or downed or something unfavorable had become of him, we'd have been notified ages ago." Rafael humorously put in, "No, to be honest, I suppose my little brother got distracted by a pretty griffonness or pegasi mare. Maybe the Wonderbolts have his attention and won't let him go? Perhaps your friend, the Element of Loyalty, has challenged him to keep up with her?"

"Ha ha, that might very well be it actually!" Twilight admitted, laughing up a storm at the thought of Rainbow Dash showing up Gild somewhere, "I've heard the tales that your brother was actually there to help your father find the Heart of the Ocean sapphire and bring it back. That had to of taken some flying skills and if Rainbow Dash has heard the rumors too, I'm sure she couldn't resist wanting to race Gild."

Then, as she controlled herself, the Element of Magic wondered at seeing an approaching shape in the heavens, "But wait… Is that him coming right now? Oh, wow, what uncanny timing!"

"What scary timing, you mean. Leave it to my little brother to be practically a mind reader." Rafael added, looking up towards the purple sky too.

Indeed, as if having heard them saying his name, Gild gracefully approached to land on the balcony amid Equestria's newest princess as well as his older brother. At once, even though looking a bit worn out, the younger prince of Zeklathine fiercely explained his reasons for looking a bit tired along with being so late. None of them were what Rafael and Twilight had just been recently discussing.

"Never again, brother!" Gild fumed while folding in his wings, "Never again am I fetching that fossil of an elder Garm! For all I care, he can be angry with us for not including him in the discussion next time! Do you have any idea what I have had to sit through with him for the past few hours before coming back here to relay it to Celestia's student? Of course you do! By the salty rains, I thought I was never going to get away from him!"

At this, the younger griffin brother began to drone with a mocking air, "And I'm not the only one to think so! You know as well as I that when Dragon Elder Garm gets talking it taaaaaakes aaaaa loooong tiiiiiiime foooor hiiiiiim toooo saaay iiiiiit… AGH! Madness! Yet, I suppose when you've lived as long as he has, when you're a dragon with eternity waiting, you can taaaaake alllll theeeeee tiiiime yooou liiiike, riiiight?"

Unable to resist laughing at the unique show of Gild's frustration, Twilight burst into a fit of giggles.

As she did so, Rafael chuckled to his disheveled brother, "Ha ha, that was very well said, little brother! Still, show the ancient one some respect. He has his reasons, likeable or not, for what he does, you know. Also, don't go blaming me for your misfortune."

"Oh? Why not? Don't you care about your kin?"

"Well, not when you were the one who was more than happy to go off looking for the _oldest_, not to mention _slowest_, of the wyrms of Valhalla. Did you not realize what trouble you were getting yourself into? Did you see me jumping up and down in eagerness to go get him too? No."

"Ah, shut that trap you call a beak, brother! Perhaps I did know what I was getting into, perhaps I didn't. Either way, now that I've suffered enough for having tried to do a good deed for the best night of everyone's lives, I have a message to relay to you, Twilight Sparkle, from that blind fossil everyone calls a dragon elder."

At this, Gild straightened himself up to look the part of nobility, "You'll have to forgive him, Element of Magic, but due to issues troubling his homeland – the rebellions – Garm had to leave as soon as possible to help his grandson, Nidhogg. So, if you would listen up, please, I'm going to pass his words unto you instead. Ahem."

A message from the eldest of dragon elders, eh? A message from the dragon elder that had watched Princess Celestia grow and Princess Luna be born? How delightful! How exciting! No matter how long it would have taken if she had had to listen to him rather than Gild, Twilight would've been excited to be in Garm's presence! It was exciting alone to know the oldest of drakes had taken the time to actually attend her celebration!

Nevertheless, being polite, she had no choice but to settle with listening intently to the younger of Zeklathinian princes instead as he began to say, "Okay, now let me recall what I've heard said to me for the last endless series of hours… Draaaaagon Elderrrrr Gaaaarm – Ouch!" Gild instantly broke out of jokingly mimicking Garm when his brother cuffed him upside the head!

Rubbing his bruised brow, the younger prince of Zeklathine sighed out, "Alright, alright, take it easy, brother! Excuse me for just trying to have a bit of fun here, sheesh! Anyway, um, oh, right. Twilight Sparkle, Dragon Elder Garm thanks you for having invited him to your most delightful festival, for all that you've done for Equestria, and is happy to know he'll be seeing you and the other Elements of Harmony more involved with the world's future."

With that wrapped up, Gild added casually, "That sly drake. He basically said everything that my brother and I wished to convey unto you here before we venture back to Zeklathine tomorrow, Twilight Sparkle."

When it seemed he was done with relaying the pain staking message that had cost him an hour or two of his life to listen to, when Twilight couldn't help but smile at his cool praises towards her, it was then that the younger griffin prince put in lastly from nowhere, "Oh, he also, as well as myself, congratulates you once more since your brother and sister-in-law are expecting a _special little bundle_sometime next year. It seems you're going to be having a little nephew to teach – Ow! Brother, I'm not your piece of meat to abuse! Stop striking me already!"

"Then you should learn what is wise to say and unwise to say, Gild!" Rafael snapped back while gesturing to the look of pure shock upon formerly amused Twilight's expression. Obviously, the lavender alicorn hadn't known about Shining Armor and Cadance's "special little bundle" until just then and Zeklathine's older prince hissed out, "By Zeklathine's cliffs, Gild! You and Garm truly are daft about family matters that are not your own, aren't you?"

"Well, excuse me, brother! Haven't you ever heard of don't go slashing up the messenger?"

"Be glad I'm hitting then, not slashing! And it wouldn't be required if the messenger, in question, weren't so dull! Twilight informed me earlier that, before our unexpected arrival, she was just on her way to a final get together in the gardens with her friends for the night! During then, most likely, I believe that Princess Cadance planned to reveal that special news there!"

As Gild looked to retort, Rafael snarled, "Now, when she finds out that you ruined the surprise though, you and I aren't going to be able to go within five hundred miles of the Crystal Empire or risk having her hunt us down and making us apologize a thousand times over when locked up in her dungeons! And don't question the truthfulness of that possibility! You can say I'm crazy but you know how all of the opposite gender fiercely get with pregnancy, you dolt!"

Pregnancy? A little nephew? Garm wanted to congratulate Twilight because Cadance and Shining Armor were expecting a special little bundle sometime next year? What? Where had this topic, all of this "baby" talk, suddenly come from exactly?

"Jeez, are you pregnant yourself then, brother? All you've been is unpredictable since my bloody freaking return!" Gild hissed at Rafael, flexing his claws, beating his wings, lowering his feathered ears in building annoyance, but not meeting his older brother's eyes.

"I'll give you _pregnant_, Gild! Don't try me! You know very well that-"

"STOP! Both of you stop this!" Twilight managed to shout out, practically in the Royal Canterlot Voice manner, into the evening!

When several stallions came rushing onto the balcony due to her outburst next, when the griffin princes shut up immediately at the show of military presence, the Element of Magic quickly recovered herself to say, "Ah, thank you guards, that will do. Off with you all now. Many, many thanks."

With the show of arms finally gone, she turned her firm attention back onto Zeklathine's princes to demand, "My brother and sister-in-law are expecting a little bundle next year? You mean to tell me I'm going to be having a nephew eventually?"

When the brothers slowly nodded in response, purposefully stepping onto each other's claws for having brought about the awkward moment meanwhile, Twilight lost track of things. Next moment, throwing aside everything else on her conscious, she just went giddy with excitement! She was all over the place!

What? How? Who? When? Augh! Oh gosh, oh gosh! By Celestia! By Luna! By Equestria! Where had all of this happiness suddenly come from? How could Gild have revealed the special news so casually? When had he along with Rafael, even Garm, learned before Twilight that Cadance was… expecting a little filly of her own sometime next year?! Wouldn't the princess of Ponyville, the favorite sister, been the first to know? Well, leave it to Shining Armor to be forgetful. Him and his royal duties.

Blast it all yet bless it all, how could the rulers of the Crystal Empire not have revealed right away to her that they were going to be parents? That they were going to having a son? No, wait, a daughter? No, ugh, maybe they'd be lucky and have both at the same time?! Oh, this was so fabulous, so embarrassing , so grand, so, so, so, oh my gosh oh my gosh! YAY!

"I suppose… Twilight was going to be finding out tonight, one way or the other, that she was going to be an eventual aunt." Rafael admitted to his brother while watching the lavender alicorn silently argue with herself on the spot, not taking notice of anything else around her, "As long as she acts surprised when Cadance reveals it to her then we have nothing to really fret over."

"Exactly." Gild responded, trying not to break down into mirth at watching Twilight not paying attention to anything around her, "There was no reason to get violent, brother. Not when the news brings along such joy as this. I mean, look at the Element of Magic… We've completely lost her, haven't we?"

"That we have. Twilight Sparkle? Twilight?" Rafael gently questioned. It was when he placed a claw upon her head that Ponyville's princes was broken out of her purely joyful thoughts. Taking the instant handed to him, the older of Zeklathine's princes said, "Well, now you know. Yes, you'll soon be an aunt. And what filly could ask for a better one than the Element of Magic herself, hm?"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Rafael! Gild!" Twilight had suddenly drawn both griffin princes by their necks into a bone breaking embrace!

As they gagged under her strength, trying not to show too much surprise to each other at being caught off guard, she exclaimed to them, "What if it's a boy? What if it's a girl? Oh, I can't wait! What am I going to do until then? This is just too fantastic! I'm going to be an aunt! I'm going to be an aunt!" She then let go of the brothers to suddenly remember where she was, what was expected of her.

Taking a deep breath, calming herself down as best as she could when dearly not wanting to, she said, "Well, ahem, if Cadance is waiting to tell me the best of news in the garden then… then I should be off, shouldn't I?"

"Indeed," Rafael agreed, "you should be. Either way, congratulations, little Sparkle. For having becoming a princess. For having become an aunt. Correct, brother?"

"Oh, yes. Quite correct." Gild agreed brightly, "Indeed, Twilight Sparkle, you're going to do grandly at both being a ruler and aunty. Seriously, that filly, whether colt or pony, will be lucky to have you as a part of his or her family."

Naturally, having had the time to come to greatly befriend the newest princess of Equestria, Rafael was prepared to leave the castle. As for Gild, he appeared to be bummed that he hadn't been given as much of a chance to speak with the adored Element of Magic. Nonetheless, with a nod, he knew it was time for himself and his older brother to return to the Zeklathine estate back in Canterlot city. To report to their right-hand advisor, "Myrlin", who was probably molting his aged feathers by the bunches while over worrying about them. Why he would be doing so was plain.

The princes staying up late, the visiting griffins altogether, needed their sleep for tomorrow, for when they'd be flying back eastward towards home throughout the entire next day's course. There would be friendly Cloudsdale for them to rest in along the way but, by sunset tomorrow, they hoped to be done with the long journey and be back amongst the isles that dearly needed them.

So, with another series of bows – after Twilight had even courageously kissed both princes on their velvet soft cheeks to make them shyly fidget slightly – the different rulers of Equestria and Zeklathine set off on their different paths.

Unknown to her at that moment in the dream, known to her back in reality, a month later, Twilight wasn't going to meet with Zeklathine the same way she had during that evening on the balcony. As she entered the hall to practically gallop towards the gardens to demand from Cadance the special news, Ponyville's princess didn't know that, thirty days later, Zeklathine was going to be pillaged, Rafael was going to die, and mortified Gild was going to show up on Canterlot Castle's doorstep… with the tattered remnants of his once mighty people who had controlled the entire eastern sea. Until Flangteth the Ice Dragon had just raided them that was.

In thirty days, Gild Goldfeather was the only one of his family left over. In thirty days, where his father and brother should have he was going to inherit the role of ruler... and bitterness was going to be a familiarity to him.

Unknown to the Element of Magic, unknown to anyone at the time a year ago, Ra's banishment and the rebelling dragons in Valhalla were just the beginning of the darkness Equestria presently found overwhelming it. Unknown to Zeklathine in the dream, to Equestria, Flangteth was coming… and his attack was going to be like a small falling stone that would start a truly devastating avalanche. One that could possibly not be stopped when started.

Yet, no matter the dimness of the light, there was going to be hope for Equestria, for everyone. Discord, Flannen, the powers of fortune, knew as much and the one who could as well as would bring that desperately needed renewal of faith to the failing front… was the lavender alicorn who presently hurried through the dreamy Canterlot castle's halls.

In the dream, Twilight was happier than she'd ever been in a long while. In a year, to be exact. Princess Luna's gift was doing a fantastic job of inspiring her, of making her happy. Yet, everyone needed that inspiration, that happiness. Not just Ponyville's princess. And it wasn't needed in the past. It was required in the present.

Thanks to Luna, the Element of Magic was reliving, even trapped within, the earlier days… rather than paying attention to the current ones. That wasn't what the powers of fate wanted from the lavender alicorn as they closed in, as they began to work with her.

Plainly, Twilight wasn't going to make it through the hallways to Cadance to ask her about the coming foal. Instead, in a sense, she needed to wake up, to stop being stuck in the past. She needed to see the truth of the chaos that was coming in her homeland's way, she needed to realize that Flangteth had already struck, that wickedness had already taken Rafael, his isles, many of his griffin subjects, away. That the darkness was going to keep taking many more Equestrians, many more good souls, away if she didn't get with the times.

Twilight needed to wake up from one dream and partake in another that would _truly_ help her. She needed to leave Luna's perfect gift and pay attention to another's, to prophetic fate's. She needed to take her first step onto the road that would show her the answer to getting rid of Equestria's plights, the road that would lead her to her truest meaning as a mortal.

She needed to hear destiny's calling and, as she quickly made her way towards the gardens, she did indeed hear it. In the scratchiest of voices, mind.

_"Caw, what's your hurry? Caw, what's your hurry, Element of Magic? Caw!"_

Stopping dead in her tracks, absolutely taken by surprise by whatever had spoken to her left from nowhere, Twilight Sparkle took a moment to turn around and find whom or what had addressed her from the shadows.

Seated comfortably on a certain doorknob of iron, with the sheen of its oily coat reflecting the nearby candlelight, a most curious looking raven of coal black plumage gazed back at her. It was quite large for its kind, larger than most, as it ruffled its feather, cleaned its wings, along with innocently cocked its head to one side in turn.

Unexplainably, Twilight couldn't comfortably meet the raven's beady eyes when they looked upon her. Not even when it went on to scraggily as well as shockingly call another time through the darkened hall to her, _"Caw, what is your hurry, pony? What is your hurry? Caw!"_

Whoa! What?

"I – how – what are you – how did you-" Twilight, stepping backwards in astonishment, managed to ramble out until being sharply cut off.

_"Caw, don't be in such a hurry! No, no, hurry bad! Caw, caw! You won't hear my master's call!"_

The cackling raven made Twilight recoil in disgust when, on its forehead, a third eye abruptly blinked forth!

As she tried not to squeal at the sight, the lavender alicorn watched the three eyed blackbird jeer, _"If pony hurries too much, pony will not hear my master's call! She will miss the plan! Caw, Destiny is calling, Twilight Sparkle! He is calling for you, caw!"_

"Your master is calling?" Twilight repeated, taking in just how uncomfortable she was suddenly feeling at having stopped to see what had grabbed her attention, "Destiny is… calling?"

_"Yes, yes! Caw! Smart pony! No surprise that you are such a smart pony though! Twilight Sparkle has always been a smart one, caw! That is why she was made the Element of Magic, the newest princess of Equestria! Caw! That is why she will be such a good aunty to the Crystal Empire's ruler's firstborn!"_

With what the raven chattered, its eyes flashed green like a spectral's, _"That is why she was chosen by Celestia to be her finest student and, caw, now is to be chosen by my master to further her studies! Caw! That is why she is to complete my master's plan that has been in the making for thousands upon thousands of years!"_

"I… How did you…? What did you…?" Twilight breathed, feeling the hair all over body beginning to stand on end as the ominous conversation she was having was progressing.

Without her really knowing, her dream, much like the rest of her life, had taken an abrupt turn into a new kind of extreme. What a surprise, right?

"What did you just say?" Twilight wondered before becoming firm. She next looked to maybe attack the fidgeting bird as she demanded, "Explain yourself! Who is your master? What is this about a plan having been made for thousands of years? How would you know all of that stuff about me when you're just a bird?"

_"Just a bird? Caw, caw! Just a bird? Caw, caw!"_ The blackbird seemed to chortle, not being disturbed by the sudden edge put into the Element of Magic's tone nor the magic brimming at her horn, _"Such a remark, caw! Not such a smart pony anymore, Twilight Sparkle! Not such a smart pony!"_

Then, the bird was suddenly flying about with much noise!

_"This bird knows much about you, smart pony, but not as much as it's master! He knows everything about you! Caw! He watched when you were born, he watched when you revived the Elements, he watched when you saved his dear friend, Princess Luna!"_

The three eyed raven swooped this way and that, up and down, side to side, in loops, keeping Twilight from trying to get it back down to her.

_"My master knows everything about everything, Twilight Sparkle! He witnessed the dragons be born, he saw Discord be sealed away, he observed things before even Equestria and, caw… now he wants to see you to discuss the future!"_

"No! Stop it!" Ponyville's princess shrilly exclaimed as the bird began flying too close to her muzzle, blinking at her with its one too many eyes meanwhile, "Stop, stop! What do you mean? What are you talking about? Who is your master? You're making no sense! This makes no sense!"

"When destiny calls, caw, does it ever make sense?"

At this proclamation, at this incredibly wise statement that cut through her heart and relaxed her senses, the Element of Magic stopped everything to watch the three eyed raven settle back down upon its gnarled door knob from before.

"I... I suppose... it doesn't?"

_"Does the smart pony really wish for this all to make sense? Does the smart pony wish to stop living in Equestria's past and see my master about helping its present, its future?"_

With that, before it or its completely confusing actions could be questioned, the bird fluttered into the shadowed air while squawking, _"Of course, the smart pony does! The smart pony, Twilight Sparkle, has defeated too many an enemy, has too overcome many a trial, to not to want to help her people, her friends, survive the coming storm! Caw! She will not turn away from my master, from destiny, when he calls! Caw!"_

As the raven finished, as it melded into the surrounding dark of the ceiling, its spot of rest – the nearby door's gnarled knob – turned on its own to creak ominously open next. At once, the dream's summer air of the night took on a sudden chill, the nearby lights flickered out, and the room through the partially self-opened door softly glowed with a most curious illumination of indigo blue.

Now why wasn't Twilight galloping towards the gardens anymore? Why was she exchanging any words with this abomination of a bird hiding in the shadows? Perhaps the Element of Kindness would have been happy to talk with the raven but as for the Element of Magic… she just wanted to go meet Cadance.

Yet, now that she thought about it, did she really want that? Wait, what was it she was trying to do in the first place? Why was she in the hallway again? Had it been to go to the gardens or… to see this creature's master, to hear destiny's call?

Unknown to her, just like how Owlowiscious was experiencing it back in reality in the library, a most inviting force had taken a hold of Twilight at the sight of the blackbird's third eye. The invisible hands, the nonexistent intoxicating smells, the mysterious winds, the gentle powers of fortune, had caught her completely in its net. Now, to entranced Twilight, nothing else in Luna's perfect dream seemed as inviting as the eerily opened door and the glowing blue room beyond.

Should Twilight – most bemused Twilight – dare to enter? She was unaware that she was in a dream, of course, or passing from a realistic one to the other… but, despite the powers of the ancients affecting her, she remarkably couldn't help but continue being cautious about the unnatural transpiring to her.

Naturally, her careful reaction at being addressed by a three eyed bird, by seeing a door open on its own, by being called by fate itself, was only natural. When was a mortal – pony or not – ever ready at destiny's certain choosing? Never. Hence, her reason for hesitation.

As Twilight had once said before venturing to the Crystal North, she thought she was prepared to handle any kind of test… but she wasn't prepared for anything like this nor what was about to happen if she entered through the doorway. Nopony could ever be fully prepared for taking the road she was about to.

_"Come, Twilight Sparkle! Come!"_ The raven jeered as it suddenly flew with precision through the door ajar to whatever laid beyond, _"Caw! My master is waiting! Destiny is waiting! The answers to your land's future troubles are waiting! All you must do is go to him! Caw!"_

With that, the sound of the blackbird's flight, of its voice, of anything really, faded into nothingness. Twilight was left to ponder to herself in silence. To decide for herself on what course of action to take next.

What about Cadance? What about the foal? What about everypony waiting for her in the garden? Ponyville's princess couldn't just walk away from the celebrations, from her friends, could she? Yet, if maybe for a second, she very well could.

This scene unfolding before her, this raven making outrageous claims about some master, about destiny wanting her to come closer, seemed too peculiar to ignore.

For Equestria's safety, for everypony's, dream or no dream, she had to investigate for a little bit before going on with the night ahead of her. Thus, taking as much of a relaxing breath as she could, sweeping back her mane, readying her horn, stirring her wings, along with steadying her heart beat, the Element of Magic stepped through the ominous doorway before her… as well as unknowingly took her first step towards saving her homeland.

Despite her sharp observation, Luna wasn't around nor would she be anywhere near in time to sense Twilight had departed her supposedly perfect dream and ventured into the unknown, into a realm that had been lost to Equestria for millenniums on end. Even if she had known something was coming on anniversary night, the keeper of the moon couldn't have hoped of stopping destiny's will… of keeping it from slamming the gnarled door behind the most curious Element of Magic when she wandered off into its territory.

Had Twilight chosen for the better or worse? She alone, one way or the other, was about to find out… in the most absurd of ways.

* * *

_**End of "Remembering Things Lost, Destiny's Calling"…**_

**Author's Note: Finally! I'm getting to the good stuff and not just repeating the anniversary material! Yes! Either way, um, considering how this next chapter is going to have prophecies and background details and talks of coming wickedness… Yeah, I might not update for a bit. This next chapter, this obvious meeting between Twilight and whoever is beyond the door, has to be perfect! Nothing less! Let's just say… it's going to be like Alice in Wonderland from here. Lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and, please, follows, favs, reviews – large or small – would be great for me to see!**


	8. Hints of the Things to Come

Chapter Eight: "Hints of the Things to Come"

"_**Have you ever taken the time to notice how the birds have stopped singing, the insects have ceased chirping, and we all appear to be on edge? Ah, a storm is coming, is it? That's always nice to know. Unlike nature though, there isn't any fair warning for us before the cogs of fate begin turning, the winds of fortune are blowing, and the powers of fate are in the works, is there?" – Star Swirl the Bearded, Unicorn Prodigy**_

* * *

"_Believe in yourself, Twilight Sparkle…"_

"What?"

"_Believe in the impossible and it becomes that much more possible. Believe, won't you?"_

"Wait, who's there? I don't understand. Hello?"

Nothing horrible leaped forth from the shadows, nothing lunged from thin air, nothing remotely terrible threatened careful Twilight at all as she gingerly investigated the glowing blue room behind the self-opened door. If anything, apart for a whisper of an inviting voice that just barely reached her attentive ears, the only real discomforts she presently experienced were the doubts, confusions, as well as reluctances that were her own and gnawed at her gut as she trotted forward.

Regardless, with or without dramatics, even as a breathtakingly familiar scene unfolded before her eyes beyond the mysterious doorway, Twilight wisely kept some kind of guard up around herself in case of any possible trouble. As the most curiously intellectual raven had said of her back in the palace hall before disappearing forward, the Element of Magic had always been a smart pony and remained so even now by staying alert of her surroundings, by realizing that she could still be at risk of... well, anything. As for Canterlot Castle, she kept looking repeatedly back over her shoulder to make sure she still had the option of being able to turn around when desired. True, she was willing to press forward. However, as if her hooves were made of lead, she'd frozen half and half in the doorway.

Did Twilight really want to proceed into what she felt wasn't right? Or did she want to remain – although not to her knowledge – in Luna's perfect dream to talk to Cadance in the garden?

For this situation she was getting into, for listening to a three eyed bird, for following it through an ancient door, Ponyville's princess admitted she might very well be out of her element. Quite honestly, she had no idea how correct she was in thinking so.

As foreseen by the secretly swirling powers of fortune around her , whether she participated in a dream or reality or something else entirely at the moment, Twilight would have always played it safe when investigating where the raven had traveled. No matter the smallness of the case, she would have had her advanced arcane abilities at the ready in case there were any hiding dangers ready to pounce against her.

Why she behaved in such a way seemed simple enough to figure out, no? She hadn't made it to being royalty, she hadn't beaten every one of her lethal enemies, by being ignorantly naive. Even as an Element of Harmony, it was common knowledge that one had to work their hardest to be victorious, to remain free, to keep breathing.

And so, naturally, Twilight had made a very good move by remaining cautious of the setting she was within. Considering her past, her settling into being defensive was to be presumed really. Her show of acute intelligence, of her awareness plus more, was why the winds of fortune had come to favor her above every other pony throughout Equestria. That was why she had been guided to parts long forgotten by normal mortals… to see glorious things that would undoubtedly drive most anypony to their, heh, wit's end.

But insanity wasn't inbound for the lavender alicorn. Oh no. She was much too witty, much too strong, to be driven mad by destiny's call.

Fortunately for clueless Twilight, much like Luna, the forces that controlled the certain dream world that the she was melding into didn't wish to see her done any real harm. In the first place, they didn't wish to see anypony, any Equestrian, harmed. That was why they were subtly inviting Twilight into their domain, into their grasp, to provide her with the prophetic answers to dealing with the future's dark threats and, as their uncertain guest was just inside the blue room for the most part, they hastily shut as well as sealed the gnarled door behind her with a heart jarring slam!

Now, the only way for the shaken alicorn to go was to come to them. Willing or not, their visitor could only move forward and, even as she attempted all kinds of powerful enchantments to reopen her way of exiting, the Element of Magic finally had to assume the same thing.

At that moment, there was no turning back for the supposedly almighty Princess Twilight Sparkle. There was no going to see the others in the garden. There was no more frolicking in the past when the present needed so much more critical attention. There was only the glowing room around her, the surroundings that practically appeared to be a night sky illuminated by the strongest of auroras, for her to explore. After comprehending this, the lavender alicorn did several things to help herself calm down before venturing on.

During the period where she tried to relax, heh, it was a bit funny of a thought of how her sleeping was becoming more unpredictable with age, how it was getting to be teeming more with nightmares then happy dreams nowadays. Truth be told, it was time that she joined the alicorn club in that regard. Celestia and Luna had probably had their fair share of such during their long lives as immortals. Maybe, even though not being as old as they, Cadance had dreamed about enough bad stuff too.

If anything, with how uncertain she felt, Twilight should have woken up by now, right? Yet, no, she couldn't wake up. Not when she was unknowingly in the playground of the ancient forces of fortune! There were places to be explored, sights to be seen, secrets that needed revealing!

And who said she was in a nightmare, hm? Nothing bad had happened to her so far, had it? Nah, if she could actually be told the truthfulness of the matter, there was nothing that scary ahead. Just a lot of, ahem, partial madness or unbelievable things that would put the fabrics of her reality into question. Nothing serious… correct?

Nevertheless, what fun was there in revealing that secret stuff to her, in spoiling the tension that radiated off of her? Rather, it would be far better to observe the Element of Magic – she who had done the impossible time and time again – innocently make her way to where she needed to be, to see how she would handle each trial that would come in her direction meanwhile. All she had to do to get started was simply begin trotting ahead… which looked to be harder for her than one would think. Even with it solidly closed on her, she still had herself backed into the door like she was still hallway through it.

Simply put, it seemed Twilight wasn't willing to tread anywhere yet. It looked like she was going to need a "nudge" of sorts.

"Hello? Uh, hello?"

When able to find her courage at last, when able to find her voice which echoed throughout the environment as if she were in a canyon, calling out was the first of several actions Twilight made to figure out her conundrum of being trapped. Her reason for shouting, obviously, was to try to decipher if she was truly alone or not. After all, somebody, something, had spoken to her when just entering, right? It had told her to believe in _something_. Believe in what was the real riddle.

When nobody, nothing, replied back to her call, Ponyville's princess got the answer to the question of if she was alone or not. Indeed, amidst the foggy stars shining with multicolored lights, far up in the heavens somewhere, she was alone.

Where her three eyed blackbird of a guide had swooped off to, where its calling master resided, she couldn't hardly begin to guess. All she could really do was attempt to stay calm, take in everything around her, try not to fall from the sky, and suddenly realize where she was next moment.

The blue room the self-opening door had led Twilight into couldn't exactly be described as a room. It was more like she was in… heaven? Yes, heaven seemed the right way to put it. In fact, with the surrounding foggy night sky illuminated by the brightest of aurora lights around her, she abruptly came to comprehend that she was in another memorable place from her past!

It had literally been here that Twilight had earned the right to wear a crown, where she'd been told she'd made new magic, where Princess Celestia had guided her along through a series of memories from the earlier days in Ponyville when they'd been proud teacher as well as faithful student. Here, in the room or heaven or whatnot, was where the lavender alicorn's days as a student had finally stopped and her becoming a princess had just begun. Here was why she'd even been given the chance to bond with Zeklathine's princes, why Garm had wished to speak with her privately, why she was adored throughout all of Equestria!

With the newest comprehension about her surroundings clearly distinguished in her mind, Twilight couldn't help but begin wondering through the other possibilities that faced her then.

For one, she was sure it was okay to proceed beyond the door. Now that she was aware of where precisely she was for the most part, she confidently knew there was in no danger of her freefalling into the gaping abyss below. If anything, ha ha, she could've just flown around from the beginning! Duh! When getting around to flexing them, she had kind of forgotten she had wings. Oops?

After confirming that, though, Ponyville's princess next turned her thoughts onto the raven as well as its so called "master". Who could they be? Where were they at? Wait, could it be that Celestia was the blackbird's owner? Considering the surroundings and how mysterious the keeper of the sun could be, that seemed quite likely all of a sudden. Yet, no, that couldn't be…

Hadn't the three eyed bird said earlier that, after the princess of the sun had chosen her as a pupil, its own master wanted to help Twilight further her studies now? Wow, how confusing this all was getting to be! And, considering whom she was, that was saying something for the know it all Element of Magic who could figure out most anything!

Trying not to get a serious headache from the bewildering matter playing across her conscious, finally looking to venture forth into what was clearly a memorable place of hers, the purple alicorn tried her best to remain in control of her emotions. Naturally, the series of things occurring to her seemed a bit overwhelming. Unknown to her, they were only going to get worse than better. Yet, unlike anypony else, she had been readied since _birth_ to overcome all odds. Even if she was dealing with fate, after all.

Regardless of knowing or not knowing what to expect, Twilight found that thinking about her hometown, of her friends, of her princesses, always worked the best in settling her nerves. At actually thinking of the alicorn sisters sitting on their thrones in Canterlot Castle though, at envisioning Celestia raising the sun with unrivaled magnificence, it was then that Twilight gained the bravery she needed to cry out her loudest yet.

"**Princess Celestia? Are you here? Please say yes!"**

There was a prolonged silence where Ponyville's princess could only hear the blood pumping in her ears.

Not willing to give up, wanting desperately to have the best of her friends, any of her friends really, to comfort her during this most bizarre time of her life, she yelled once more, "Please, anyone? Hello? Is anyone here? Where am I?"

For an eternity it seemed, a heart shaking quiet settled upon the luminous scene again. Then, as the Element of Magic began to cave into what seemed the obvious – that she was utterly unaided – her fears were immediately erased, her heart soared, and her courage bolstered when a honeyed chime of a voice echoed through the environment.

"Twilight Sparkle?" The recognizable, angelic words of Celestia rebounded through the air, making the lavender alicorn's ears stand straight at attention, "My most faithful student? Is that you, I hear?"

"Yes! Oh, yes, you highness!" Twilight practically screamed back! When getting a better handle on her excited self, she yelled out hopefully, "I'm over here! Where are you? Where can I find you?"

"No need to search for me, my student," The goddess of the sun replied, her most graceful form in the distance becoming a clearer and clearer outline against the night sky as she neared her anxious former pupil, "for I will find you."

And, as this was said, magnificent Princess Celestia epically appeared from among the foggily clustered stars.

With her usual bright smile upon her reassuring expression as she trotted forward, with her mane billowing so regally, the princess of the day ordered, "Please, remain still. I'm coming to you."

Oh, how beautiful Celestia looked against the surroundings! How grand a sight she was at the moment! How very happy Twilight was to know that she wasn't alone in participating in what appeared to be building up into craziness around her!

As for Celestia, if she was here too then she undoubtedly had some answers as to what was going on! Right? Of course, right. This was the princess of princesses, the goddess of daytime, the wisest of all ponies! She had answers for everything, duh! Heh, or so everypony would like to hope.

When thinking of her former teacher's sentient knowledge, not wanting to stay alone anymore, wanting to hug the white alicorn above all else, the Element of Magic looked to gallop to Celestia's side. However, she didn't get more than several feet when she noticed a noise sounding off beneath her cantering hooves. The sound of what seemed to be… _breaking glass?_

Indeed, when taking a moment to examine her cause for curiosity, Twilight found that the progress she'd made from the door towards the keeper of the sun was littered with shining cracks where her steps had landed! The airy floor was nothing but a delicate mess not to be underestimated!

Even for having been careful not to lower her guard, the lavender alicorn came to realize too late that the scenery around her wasn't exactly the same as the moment she'd trotted amid the clouds when being made into a princess through ceremony. In this instance, with the gnarled door behind her, with the three eyed raven gone, she was practically walking upon something resembling a thin sheet of ice!

In fact, where she stood now was breaking out from under her and it was only barely in time, as a shrill squeal escaped her throat, that she avoided plummeting downwards into the bottomless abyss of night by jumping aside! Even then, when supposedly safe, the new spot of the floor she stood upon dangerously groaned under her weight! Yet, how could that be? She didn't weigh that much! Only about – oh, never mind!

_Move!_

The Element of Magic knew full well that she had to keep moving or face falling into probable nothingness! Yet, as she kept galloping along the cracking sky floor towards Celestia to keep from descending into oblivion, she couldn't help but notice that where the pieces of sky fell completely out from under her… the most eerie of white lights blazed upwards through the newly made openings. Yet, that didn't seem correct. The nighttime sky was beneath her cantering hooves. How could there be such bright lights appearing from nowhere?

At pondering on this, the lights shining through the breaking floor, Twilight could only question the reality of the things happening around her. Was there a dark abyss truly beneath her? Or was there something else completely that made that bright illumination shine through the cracks from below? If she were to fall, what would await her down there?

Not really keen on finding out, not really happy at the thought of descending into the unknown, Twilight refocused onto reaching Celestia as the princess of the day worriedly shouted out her name.

"Twilight, my student! Remain still! I am coming to you!"

"What?!" Twilight hollered back, not at all believing in what she had just heard her previous teacher say, "Stay still?! No way! There's been a change of plans! I'm coming to you!" And, at this, the craziest series of things happened.

With the noticeable tremor of an earthquake, the night sky, whatever delicate glass floor there was to be treaded upon, began to collapse altogether!

Beginning at the self-opening door and roaring towards Celestia in a wave, as if trying to catch up to the fleeing Element of Magic on purpose, the invisible floor gradually caved in! This allowed the whiteness shining through the cracks to gradually become everything upon the scene!

As the stars winked out, as the aurora lights faded, as the whiteness glowed brighter than ever, the relaxing sensation of the familiar environment that had been previously inspiring Twilight was now only filling her with a panic, an adrenaline, a need to reach her awaiting teacher! However, no matter her efforts to reach Celestia on hoof, Ponyville's princess found the shattering floor was upon her all too soon.

When the ground became fiercely unstable underneath her, the lavender alicorn had no choice other than to spread her wings, pray for good winds to guide her, and made the greatest leap of faith towards sanctuary she'd ever done in her life!

And she would have landed beside Celestia's side, she would have been safe from falling into the white luminosity glowing from beneath her… if the princess of the sun didn't purposefully blind her with a flash of her horn next instant!

Where, in the hoof, had that come from? Why, of all times, had Twilight's teacher attempted a blinding spell? Could she not see that her student was on the verge of descending into oblivion or maybe worse? Could she not see that her student would've certainly made it to safety if not for her intervention?

Again, innocent Twilight was unknowingly in a realm where things had been forgotten for thousands of years. She was severely out of her element there. The things she thought she saw before her… were not as they seemed.

Either way, with trickery or no trickery, the Element of Magic just managed to seize the edge of the remainder of the breaking glass floor that had stopped just before her grim looking teacher. Relief wasn't in store for her though as, with much heart stopping groaning, the surface she dangled from appeared to be more than ready to snap away at any moment! And, if she fell, what rested below was truly nothingness! There was only a shining white light as well as a long, long fall into what seemed to be a whirlpool sucking in everything that came down its way!

By Equestria, she couldn't fall down there! She couldn't let that happen! Celestia! Celestia was just inches away! She would help prevent any harm from coming to her pupil!

Freaking out at what she was facing, squealing out her pleas rather than saying them, Twilight exclaimed to the goddess of the sun looming over her, "Your highness, please! Help! Pull me up!"

When her teacher didn't move, when she actually shockingly stepped back instead, the lavender alicorn screamed out, "No, Celestia, what are you doing?! Pull me up! You're right there! Do something!"

As Ponyville's princess finished her rapid sentence, the edge she clung to cracked to nearly shake her loose! However, as it did not break, as it did not make her fall just yet, she observed Princess Celestia grab onto her hooves next moment!

Well, it was about time! What had come over the keeper of the sun earlier?

Thinking she was secure, thinking she wouldn't be falling anywhere, the Element of Magic said with tears nearly brimming her purple eyes, "Oh, thank you, your highness! Thank you, I – Ow! Ouch! You're crushing my hoof! Stop, stop!"

It was then at that innocent moment where Celestia lowered herself down to show a most grim, most disappointed, face to her fretting student. Most shocking about her expression, though, was that which had just appeared upon her forehead… A third eye!

A trick against vigilant Twilight, a trick against everything she thought she knew, had been played against her here. Ponyville's princess had just realized that, from the beginning, there had been no Celestia. There had only been falseness, an assortment of traps, along with a very frightening descent into madness far below. Yet, why? Why was all of this happening to her? What had she done to deserve the actions being taken against her?

In truth, the event she faced wasn't as tragic as she was assuming. In fact, she was being closely watched over by protective destiny and, having stayed at the door too long, she had just needed a nudge to get going with its plan. Both back in reality and in fantasy now, on her road to true greatness, she'd remained far too still for far too long. It was hard to see her scream, to fret at falling, but, to save Equestria, the actions against her had been deemed necessary.

Either way, for Twilight, destiny's plan for her seemed a bit too scary at the moment. Especially when Celestia rasped out, not in her usual encouraging tone but in a chilling voice that suggested only bad things to come, _"Twilight, my most faithful student… Did I not tell you to remain still? And what did you do instead? You decided to gallop, to move, to disobey me."_

At this, the false white alicorn eerily shoved squealing Twilight closer to tumbling downwards. A few shards of the breaking floor descended into the void waiting below.

"_You've disappointed me very much, my student. How will you save Equestria if you do not even pay attention to directions, to the obvious? How are you to be the chosen one if you do not listen to those that wish to help you?"_

"Stop! Get off of me!" Twilight cried back into the shadowy face of whatever that was taunting her, of whatever that was shoving her closer towards her supposed doom, "You don't know what you're talking about! I've saved Equestria already! More than once!"

"_Not when it will matter the most, you won't. Not if you continue acting like a filly and continue to depend on me!" _The false Celestia snapped back, her amethyst eyes beginning to glow like coals meanwhile,_ "In the face of the darkness that is coming for us all, Twilight Sparkle, you must learn to believe in the impossible! You need to learn to stand up for yourself! As you did to become the princess you are now, you must find the will to trust in yourself, to trust in your decisions. Not just mine. Not just in your dear Celestia's."_

Once more, Twilight was shoved! Once more, she was pushed closer to nothingness! Once more, she cried out for everything to stop!

"This isn't making any sense! I'm not listening to you! You're not Princess Celestia!"

"_Oh no? Then you do not truly know your Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle!"_ The copy of Celestia bellowed out,_ "I am what she should have been with you for all these years! Instead of raising you with the harsh truth of the future, she has only taught you lie after lie! You have been taught to believe that everything is splendidly fine, that everything will somehow work out, that all darkness can be conquered if faced by you… Yet, no. There is no greater lie than just that!"_

"Augh, stop! Stop pushing me! Let me go!"

"_You winning over evil alone every time… that is the worst lie of all of Celestia's lies! Of mine! She is the false one! Not me!"_ The false goddess of the sun roared from above, "_I am not the one who is hiding from the reality of things and holding you back from completing your true destiny in the process. I am not the one who is against you researching the supposedly forbidden texts concerning Yonderland when I know it's right. I am not the one going against the Spirit of Destiny's wishes and keeping you from going on to summon a Yonderlander as it has been planned for so many millennium!"_

"W-wait?! Yonderland? Yonderlander? Planned for many millennium?" Twilight started to question rapidly, being reminded of the three eyed raven that had led her into this fiasco in the first place, "What are you-"

At this, cracks began to break out upon Celestia as she exclaimed into the stunned Element of Magic's face, cutting her off, _"You need to wake up, my student! You need to see that you can be so much more than a princess for some village. You can be more than a legend! The Celestia you know is holding you back! She's putting all of Equestria at risk over her stubborn pride! From Yonderland, you shall bring forth he who has been as prepared as you for what the coming darkness may bring! You shall bring he, he who will be your sword and shield for forever more, into the fray!"_

As the cracks stretched further across the remainder of her form, the copy of the white alicorn actually smiled a blessed smile upon the shocked Element of Magic as she finished,_ "You need to see that calling to Star Swirl's Yonderland has always been the answer to solving the troubles our land of Equestria now faces. Since you were born, you have been prepared by the powers of fortune to do so. Since you were born, you have been made ready to bring the Yonderlanders back home." _

The clone of the goddess of the sun flared her wings out, threw back her mane, along with leaned in closer than ever to her dangling victim.

"_The Celestia you know, that traitor, doesn't think you are ready for the prophecy, Twilight Sparkle... The one where you will bring a forgotten people back into the fold and unite two worlds as one again against the approaching shadows. But, unlike her, I believe in you. I know you can. We all know you can." _

The cracks all over false Celestia were flaking, drifting away, allowing a light as bright as the sun to shine out from within her frame. Something was about to happen! Good? Bad? More than likely the latter!

"_So believe me when I say unto you that your greatest lesson is just beginning, my most faithful student… You must believe in everything impossible you are about to see. For when you believe in the impossible, it becomes that much more possible. For when you believe, you shall find the help everyone you adore needs… and truly fulfill your destiny in the end."_

And, as if the scene were not crazy enough, the cracking copy of the goddess of the sun literally exploded into a swarm of inky black ravens! In turn, with much cackling and jeering, they swarmed helplessly bewildered Twilight!

"_Caw! Down she goes to meet her fate! To hear the prophecy!"_ One laughed as it pulled on the purple alicorn's mane.

"_Stay still, Twilight Sparkle! Listen to your traitor of a teacher! Believe in the impossible! Caw!"_ Another called out while pecking at her hooves.

"_Destiny is calling for you, pony! Caw! Yonderland is calling!"_ A third jeered in the middle of nibbling her ears.

"Augh, no, get off of me! Stop, stop, stop!" Their victim sharply exclaimed.

It was then that, as she tried to get up onto safer ground, as she started to attempt to defend herself with her magic from the sharp assaults against her, as she tried to cling to hope, that the edge finally gave way from underneath Twilight!

With the sarcastic ravens following her all the way down towards whatever ominous whirlwind or typhoon below, keeping her from extending her wings to try to fly or hover, all the Element of Magic could do was release one final scream of sincere fear as the roaring whirlpool below swallowed her and the trailing birds up, crushed in on her breathing, and forced her into a deeper unconsciousness than slumber.

From there, she was off to wherever to hear whatever prophecy was awaiting her arrival. She was off to have everything she thought she knew… retold.

* * *

_**End of "Hints of the Things to Come"…**_


	9. The Gathering of the Expectant Three

Chapter Nine: "The Gathering of the Expectant Three"

"_**Only together can we shine our brightest! When separated, there can only be failure after failure and, bah, we've come much too far for that to happen!" – Shining Armor, the Crystal Prince**_

* * *

In Equestria, sharing the same silent sleep with her friends, Twilight laid contently upon the soft floor in the quiet library. Her physical self did, in the least. Making no sounds, no sudden jerks, not even showing a frown during then, nopony would have guessed in fact that her spiritual self was, when in the dream world, presently experiencing the craziest of events pass before her mind's eye. Due to Luna, the purple alicorn's slumbering soul had just rapidly witnessed the happiest of dreams that reminded her altogether of the day a year ago when she'd been named a princess, when she'd spent the majority of the evening bonding with Zeklathine's princes on Canterlot Castle's balcony, when she'd learned Cadance was with foal and, as the crystal princess would be an eventual mother, Shining Armor would be a father soon enough.

Now, however, Twilight's dreams had taken a most _unexpected_ turn. Yes, most unexpected indeed.

After having passed through a self-opened door, after having seen a false Celestia lecture her on being a supposed disappointment, after having fallen down into a menacing whirlpool with three eyed ravens swarming her, no longer was there a joyous Canterlot Castle for the Element of Magic to frolic within. Now, with her subjected self sucked into the darkness of the whiteness's vortex's depths, she was aimlessly as well as obliviously drifting through only blackness. What was her destination? As it had been recently said beforehand by a crazy copy of the sun goddess, Twilight was heading towards what would prove to be her most difficult lesson of all: a so called "prophecy" concerning not only mysterious Star Swirl's Yonderland but a prophesized partner for her as well.

Or was she really going there? Was she really on her way to hear prophetic answers?

With only the shadows around her, nopony could be too certain as to where Ponyville's princess was truly venturing to at the moment. When involved with the tricky winds of destiny, one thing could be said for her while another something completely different was being planned in the background out of sight. Either way, all one could presently do was hope, pray, and wish her the best of luck during her bizarre spiritual journey.

Not truly aware of her gloomy surroundings at all while drifting along through the shadows – of a place that Luna had lost touch with after a thousand years of banishment and all powerful Celestia wouldn't even think of willingly going to –Twilight couldn't take notice of how aimless her situation abruptly seemed. Why couldn't she? The whirlpool from earlier had effectively as well as utterly knocked her out, simply making her helpless. Thus, even if willing to try, she couldn't see that she was stuck in what looked to be the very abyss of Tartarus. She couldn't understand at all that she'd been deposited in the darkest, quietest, along with grimmest of places. Alas, she couldn't comprehend either that, miraculously, the smallest dots of interstellar light were beginning to gradually blink to life around her motionlessly suspended form.

At first, much like an aged candle fighting to stay alive in the wind's breath, only one such little light flickered into existence against the gloom above Twilight. Then, with the passing of the next moment, five more joined in the efforts of shining against the dark to illuminate her along with the world she was within. Finally, within a minute, with mighty pulses that defied the darkness trying to keep them smothered, the discouraging atmosphere was riddled with hundreds if not thousands of what looked to be shining stars!

All around, twinkling wisely to themselves, the newly lit sources of light seemed to act like silent observers over the princess as she tried to float onwards to where she needed to be. Yet, it turned out that she wasn't just doomed to dully hover along through the depressing shadows without any real steering or direction. Having been through the worst of the things to come, she was about to be given something of a short break from the dramatics actually and be guided to her true destination in the most celestial way any mortal as well as immortal could ask for.

Literally, even tangibly, the Element of Magic was about to be placed in the charge of the overhead stars of the heavens and they began their generous task for her ever so slowly, majestically, beautifully...

From the dark sky, the thousands of vigilant stars decisively began to descend towards aimless Ponyville's princess. As they plummeted, as gravity's pull took firmer affect upon them, their descent naturally built up in haste until they streaked downwards in the forms of snow white comets. While they heatedly approached her motionless form though, while they drew too near to the alicorn, the falling stars purposefully slowed themselves down until, with much swooping, spinning, soaring, along with zipping, they began to form together into one big mass. Linking together, they began to make a most radiant sight around their helpless guest.

From the resulting performance of the fallen stars, from their twirling as well as swirling about to slowly connect to one another, would have made even agile, talented, best of the best of flyers, Rainbow Dash's jaw drop. Sure, the Element of Loyalty had a gift for clearing clouds. Yes, Luna was usually the one to place the stars into their appropriate positions… but these peculiar comets – flashing, slashing, shooting, cutting through the dense darkness of their own accord – made quite the show of coming together to assist stranded Twilight Sparkle and get her on her way through the dark.

At the beginning of their merging together, the twinkling comets appeared to be forming what looked to be only a shimmering cloud of the purest luminosity which defiantly gleamed like a beacon at night against the shadows all around. Around the Element of Magic, if aware of them, they were beginning to brighten up her day in a way. Their work was not done there, however. Oh no, not by a long shot. Next instant, with the endless number of them still streaming forth from every direction to aid in the efforts, with them coming forth from every which way faster and faster until nearly blurs, they eventually made the most beautiful of rivers of starlight that easily stretched forever outwards.

Where the newly made miracle in the gloom, where the starlit stream, ended or lead to could've been anypony's random guess. If anything, if asked, even Celestia, everypony would have shrugged at the riddle. Maybe there was a leprechaun with a pot of gold waiting in the horizon at the end? Yet, nah, wasn't the answer to the query obvious enough to some already?

The blinking river of gold was going to wherever Twilight was going and, once finished in being made, with the softest touch of a nudge from nothing or perhaps a passing soft wind, the newest of shining streams began to ever so gently carry her forward with its glimmering current.

Being aided by mysterious stars from everywhere as well as by a glowing waterway of them? What Twilight wouldn't have given to be aware of that glorious fact! Obviously, if given the decision, she would have desired to be knocked out during her recent "hanging on for dear life" session with fake Celestia rather than currently when being led through appropriately the heavens by the moon's little luminous helpers. It might have been nice for her to be conscious also when, from nowhere, memorable voices abruptly began to whisper the softest of quotes around her.

If awake, the Element of Magic would have noticed right off that the ominous speakers talking in the shadows were definitely from her earlier days in life. They all belonged to her family, her friends, her village, her princesses. Truthfully, as they spoke while she passed them by, ignoring the fact that there wasn't anypony nor any kind of audience to hear them quote aloud, it was like the hidden voices were rewinding time further back for their motionless guest. For their own secret reasons, they were repeating memories of hers. Perhaps to maybe bring about a new kind of illumination or understanding unto her?

"_Fillies and gentlecolts! May I introduce to you for the very first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle!"_ Celestia happily proclaimed from somewhere in the darkness like she had previously done a year ago during a very special day for everypony, especially for Twilight Sparkle.

"_Oh, alright… Friendship is magic!" _Discord humbly along with embarrassingly admitted from the gloom when having just started to be reformed and with Fluttershy affectionately holding his lion paw.

"_Sunshine, sunshine, lady bugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! Oh, ungh, Twi, we have to get together sometime when the fate of the world isn't depending on us."_ Cadance half-heartedly chuckled from elsewhere, the same chuckle she had made during her time of protecting the crystal north from a menacing tyrant of a unicorn king.

"_Twiley! None of this would have been possible without you! Love you, little sis." _Shining Armor exclaimed brightly from another direction, repeating himself during the time his little sister had not only saved his marriage but the capitol too from those invading whom could alter their shapes into anypony at whim to wrongly feast off love.

"_You are Twilight Sparkle. It was thou who unleashed the Elements of Harmony upon us and banished away our dark magic!"_ Princess Luna boomed out from what seemed everywhere, having done the same thing during the time she and Twilight had first met for real on a conflicted Nightmare Night in Ponyville.

It was here that, boldly, the most memorable of speakers echoed out amongst the dazzling stars that Twilight drifted along. If awake, the purple alicorn would have been so very happy to hear the familiar voices of those that had helped the most in her becoming nobility. Nevertheless, in a solid daze, she merely went with being unconsciously guided by the luminous current while her very best friends, from the darkest corners out of sight, repeated what they'd said when having met her for the first time.

"_My dearest Twilight Sparkle, there is more to a young pony's life than studying. That is why I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location of Ponyville. During such, you will have another more important task to complete: Make some friends."_ Spike quoted aloud, having dutifully read such from Celestia's orders at the Thousandth Sun Celebration day's very start while venturing to said Ponyville by pegasus pulled chariot two years ago.

"_Well howdy do, Miss Twilight? The name's Applejack! It's a pleasure making your acquaintance! We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends."_ Applejack had quoted during introductions in honest to fullest friendship while crushing Twilight's hoof in a firm, unending shake.

"_Heh heh, you should see the look on your face. Ha ha, you're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait for us to hang out some more!"_ Rainbow Dash had happily admitted to a stunned Twilight after having cleared all the sky's cloud cover in ten seconds flat as she'd been challenged to do.

"_Canterlot?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, the sophistication! I've always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We're going to be the best of friends, you and I!"_ Rarity had brightly exclaimed in her shop at the moment of hearing where Twilight had come from to check on Ponyville.

"_Oh, um, well, my name… my name is… it's Flu__t__t__ershy__… __it's Fluttershy__... *Whimper Squeal*"_ Fluttershy had barely managed to admit when first meeting Twilight on the outskirts of town during her period of leading her bird choirs in song for Princess Celestia's expected arrival at tomorrow's dawn.

"_Surprise! Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! And I threw this party just for you! Wereyousurprised? Were ya, were ya? Huh, huh, huh?!"_ Pinkie Pie had rapidly verbally assaulted Twilight after having ambushed her with a not so bad surprise "Welcome to Ponyville" party at the library.

It was then, as the voices of Twilight's very best friends receded back into the darkness amid the stars from whence they'd came, that new ones began to sound off. Unlike beforehand though, the speakers' words didn't radiate with happiness or praise. Instead, they sounded quite forbidding as well as intent on furthering their obviously wicked plans.

"_Ah, yes, my most willing slaves…" _King Sombra rasped out from the shadows among the stars, having been intent on enslaving every crystal pony of the north that looked to be free of him alongside Cadance and Shining Armor at the moment when he'd said such rot.

"_This day has been just perfect. The kind of day which I've dreamed since I was small. Everypony I'll soon control! Every stallion, mare, and foal! Who says a girl can't really have it all!"_ Queen Chrysalis cackled in the darkness, thinking she had won over Equestria fully when she'd sung such a song but wasn't aware that she was about to be effectively banished to the Badlands instead in mere moments afterwards.

"_To retrieve your elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the elements back where you began."_ The Spirit of Disharmony lectured elsewhere, just starting to have had his fun with Twilight and her friends when he had said so a year ago.

"_Mwah ha ha, remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night – will – last – FOREVER! Ah ha ha ha!"_ The spectral voice of Nightmare Moon announced lastly above the starlight river, unaware as she had did so two years ago that the Elements were to be revived, Luna was going to be freed, and Twilight would step onto a predestined road to greatness during that very same night of her return.

If anypony were present to listen to them, as the voices of Equestria's fiercest along with defeated enemies quieted into nothing like Twilight's friends had earlier, it seemed the quotes from the shadows were not as finished as one would've expected. Where were the surprises going to stop, hm?

Gradually, from every which way until in a tangled mess of incoherent words, more voices began to speak amongst the glistening stars. While some of them would have been recognizable to the Element of Magic, most of them wouldn't have been. Most of them, in fact, were too old to have been described by anypony. Even by Celestia, Luna, or Dragon Elder Garm. Their owners, their reasons for having spoken… had been forgotten countless ages ago.

Regardless, without any true order, the ancient speakers went on to shout, yell, exclaim, proclaim, state, and who knew what over each other, for what seemed to last for an eternity. Considering the sentences that could be heard, though, the uproar seemed to be related to a certain enigmatic individual.

"_Spirit of Destiny, what is our heading? Equestria has been retaken, the alicorns now rule, but what of our tainted kind? What can be said for those who were banished to the wasteland in the south?"_

"_Sealed in stone… This is indeed a sad fate to have put a friend of ours into, Spirit of Destiny. Do not feel so guilty though. Not always was the Lord of Chaos like this. Not always did we know him by the name of Discord. Someday, you will cure him of his taint and bring him back to us okay. In that belief, I have the utmost faith. You are not known as the All Knowing He for nothing, after all."_

"_What do we do now, Spirit of Destiny? This is absurd! King Sombra is banished but so is the Crystal Empire? If so, we can't sit idly by for a thousand years and do nothing! As they need us, we need them! There has to be a better way of helping them than sitting on our hands and – and – and waiting for a millennia!"_

"_Truly there was nothing else that could have been done, Spirit of Destiny? Very well then. If you will watch over her majesty's recovery, we will watch over her moon for the next millennia. Yet, this is most unfortunate. For the next thousand years to come, the darkness will writhe, the shadows will weep, and the nights will be empty… for our dear Princess Luna has been stolen from us."_

"_Brother Star Swirl, do not grieve for my kind. For so many millennium, they have spoken for themselves. We both can see that they seek an unquenchable satisfaction. Therefore, I shall take them from these lands, venture to where our saviors have decided is fit, and we will remain there until we are worthy enough to return. When our taint, our endless selfishness, has been suppressed enough… it will be then, at the Spirit of Destiny's beckoning, that we Yonderlanders will be able to come back to you. It will be then that we'll be coming back home. So, keep Equestria in as best shape as you can while we're gone, won't you? Ah, thanks."_

"_Caw! When the sun shines its brightest, when the moon is at its fullest, when the Crystal Empire has regained its heart, when Star Swirl has returned and the Elements of Harmony have been born anew, a darkness will fall upon this fair land of Equestria. Caw! Mountains will be shattered, oceans will roar, cities will burn, minds and hearts alike will be tested. Yet, do not be one of the many to give into despair, dear Celestia. Caw! Do not ignore the Spirit of Destiny when he calls for you, for your student! Do not hesitate to take the leap of faith and regain friendship with the Yonderlanders! For if you do… you will lose everything that you hold closest to you! All of this hard work will have been for nothing! Caw!"_

This craziness, this unintelligible ranting of hundreds upon hundreds of voices trying to be heard, went on and on and on. Nevertheless, they instantly ceased with the appearance of what looked to be a shiny crystal boulder. The slab of an object in question was easily the size of a full grown dragon of Valhalla! Yet, how had it come of nowhere and why was it in the middle of the smoothly flowing starry river rather than plummeting into the shadows below? How… could that be?

Regardless of the lack of proper physics or gravity, there, in the brightest of streams as well as with stars illuminating it from everywhere, the reflective gem of a rock glimmered, glinted, along with sparkled while Ponyville's princess involuntarily approached. In a sense, it looked to be something of a properly glinting iceberg along the radiant waterway. It made a good if not attractive decoration to the road.

Slowly, the Element of Magic drifted towards the newest change that had been made to the scenery. It was just as her delicate form was about to nudge into the shimmering stone in her course's way though, as her lavender frame was reflected by its mirror like body while getting closer, that the miraculous wonders of the environment weren't quite over. That was proven when a new sound, the clear thundering sound of something "cracking", rang out into the solid silence and, with a mighty groan, a good portion of the large crystal iceberg broke away to float amid the flowing starlight! In turn, with more deafening snapping, more pieces of shiny rock began to part off the main mass until it was sadly in numerous smaller pieces.

Did this series of loud events make things easier for unaware Twilight? No, not really. Now, instead of formerly having had just the one solid slab to venture around, a dam of crystal chunks had fallen into place in her path. She was, put bluntly, cut off by the blockade of rocks from progressing further. Nevertheless, the show was hardly over. In fact, with what was to come next, it might have been good that she remained dully unconscious.

As if they were alive, with much clattering, clacking, clunking, crunching, the recently fallen pieces of crystal hurriedly worked their way – yes, worked their _own_ way – back towards each other. Like a magnetic force had suddenly taken a hold of them all – actually, their eagerness in moving was due to an increasingly powerful glow in the clear iceberg's middle – they feverishly snapped back onto whatever remaining mass of rock they had split from in the first place.

It turned out that the loosened stones didn't intend to remake the huge boring boulder from before. Instead, gradually, they took on a whole new form that fittingly, with a weary moan which would've rivaled a thunderstorm's rolling boom with ease, allowed it to stand completely upright in the river on two solid legs! When finally standing, the living rock stayed balanced with its two newly made arms and, with an audible "plunk", a chunk of boulder dropped between its shoulders! With that activity done, with a shake and the glowing orb in its chest stronger than ever, the crystal giant had a jagged rock for a head that acted well enough for it to passively watch the coming alicorn pass beneath its firmly placed feet.

Of all places, a rock beast, a "golem" of mostly smooth crystal, had formed amid the starry river! It had no real eyes, no nose, no ears, no face, no real way of sensing anything at all. Nevertheless, it seemed to feel enough to know Twilight had been about to bump into it and it even contentedly observed her float along afterwards.

Mind, despite the clear impossibility of any of this having happened, with how odd everything else had been earlier, considering the winds of fortune were on her side, everything that was occurring to the Element of Magic was happening for good reason. There was even _purpose_ behind the rock giant sweeping her gently up into its gargantuan, mirror like hands next and this was proven when it turned around to face back forward again.

Unannounced – it hadn't needed to be said to begin with for the now kneeling titan sized golem had known for a thousand years beforehand that they would be coming to join him at the precise moment – two other figures of an ancient origin, of a forgotten origin, had arrived on the scene.

Clearly, lacking feathers along with wings, the newly come pair were not griffins. They were not dragons either and, without hooves, they were not ponies nor any kind of presently known Equestrian. No, they, the golem even, were a part of a culture, a civilization, a piece of Equestria, that had been known during a most archaic golden age but been long forgotten since. Yet, despite the extensive passage of time, the three of them had endured everything. They hadn't forgotten themselves nor each other nor their purposes in existing.

In fact, talking about purposes, that was why the trio were eerily gathered together amongst the stars. That was why they stood gazing over unconscious Twilight Sparkle. That was why, at the moment, they had answered the elusive _Spirit of Destiny's_ calling and were eager in helping the Element of Magic with what she would be doing at dawn: contacting Star Swirl's Yonderland as well as bringing one of its residents forth.

Even though they wore cloaks that mostly hid them from the world, with their heads protected under equally impressive helms, the look alike duo of strangers that had appeared without a sound before the gargantuan crystal golem couldn't have been anymore different in appearance. Truly, with two legs supporting them in an upright position and their arms ending in five fingered hands, the pair of newcomers looked well enough like the rock giant as well as like each other. Yet, at studying them further than that was honestly like looking upon the differences Celestia and Luna had distinctly shown off every minute of their long lives.

While one of the recently arrived "humanoid" strangers looked over cradled Twilight, he shined as if constantly in the sun's fierce illumination with a feathery cloak as white as vanilla thrown over the golden plate armor set he wore from head to foot. The other, his grim opposite, seemed to purposefully remain hidden always within a swirling haze of dancing shadowy fog with his own cloak, looking much like leathery bat wings rather than feathers, hung over his own ebony suit of heavy armor.

Easily, if asked, the first of the described cloaked figures meeting with the crystal giant could have represented daytime in Celestia's stead. Just as easily, the second could have represented nighttime for Luna if she wanted any free time. To tell the truth… that's actually what the differing newcomers aimed to do or, put better, had done during their endless count of centuries of being alive.

Yes, the two donned in armor had done so very much, seen so very much, been so very much for thousands upon thousands of years. They had understood every voice from earlier – friend, foe, unrecognizable, recognizable, speaking of the Spirit of Destiny or not – that had spoken aloud from the gloom while Twilight had floated along.

Now, before them, there was she, the fated Element of Magic, who was going to outdo all of their legendary feats combined with the days to come. If she hadn't outdone them already with her past accomplishments, that was. If so, then that was going to make her future task in contacting a long lost alien world easier for everyone, wasn't it?

In truth and if it were not plain enough already, even though looking so different, for so many countless millennium, the expectant three that had gathered around Twilight in the starlit stream had always been the best of companions throughout everything that had come their way. They'd conquered many an obstacle, many an enemy of Equestria, together. Being fully honest though, if it had not been for the alicorn before them then they wouldn't have had the chance to presently meet with one another, to chat about the events to still come, to even gratefully thank her for all of her miraculous past victories.

At this, with a ringing withdrawal from their sheaths, the epic swords belonging to the two knightly strangers in question were gracefully flourished into sight. The trio was to give Ponyville's princess their respects before anything else was to be brought up between them. Considering she was a chosen one of Destiny, seeing as what she'd accomplished in his name, she unquestioningly deserved such honorable treatment.

When bringing it about, the golden warrior of the sun showed off a most elegant as well as bold longsword that, in the starlight of the river's flow, came to reflect the nearby sources of illumination sharply. Eventually, the weapon itself began to blaze against the gloom like a lighthouse would do during a most treacherous storm.

As for the ebony warrior trying to keep to the ways of the dark, his katana seemed to eerily whisper as a thin layer of energetically foggy shadows danced along its lethal length. His display of eeriness, his show of preferring to be a shade even when brought out into the light, appeared to keep the stars at bay. Enough to keep him partially shadowed from sight.

Truly, if they knew it or not, Celestia and Luna could have had number one fans and those same fans were standing vigilant over their dearest friend, Twilight Sparkle. How very convenient, no?

Never minding their show of differences in weapon choice, the duo of knights next criss-crossed their blades over the sleeping form of the Element of Magic who remained oblivious in their kneeling stone fellow's palms the whole time.

For a moment – with the glinting longsword and shady katana touching – the shadows and light were one. In turn, with the golem, heads were bowed in the promising purple alicorn's honor. Then, with precise if not unrivaled precision, the swords were taken back, twirled about through the starlight, and fluently slid back into their holsters with a "shing" that seemed to cleave through the reverent quiet. When done with their performances, the strangers clad in armor exchanged a slow nod between themselves which they next directed to their giant companion who returned it in kind.

Finally, after much mysterious silence, it was the golden warrior who spoke first for the three and, even though male, his voice could have matched if not been as regally grand as Equestria's goddess of the sun's, "My brothers, my fellows, my dear friends… How long has it been since we – the keepers of the slumbering armies of the sun, moon, and crystal – have had the chance to come together like this? In celebration, no less?"

"Since when the griffins were not united, since when Dragon Elder Garm was not so old, since when the alicorns rulers were not four in number but one. Much has changed since then. So, heh, it has been too long." The golem actually rumbled back in a thunderous tone. Even though lacking a mouth with a solid rock for a head, the glow in the giant's beautiful chest blinked with purpose with every word it spoke, "For… a thousand years – Maybe a little more? – we have not been together? That seems a correct enough guess, doesn't it?"

"Indeed, it has been a little more than a millennium since we last stood in each other's presence as we are doing now." The ebony warrior softly hissed his opinion. His rather slick voice literally carried the same power behind it as winter's first chill for his breath puffed out in mists through his metallic visor. Regardless, this did not seem to bother his comrades as he went on to say, "The Spirit of Destiny revealed unto us at the beginning of this venture that we were to part ways for close to a thousand years ago. He stated that we would face the most difficult of times during those years and, hmf, it has indeed been… difficult in its own right."

At this, the shadowy knight purposefully gestured to Twilight as he finished, "A thousand years past, with the loss of Queen Dawn, we were warned by the All Knowing He in control of the vigilant ravens that Equestria was fated to suffer like it had never suffered before. Until his chosen one here, Star Swirl's successor, was finally born and taken in by Celestia, that is."

At this, as the three refocused upon her motionless body, the shadowy warrior actually chuckled in praise over Twilight Sparkle, "Ha ha ha. My, my… look at her, my friends. Look at how this one has grown. She's a well-respected alicorn princess now. Heh, it only felt like yesterday though that we were watching her be taken under the wing of the goddess of the sun and was just starting down the path that would take her to here, doesn't it?"

"Heh, it does very much feel like that happened only yesterday. It is funny how fast twelve years have gone by in a blink, no?" The radiant knight admitted with his shady fellow, his voice very respectful during his entire time of addressing the Element of Magic, "Mind, however, this mare is just _one_ of Destiny's chosen."

In turn, the warrior of the sun gripped his longsword with a renewal of inspiration as he added, "Nonetheless, with our help, there are to be _two_ of them together in troubled Equestria soon enough. Yes, the fated time draws near. Through this pony, at dawn, at Destiny's signal, one of our own kin is finally due to come back home to us and be her sword as well as shield against the darkness that threatens everything good. The very same darkness that… that…"

At this, the golden warrior faltered a little with his proclamation as he admitted, "That took away dear Princess Celestia's parents. That makes her question the goodness of our kind, of our plan, even now."

"That enslaved and banished the Crystal Empire." The golem grumbled in turn, his deep voice taking on a serious edge at the thought.

"That stole the night's princess from us and replaced her with a monster." The ebony knight bitterly put in third, his grip tightening around his blade's handle meanwhile, "That tricked our Princess Luna and made her into that perverted abomination, Nightmare Moon."

"That forced our dearest companion, the _Spirit of Valor_, to take the required desperate measures… and take our people away from Equestria to recover themselves from temptation." The knight of the sun finished lastly, his hands signaling a respectful gesture over his armored chest for a lost friend that couldn't be with them at the moment.

Yes, there shouldn't have been only three figures meeting together amid the stars to debate what Twilight would be doing to save Equestria's future. In their minds, the trio knew full well there should have been _four_ of them, possibly more than that, currently conversing over what the powers of fortune had in store for the universe in the coming days. Yet, due to certain severe circumstance that needed proper dealing with during an age much too long ago, the party of four had become the current three and that, in a sense, was the partial reason for why they had come together among the stars.

Despite the fact they wanted to see Equestria survive the coming wickedness, the gathered three also looked to honor their former fourth's memory. To be exact, they sought to avenge all of their fallen friends who had been taken by the evil they'd been fighting for the past thousand years and, with the Element of Magic's help, they could very well start on the road to avenging him. All that was required to start… was who would be Twilight's partner: the Yonderlander.

Either way, there was a silence throughout the stars again where the gathered trio of ancient friends pondered over what had been for all of Equestria, what they knew was coming, and what Twilight couldn't even begin hardly guessing would occur at dawn.

Then, the crystal golem grumbled to his other two allies, "My fellows, as the Spirit of Valor would say to us now, as the Elements of Harmony at his dying side would have, that which we presently fret over is nothing more than the haunting past. For his sake, for all that is good in existence, we cannot allow our worries to hold us back. We cannot fail our friends' final wishes."

At this, the giant relocated attention back onto the alicorn he delicately held when he encouraged, "With the Spirit of Destiny's first chosen here, Twilight Sparkle, and with the coming arrival of his second chosen from Yonderland, we mustn't hesitate with our ponderings. Yes, my crystal north was lost to Equestria for a millennia. Yes, Nightmare Moon took Princess Luna away for the same amount of time. Yes, Celestia has her reasons to question our, Destiny's, motives."

With the star in its chest burning brighter with its growing passion, the golem inspiringly thundered a shout into the stars, "Yet, nothing matters more than what is about to be done! History is about to be made, gentleman! We are about to fulfill a plan a thousand years in the making! A plan that will keep Luna at peace forevermore, that will protect my empire from tyranny, that will ease Celestia doubts about that which resides amongst the stars, sun, and moon! Thus, is it not wise that we set aside the events, the petty distractions, of the earlier days and take heed in giving the future our undivided attention?"

The giant quieted down as it boldly wondered next, "Only with the same confidence the Spirit of Valor would have will we be successful in preventing the same calamities we have suffered for the past millennium from repeating themselves, no? Only with bravery, faith, and hope can we keep bloody history from repeating itself, right?"

The golem's fellows hopefully glanced to one another from beneath their helms as their titan sized comrade boomed lastly, "Yes. Yes, that is the only way. So let us rise up. Let us change the course of the war ailing our Equestria. Let us be as our armies expect us to be – let us be leaders – and make the wickedness that plagues us, that expelled our Yonderlanders, pay for its sins!"

"Yes," The shadowy knight hissed boldly at the rallying cry, relinquishing the tightening hold on his blade at being kept from thinking of the troubled past, "that was most wisely said, brother! We are not here to grieve over the past. We are to change the future, to keep evil at bay, no matter the opposition!"

"Most certainly." The radiant knight concurred, turning his attention upon Twilight once more, "A thousand years ago is a thousand years ago. Now is now and it calls us into action."

In turn, with a swish of his feathered cloak, the golden warrior proclaimed proudly, "For the past few years, with our roles as protectors not as burdened as they once were thanks to the Elements of Harmony, we three with our armies have been given the appropriate chances to gather what resources we need to bring the second chosen one back home to us and to this blessed alicorn's side."

Next, he pumped up an inspired golden fist before his comrades as he stated for himself as well as his supposed forces, "When the dawn comes, when Celestia willingly or not willingly calls for it, the sun will be shining its _brightest_! More so than it ever has in so very long! It will have the required energy to help in calling to Yonderland!"

"Tonight, as you all should know by now," The ebony warrior said in turn, not pumping his fist but feeling just as motivated as his fellows with the moment, "the moon is at its _fullest_. It is more than ready for the summoning ritual it will soon be required for."

"And after having had a most splendid prince and princess to care for its people to this very moment," The golem stated firmly with much low toned chuckling, "the Crystal Heart has more than enough energy to open the pathway to that which resides amid your sun, moon, and stars. At dawn's first light, at night's full moon, with the Elements of Harmony and Star Swirl's heir present, the Crystal Empire will be as prepared as it's going to be to help bring Destiny's second chosen into the fight against the wickedness we are facing."

"Good! Very good!" The gold knight exclaimed, feeling absolutely brightened by the sudden energy showing in the air between everyone gathered, "Even after a thousand years of having kept to our oaths elsewhere, it is good to see we are still united against the coming evil, my brothers! Very well done! The blessings of the Spirit of Life, Time, and Death are upon us for sure!"

In turn to this proclamation, the golem questioned jokingly, "Was there any doubt of that from the beginning of our adventure, my friend?"

"Oh, no. No, there was not. Forgive my thoughtlessness." The radiant warrior of the sun replied immediately to the giant, looking a bit ashamed, "It is just… a relief to see that, despite the last ten centuries, we are still together in this endeavor in one piece. So far, everything has or will turn out okay."

"Ah, that is indeed right. Your words are far better to understand now that you say them that way. Yes, even after the troublesome endeavors we've had to face for the past millennia – after having defeated that black unicorn king and brought the princess of the night back – the three of us are still together in this operation and, heh, alive to see it through to the end."

It was as the other two comrades of the north and sun passively conversed that they didn't take immediate notice that their third fellow of the moon hadn't joined in. Through his misty breathing, the ebony warrior had become keenly interested in examining Twilight all of a sudden. Then, as if ambushed, he would momentarily look around on serious high alert.

It was as he continued to follow this odd behavior, it was he continued to act like he was being repeatedly stung, that the shadowy knight's companions finally noticed him being irregular.

"Why the sudden show of caution, brother?" The golden knight politely requested of his dark counterpart on edge.

"Yes. Do share your thoughts with the rest of us." The crystal rock giant agreed.

For a long moment, there was a only peculiar silence in answer to the questions.

"There is something going on." The shadowy knight finally replied in a cool way to the inquiries, still looking around for something that couldn't truly be seen by any of them but be felt if given the chance, "The spirits are becoming quite restless around us again."

By referring to "spirits", the other two protectors of Equestria knew for their own reasons that their ebony fellow meant the voices that had been speaking from the shadows earlier as well as the stars they were actually standing amongst.

In turn, at hearing him talk about the stars, the golem of the north and the warrior of the sun slowly glanced around while listening to their shady comrade hiss, "Yet, it is not the spirits that are making my heart beat faster. Through their own ramblings, their whisperings in the dark, there is… a particular voice of interest calling from further ahead."

After a moment of grim silence with him gesturing ahead towards wherever the river ended, the ebony knight stated to his friends, "Brothers, it would appear our meeting must come to an end and we must prepare for our roles in the prophecy at dawn. I do believe we have held up Star Swirl's successor for long enough. You see, she is being called from ahead."

At this, he grimly nodded his head, "Yes… the fated time has come for the Element of Magic to continue on without us and meet the _All-Knowing He_. The three eyed raven is waiting ahead to bring the alicorn to him, to the prophecy, to Yonderland."

"The three eyed raven awaits the alicorn?" The golem curiously repeated before realizing, "Ah, you mean witty _Agatha_, of course. Very well then. Let this little chosen one be on her way."

"Not," Interjected the radiant knight, "before we give her our blessing first."

At the bemused air given at his statement, the warrior of the sun explained, "It is true, this mare has been prepared for this moment to meet Destiny her entire life. Yet, what she is about to see at the end of this river made by the benevolent spirits of Life, Time, as well as Death, what she is about to be shown by their son, will still be beyond sheer belief. We all know full well that it would be an impossibility for any other pony but her to fully comprehend what she will witness while with that bird."

In turn, the golden warrior admitted fatherly, "Nevertheless, even if she is fated to believe in as well as do the impossible like Celestia once had done when as young, I will still feel much better about myself after having given this pony my blessing, my protection, before letting her go on. Wouldn't you?"

"Mm, yes. That sounds good." The crystal rock giant responded, "Leave it to me to be as _dull_ as a stone and you to have all the _brightest_ ideas."

"Alas, you do not give yourself proper credit, brother. With you being in charge of the _Diamond Crown_ as well as Crystal Heart of the north, you cannot be _that_ dull." The gold knight replied kindly, sweeping aside his cloak in turn, "We all have our flaws, my crystal friend. Indeed, you were caught in the millennia long banishment spell Sombra cast over the north when defeated. However, Luna was lost to us when she thought what she was doing right went askew and, as for Celestia…"

There was grim quiet at this until the warrior of the sun regained himself, "I feel we may be losing touch with her most of all. By the abyss, we may be losing touch with everything! Have you not seen the stallions nowadays attempting to mimic the power of our armies? They have even named themselves after our forces! Heh, pardon my saying so but the Solar armies are not as… _radiant_ as they once had been. Not when my own knights walked amid the clouds and kept the sun goddess safe, anyhow."

"And the Lunar guard… Pah!" The ebony knight snickered in turn, eagerly joining in the conversation by vanishing into the dark in a puff of smoke. Lazily, he soon reappeared out of nowhere beside his shining counterpart without a sound in the slightest.

Leaning upon the golden warrior, the ebony one stated, "Lunar guard nothing! Those bat winged ponies, those supposed knights of the night, know not how cold, how harsh, how bitter the chill of the eternal night can be."

At this, the eerie katana was whipped back out as its master thoughtfully recalled, "They haven't stood upon the brink of the Veil during the midwinter of Fimbulvetr with no warmth, no hope, no thoughts of a future, have they? They haven't seen the Spirit of Death, the hound of hounds, be stalled from taking them away to his valley when shadows whisper to him a reprieve, a promise, a way for them to become one with the darkness, with the moon, and live alongside it."

Finishing rather softly, his eyes not looking at his katana but maybe remembering a most aged memory, the dark knight admitted, "How sad that the Lunar Guard these days didn't see the true Princess Luna… before her fall from grace. Even after having lived for so very long, I remember being lost in the dark. I remember being so cold in the winter that would be my life's last, in Fimbulvetr, and seeing Death coming to take me away. And then… the keeper of the moon was there to stop him and, heh, how beautiful she'd been then. How very true to herself. How very leader like… and worthy of followers she'd been then."

"And as for the Crystal army?" The knight of the sun pondered aloud, gently pushing his pondering shadowy fellow back from his personal space meanwhile, "How very… _small_ it's recruits have become, eh?"

"Yes, how very small indeed. And how very squishy too." The golem thundered back in amusement, "Yet, it is better to see stallions rallying under the newest of the empire's rulers rather than frolic about ignorantly as if asking for something to come dominate them again, no?"

Crystal met crystal when the giant freed one of its thick hands from holding Twilight to pound its chest in resounding booms, "Either way, when we golems venture back to our northern home, when we are called by the newest Spirit of Valor by the Diamond Crown into battle, those ponies will see for themselves the reason why King Sombra was truly defeated! They will see why the empire was erected, why its tower was crafted, why it has lasted for so very long! Ha ha ha, they will gaze upon us, the golems, and cheer once more! Yes, I can see it now! How grand it will be to see sunlight again, to be remembered!"

"Yes, once we have a new Spirit of Valor beside Star Swirl's successor," The golden knight stated, giving Twilight a proud bow, "Equestria will be a step closer to returning to its former glory. It will be one step closer to awakening our armies and taking the fight to the wickedness that has been ailing us all… If only a certain goddess of the sun were not questioning our beliefs now."

At this, the warrior of the sun sighed, "Celestia doesn't believe in the Spirit of Destiny's prophecy concerning the Yonderlanders, our kind, like she once did. She doesn't take into consideration anymore that, over the course of more than a thousand years, a people aren't the same as they once were before. They cannot be."

Next, he confirmed firmly to himself while whirling his unsheathed longsword, "Our kind have been given centuries to change, to better themselves and, if the Spirit of Destiny has come to believe in them again then… that should have been more than enough reason for the goddess of the sun to call to Yonderland and not continue to act purposefully against him. Against us. She knew Equestria was always going to need help during this age. Yonderland was always going to be that answer."

There came a moment of silence. Then, with another spin of his sword, the golden knight added, "Like Luna had to be shown in the past, it would seem Celestia needs to be shown the same." He pumped his fist again as finished, "And, once together again, the Elements will do just that for her!"

"Sadly, Celestia has been given more than enough reason to be afraid of our kin, of that which resides amid the sun, moon, and stars." The ebony knight put in, sounding a bit saddened about the matter also, "Still, it is disheartening to think that she's starting to take a forbidding path most similar to Luna's previous one in continually ignoring the Spirit of Destiny's words and trying to keep Twilight in the dark about our prophecy."

He flicked his katana as he chuckled next, "Still, when determined to see it done, none can keep Destiny from completing his prophecies. Even now, even as she fights against him, Celestia has failed to keep Twilight from learning about Yonderland, from coming to us. Soon enough, as it should have been a year ago, like it had been during the Spirit of Valor's time, there will be _seven_ elements. Not only _six_. And Yonderland will not just be an aged fable anymore. It'll be real enough with one of its kind walking among ponies once more."

"That's true enough." The warrior of the sun concluded, "Nevertheless, knowing Celestia, her attempts at ignoring us about the prophecy can't be all bad. She's not so much the traitorous tyrant as the ravens have made her out to be. I know we know that she's no King Sombra."

He crossed his arms along with nodded his head in thought while continuing talking, "I suppose it can be said that her stubborn actions mean she only wants to protect her loved ones, her kind, from the sort of harm only a Yonderlander can accomplish. However, she knows this mare with us wasn't merely named for nothing. Twilight Sparkle is the chosen one who will help the universe during its most conflicted hours between the light and the dark. She is _Twilight_ itself and, if not careful in interfering with that truth, if not careful in dealing with our chosen Yonderlander, Celestia is going to lose everything for us."

"Hmf, perhaps you are both right. Perhaps you are not." The golem grumbled sagely, "Ahem, regardless of our thoughts brothers, Destiny is taking matters into his own hands by bringing us together. By bringing, ha, that tricky Spirit of Disharmony into the fray also. Either way, let us begin with our blessings over this pony and let her be on her way with utmost haste, shall we? After all, if anything is to be proven to Celestia in the end, this Element of Magic must continue onward, no? She has to see the prophecy to complete it, right?"

Again, with their worries about the future's fateful plans finally set aside another time, not trying to think about their pasts, the quiet the three comrades fell into was sliced with a sharping ringing of steel as the same majestic swords were brought back about to criss-cross over one another like beforehand.

It was as Twilight was allowed to resume her journey of being carried along by the river of stars that the most respectful mystical trio who would be secretly aiding her at dawn voiced their prayers. They prayed for her continued glory, for her eventual success in not only summoning help from Yonderland to save Equestria but also to show supposedly stubborn Celestia the error of her recent ways.

It appeared that the keeper of the sun had even greater secrets hidden away in her heart than anypony, even Luna, thought. Regardless, remaining focused on the task at hand and not on other matters, the three friends began casting their blessings upon the drifting alicorn princess.

"By day's glorious sun…" The golden knight stated firmly, swinging back his longsword, taking aim after the Element of Magic.

"By night's reflective moon…" The ebony knight said in turn, copying his shining warrior companion.

"By the crystal that makes up the north…" The golem moaned after the duo.

"By all that which holds the fabrics of this world and all worlds together, by all that is good in existence, by the beliefs of the Spirit of Destiny who is son of those that keep the balance of the Natural Order," The expectant three chanted together, watching unconscious Ponyville's princess getting further away, "we will be watching over you, protecting you, and guiding you where we can, little Twilight Sparkle. Please, help us bring one of our kin back. Please, help us keep hope alive."

And with that said, the unusual event in itself came to a gradual end. The golem, the knights, the infinite number of stars, slowly faded into the darkness one by one but not before – with the swipe of the swords available – they summoned a mystical wind that speeded Star Swirl's heir along at a slightly quicker speed. Soon enough, still being guided along by the current to wherever, the star made river blinked away as did unknowing Twilight Sparkle. With a most powerful blessing of ancient origin renewed upon her this time, mind.

* * *

_End of "The Gathering of the Expectant Three"…_


	10. The Spirit of Destiny, Master of Ravens

Chapter Ten: "The Spirit of Destiny, the Master of Three Eyed Ravens"

"_**When an individual looks upon a raven, what does one see? A scavenger perhaps? Or a mockery? A bringer of ill tidings maybe? Well, in this certain Equestrian's odd opinion, I don't see them that way at all. No, if anything, I've always had good reason to see them as the best if not most entertaining of messengers. However, if not listened to properly, their wise advice is usually regrettably mistaken for only jeering laughter." – Star Swirl the Bearded, Unicorn Prodigy**_

* * *

"_Caw! Caw! Smartest pony of them all, Twilight Sparkle, took her sweet time in finally showing up! Now, she needs to awaken!"_ A scratchy voice squawked through the shadows that thickly blanketed the oblivious Element of Magic's numbed brain as well as vision, _"There is no time to be lying about! Not when my master is still calling for you. Caw! Up and at em', up and at em'. We are close. You are sorely needed."_

With the passing of the next moment, a gentle flow of sensations began to pry into the faded awareness of Twilight, eventually arousing her back into whatever livelihood there was to be had.

No, as she came to find out with the slow return of her senses, she hadn't died after her recent unwilling descent into a white vortex. Firstly, as if from miles away, her mind registered that it could still hear the noises of a certain bird cawing her name. Secondly, her muzzle took in an interesting assortment of rather musty smells that made her weakly sneeze in turn. Thirdly, having expelled the little air in herself to find that her heart was beating and her lungs were desperately sucking in air, she gained the necessary facts needed to determine that she was indeed alive. So, with a grumble, she gathered enough motive to open her tired lavender eyes next.

Naturally, after everything she'd been through while aware and not aware earlier, everything Twilight briefly gazed upon around her was unintelligibly blurry. This most unfavorable of affects, of her being momentarily partially blind at the moment, was due to the fatigue finally taking its effect on her from previously having tried to escape from what seemed so terrible to behold: a free fall with crows into madness. Now, crazy enough, it was proving to be the most shocking of miracles to her that she appeared to still be in one piece! With her sanity intact too!

The only real downside to Twilight slowly regaining consciousness was that there was an annoying yet recognizable three eyed blackbird pecking at her ears, stingingly rousing her faster than she liked from being knocked out. Ugh, nothing could ever just be easy for her, could it? Everything had to be troublesome, didn't it?

"Get… get off…" The Element of Magic finally managed to gasp out, flicking her head for her tormentor – the raven that had guided her through the gnarled door into this series of craziness in the first place – to buzz off, "Leave me… be…"

"_Caw! We cannot do that!"_ The bird jeered as it hopped back onto the wearily downed lavender alicorn, then jumped down to peer into her drooped eyes along with worn out expression, _"Smartest pony of them all is being overdramatic! Caw! Smartest pony of them all needs to stand, to follow Agatha, to find out her destiny from Agatha's master!"_

"Agatha? That's your… You have a name then?" Twilight rasped out, starting to better recollect what had happened to make her feel so heavy, so weak, "Agatha… is your name?"

"_Yes! Caw! You are recovering, smart pony. The time is nearing when you'll be able to follow me and learn of how to-"_

"Agatha… Shut up." The Element of Magic firmly yet uncharacteristically ordered of the chattering blackbird.

Such an act from Twilight was a change of pace. Even when driven to the point, mind, she wasn't one that would say such an unexpectedly harsh thing. Nevertheless, as Discord would have agreed if led along as badly by Flannen instead at the moment, the bird with the purple alicorn kind of deserved the insult in the end.

"Stop squawking at me… We have nothing more to discuss."

"_Caw! Oh, yes, yes, yes we do! We have much to do! We have to-"_

"I'm not doing anything you say, bird brain…" Twilight sharply gasped over her confusing bird companion recently revealed to be "Agatha", while trying to get a better look of where she was laying, "I'm not going… anywhere with you or following any more of your fibs about meeting anypony. You said that we were going to see somepony last time in the castle hallway and look – ungh – look at where that – ngh – got me. Where it has landed me… Ooh, ow."

While the Element of Magic was trying her best to get onto all fours, while she was trying to establish where exactly she was at which smelled so stuffy as well as reverberated with her voice like earlier with false Celestia, Agatha took to the air.

Hovering in front of the weak lavender alicorn, the blackbird resolutely stated, _"This bird tells no fibs, pony. Caw! This bird tells no lies. This bird has spoken and will always speak the truth for that is its master's, Destiny's, desire and will always remain so."_

"Leave me alone, bird!" Ponyville's princess snarled, a bit surprised with herself for having such a short fuse all of a sudden and being willing to show it, "You're making no sense! Ever since the hallway, you've been claiming that some _master_ of yours has been awaiting me! Yet, when I went to follow you, I faced a false copy of one the dearest alicorns I consider family! I was told that everything I've thought I've known in my life has been a lie and then, to finish things off nicely, I was thrown into… into something that has brought me to here! To that which I do not know of!"

"_The truth is the bitterest of medicines to take. Caw, caw! Yet, it is better to accept its remedy rather than continue taking part in the sweetest of lies that will only lead to further pains for everyone, no? As it has always been said in this world and all worlds: the truth shall set you free. Caw!"_

"No more of your riddles!" Twilight fiercely cried out to the blurriness around her, thoroughly sick of everything not going her way, "No more of your tricks and lies! How dare you try to twist my mind, to try to make me think of Princess Celestia that way! She's not a liar! She's better than anypony, than anything you can imagine! Now I'm going back to… to… I'm going back to the garden!"

At this, the Element of Magic stomped a hoof in newfound determination, "Yes, I'm going back to Cadance and asking about the coming foal! That's it, it's done! Goodbye!" Regardless of her commitment to leaving behind the supposedly unpleasant raven though, she couldn't go far with her distraught vision nor fatigued body before toppling over her hooves with a pained gasp of, "Ungh! Ah! Ouch!"

"_Caw! Such a sad sight…"_ Agatha momentarily spoke not aloud but to herself while shaking her inky head in disappointment at watching Twilight's pathetic fumbling, _"Celestia truly has taken this pony under her wing, taught her much over the course of the past twelve years."_

At this, she clicked her beak in annoyance,_ "Caw! Taught her much in being ignorant, stubborn, along with troublesome, that is! My master did not have the goddess of the sun instruct whom would become the goddess of the twilight to turn her into, feh… this. It's time for everything to change. It's time to put everything back on track as it should have been a year ago. Let's get started."_

With a silent swishing of feathers beating against the air next, Agatha rested patiently upon the grounded Element of Magic's horn. There, she chirped patiently with purpose, _"Caw, very well. If the smartest of ponies wishes to leave the path that has been made ready for her since her birthing day, if she wishes to doom her homeland and Yonderland to a fate of only wickedness, if she wishes to follow only her traitorous teacher's lies, leave here, and give up on any hope for the future… That is her decision then."_

At this, before she could argue back on anything said, bothered Twilight found the bird hovering before her with its one too many eyes purposefully opened wide, _"Look into this one's eyes, Twilight Sparkle. Take this one's strength and add it to your own. See renewed! Caw! Rise renewed!"_

It took a few moments for the reluctant Element of Magic to truly understand what Agatha had meant with such a verse. However, its meaning gradually became clearer to her as did her vision.

As she got around to cautiously looking into the trio of beady eyes in front of her, Twilight took notice that her strength was rapidly coming back to her, that her breathing was getting easier to do. Soon enough, with a shuffling of her hooves, she was back on all fours and, in the middle of grudgingly thanking the blackbird for the abrupt "renewal" enchantment or what it had seemed most likely to be, she was able to get a proper look at her new surroundings. The most proper look she could get through the _darkened _din, anyway.

Where Twilight was then wasn't at all in the heavens or night sky or whatever like beforehand. No, if anything, with the noticeable cobwebs on the stone walls, huge barrels, large crates, it seemed both she and the raven had been transported to within the confines of what looked to be… a cellar? A storage room? A shed? Not a dungeon! Equestria forbid, spirits be merciful, and may luck be good for a change, not a dungeon!

Wanting to know but not know what in particular was going on, truly wishing to go back to Canterlot Castle to Cadance above all else, Ponyville's princess requested of the blackbird contently rested on her horn while gingerly testing the sturdiness of the floor she was standing upon, "Agatha… What's going on? Where are we now?"

"_Caw! We seem to be in the dark! Caw!"_ Agatha jeered back with a flutter of her inky wings.

"Hardy-har-har…" Twilight replied at once with sarcasm practically dripping from her obvious slurring, satisfied at the same time that the floor wasn't going to collapse out from under her again after having given it a good stomp, "You know what I meant! Where are we? Where's the exit! You heard me earlier. I know you did. I'm going back to the gardens to talk with my brother and pegasister-in-law!"

"_Yes. Caw, we know."_ The raven responded, taking to the air to idly land upon a crate at Twilight's eye level in turn, acting most uninterested with the current topic of discussion, _"However, there is a catch with finding the said exit."_

"**Ha ha ha!"** The Element of Magic insanely laughed out, making Agatha cock her head to one side in amusement at the maddening echo of mirth that came afterwards, "**Ha ha ha!** Ooh, you're a naughty, crazy, three eyed raven, aren't you? Aren't you? Oh yes you are! Oh yes you are!"

Twilight next bucked – BUCKED – a barrel in her frustration, acting more and more like the Element of Loyalty rather than Magic presently, "Ugh, after having seen what was supposed to be my former teacher explode in front of me, after having dropped into whatever whirlpool or wormhole earlier, why didn't I see that there would be a catch in just finding the exit out of here? Why?!"

"_Caw! Yes. Why didn't you see it coming?" _Agatha answered with a sly click of her dark beak, _"Being such a smart pony, it is surprising you have not caught on to what is happening yet. To why we are even here."_

"I know why we're here, featherbrain!" Ponyville's princess exclaimed, not knowing, at the moment, how very much she sounded like Discord did whenever handling Flannen back in reality.

"_Then, caw, do tell! Caw! We are most eager to hear it!"_

"To," Twilight slammed her hoofs down, "see," she swept her mane back, "your", she ignited her horn with magic as well as spread her wings, **"MASTER!"**

The barrels toppled, the cobwebs ignited, the crates groaned, and the ancient dust covering everything thickly shot up from everywhere in the room at Ponyville's princess's savage outburst!

As she continued to breathe deeply afterwards, not being at all concerned with what she'd done, the alicorn heard Agatha swish past her left flank with some slight flapping. That wasn't all. Shockingly, the black bird next took to landing right upon the Element of Magic's dangerously sparkling horn and, with an adjustment of her feet, she was illuminated eerily against the swirling clouds of filth by the lethal purple radiance pulsing beneath her.

Clearly, Agatha wasn't afraid of the show of aggression. Lazily, in fullest to honest truth, she didn't pay it any heed.

"_If that is all," _Agatha chirped through the tense quiet, not at all fearful of her growingly impatient perch, _"then you are correct, Twilight Sparkle. And, thus, you will find the exit when you find my master. That is the catch the smartest of ponies must follow to get to the Canterlot Castle gardens to talk about her upcoming nephew."_

"Ah ha ha ha! Meeting you master is the catch, is it?" Twilight cried out, not shaking the passive three eyed raven's patience at all like she wanted, "So, if I am to get out of here – out of this craziness you've brought me into – then I only need to meet your master? Oh ho! We're right back to square one! We're right back to how this all began in the first place!"

Ponyville's princess got control of her voice next as she explained, "Well, sorry, but you said so yourself just now. If I want to leave than that is my choice! And I want to leave **now**!"

"_Caw, I said you may leave and doom your homeland along with Yonderland to wickedness, smartest of ponies. I said you can depart without hope for the future. Caw!"_ Agatha hissed, glaring down at her stubborn alicorn for a perch, _"Yet, did I say you could leave right after I help you get back up? Did I say you could leave without meeting my master first? Caw! No. No I did not. If you wish to go anywhere… then go forward from here, see the Spirit of Destiny, and then the exit from this supposed craziness will be opened to you!"_

"Augh – I don't – Wait," Twilight babbled out over herself, "Did you say… See the _Spirit of Destiny_ and the exit will open to me?"

Hold a moment… the Spirit of Destiny? It wasn't only Agatha that had mentioned that title, that element, that being. False Celestia, before the plummet into now, had said something about it too!

"_Caw! Did I say that?"_ Agatha wondered innocently while flying into the billowing dust to vanish from sight, breaking Twilight out of her suddenly interesting thoughts, _"Oh, maybe I did… maybe I didn't."_

If one thing was for sure, Agatha wasn't a good liar. She was a frustrating riddle maker but not a determined fibber. Well, hadn't she said it earlier? That she was bound to the truth and not able to tell tall tales?

"Hey, wait! Get back here! You did too say that! You did so mention a Spirit of Destiny!"

"_Well done. You've learned to use your ears properly."_ The three eyed raven echoed back through the filthy fog ahead, not revealing herself when demanded to, _"Now you know what lies ahead. Caw! Now you know what awaits you. Come, Twilight Sparkle… Believe in the impossible and it becomes that much more possible. Step forward. Find your destiny, find your exit. Caw!"_

As Agatha's last words died away, as she stood with her horn glowing against the dank darkness, Twilight now felt that she was involved with more than she had previously thought. Interacting with the Spirit of Disharmony, the goddesses of the sun and moon, with Zeklathine's princes, was something. Yet, at realizing there was or might be a _Spirit of Destiny_ presently awaiting her, as impossible as that sounded, Twilight realized she had done much more than just simply step through a gnarled door when following the talking raven. She had started something rather… epic.

Perhaps that epic was to be splendid? Maybe it was to be terrible? Could it be part of both? How did it even involve her?

Either way, feeling she was gaining a better understanding of her more than mystical position, the Element of Magic got around to doing as she had been told. After courageously swallowing her nervousness, she stepped forward through the dust past the mess she'd made with her outburst to find her exit. She stepped forward to find her destiny. As the powers of fortune had wanted of her since she'd been born, even if it was the tiniest bit at the moment, she was now beginning to believe in what seemed the impossible.

"_Very good. Caw!"_ Agatha's sharp voice called out through the shadows at the creaking of the first floorboard signifying Twilight's first step towards whatever laid ahead, _"Very good. Follow this one's voice, smartest pony of them all. Follow me."_

Keeping her cool, keeping her heart along with breathing steady, the alicorn bravely made her way along through the murk towards where the three eyed raven was whistling a rather uppity melody. As it was sung, Twilight could have sworn she had heard it whistled by somepony else somewhere. On a farm… On Sweet Apple Acres… by honest Applejack while apple bucking!

"How do you know that song?" Ponyville's princess sharply inquired at once.

"_Why wouldn't we? Caw! It's quite the happy little tune, is it not?"_ Agatha chirped back, _"And did we not say it before? Caw! We know much about you, Element of Magic. Your friends, your life, your lessons on friendship, plenty of things."_

"Why… Why and how would you?" Twilight breathed out, thinking she already knew the answer after her recent thinking about an all-powerful Spirit of Destiny wanting to meet her.

"_Why and how? Caw! Because my master wishes it of me. Of all of my kin. Caw! However, we do not know you like he knows you…" _At this, an ominous cackle of a laugh rang out from the blackbird while she explained, "_He knows everything about you, Twilight Sparkle. Everything that has been before you, with you, and will come after you even. Caw!"_

"You make me sound so insignificant… How am I important to your master then? What does he want from me? What do you all want from me?"

"_That is not for this one to answer."_ Agatha answered, her perched form finally coming into view, _"When it concerns him bringing about the greatest of heroes and champions, of calling them for aid, it is best to ask the Spirit of Destiny that himself."_

"You said it again. You said who your master was. So, I can assume he's… a Spirit of Destiny?" Twilight wondered when finally with Agatha, wanting more and more to know what was going on, "And is correct of me to say that he's a guy? A male? He expects me to be some kind of… champion for him too?"

"_Caw! Heh heh, Twilight Sparkle, are you not a champion of your land already? There's no need to be abashed. Caw!"_ The three eyed raven acknowledged with a snicker while jumping onto the nearing alicorn's glowing horn, _"As for the Spirit of Destiny… he is the Spirit of Destiny. Whether he is male, female, both, beast, pony, dragon, all of those things combined or not, it has never been nor can ever be confirmed by another than himself. That is all I can say."_

"Why? Why is that all you can tell me about him? About what's going on?"

"_Caw! Much like how you've come to know the keepers of the sun and moon so very well, the only way to truly understand my master is to be with him. To answer his call. To be at his side."_ Agatha responded, her eyes adopting a humored glint, _"Caw! To comprehend that which you want me to describe, smartest pony of them all… is too hard for me, for any other, even you, to illustrate with mere words alone. Here nor in the future, will he ever be properly portrayed."_

In turn, the raven concluded smartly, _"Yet, it is not impossible for you to find out plenty about him for yourself. Go and meet my master as I know you want to. Then, as it has always been intended, you will get the many answers you wish from me from him instead."_

When giving it her attention at last, Twilight found herself facing what appeared to be an aged, wide door of oaken make. This was the way for her to get out of the cellar, shed, or whatever, then? It seemed so.

Yet, as she looked to proceed to get answers to her mad situation as told by the raven, the alicorn found herself shaking. Why? Well, who wouldn't be shaking at the thought of meeting something, someone, as powerful and all-knowing as a Spirit of Destiny? Of meeting a legendary term, a subject, an entity, hardly as well as inaccurately described in any Equestrian book – even in Star Swirl's – let alone seen by any soul other than possibly ancient Garm, the alicorn sisters, themselves?

What would Agatha's master be like to Equestria's Element of Magic? What would he possibly have to say to her? How was this even happening to her? She wasn't that special, was she? How was any of this real? How was she worthy of such an honor? It had come much sooner than expected but this event would obviously be the peak of her career as a princess in her entire immortal life! Yet, the more she thought about it, the more all Twilight wanted to do was turn away from the door to cower in the darkest corner of the room, to be with Cadance in the garden and chat about the coming foal.

"_Do not fret."_

When this was said to her in the most motherly way, Ponyville's princess looked immediately up to Agatha as the raven continued to encourage, _"My master would not waste his time on a nobody. Caw! You are and have been worthy of his visit for forever, Twilight Sparkle. If anything he is the honored one. He's always been honored to find worthy heroes, like yourself, willing to follow his advice."_

"H-he is? Why?"

"_Why, ha ha, twelve years ago, you were taken under the wing of Princess Celestia, no? Caw! Was that not an honor of hers to do so? Yes, she was the one to have felt honored, not you, to have found a worthy student to teach her ancient arts to. Caw! The same will go for my master. He is more than happy you have come, Twilight Sparkle. He is more than happy to be able to share his secrets with you, to further your studies, at long last."_

Agatha gave what seemed to be her best smile when she next said, _"Caw! Go on. There can be no more questions. There can be no more hesitation. Time is not going to stall forever for us. Find your destiny, find your exit. Everything will be fine. You'll see."_

Encouraged by the wise lecture from the three eyed raven, still not really sure of what she was going to go through before getting to the so called "exit" she found she needed badly, Twilight nervously looked to open the door before her. With a huff, with a throwing back of her indigo mane, with a swish of her tail, she looked to continue believing in the impossible so it could become more possible. She looked to begin what would be the most difficult of her lessons yet and start down a road towards true glory. As Celestia once had done too many millennium ago, she looked to further her studies beyond the normal mortal limits.

Twilight's violet magic was actually surging to turning the door knob before her when, from nowhere, it was flung wide open as if on its own agenda! What was up with that? With doors opening by themselves lately? Really? Ugh! Knock it off!

Naturally, the purple alicorn was dumbfounded along with blinded at the same time as the brightest of lights flashed unto her from what lay outside! She couldn't find the voice to scream or yell either when, from the blinding luminosity, a hoof lashed out to roughly grab her by the back of the neck! As she was being dragged out of the shadowy cellar and into the sharp light, as a deep voice was roaring at her in complete fury, content Agatha was right alongside her the whole time at least. There was some comfort to be found in that truth.

"Lavendershade!" The of voice of the owner of the hoof with the vice like grip – he sounded like a stallion – shouted into blinded Twilight's face, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Aaaah!" was all the Element of Magic could manage to get around to remotely say or squeal back, still not aware of what was really going on, "What? What do you want? Agatha, help! No, stop shouting at me! I-"

"Don't play games with me, Lavendershade!" The voice of the stallion snapped back through the light, cutting off her babbling, "This is not the time for tomfoolery! Her highness is in the middle of giving birth, you were asked to fetch hot water, and here I find you goofing off? Absurd!"

When Twilight was unexpectedly let go, she found her eyes were given a chance to frantically adjust to the brightness. During then, she was trying to wrap her brain around what in the hay bale was happening to her! To Agatha! In partial relief, she could at least see as well as think straight enough to notice whoever stallion had had a hold of her had released as well as briskly moved past her to investigate something of interest.

The stallion next roared out with impatience from elsewhere, obviously from the storage room as he came to admit, "Bah, fine, perhaps you weren't goofing off! But look! You've upset the storage room! How many times do you maids have to be told that the buckets and basins are kept in the kitchens? Not in here! Not with the supplies! Ugh! Pah!"

If she could have, the Element of Magic would have started running for wherever she could. At the moment, anywhere than with the furiously spitting stranger seemed great. Still, with how her lavender eyes were blinking away tears of pain from being almost wholesomely blinded by the sudden swinging open of the storage room door, that wouldn't exactly get her as far as she would have liked.

Instead, trying to keep in control, Twilight began innocently pleading her awkward case to whomever she was presently with, "Look, good sir stallion, I believe we have a misunderstanding! You see, you've clearly gotten me mistaken for somepony… else…"

There glaring down upon Ponyville's princess from the storage room doorway, was a stallion indeed. He was a gently cream colored older male with turquoise eyes, a receding grey mane kept in top condition, a fetching outfit that made him appear like a butler of sorts, and upon his left eye was a monocle. However, what had taken the purple alicorn's breath away… was that she wasn't the only _alicorn_ present anymore.

Well, she'd never been alone, of course. There had been Celestia, Luna, Cadance, but this stallion before her… had a horn upon his head and a pair of wings fidgeting at his sides! He was an alicorn also? How? Where had he come from? In fact, as she had regained enough of her sight, Twilight finally took in the gallant hallway she was actually standing within. As she did so, only more questions racked her already unbalanced mind.

All around the Element of Magic were well toned banners, portraits, richly done mason stonework, chandeliers, plus more! Everywhere she looked was only like a flipping copy of Canterlot Castle! Yet, feeling unfamiliar with it all, the Element of Magic couldn't say for sure that she was back home. No, truly, after noticing the crests, emblems, symbols that represented what looked to be the sun and moon forming together into one mass – not standing apart like they had always done in Equestria – upon everything regal, she was definitely somewhere else!

Without much doubt, Twilight was in another place than her homeland's capitol completely and, when another alicorn came galloping down the hall's ramp from the left, that was confirmed!

By Equestria… What was happening?! Before Equestria's own, the alicorns… the alicorns were only history! They were regrettably gone, lost, extinct, an endangered species with only four as its population if anything! There was no way there were more than Twilight, Celestia, Luna, or Cadance! They would all know otherwise! Wouldn't… they? Wouldn't the goddess of the sun?

"Lavendershade! There you are, sweetest!" The newly arrived alicorn – a round, orange female with green eyes that matched her mane along with tail and who's wings as well as horn seemed a bit smaller than to be expected with her size – addressed stunned Twilight, "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you, girl, and here you are – ah, _Dandel_."

The cream colored alicorn stallion, Dandel, took on a grim face at this. As he replied past Twilight at being coolly spoken to, the lavender alicorn noticed the cutie mark on his flank was actually a pristine patch of dandelions. Ah, Dandel was short for Dandelion or Dandelions then?

Either way, Twilight was distracted from her guessing when the stallion grumbled to the newly come pony of complete orange, _"Pumpkinpatch."_

The orange alicorn mare of great girth in question, suitably named Pumpkinpatch with one acting as her cutie mark, assumed a know it all tone when addressed, "You're here, are you? Distracting my aids? Well, this explains things. Lavendershade, has Dandel here been causing you trouble? Has he been holding onto you? I bet he has, hasn't he? Of all the times to go about pulling those kinds of stunts of badgering my aids, Dandel, you-"

"Your aid here," Dandel interjected boldly over bemused Twilight with Agatha grinning widely at the sight of being caught in an argument between such firm alicorn ponies, "has made a mess of the storage room! Look at this!"

At this, the snobby stallion revealed the complete mess that was once called the storage room while going snootily on, "After all of the training you give her, this one deserves a bit of lip for forgetting where to find the buckets! Forgetfulness is not tolerated here! Especially with the event we're facing!"

"You're darn right about that." Pumpkinpatch snorted back at the flustered stallion alicorn while gently taking the confused Element of Magic over to her side to get her out of the spotlight, "But not as much as you think, wise guy. With the queen having a foal and all, she _understands_ we're all under plenty enough pressure without you prowling around for mistakes! My top-notch staff, bless them all, are allowed to mess up once or twice in a while! None of us are perfect. Not even you, ya grouch! Now off with you. Lickety-split like!"

"Did you just? Did you say – I never – Pumpkinpatch, you-"

"You know, I bet little Lavender here messed up because she saw you coming down the hall and couldn't decide on what to do! Isn't that right, my dear? Yeah, see? She's lost for words. That's the negative affect you have on us all, grandpa! Oh no, here comes the king of most ridiculous expectations! Whatever shall we do? Make a run for the hills?"

"Why – I – you – how dare you-"

"Yes, I dare to say what's on my mind, sweetness. I dare to say so because that's what everypony around here thinks! Even their majesties!"

"Such nerve! You cannot speak for their highnesses! You are not they!"

At this, hurriedly leading Twilight away from the flustered Dandle, Pumpkinpatch finished sweetly over her shoulder at him, "And don't you go denying it, sugar! Ever since you took over, you know you've had that negative affect on everypony all up in here! Now stay off of my aids' backs or I'll really give to you next time! You hear me?"

Saved. Saved by the chunkiest yet friendliest of faces in a completely alien world. All the same, Twilight was half grateful, half afraid towards this recently introduced Pumpkinpatch. She had no idea what to say, let alone what to make of everything that was going. Yet, that wasn't much of a problem to figure out when the chubby orange alicorn began going into a ramble.

"Boy, that old toadstool. That grouch of grouches! He has some nerve jumping you like that, child, and thinking he can just bully anypony. Well, nuh-uh, nope, nopony takes their problems to my helpers when they can take them straight to me! Heh heh heh, ain't that right, darling?"

At this, Pumpkinpatch gave uncertain Twilight the sweetest of grins while going on without even taking a breath like a certain Element of Laughter back home, "Yes, that's right. But honestly, honey… Really? You went looking for more pails in the storage room? You've been here long enough to know that that's not right at all. Buckets, tubs, basins, you name it, are down in the kitchens. Try to keep that in mind for next time, won't you, baby? Hm?"

As she was about to apologize, as she was about to say anything, Twilight's intelligence kicked in at once. Instead of saying sorry over nothing, she actually took the opportunity handed to her and questioned innocently, "R-really? I know where the pails are? How long have I been here?"

"Hm, you know, now that's been said, I'm not so sure of that myself." Pumpkinpatch replied, examining the lavender alicorn, "You see… I know all of my helpers. Or so I'd like to think. So, now that I'm seeing you properly, I can say that you're not Lavendershade. Funny how you both look alike but you're newer than new, ain't you, sweetness?"

When Twilight couldn't help but show her fear at being found out at this, the orange alicorn boomed out laughing, "Why the sudden look like the Spirit of Death has come for you, sweet thing? I'm not that terrifying, am I? Not after I saved you from the terrifying as well as grouchy keeper of keepers, Dandelion YellowPetals, right? No, don't you worry your little head about it. It's my bad. I must have missed your interview… So, what's your name, dearest?"

"My… My name?"

"Of course, darling. Everypony, everything, has one, don't they? Come on, don't be bashful."

A long quiet passed where both alicorns trotted along towards wherever it was that they were going. Then, deciding to be as honest as she could be with who seemed to trying to be a friend to her, Twilight half admitted, "I'm… Twilight Sparkle. I, um, actually started two weeks ago. Yeah, it was two weeks ago!"

"Well, what a pretty name you have!" Pumpkinpatch squealed, actually looking quite thrilled at the news, "And is that so? You've been here two weeks and I haven't seen any trace nor hair of you until now, hm? And you haven't caught on to where the buckets are always kept? Heh, well, you'll get the hang of things soon enough."

Imagine that. How funny. Yes, how very funny indeed that Pumpkinpatch hadn't seen Twilight since she had _supposedly_ started two weeks ago… and that she didn't know the purple alicorn had just previously gone through the craziest of events, been deposited in the messed up storage room, and was just going along with the flow now. Ha ha ha! That was so very rich, wasn't it?

"Well, there has been the queen of late getting to giving birth so, hm, I suppose _Watermello_ took you in while I was distracted with her majesty, did he?"

"Uh," Ponyville's princess droned for a moment at the orange alicorn's curious inquiry, "Yes. That sounds right."

"Mm-hm. That big _watermelon_ of a husband of mine." Pumpkinpatch admitted about Watermello before looking at her own weighty self, "Oh but who am I kidding? I'm not the slimmest of the crops of the garden around neither! Bah ha ha!"

"Um, well, uh, I-"

"Oh, look at you trying to be so polite!" The orange alicorn giggled while abruptly drawing the clueless purple one into a rib cracking yet tenderly comforting embrace at the same time, "My husband chose well when he took you in! If I was a guest here, you'd be making my night, Twilight Sparkle! And that's to be expected. Only the best of the best get into our staff here at Fortune Castle. Yes sirree bob, that's a fact!"

_Fortune Castle?_ So that's where Twilight and Agatha presently were?

When mentioned to her, that title sounded awfully familiar to the Element of Magic in particular. Anyway, when revealed as currently being in a castle, that was obviously why the environment seemed so much like Canterlot to her. Subtly, things that Agatha already knew about the surroundings were slowly piecing together in Ponyville's princess's genius mind now and, as Pumpkinpatch waddled along, she couldn't help wanting to ask the orange alicorn some things.

"Ma'am?"

"Oh, sweetness, none of that! I've not been addressed that way in forever, ha ha! Pumpkinpatch is just fine and dandy! Thank you for being so respectful though, dearest."

"Very well, Pumpkinpatch… Fortune Castle… is it's queen giving birth?"

At this, the orange alicorn gave Twilight a humored face as she said, "Yes, dearest, she is. Or she _did_, anyway. See, that's why I came to get you away from miserable Dandle so you could see the newest heir. My oh my, the stress of the moment went completely to your head, didn't it? You plain forgot where the buckets were and you plain forgot that her highness was in labor too… Well, I've had my moments on the job too. *Snort* Don't worry about it. Ha ha!"

"The queen… has had the foal already?" Twilight questioned. Then she was finding herself getting worked up over something, somepony, she hadn't even truly known existed until about five minutes ago, "Wait, is she alright? I was supposed to be getting hot water? Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry! What about the baby? Are they both doing okay? Was it a colt or a filly? Are-"

Pumpkinpatch had placed a hoof over the Element of Magic's mouth to say, "Girl, come on. I know you forgot the buckets but to forget about Queen Dawn's-" At this, the orange alicorn nodded to a certain larger than life portrait nearby picturing the most beautiful white alicorn mare among autumn trees, "endurance, spirit, and compassion for her subjects? You know all too well that she wouldn't leave her subjects, her husband, King Dusk, behind. She loves everything too much to do that."

_Queen Dawn? King Dusk? Castle Fortune?_ Why did those things sound so familiar to frantic Twilight?

It was as the Element of Magic gazed once more upon the recently pointed out larger than large painted portrait – the one depicting a crowned white alicorn mare among autumn's many colored falling leaves, who's fiery mane along with tail of utter gold billowed with the imaginative passing wind, who's amethyst eyes seemed to stare brightly from her enchantingly passive expression, and her gracious flank was adorned with the cutie mark of a rising sun – there was something screaming in the back of her studious mind that she was missing something crucial about what was happening to her. She wasn't catching onto something very, very important taking place.

To Twilight at the moment, it was like she had… known about the painted alicorn queen before seeing her in the portrait or described by Pumpkinpatch. To the Element of Magic, it seemed she had read up on this popular Queen Dawn somewhere.

Suddenly, it appeared that Ponyville's princess had gotten a sudden feeling of what was going on in Fortune Castle or what was going to happen before it even happened. She was starting to catch onto the things that Agatha had known from the start. As the powers of Destiny wanted form her, she was starting to hone her mind, her genius, her thinking power to make sense of everything around her and if anypony could do such a thing in an alien realm… it was most definitely her, for sure. That was why she was there? That was why she was being subjected to so much mystery.

"Ah, here we are. At last." Pumpkinpatch gently announced before a quite regal door protected by four impressive alicorn guards, bringing Twilight back into the present. Or were they in the present and not back in some part of history? Ugh, so much headache!

As for another matter, at seeing the winged along with horned stallion guards, it could be said now that Castle Fortune was only inhabited by alicorns. Yet, why did that seem like a no shocker to Twilight? Why did it seem like that that would make sense when there had only been four of them alive in the world for the longest time? In Equestria, there was only Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Ponyville's Princess and, even if not in Equestria, how could this Castle Fortune in someplace not be known?

Quietly fretting with her distraught self while watching at the same time, Twilight observed Pumpkinpatch softly knock upon the door with her ear pressed to it. When it appeared fine to do so, the orange alicorn caringly gestured to be followed inside which, in a wave when opened, smelled quite awful. In fact, considering it was from the recent birthing of nobility, the entire room of former grace looked something dreadful. Nevertheless, the obvious happiness that awaited inside wholeheartedly countered the smell, the uncertainty, the mess, for Twilight. The scene she happened upon completely stole her breath and heart away, to be honest.

Laid out upon what was a previously regal yet wetted down mattress surrounded by passive ponies, with her violet of violet eyes shimmering through strands of her weakly shimmering mane of gold after having stressed through one the hardest yet most rewarding times in her life, was clearly Queen Dawn of Fortune Castle: the regal mare with the rising sun cutie mark shown during the season of autumn in the portrait in the hallway earlier.

Even when looking so fatigued, the milk colored alicorn queen was so very beautiful in the eyes of everypony with her. Her looks were nearly beyond comparison. Yet, at seeing her, Twilight couldn't help but immediately think of one as beautiful as she for some reason. The breathless lavender alicorn couldn't help but think of her teacher, of beautiful Celestia, at seeing Queen Dawn. Why she did so was a more obvious reason than she cared to guess or realize at the moment.

And then, when seeing the mightiest, blackest, sturdiest black alicorn stallion with rose red eyes standing over the queen, with his own billowing mane and tail of what looked to be smoke, Ponyville's princess was reminded of none other than luxurious Luna.

Why? Why was everything feeling so familiar all of a sudden? Why did the Element of Magic feel like she had already met the king and queen? Why did she keep going back to thinking of Celestia and Luna when with them?

As for the black, red eyed alicorn male in question, he was obviously the king of Fortune Castle, the fretfully caring husband. Even after having have been told earlier, Twilight wouldn't have needed to be told of whom exactly he was when seeing him. Just by looking at his cutie mark of a sun setting, she could already confirm that he was none other than Dusk, the mightiest of stallions blessed by the evening shadows he was tasked with while bringing about the moon every night.

Yet, again, how did the Element of Magic know the king so well without having to be told in detail? Why did everything in the room seem so abruptly familiar to her? This castle of alicorns, this den that had acted as sanctuary for the birth, everything that had once felt so alien… not felt recognizable, familiar, memorable.

What was going on with Twilight? She was rapidly starting to feel afraid again. She was shaking from uncertainty of what was transpiring before her, around her, to her.

"_You have found him. You have found my master."_ Agatha whispered from nowhere into her startled perch's ear, _"And so… you have found your exit."_

With that, before Twilight could even say anything, the raven left her horn to fly across the room… and land upon another mysteriously cloaked figure's shoulder.

It was then, for the first time, that the Element of Magic noticed not only ponies stood around the queen and king of Fortune Castle. Among them all, where Agatha presently preened her feathers, a most strange creature looked over bedridden Dawn from her left. Hidden under an aged robe, it loomed over her not on four legs like all the other guests but on two sturdy… feet maybe? It clearly had no hooves, it had no tail, it had no mane, no wings, no scales nor feathers, to be seen.

What was this stranger? More importantly, was it friend or foe? Wait, if Agatha had landed upon him after saying what she had said… Then he was a friend, an ally, to everypony present, wasn't he?

That guess seemed to be true enough when Pumpkinpatch questioned softly to the robed stranger on two feet from beside Twilight, "My lord… Are you perhaps…?"

"Yes, Pumpkin," The alien creature under the hooded garment surprisingly responded in as clear a voice as anypony, better than anypony's really, "yes, I have the foal… She's more beautiful than we could've ever hoped for."

"She?" Twilight couldn't help but wonder aloud, trying to keep track of things while also staying focused on the stranger Agatha had perched upon.

"That is… correct." Dawn managed to tiredly answer with as much of an angelic voice as Celestia's, nodding for the cloaked figure with its perched raven to allow everypony to see what he cradled, "it's a mare. The mare, like her father, that will bring everlasting peace to all things when she's old enough."

"We both brought along that peace together, love." Dusk growled back, his crimson eyes narrowing in seriousness, "We always have and we always will. Now, together, we will continue to do so with a third in our lives."

When the strange creature in the robe turned around with Agatha for all to see the newborn filly, Twilight's breath came to her in a sharp gasp. As hoped by the powers of fate, she was suddenly beginning to comprehend where she was! Where she impossibly was! What was transpiring around her couldn't possibly be true! It couldn't be! Could… it?

For mostly everypony in the room then, for everypony taking part in what would turn out to be one of the greatest moments in Equestrian history, it was their first time seeing the pink maned, white alicorn foal that was Dawn and Dusk's daughter. However, Twilight knew it wasn't her first time. No, she would be seeing that same foal thousands of years later when it had been given time to grow up, to unite all of Equestria with Luna in tow, to seal Discord away, to teach her everything in magic.

As for the stranger holding the baby alicorn pony, as for that figure which Agatha had rested upon, his golden eyes underneath the hood of his robe gazed from his flat yet soft expression to fix onto Twilight's own.

Immediately, from the back of her racing brain, Twilight knew that… that the cloaked being was wiser than wise, intelligent, all powerful, all knowing. More so than she could possibly imagine or hope to understand. Then, nearly making her stumble as he legs had become almost like jelly, another revelry crashed into her.

The stranger holding the pink maned filly… was a _Yonderlander_. It, he, whatever, was the lost part of Equestria Twilight had been furiously researching for the past month back home in Star Swirl's tomes!

Yes, there could be no mistaking it! As described as best as he could be by the bearded unicorn prodigy countless centuries ago, Twilight took in that the robed figure stood on two legs lacking hooves, his forearms ended in fingers, his mane was only the little bit of yellow hair that dangled in front of his gently smiling face unto the cooing foal in his caring arms.

Nevertheless, above all else that was impossibly happening, why was a Yonderlander here among alicorns at such a memorable instant of Equestrian history? What did that mean?

"Your highnesses…" Pumpkinpatch questioned of her faithful king and queen, barely heard by the shocked Element of Magic, "Have you decided on a name for this newest princess of ours?"

"Rushing a bit, aren't we?" Dusk chuckled in reply. His deep chuckles sounded like booming thunder, much like how a certain other navy blue alicorn of the night sounded when using the Royal Canterlot Voice back in Equestria.

"Dearest…" Dawn sighed, bringing her king closer to her, "Our friend… will you allow our friend to name our firstborn daughter for us?"

"I cannot do that." The Yonderlander under the cloak instantly stated, trying to be respectful to those that referred to him as their _friend_, "You two must have that honor."

"Indeed, we should." Dusk agreed yet argued, looking upon his wife affectionately as he admitted in turn, "Nevertheless, that filly in your arms would not be here without your help, my friend. If not for you… I would have remained in the dark and let the best thing of my life be lost to me."

As they nuzzled each other next, Dawn pleaded with her loving husband's words, "Please, _Spirit of Destiny_… Name our firstborn for us, would you? Your care, your word, is the best of blessings that she could receive at this moment. That we all could receive."

A fateful silence ensued where the Yonderlander, Agatha's enigmatic master, the _Spirit of Destiny_ himself, turned to look upon everypony. He gazed longest upon the filly fussing in his embrace before, to her continually growing fear, he purposefully stared unto Twilight.

Before the spirit even said his selected name, before he wrote history, the Element of Magic knew ahead of everypony what name was going to be bestowed upon the newly born foal in his embrace. Ponyville's Princess… had already added up everything that was happening into her mind. She was semi-believing in the impossible as it were.

Twilight was in a Fortune Castle. No, she was in _the_ Fortune Castle, the historical palace ruled by the alicorns King Dusk and Queen Dawn in Equestria's ancestral realm where alicorns were as common as any other pony type. Or, at least, that's how it had been thousands upon thousands of years ago before the harshest of winters had arrived and the "Hearth's Warming Eve" traditional festival had been started to honor Equestria's making… And that's where she was, wasn't it?

The Element of Magic was somehow back during the age of alicorns, back when Queen Dawn and King Dusk had done the raising of the sun as well as moon, before Hearth's Warming Eve and Equestria's formation, and this newly born foal of white with the pinkest mane as well as tail… she was… she couldn't possibly be but she was…

"_Celestia." _The Spirit of Destiny proclaimed softly over the foal before, raising his voice next, he held the tiny filly aloft for all to see, "From this day onward, Dawn and Dusk, _Celestia_ will be at your sides."

As everypony around happily agreed with his proclamation, the Spirit of Destiny simply turned his topaz gaze upon Ponyville's numb princess. Clearly, being what he was, he very easily could have been staring into the depths of her soul. In fact, as the alicorns around him burst into a joyous uproar over their newly born ruler, with what he coolly said next, it could be said that Agatha's master was reading Twilight's near to exploding mind even then.

"Celestia… Yes, doesn't that name sound grand enough for a pony who will be changing this world as we know it? Like how you will soon be doing, my dear Twilight Sparkle? My most faithful student?"

* * *

_**End of "The Spirit of Destiny, the Master of Three Eyed Ravens"…**_


	11. Preparing to Make Choices, Make History

Chapter Eleven: "Preparing to Make Choices, to Make History"

"_**To leave a lie alone, to let it fester, can be easier than anything else for a mortal to do. To tell the truth, to step up and take responsibility for something, can be harder than death for that same said mortal. However, with the passing of time, I have come to learn something. Always telling as well as accepting the truth will set you free of most anything. Especially when the Spirit of Destiny, the master of fate, the seer of seers, decrees it to be so." – Star Swirl the Bearded, Unicorn Prodigy**_

* * *

"Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student," The Spirit of Destiny ominously acknowledged from Queen Dawn's bedside, making every alicorn in the room pause in celebration to focus completely onto Ponyville's conflicted princess in turn, "Element of Magic, championess of Equestria, friend of all mortals and to all mortals…"

Next, with a gradual smile spreading across his expression, the spirit stated to Twilight while he purposefully looked around, "Welcome to one of _my_ personal, if not _your_ own, favorite moments in history."

At this, after gaining approval from both golden maned Dawn and shadowy maned Dusk with a nod of their regal heads, Agatha's hooded master impersonating a Yonderlander purposefully gestured for the petrified Element of Magic to approach him. And not just him but little Celestia he cradled in his arms as well.

At the moment, at the historical moment, everypony was more than eager to be granted the honor of seeing the newly born, pink maned and tailed princess of the alicorns. Nevertheless, as both alicorn king and queen along with Destiny had invited her to join them first, all activity was being momentarily put on hold for Twilight's sake. With the passing of the next moment, the lavender alicorn came to realize this with utter surprise; that she had been given the privilege of getting the first glimpse of the newest princess of Fortune Castle who would be a legend in more than just magic, who would be one of the two rulers of Equestria, who would be the glamorous keeper of the sun, who would be as gorgeous as Dawn and as powerful as Dusk in the future.

Yet, before stepping forward when beckoned by Destiny once more, Twilight couldn't keep from rapidly thinking over a few queries to herself. Considering her case, who wouldn't? Either way, without fully realizing it, she had soon departed or was departing the scene next instant. As everypony waited for her to see baby Celestia, she had or was being swept up into a never ending torrent of her own unanswered questions in the meantime.

Was any of this happening to her _real_ and not just a figment of her wild imagination? If so, how could this be possible? How had she wound up here and been given such an honor as to approach filly Celestia as well as the monarchs of Fortune Castle? Was she truly in the midst of ponykind's ancestors, the alicorns, then? More importantly, was she in the presence of Destiny, the fabled oracle of oracles, himself? And as he had just said, was she actually taking part in her most favorite section of history – the long lost age where alicorns were as common as any other pony type – which she'd never imagined seeing firsthand and only being able to read about with a "Squee"?

Wait, at rapidly taking in all of this at once, was Twilight's heart literally about to explode from a sheer overdose of… giddiness? If not, she needed to take a few deep breaths to relax and clear her currently blurring vision. If so, then by all that was good, let that tragedy hold off long enough for her to fully enjoy the sudden realization that she was indeed seeing Queen Dawn and King Dusk so clearly, that she was amongst they who would be the founders of Equestria, that she was being able to see her most beloved princess of the sun – her future teacher – as a newly born filly.

Dream or no dream, going crazy or not going crazy, willing or unwilling, the princess of Ponyville firmly decided for herself then and there that even if she was sleeping or such, she might as well just go with the flows of things. After having been through worse than this beforehand, after having been sucked through a vortex, what was there for her to lose by allowing herself to fully enjoy everything transpiring around her now?

As for being able to see filly Celestia, as for being invited by Destiny along with the alicorn monarchs to join them at the bedside, Twilight could hardly believe that she was the first – the very FIRST – to be bidden forward amongst everypony else present! Had that miraculous turn out been due to favoritism, fate, or just plain luck in the works?

Obviously, being part of a world that wasn't her own or as far as she knew, it couldn't have been favoritism that blessed such an honor upon the Element of Magic. With Destiny being involved, perhaps it was fate then? That and plenty of luck as well?

Regardless, taking notice of the clearing of throats along with patient glances everypony was directing to one another at her hesitation instead of looking over the newest princess of the alicorns as she'd been asked, Ponyville's princess jumped back onto the task she had been given.

Thinking of how dearest Rarity would handle the situation of approaching the best of royalty – with a clearing of her own throat, with a sweeping back of her indigo mane and swish of her tail – Twilight trotted forward to look upon Celestia as a foal. Or, heh, that's what she _thought_ of doing, anyway. However, as she came to find out with a sharp gasp, she wasn't going anywhere. Not when, due to her recent anxiety, her body appeared to have cut itself completely off from her brain and had become as immobile as a statue!

Truly, with how her hooves seemed rooted in place to the marble floor, no matter how determined she was, Twilight could have very well been petrified by a Cockatrice without her know! She just – ngh! – couldn't – ungh! – getting to trotting like wanted!

Getting flustered at the lack of coordination she had abruptly found herself in, the Element of Magic attempted to keep as much dignity as she could. Meanwhile, as she attempted to appear cool by smiling with a squee towards them, everypony else began whispering of things from the background in hushed tones. Obviously, after overhearing some snide comments about her, Twilight could guess that she was trying everypony's patience.

But, oh dear, oh geez, oh gosh, they had to understand that this wasn't on purpose, right? They had to understand… that approaching the king of night and queen of day and their firstborn was a HUGE deal! It would make anypony freeze in place!

Suddenly, as she had been attempting to be as gracious as Ponyville's fashionista would be if faced with such a challenge as meeting Celestia's parents, the Element of Magic couldn't resist in thinking of how humiliating this moment would've been for Rarity. Without a doubt, if she were to hear of noble ponies shooting snide remarks in her direction, the Element of Generosity would be quick in giving in to her sobbing, wailing, just her dramatics altogether! Oh, as unfortunate as it was at the moment, woe would've been poor Rarity!

At this, at thinking of how depressed the Element of Generosity would've been in her position, Ponyville's princess suddenly felt exactly as the Element of Kindness did everyday; meek, shy, always wanting to remain on the sidelines rather than in the center of the spotlight.

Nevertheless, if she didn't want to ruin one of the greatest instances in history, if she didn't want to be the target of further negativity for ponykind's ancestors, Twilight couldn't pull a "Rarity Drama Fest" now! No, with a resurgence of inspiration, she knew she needed to get a grip, to find her courage again as Fluttershy always seemed to do when the odds seemed too great a challenge! And for the princess of Ponyville, no trial, this one included, was too difficult for her to overcome!

So, come on hooves… MOVE! Confound it! That was an order from Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic, the Princess of Ponyville and Celestia's former prized pupil! Now MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!

Ugh, of all the moments in her lifetime, of all the times she'd faced obstacles, now wasn't the instant where Twilight wanted to pull a, well, "Rainbow Crash"! Sorry, no offense intended to the Element of Loyalty but now wasn't the instant to look like the dork of dorks! Especially not in front of the majestic founders of Equestria! Come on, come on, come on!

"Heh, I know we're all nervous beyond words, Twilight Sparkle." Pumpkinpatch brightly encouraged the struggling Element of Magic from nowhere next, "But come along now. I'm here to help you, if you wish it."

As she trotted forward from the background and hushed up the rude alicorns whispering amongst themselves, diverting the troubled purple alicorn from her own thoughts in turn, the chubby orange alicorn chuckled, "Heh, look at you as red in the face as a bunny caught red handed in a garden. But my oh my, you're so tense! Way too tense, in fact!"

At hearing at how supposedly tense she was, in the middle of whispering amongst themselves some more, the alicorns all around began to chortle at Twilight's anxious show of nerves.

Nevertheless, as a most disapproving Dawn nodded from her bed towards Pumpkinpatch to take action, everypony hushed up instantly when the round orange alicorn exclaimed most uncharacteristically in a scolding manner, "Bah, the lot of ya! Quit behaving like school fillies whom all have their cutie marks and are singling out the only one to not have one yet! Shame on you all for being so disrespectful, so mean spirited, so immature in the presence of their highnesses! I, for one, know better. Don't we all know better? Hm?"

When she received murmured apologies along with agreements that they did indeed know better than to have acted so selfishly, Pumpkinpatch returned to being her sweet pudgy self as she next said to the alicorns, "Ah, good. Then give this child a chance, would you? Leave her be and we'll all be getting our turns to see the firstborn. You all know that."

At this, turning back to frozen Twilight who was more than ever grateful to have met Pumpkinpatch during this historical moment, the fiery orange alicorn reassured, "Now there's no need to be frozen stiff as a statue, child. Their highnesses only want you to approach them, not do a jig for everypony here."

Then, Pumpkinpatch added while glancing in filly Celestia's direction, "And as for the newest princess, well… She's not going to _bite_ you."

"Not yet, anyway." Destiny confirmed jokingly, receiving a smug look from Dusk as well as a humored one from Dawn. It was while everypony else snickered at his comment afterwards, while he carefully checked inside little Celestia's gurgling mouth with a finger, that the spirit playfully jumped about the regal bed next.

With an abrupt yelp, through the indignant squawks from Agatha trying to stay on his shoulder and the firstborn princess of Fortune Castle's giggles at his dancing about in false pain, the master of three eyed ravens exclaimed in good humor, "Ah but, ouch, that's just my opinion! If anything, if any of us aren't careful, she could very well _gum_ us all to death! Look!"

At this, freeing his hand from the princess of the sun's maw, he showed off a completely unharmed yet saliva drenched hand for all to see as well as critique.

"I say, I've never seen such a severe case of over-dramatics!" One alicorn noble chuckled from the group all around.

"Ha ha, the princess is already showing she is to be as charming as her mother as well as be as fierce as her father! Huzzah!" A second alicorn, a maiden, giggled from elsewhere.

"She'll gum us to death, you think? More like drown us." A third stallion stated, beaming at watching the Spirit of Destiny be offered a cloth from an aid to dry off his purely drenched hand.

There was much laughter amongst the alicorns along with grumbling from shaken Agatha at this series of humorous remarks. As the result, laughing along but still feeling rooted to the spot at the same time, Twilight continued to involuntarily feel torn between moving and not moving to where she'd been invited. Truly, even when politely encouraged by the other humbled alicorns nearby to step forward, she actually found she could hardly move without awkwardly fumbling more than ever! Embarrassingly, it turned out that, sometime during the recent mirth, Twilight's legs had practically turned into jelly underneath her!

Ugh, why was Ponyville's princess doing this to herself? What was wrong with her body? It wasn't like she had galloped through a field of Poison Joke before coming to this moment, right?

Seriously, she was more than happy at the thought of being invited to join Queen Dawn and King Dusk to see their firstborn daughter! She wanted to fulfill their wishes more than anything and, phew, thank goodness they hadn't thrown her into the dungeon for her lack of action yet. As for her lack of doing anything but look foolish, if only she could get control of her hooves – of her trembling nerves – then she'd be having the time, the honor, of her life in seeing little Celestia!

Ugh, maybe if she thought of how Pinkie Pie would handle this situation then… Yeah, the Element of Laughter would just sing herself into feeling better! So, Twilight, ahem… "_**You put one hoof in front of the other, dah-dah dah-dum! And soon you'll be trotting across the floor floor – Waaagh!"**_

Patiently, at seeing the newest of her do a perfect face plant upon the floor next, Pumpkinpatch immediately came to downed Twilight's rescue again. In a matter of moments, after they both were back on their hooves, the orange alicorn began helping the smarting lavender one towards the expectant Spirit of Destiny.

Acting as the lavender alicorn's support to lean against, the plump orange alicorn charmingly said in the meantime, "Well, isn't this better, sweetness? Now, risk of being gummed or not gummed, we're making progress. And that's a good thing too. It's common knowledge that Father Time waits for nopony and all of us, the kingdom, are going to want a turn after you. Your precious few seconds for seeing the princess are tick-tick-ticking away. Best get to it."

"Ooh, ow, yes, I'd really like to have the first turn but look at me." Twilight admitted, trying her best to not turn so very red again in the face from humiliation as her hooves didn't want to obey her brain but go on making her fall all over the place, "I'm a complete mess, Pumpkinpatch! I'm in no shape to see Celestia."

At this, Ponyville's princess glanced upon the waiting king and queen of the alicorns while she wondered aloud, "Perhaps it would be better if their highnesses chose somepony else while I try to get better control over my-"

"Nonsense!" Destiny interrupted, "There is no huge rush to overwhelm Princess Celestia with attention here."

In turn, he looked to the waiting audience of alicorns around him and admitted, "Actually, everypony should follow your example of seeing her, Twilight. We all should be as humbled, respectful, and be as slowly careful as you are being."

Twilight drew her ears back to unknowingly better show how touched she was to hear this. In the meantime, she jabbered, "I – well – you know that – what I mean to say is-"

"Ha ha, everypony is willing to wait their turn after you, dearest. Don't be bashful, don't worry about anything expect trotting with me." Pumpkinpatch interjected, pushing the reluctant Princess of Ponyville onward, "In the meantime, we all understand too well your reason for gaping at if not getting all nervous around the newest princess, the heir of the sun and moon themselves."

At this, the orange alicorn awed when Celesta cooed from the arms of the Spirit of Destiny, "Truly, just look at her. Why wouldn't anypony's heart be all flutter at such an adorable sight?"

Yes, why wouldn't everypony's heart be all flutter at the sight of baby Celestia? Especially when, thousands of years later, everypony's hearts would still be all a flutter when seeing her as the goddess of the sun? Now, if Pumpkinpatch thought the firstborn of Dawn and Dusk was adorable… then she would undoubtedly have her heart stolen away to see the same firstborn as an adult as Twilight did in Equestria nowadays.

Nevertheless, getting back to history, Pumpkinpatch lowered her voice into a whisper as she advised the stumbling Element of Magic, "But, Twilight, child, a word of caution. Don't go seeming like you want to give up your turn here because of a little case of jelly legs. At the moment, these nobles with us are like hawks waiting for any opening to jump ahead of anypony. Besides, I have a bit of the shakes taking a hold of me too. Heh, see?"

"Y-you do?" Twilight wondered, watching her orange supporter shake out her own hooves, "That's funny because you… But, wait, you're such a liar! Ha ha, you're having no trouble trotting at all!"

As the pair of them laughed, Twilight inquired from her support, "Actually, why can't I have _your_ hooves and you can have _mine_ at the moment? Then, when I'm done, we can return them. Yeah, does that sound like a fair trade?"

"Ba ha ha! Can you do that, child? Nah, hold on, I don't want to know!" The round orange alicorn reassured unto the brightened lavender one she was helping trot along, "For now, just relax. We'd best stop joking around and let you take advantage of the blessing of seeing their highnesses' firstborn daughter while being given the chance."

"Y-yes, of course! I'm more than happy to being given that honor, this chance." Twilight replied, breaking into a wide grin towards the rulers of Fortune Castle that had honestly come forth mostly from her nervousness rather than will, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to appear to be rude or ungrateful or anything bad towards their majesties by hesitating. I was just trying to be-"

"Considerate of others? You wanted to give somepony else the first turn?" Pumpkinpatch guessed, breaking into a wide grin also at being correct, "Heh, my husband did a fine job of hiring you onto my staff, darling. You're so very perfect for being a part of Fortune Castle's service crew. So, don't be nervous anymore. Their highnesses, the princess, are going to enjoy you coming to see them."

At this, she winked towards Twilight playfully, "Still, don't take up all of our night. Heh, you're so sweet and charming to speak with, dearest, but we're all going to need a turn with the princess sometime, you know. Anyway, anyhow, enjoy the moment with their majesties while it lasts."

With that said, the plump orange alicorn stepped aside, abruptly relieving Ponyville's uncertain princess of her support.

At first, much like beforehand, it seemed rather difficult for Twilight to make her way over the remainder of the distance on her own. However, feeling newly inspired by Pumpkinpatch's generous words, not wanting to be seen anymore as a foolish foal in the eyes of her alicorn ancestors but as the princess she was back in Equestria, Ponyville's princess determinedly found her hooves again. Therefore, with another elegant swish of both her mane along with tail, with a stir of her wings, being back in control of her goofy self, she finally got around to being at the bedside she'd been invited to and gone through all of the trouble for.

Not at all knowing but knowing at the same time of what was going on around her, having been stuck in something of a partially dumbfounded state of joy since the newest princess of Fortune Castle had been properly named after the sun itself, Twilight couldn't do anything expect allow her mind to babble to itself as she took to respectfully bowing towards their highnesses of Fortune Castle first.

Then, as Dawn as well as Dusk had nodded their approval at her show of kindness towards them, she bowed with mixed feelings before the master of messages, the seer of seers, the Spirit of Destiny himself who returned the action with a slight bow of his own. And as he did so, the princess of Ponyville couldn't keep herself from studying him, his chosen form, with eagerness.

For the past month, at having received Star Swirl's Yonderland tome from Celestia with orders to study its contents, Twilight had been researching that which Destiny was presently impersonating or had taken the form of: _a Yonderlander, an advanced sapien, a human._ As described in the few notes written out in Star Swirl's book, the Element of Magic could tell that the master of three eyed ravens certainly looked the part of a Yonderlander male. Apart for his fit body – a body that, even though hidden under a robe, clearly showed in its own way that it was as muscular as Rafael Goldfeather's if not Applejack's big brother's – his face was a flat yet charming one lacking a muzzle or beak of any kind. The mane/ hair he had were the little strands of yellow bangs dangling down from under his hood over his forehead into his equally golden eyes.

And, at seeing the spirit's supernatural eyes, the lavender alicorn had to quickly divert her own away with a sharp intake of air. Nonetheless, it was at that moment, at having locked gazes, that Ponyville's princess felt that she wasn't going mad at standing in the midst of so many historical alicorns nor that the Spirit of Destiny was a mere figment of her imagination. Right there and then, in some part of her soul, she knew the spirit as well as his powers was really there with her.

How so?

At having looked into his eyes for only mere seconds, at having stared into the doors that opened to his infinite wisdom without thinking, Twilight had witnessed numerous, unspeakable, terrifying, wonderful things about Destiny that firmly stole her breath away. Truly, being such a spirit of fate, being the element of destiny, it had become clear to her that he was older than old, more glorious than most anything else, and had always been a capable master of miracles. Miracles such as helping mortals learn about themselves better, helping them fight the good fight, helping them make the impossible that much more possible.

Fortune Castle, the alicorns, filly Celestia with her parents, the Spirit of Destiny, they were all _real_. That or, at the moment of looking into Destiny's eyes, they were _real enough_ for Twilight to believe in now. And not only had she deduced that for herself but, in a trance, she began to recall several other things she had come to comprehend when locking gazes with the master of three eyed ravens…

Somehow, as impossible as it sounded yet somehow true to looking into Destiny's golden gaze, Twilight had watched the very first sunrise as well as sunset of all existence performed by a… gargantuan turtle carrying the sun upon its shell of a back? Yes, it had literally been a titan sized tortoise!

Then, the stars had been individually crafted by the darkest colored hound whom next fetched the moon like a plaything from the depths of the darkness of the night to reflect the far off sun's light. From then on, the sun and moon had kept balance for all things for eternity.

Next, there had been a once barren land be gradually covered in greenery instead. The chaotic seas calmed down, the skies settled themselves, and life – mortal kind in general – rose up amongst it all, due to the efforts of a truly elegant swan.

In the last series of flashes induced by Destiny, Twilight had indistinguishably yet clearly enough observed two mortal civilizations, promised friends to the end, both in control of the land, sea, and sky, turn on one another because of an ominous spider stinging a magnificent stag in back!

Together, with some following the traitorous spider, others aiding the injured stag, the best of friends yet fiercest of enemies, the two formerly allied civilizations, reaped unbelievable chaos upon each other, upon all existence, as the result! A chaos that continued throughout the future ages to the very moment the visions ceased and, in several deep inhales, the Element of Magic regained what was left of her senses.

In one blink of the eye, Twilight had been focused on seeing Princess Celestia as a foal. Then, in the next blink, she'd taken up looking over the Spirit of Destiny as a Yonderlander; in looking over what she'd been researching for the past thirty days but not thought once of seeing in real life. And now, through the very eyes of Destiny… had she truly just saw what she thought she'd saw?

Had she just seen the fabrics of the older than old past? As her gut feelings were trying to tell her, had she just seen the very start of all things; the very beginning of mortals? The start of all that was presently considered good and evil?

No. To have seen the beginning of life, of time, of death, that was too much to believe in. It just couldn't be possible that the Element of Magic, just a mere pony, had been blessed with such a sight. That just couldn't be true! The Spirit of Destiny could not have bestowed upon her such a gift!

Yet, deep down inside herself somewhere, she seemed to already believe in the visions. Somehow, she couldn't _not_ believe in them. They had been far too miraculous, too glorious, too real, to not be believed in. After having seen them, in a place in her heart, in her very soul, a void that had always sought purpose had been filled for Twilight.

"_Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student… Friend of all mortals and to all mortals. Come back to me. Come back us."_

At hearing him speak as if from very far away when just in front of her – at being drawn away from the sudden thoughts of what she guessed as existence's first day, night, along with plenty more – the Element of Magic glanced around to find herself back with gently smiling Destiny.

This time, with caution around him, she didn't dare look into his handsome face let alone his eyes. If she did, if she were sent back to the start of everything supposedly known, then her heart, her mind, her soul… would surely shatter from so much knowledge being poured into her; a miserable fate she wouldn't wish upon anypony, on any enemy.

However, being an egghead above all else, she wanted more than anything to forever hold onto the ancient wisdom she had just randomly inherited. At will, she wanted to be able to speak of the turtle that had brought about day by carrying the sun upon his shell, of the hound that had bounded into the darkness to bring back the moon and bring forth night, of the swan that had motherly helped everything grow in the meantime, and of the spider that had betrayed the stag as well as them all…

And how had Twilight gleaned all of this ancient knowledge from several flashes of merely looking into Destiny's gaze? How was she believing in everything – the master of three eyed ravens, being with the alicorns, having seen the start of all things – without questioning herself on every little thing all of a sudden?

Well, as Discord would concur if present, that was just how the unpredictable powers of fortune, the influence of the Spirit of Destiny, worked on a mortal. That was and had always been the mysterious ways heroes, champions, the greatest of individuals, began their journeys; by believing in the impossible first. Then, heh, everything seemed that much more possible, didn't it?

One way or the other, whether it had been a stroke of sheer insanity or of ultimate wisdom that had struck her at looking into Agatha's master's gaze, Twilight couldn't be sure at the moment. All that she wanted from it, if able, was to trot away and jot it down into her notes to remember and believe in later. More than ever, she wanted to share it with everypony, with every kingdom, with Princess Celestia most of all. She wanted everypony to learn that it had been a turtle who had acted as keeper of the sun before anypony else, that a hound had summoned the moon, that a swan had guided the living to be intelligent, prosperous, who they were today.

And as for the spider and the stag… Their fight, their tale, was still in the works nowadays. Even after so many millennium, mortals were still taking sides in the battle of good against evil. That war, that trial, would probably last forever… Or, perhaps, as a certain few of the galaxy could guess, it was so very close to being finished; it was so very close to one side winning over the other and ending the fight.

And would everypony believe Twilight of she spoke of her visions she had had with Destiny? Maybe, maybe not. Nevertheless, seeing as she herself was dreaming of Destiny or doing something close to that at the moment… would the Element of Magic be able to talk of such prophetic things when awake? Or would the knowledge she'd gained, like in most everypony's dreams, be lost to her when she woke up?

"Twilight Sparkle… You have left us again." The Spirit of Destiny chuckled, placing a tender hand upon the distracted Element of Magic's forehead while the other alicorns snickered nearby in the background, "Come back to us. Return to where you are needed at the moment, won't you?"

Obediently venturing back from her deep pondering to being amongst the alicorns once more, with Dawn and Dusk beaming at her, Ponyville's princess got around to controlling her rapid heart-beat, breathing, even slight shaking. She came to remember where she was, what needed to be done, what was currently expected of her.

Next, at feeling better, she shakily replied to Destiny's statement, "Yes, I'm here. I apologize for being so much trouble for you all. I just happened to have a bit on my mind that came from nowhere."

"You'll find that that is a regular thing you suffer from when in the presence of the master of fates." Dawn softly put in, surprisingly coming to Twilight's aid despite her holding up the grand occasion with her constant wonderings, "We all know too well that we get a bit thoughtful whenever we have dealings with the Spirit of Destiny. You do not need to apologize, young one."

As Ponyville's princess brimmed with happiness at having been told not to worry over being sorry for anything, Agatha's master questioned innocently, "Is it so wrong for everypony to be thoughtful every so often, Dawn? Ha, you make me sound like nothing more than a villain for making others think back on the things that have helped them get to where they are today."

At this, Destiny looked down upon baby Celestia as he purposefully added, "To where we are now."

As everypony looked to the newest princess of Fortune Castle in turn, the fateful spirit wondered aloud, "Tell me friends, is it a curse or blessing to dwell on the past at certain times? Is it so wrong for me to make you think at this moment of the time in the past when your king and queen accepted each other's differences and promised to unite all ponydom? When they ignored being opposites and became each other's special someponies instead?"

There was a collection of murmurs in response to this question. Taking up the chance to rally the others with the occasion, Pumpkinpatch chimed, "No. To think of the moment, of the twilight, when you brought our king and queen together, my lord Destiny… That is a most romantic if not epic sight for us all to recall. Thank you for helping us remember it here and now."

In turn to having their thoughts voiced for them, everypony else brightly agreed with the orange alicorn. Especially Dawn and Dusk who went on to lovingly nuzzle each other as their subjects, Twilight included, applauded along with awed at their show of affection.

"Destiny," Dawn admitted, showing a bit of regret in her regal expression next, "I never meant to make you sound like you had to defend yourself. Truly, you have been nothing but a blessing unto all pony if not mortal kind. You have and always will be the best friend to us all."

Next, the queen of the alicorns looked upon her firstborn as she stated amid agreements from the ponies around her, "A friend I am so very glad to say and know will always be there watching over my daughter, my kingdom, in the unpredictable future. Yes, you will be there when she needs your help… Won't you?"

At this question, the Spirit of Destiny turned his cheery gaze along with smile away from the Element of Magic onto the queen of alicorns instead. Even before he answered, before he hugged Celestia tighter to himself, Twilight knew what the spirit's answer – he who was the master of prophecies, the teacher of heroes, the master of glory – was going to be. However, it came as something of a pleasant surprise when Dusk confidently rumbled out Destiny's answer for him.

"My love… How can you question our friend in such a manner?"

While his wife looked to him with a continued look of uncertainty, the king of the night said for them both, "Destiny brought _us_ together. He brought our kingdom, our people, together."

Dawn's husband next looked upon his cradled firstborn as he happily praised her, "Now, we needed him most, he's brought us a daughter as well as named her. So, yes, as he's always been there for us… he shall, no doubt, be there for our Celestia too."

As he humbly proclaimed next, Dusk could not help but tip his graceful head in the direction of the quietly grateful master of three eyed ravens while Twilight watched in growing awe, "So, of course, Destiny will be there to guide our little Celestia in the coming days, my love. He'll forever be at her side. When we've passed on – whenever the unfortunate time the hound of the valley of death comes for us – then she'll have him to show her the way, in the least."

In turn, while he boldly finished for everypony, for his loved ones, for his kingdom, the king of the moon stated with pure resolution showing in his face, "In that regard, in you, Spirit of Destiny, I have the utmost faith. I know that with how you've made my life far more better than I could've asked of you… you'll be the perfect example for my firstborn daughter to follow, to love, to consider family."

And, with that said, the stallion as dark as night suddenly bowed to the spirit so gently cradling his firstborn daughter.

In turn, everypony else present, even beaming Twilight, followed their king's actions. As for Dawn, the queen looked around before dipping her own head in honor towards the wordless Spirit of Destiny who, tickling cooing Celestia's tummy, purposefully turned his eerie gaze back onto the Element of Magic; the pony of Ponyville who would be – had been since she had been born – his newest chosen championess for Equestria and needed to hear a prophecy that had been awaiting her for a thousand years. A prophecy she'd earned by completing every challenge, defeated every enemy, that had come her way for the last two years until becoming a princess.

But before that, before anything else was to happen, there was just one more bit of business to be handled at the moment. If Destiny was going to be asking the Element of Magic for a favor, for her to truly become his newest chosen one, it was only natural he needed to return the favor in kind. He needed to allow her the time to enjoy herself in the gift dream he'd made for her. He needed to let her be happy in the presence of Dawn, Dusk, the alicorns, foal Celestia, as he'd remembered them on this particular day that made history those many centuries ago.

"Twilight Sparkle…" As he said this, as he placed a hand upon her head, Destiny had Ponyville's inspired princess get up from bowing and stand back onto her hooves, "Heh, you still haven't been given the honor of seeing their highness's firstborn, have you?"

"I, well…" Twilight mumbled, still keeping herself from looking up into the golden eyes watching her from under the hood, "No. No I haven't. I'm sorry."

"No, there is no reason to apologize. We all cannot seem to keep from being distracted, can we?" The master of three eyed ravens explained.

In turn, he purposefully shifted Celestia in his arms so she could be seen better by everypony while he said next, "Everypony is waiting for their turn, though. So, look upon her now, Element of Magic."

Next, Destiny abruptly took Twilight by surprise as he leaned in to fatefully whisper in her ear, "Look upon she who we both know will be your majestic teacher and my best friend in the future. Look upon she who will be as gorgeous as her mother and be as powerful as her father, she who will have a little sister of the moon soon enough, she who will seal away the Spirit of Disharmony, overthrow King Sombra, and be a rightful ruler over Equestria."

She didn't know why but, at that moment and much like how she'd recently witnessed the beginning of all things, something majestic took hold of Twilight's heart. Simultaneously, she felt a mixture of painful, saddening, invigorating, hopeful, happy feelings. In turn, despite herself from trying not to, she couldn't keep from glancing back into Destiny's eyes when he stepped back from her and, this time, the scenes that flashed before her own vision did not depict the beginning of all things. No, at that moment… she literally witnessed bits of Celestia's life, her struggles, her beliefs, her victories as well as losses.

And during it all, throughout everything being shown, Twilight knew that the Spirit of Destiny had been there with Celestia. Clearly, things were starting to make a bit better sense. He had been the reason why the goddess of the sun had become the promising leader, the feared pony, the glorified alicorn, she was back in Equestria.

Caught within the pools of the Spirit of Destiny's wisdom once more, pulled from her own mind into his, Twilight happily along with sadly witnessed the greatest of scenes concerning her former teacher pass before her eyes. In several brief moments that zipped by at the steady ticking pace of a clock, there was Celestia growing up, fighting, surviving, suffering, questioning herself, believing in herself, and lastly observing the certain white capitol of Canterlot being erected upon the side of a dark blue mountain which signified Equestria being united.

Next, there was Celestia again, as a young filly this time, beaming over her newly born little sister, Luna, with Queen Dawn cradling them both in a room that sparkled like diamonds.

Then, there was a teenage Celestia – her mane and tail beginning to flow like the aurora it would turn out to be when she was and adult – with a mighty four winged dragon, the mighty Dragon Elder Garm, happily listening to what she had to say. The both of them were upon the highest peak of a white capped mountain top and, by the end of their talk, they had thoroughly impressed one another as well as become the best of friends. To this very day, their friendship had endured. They had remained the closest of allies since then.

Third to be shown was Celestia as a young adult in an open valley with little Luna at her side and, this time, she looked absolutely dreadful. With her amethyst eyes swollen along with reddened, with her mane plus tail not flowing as fluently as they usually did, it seemed she had been crying for ages. Why became clearer as did the company she was standing amongst which were hundreds if not thousands of… Yonderlanders?

Yes, standing in rows, heavily armored from their stern heads to the two feet they all stood upon, an army of humans – some clad in gold, others in ebony, the rest in diamond – surrounded the troubled goddess of the sun. Yet, amongst them all, a single figure in caped navy colored plate armor was the only one to purposefully embrace Celestia, turn away from her, and begin walking away with a withdrawal of his sword. At this, with a shifting of feet, a ring of their own weapons being drawn, the mighty army moved away into the horizon for a place only they seemed to know of.

And after this most unexpected scene of Yonderlanders having bidden farewell passed, there was only more hardship for the princess of the day to conquer and for Twilight to watch happen.

King Sombra, being swarmed by his supposed slaves and the alicorns sisters' magic, was plunged into shadow as was the Crystal Empire for the next millennium.

Discord, finally cornered, was sealed away in stone for that same millennium.

And then there was Luna as Nightmare Moon afterwards, seized by the darkest of magics, being banished to the moon by what was left of her own family.

The last of the visions that Twilight got to see of her former teacher, of the keeper of the sun, of the princess of the day, was when Celestia stepped into a certain classroom… to make the Element of Magic her own pupil! And at this, as the goddess of the sun couldn't have looked happier at having found herself a student, the series of images depicting her were tenderly yet inspiringly concluded at the same time.

All the while, the Element of Magic knew that with every victory Celestia had achieved, every feat she had accomplished, Destiny had somehow been nearby to guide her along. As best as he could, he had fulfilled his promise to Dawn and Dusk. He had watched over their firstborn, the champion of Equestria as best as he could manage. And not only had he done that… it turned out that he had been part of the reason why the goddess of the sun had found herself a star pupil. If it had not been for some of his influence, Twilight Sparkle would not have been given the chance to learn the best of magic under the best of teachers.

Equestria owed him much gratitude. Twilight owed him much gratitude. Obviously, everything in existence owed him much gratitude.

Through it all, after regaining herself from his visions, Twilight almost sobbed with merriment to Destiny as he watched her, "Yes, Destiny, you're right… Let me look upon she who, even though fated to endure so much strife, will be the most beloved pony of ponydom in the end."

"Heh, well said." The spirit replied, stepping closer to his chosen one with the firstborn of Dawn and Dusk as he did so, "Yes, throughout the ages, we both very well know that Celestia will be the most beloved of ponies, won't she? However…"

At this, Agatha's master knowingly tapped Ponyville's princess on the nose, "I know of a certain _other_ pony who is destined for such adoration as well as greatness. I'm speaking of you, of course, Twilight Sparkle."

This, honestly, had been expected. After everything she had seen, heard, and learned through him, why else would the Spirit of Destiny be visiting her in her sleep or whatnot? Still, like all other mortals that had been chosen before her, she couldn't keep from… showing her fear, surprise, uncertainty at being given such attention.

When Ponyville's princess looked up at him in shock at his words, when she looked about ready to really suffer from a heart attack, the Spirit of Destiny stated while he placed a comforting hand upon her head again, "Oh, do not act so surprised, my friend. You've seen too much until this point not to have expected such news from me. Why wouldn't you, the Element of Magic, be fated for such glory, hm?"

Then, he focused back onto the present moment and said, "But we will get around to discussing your success, your fate, your prophecy, after you have gazed upon Celestia here."

At this, the master of three eyed ravens had his chosen one lay down to cradle Celestia. Then as he sat down himself to watch them both, he finished, "So, no more waiting. No more questioning. Just believe in me and believe in this, Twilight Sparkle. Please, no more questions. I will explain my reasons for having appeared after you enjoy yourself for a bit."

And, with that said, despite everything else that had been happening to her since she'd fallen asleep back in the library alongside her friends, Twilight Sparkle found herself in the weirdest if not most impossible situation so far.

Laid out on the nearby carpeting, with everypony watching her, Ponyville's princess was allowed to nuzzle the future goddess of the sun – her future teacher. And, as she'd been portrayed by the many portraits back in Canterlot Castle but ten times better, foal Celestia was absolutely adorable! With her delicate movements, innocent cooing, flicking of her little wings, blinking of her lavender eyes, and trying to nibble on her pink mane, the baby goddess of the sun could've made any wicked thing's heart melt. Truly, from the start, the sunny babe made Twilight's own heart melt in her chest.

Really, as she comforted the firstborn of Dawn and Dusk, Twilight couldn't tell whether she wanted to cheer, cry, or laugh. In the end, as she got around to realizing how impossible yet possible everything transpiring around her was, she settled with giggling. Losing control, she was soon laughing to herself and, honestly, only all-knowing Destiny could guess her reason for doing so.

Ever since seeing Celestia raise the sun during a certain Summer Sun Celebration those many years ago, ever since she'd become a student of magic, the Spirit of Destiny could guess that Twilight hadn't imagined in the slightest she'd be cradling her teacher as a newborn babe at this point in time. Then again, no one but he could've guessed long ago that Twilight would revive the Elements of Harmony, reform the Spirit of Disharmony, become an alicorn, along with a lot more before now. Her life was just an assortment of surprise after surprise after surprise, wasn't it?

Yet, shockingly but not so shockingly, it seemed the surprises, her achievements, were not as over as she or anypony had formerly thought. No, not after the Spirit of Destiny had just said she was fated to be as glorious, revered, along with heroic as the princess of the day she cradled on the marble floor.

The Element of Magic –even though already superb as a mortal – was due to be far more glorious than anypony or anything that had come before her in the past. As it would turn out in the coming days, when she was awake again, she wasn't going to just make history for the twelfth or such time throughout Equestria. Sure, she had done so very much for her homeland already but, with what she was going to be doing at dawn as foreseen, she was literally destined to change everything everypony supposedly knew. She was destined to alter the fabrics of existence and make two separate worlds one again.

However, setting aside all that business of fate, of doom, of what was presently evil trying to smother what was good, the Spirit of Destiny insisted on his chosen one enjoying the moment where the alicorns welcomed Dawn and Dusk's firstborn into the world. Most of all, even though his time with her was becoming short, he insisted to himself that all of his business be put on hold while he watched the Element of Magic enjoy his well-prepared gift to her: letting her participate in her most beloved part of pony history by taking care of foal Celestia.

It was then that, as quietly as they came, a ripple of power surged throughout the scene as well as into Destiny. Half of something that had been waiting to be fulfilled for the last thousand years, a prophesized something, had just transpired far elsewhere.

Twilight, being too distracted with everything around her, didn't notice a change to anything at all. She didn't even take notice of the master of three eyed ravens purposefully closing his eyes, leaning back, and questioning to himself, "Ah, Flannen? Is that you, my friend? Have you done what needs doing?"

In the back of his mind, somewhere in Ponyville's library where Owlowiscious was keeping himself calm and Discord was busy silencing one of Luna's lunar guard, Destiny envisioned his faithful raven companion – phantom like Flannen – proudly reply to his inquiries, _"Caw! Yes, my lord. It is done."_

"Then you have placed the key to Yonderland in the tome? You have given Twilight the means to summon my second chosen one to Equestria?" When Flannen looked to answer again, the master of three eyed ravens lectured himself, "Look at me question you, my friend. Yes, of course you've completed my wishes and given Twilight the way to contact the Yonderlanders. Thus, finally, the first half of her prophecy has been finished."

At this, as he scratched a passive Agatha under her chin, Destiny went on to order Flannen further, "So, now that you have finished what needs doing in Ponyville, my time here with the Element of Magic is nearly done. Not to worry, I have her almost ready to begin the summoning. As for Agatha here, your kin altogether, they won't admit it but they've been worrying for you. It's time you came back home and take a well-deserved rest."

"_Caw! Of course, master Destiny. I am on my way."_ Flannen responded from the library, sounding a bit heartened even though arguing,_ "Yet, there was no reason for you all to fret over little old me. Caw! Am I not the best of the best for a reason? Have I ever failed you or them?"_

"No, no, do not take our worries the wrong way, Flannen." Destiny reassured, now rubbing Agatha's back to make her chirp with gratitude, "Your brothers, sisters, and myself merely want you to know that we care about your safety as well as success. It's true, you may be in Ponyville but Everfree Forest is just next door and with what we've seen growing in there…"

There was an ominous pause where only the ravens and their master fully understood what they were talking about what was _growing_ in Everfree Forest until, "Well, we're just happy to see you've safely finished your task as have we. Just be sure to return as safely as you can, alright?"

"_Caw! Naturally, sire. I understand."_ Flannen agreed wholeheartedly, _"Despite our recent spying on the gloom in the Everfree Forest though, everything is quiet here. And as for remaining safe from the enemy, you all know I would perform my task no other way."_

Then, with a stir of his wings, the blackbird looked to take off through the nearby window where Owlowiscious roosted, _"Caw! As for now, my task for the Element of Magic has indeed been fulfilled, master. With your permission, I and the Spirit of Disharmony are on our way back to you right now."_

Yet, it was as Flannen looked to leave the library that his master quickly added, "No, wait, hold on a moment, my friend!"

"_Caw! Yes, master Destiny?"_

"Knowing what I'm going to be having the Element of Magic performing at dawn and with how Discord likes a good fireworks show…" The Spirit of Destiny admitted, finishing in spoiling Agatha with attention, "How about I have you stay with him there in town?"

At the curious pause to his words, the spirit explained his plan cheerily, "Truly, you've both been working hard over the past year leading up to this and deserve a show. I want you to see Twilight Sparkle make history when she summons a Yonderlander at dawn's first light, okay? Just enjoy yourselves after a hard year of working alongside me, got it?"

"_Caw! As you wish, sire."_ Flannen answered, ruffling his feather before cocking his head to one side, _"I am more than happy to be given such an honor. I'm sure Discord will feel the same way. But what of the owl here? Shall I erase his memory?"_

"Oh no, that won't be necessary, Flannen." Destiny instantly exclaimed, feeling a bit humored by Flannen's instant suggestion to make likable Owlowiscious forget everything he'd seen, "As uninvited guests of his, making that owl clueless of our visit wouldn't be polite at all. No, instead, reward him for having been such a terrific host for us. If anything, in the future, we will need him as an ally, will we not?"

"_Caw! It will be as you say, master."_ Flannen chirped back from the library, knowing what to do from there, _"I will thank the owl for his assistance. As for the dawn we're speaking of… it is quickly approaching, my master. Your father, the Spirit of Time, waits for nothing. Your moments with the Element of Magic are running out."_

"Yes, yes, I know full well of how much time my father is providing me, Flannen. I appreciate your reminder. Now go retrieve the Spirit of Disharmony and wait for the sun to rise, would you?"

And, as the far off vision of Flannen flying for the library window towards Owlowiscious faded away, as Destiny opened his eyes, he resolutely focused onto happy Twilight. He'd given her this historical moment to relive, he'd allowed her into this certain memory of his, he'd provided her this chance to take part in the age of the alicorns, for as long as he could. It was a bit unfair of him to interrupt her when she was busy being so very cheerful comforting baby Celestia but, as it had been said numerous times before, the past had to be let go so the future could be attended to.

As regrettable as it was, after a thousand years of waiting, the time had finally come for Destiny to get down to business. The moment for him to explain, to show, to clarify to Twilight why he had appeared to her had arrived. Much like how it had happened with the goddess of the sun when she was old enough, it was here that the Element of Magic would find out her true reason for having been born, for having been made into a princess, for having revived the Elements of Harmony: to protect all that was good in the world.

The dreaming had to end. Reality needed attention.

"The moment has come, Agatha."

When the raven perched upon his shoulder looked down upon him at this, the Spirit of Destiny ominously added, "The moment has come where I must do my part in the prophecy and make Twilight believe in the impossible. Now, we show her what she is meant to do at dawn, what she is meant to do to rescue hard won Equestria and Yonderland from wickedness… and what she has been meant to do since being born to help me keep tyranny, my brother, at bay."

And, with that said, the master of three eyed ravens resolutely snapped his fingers. At once, at his snap, the surrounding historical scenery made up from Destiny's arcane powers began to take on a most dramatic change.

Much like when the floor had fallen out from under her beforehand, much like when false Celestia had exploded into blackbirds; Queen Dawn, King Dusk, Pumpkinpatch, the alicorns, Fortune Castle everything that seemed so very real to Twilight, gradually fell apart like a shattered mirror or burst into hundreds of three eyed ravens!

It was as the once serene realm around her shifted into a place of chaos, of confusion, of squawking along with shattering glass, the Element of Magic abruptly realized she had once again been led into believing that she hadn't been participating in actual history but a false. Even as she looked down to try to prevent it, she watched filly Celestia shift into a raven itself whom cawed before flying away into the crumbling background.

Yet, as everything collapsing progressed, instead of falling into an ominous vortex below at the end of it all, Twilight actually found herself being held aloft by the Spirit of Destiny. In the next instant, as they stayed together, the two of them soon found themselves no longer in a crumbling castle but floating within the center of nothing but whiteness with a whirlwind made up of thousands of his three eyed ravens swirling around them.

There, just hovering in the air, the Element of Magic of Equestria along with the master of the present three eyed ravens stayed quiet for a moment. Then, with his ravens flying everywhere in every direction, Destiny held his newest chosen one amid everything that had suddenly taken an abrupt turn into madness and seriously said to her, "Element of Magic, friend of the mortals and to all mortals, my time with you is about to run out. And as you know, like all of my chosen others before you, I've appeared unto you seeking your help in a most grave matter."

Next, before she could say or do anything in reply, the spirit resolutely touched Ponyville's princess horn as he went on to proclaim, "Yes, I need your aid, Twilight Sparkle. Do not question it. You know too much about me and about what's going on to possibly do so. I need you, just as I needed the mightiest dragon, he whom you know as Dragon Elder Garm, many thousands of years ago in uniting his kin, his kingdom of Valhalla."

At this, even though not looking into his eyes but somehow due to him holding her horn, Twilight couldn't keep images from playing across her already weary mind at Destiny's words. As the spirit mentioned Dragon Elder Garm, it was then that she witnessed the oldest of dragon elders not as a fossil like nowadays but as a much younger drake being announced as chieftain over a dead opponent and with hundreds of his cheering kin surrounding him.

"Just as I needed Dawn and Dusk to fall in love, to accept each other for who they were, and bring all ponies under their banner; the banner of the alicorns."

Another vision, a most festive one, passed before Twilight's mind's eye where glamorous Dawn and sturdy Dusk stood proud upon Fortune Castle's balcony, overlooking the crowd of adoring earthen, pegasi, unicorn, and alicorn subjects that had come to adore them so very much.

"Just as I needed Celestia and Luna, with their resolution, their integrity, their courage, to stand beside one another and create your homeland of Equestria."

Then, in a flash, there was Celestia and Luna during their days of strife, of winning over evil, and briefly coming together to be princesses over Equestria within newly erected Canterlot.

"Just as I needed the Goldfeathers to unite their clans in an effort to free the Crystal Empire from the grasp of corrupted King Sombra."

There for Twilight to see was the Crystal Empire, captured in the insane unicorn king's black crystal, being assaulted by the alicorn sisters' pony armies. However, coming to aid the ponies of Equestria from above dove hundreds if not thousands of griffins being led by the very first Goldfeather clan leader; Rafael and Gild's most ancient ancestor.

"And just as I needed the Spirit of Valor with the help of Star Swirl," At this, Destiny's eyes inherited somewhat of a depressed glint while he went on, "just as I needed him to make the ultimate sacrifice for Equestria, for his tainted people, just as I needed him to set this tale, your prophecy, Yonderland's prophecy, in motion."

It was here, at the mention of this Spirit of Valor, that Twilight witnessed a familiar sight amid the flashing visions. She was seeing the human armies of gold, ebony, along with diamond from before. At the same time, the question of where they had gone was answered for they were in the badlands, out amidst the empty flatland, fighting with a terrible enemy. An enemy that turned out to be more… vicious humans. And in the middle of them all, fiercely beating away at each other with both weapons as well as shields, was the same cobalt colored knight who had embraced saddened Celestia and a furiously ruby shaded one.

In the end, the blue human warrior disarmed his red fellow. Yet, instead of finishing the job, the victor surprisingly stepped back to begin to glow with a most brilliant light; a light that remained weak in the beginning but grew to be so blinding that nothing of the badlands could be seen. And by the time this glow dissipated, by the time the vision came to an end, there were no more Yonderlanders. The furious battle they had been waging in the desert, they themselves… had ceased, vanished, practically disappeared into thin air.

"Yes, just as I needed them all, now I need your help once more, Element of Magic. Just as you've helped me save Equestria numerous times already, it needs to be saved again. And that which you've come to learn as Yonderland requires such as well."

At this, as she felt like she was going to seriously be having a heart attack, the series of apparitions before Twilight took on a most rapid pace!

At first, she was seeing herself as a newborn filly being cuddled by her mother, father, and brother in Canterlot's hospital.

Next, after the grand moment of having found out her cutie mark, she was being accepted into magic school as well as being made Celestia's star pupil.

Then, now older, she saw herself arrive in Ponyville for the Sun Celebration, saw herself revive the Elements of Harmony, saw herself defeat Nightmare Moon, reform Discord, stop Queen Chrysalis's plans, overcome King Sombra, and then turn into alicorn royalty in the end. And all during that time, during her victories… Destiny had been there watching over her, protecting her, being proud of her!

Yet, maybe it was due to her thoughts or perhaps Destiny was trying to emphasis on them but, even with the Spirit of Destiny's help, Ponyville's princess couldn't keep from thinking she couldn't have won against the odds… without the aid of her friends, her loved ones.

There had been Celestia, Cadance, Shining Armor, her parents, the ponies of Ponyville, along with so many more that had helped her find the will to fight for what was right. To find the true lessons within friendship.

But most of all, Twilight couldn't keep from thinking of how lost she would've been from the very start of her journey if she hadn't met honest Applejack, loyal Rainbow Dash, giggly Pinkie Pie, understanding Fluttershy, and generous Rarity. They were not only her best friends, mind. No, they were practically her sisters. They were her family!

Yet, at thinking of the Elements of Harmony, of her very best friends, a sudden thought, a sudden realization forced itself into the Element of Magic's mind.

Throughout all of her victories, throughout all of her triumphs along with tests passed, she hadn't caught onto something… until the Spirit of Destiny had just shown her and admitted, "Yes, Twilight. You are indeed quite lucky to have six such wonderful friends. Celestia, as did I, counted on them to make you who you are at the moment; devoted, charitable, compassionate, integrant, as well as optimistic towards your fellow mortals. However, for the past year, you should have been learning-"

"Of a seventh element." Twilight interjected, her mind's eye now not only seeing six of her "bpffs" – Best Pony Friends Forever – but a seventh one far off in the recesses of her conscious, "But how? Why? Why have I missed that vital detail? How has Celestia and Luna missed it? And for a full year? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Even with the crisis your world faces, Twilight, things make more sense than you care to believe." Destiny explained, his eyes adopting another depressing look, "Yet, due to this seventh friend of yours, this seventh element, missing… your friends, your homeland, everything good in existence that I have fought for in the past thousands of years is, unfortunately, at risk."

And it was here that, with a sharp intake of breath and at Destiny's command, Twilight fully witnessed the potency of the wickedness her home of Equestria was presently plagued with.

Due to a seventh element missing from the six, Ponyville's princess regrettably watched a vision of a certain ice dragon laying waste to the Zeklathine isles as well as griffins, of the badlands being swarmed by hordes upon hordes of changelings despite pony reinforcements, of Valhalla reveling in chaos as dragons caved into their greedy ways in the end, of Canterlot itself being torn down from the very mountainside by the most alien looking enemies… what looked to be abominations of numerous kinds.

And what was the fate of the free peoples of Equestria afterwards? What become of its citizens, of its mighty rulers, when the fighting came to a conclusion?

One and all, much like everything else that had been shown already, they were ultimately defeated, enslaved, engulfed in hopeless darkness. Put simply, all resistance was dead. It – Equestria, everything considered good and just – was over. Having given in to Eternal Night, whatever sources of light were dead. The war between good and evil… was finished in the worst way.

Yet, this was just a vision, a prophecy, was it not?

No Equestrian had been completely defeated nor enslaved to the shadows yet! Equestria was still free and happy and, seeing as the Spirit of Destiny was present, it could remain that way! Action had to be taken!

There was still hope. There were Elements of Harmony ready as well as more than able to keep morality for everypony high. However, as she came to realize it, Destiny had claimed the coming wickedness was due to a missing seventh element of the six that should have been at her side for some time. So, first off, where was this missing power? Where was this missing force or hero or whatnot of hers, of Equestria's?

At this, at having read her mind, the master of three eyed ravens said to his chosen one, "You will not find the answers you seek in stopping Equestria's plights in Equestria alone, Twilight Sparkle…"

In turn, he gestured to himself as a Yonderlander as he explained, "Think about what I am appearing to you as. Think about what you have been researching for the last month."

"I…" Ponyville's princess took an instant to think before saying, "Yonderland? The answers I seek, the seventh friend, element, of mine… is in Yonderland?"

"Yes. The answer to your troubles is in Yonderland."

Then, Destiny actually smiled to himself as he concluded, "He who will be your sword and shield, your seventh friend, my second chosen, Element of Magic, awaits your call in Star Swirl's Yonderland."

And at this conclusion, at thinking of the quest it would entail, at knowing what he said was only truth, the weirdest flashes of vision appeared unto Twilight at the command of Destiny.

For the briefest of instances, at the master of three eyed raven's behest, Ponyville's princess witnessed a most alien world with miles of buildings that were higher than anything in Equestria, buildings that sometimes reached towards the heavens as if to scrape the passing skies themselves. Then, there were so many steel things or vessels or birds that sailed through water, zipped over paved paths, and soared through the sky.

There was no magic in this world but, at the same time, there most definitely was! There were things that acted, behaved, worked, activated, bleeped, and lived in their own way without the help of the arcane! It was so enchanting to see!

Most fabulous of all about this particular vision however was, even though seeming like blurs as they made their way along, was hundreds if not thousands of Yonderlanders doing their business of walking, chatting, playing, fussing, laughing, just plain living!

And then, with a snap of his fingers once more, the scenery blinked out in an instant at Destiny's command. In fact, everything – the whirlwind of ravens, Yonderland, Fortune Castle, Destiny himself – had disappeared and the surroundings had become nothing but whiteness again. A whiteness that seemed to go on forever apart for one certain doorway, one that opened on its own, when Twilight looked upon it.

Ah. Without having to be told, without it having to be said, the Element of Magic could guess where the self-opened door led to. She could guess that the madness, the visions, Destiny's meeting with her had come to an end. She had found Agatha's master, heard his reasons for having appeared… and now she had found that exit she'd been looking for.

However, before going, desperately wanting some questions answered, she couldn't help but shout out into the stillness that were her surroundings.

"So, that was Yonderland? That is what I have to call to in order to gain the answers to saving Equestria?"

"Indeed." Destiny replied from nowhere yet everywhere at once, not appearing but remaining hidden somewhere, "I have now provided you with the key you need in order to save not only your homeland along with loved ones but also Yonderland from itself. The rest of the work, the rest of the prophecy, is up to you."

"I… The rest is up to me then?" Twilight exclaimed, feeling a bit shaky all of sudden, "I'll do my best."

"Ha ha, that could've went without being said, my friend" The Spirit of Destiny chuckled from everywhere through the whiteness, "In fact, now that it's time for you to wake up, to go, you'll find you are not so alone. You have your friends, your family, your allies, to aid you during the time that will be your hardest yet most rewarding lesson of all: learning to believe in the impossible to make it that much more possible."

"Wait, I'm going wake up? Then… I'm asleep? This is a dream?"

"Not if you're willing to believe in the impossible to make it possible. Not if you're willing to believe in me, in yourself, in all that I have just shown you about what you face."

"But if this is a dream and I'm waking up…" Twilight wondered aloud, seeking consent from her unsure self while – in the background – the doorway was literally sliding towards her from behind by itself, "How… How will I remember any of this? Will I remember you?"

"Heh, that's the catch, isn't it?" Destiny coolly replied as the doorway came to a quiet halt behind his chosen one, its door swinging wider to make it look more like an ominous mouth ready to have a meal, "In this certain case, I suppose, after all of this… No. No, you won't remember much of our meeting here."

"What?! What was the point of all of this then?!" Twilight desperately exclaimed into the nothingness, not aware of Agatha soaring forth from above to perch upon the door behind her, "Wait, I have to remember all of this! I have to or, like you've said, Equestria will fall to evil and – Augh!"

It was at that moment, with a sharp squawk, Agatha purposefully flapped in front of Ponyville's flustering princess!

As the result, unknowing Twilight reared backwards as well as, with a startled scream, began to tumble through the exit resting just behind her! What couldn't have been known was that the door led into another bottomless like drop into darkness! However, at the last second, the Element of Magic managed to grab onto the threshold ledge where she dangled precariously over the abyss!

Ugh, what was Destiny's fascination in making his heroes suffer like this? Why did he like to make the fall around? Couldn't he cut at least the princess of Ponyville a break?

Speaking of the Spirit of Destiny, he was suddenly before his hanging chosen one and, clicking his tongue along with letting Agatha roost upon his shoulder once again, he stood before struggling Twilight.

As she tried to get up onto solid ground, he smoothly explained, "Element of Magic, you know you've seen too much during this meeting. Some secrets need to remain secret. There are certain things I can let you leave here with such as what we've discussed concerning Yonderland. However, as for you seeing my parents and uncle creating the Natural Order by mistake, as for letting you leave knowing how all existence came to be… Ah, yeah, you can't trot away with that."

Destiny was referring to the images of the tortoise, hound, swan, spider and stag. He had to be and, seriously, he couldn't just allow any mortal to depart back into reality to remember such visions. If he did, well, that would anger the spirits for their own reasons and an earthquake or war or natural disaster or something terrible would commence elsewhere.

Put simply, Twilight could leave the meeting with enough knowledge about the prophecy to contact Yonderland as well as the seventh element she needed. However, no matter how badly she wanted to, she couldn't just go back to Equestria and start blabbing about the beginning of everything. Not only would that distract her from her own prophecy as well as make her appear to be crazy to many of her fellows.

Besides, when the mortals were truly ready for it… the tale of the creation of life would show itself to them. For now, it had to remain out of their reach and panicking Twilight needed to wake up. With plenty of work to do now, she needed to be on her way back to the library to save everything considered morale from wickedness. Of course, in order for her to wake up included her falling into a bottomless abyss but, heh, she had to start waking up somehow.

"I, ungh, I don't – Wait! Don't shut that door – No!" Twilight squealed while dangling, getting fed up with hanging off of things, "So, okay, if I'm going to wake up soon, I'll… I'll still remember how to save Equestria, right?

"If you wish to find out and there's only one way," Destiny snickered, just about ready to close the door on his stubbornly dangling chosen one, "then wake up, call to Yonderland at dawn, and… with my blessing, every question you have now will be explained in the days afterwards."

"Oh but – agh – why are making me fall into – WHOA!"

"Just trust me on this one, Twilight Sparkle. No, better yet, trust in yourself as you did to complete Star Swirl's unfinished masterpiece. If you could complete that then you can accomplish anything. I know I've put you through plenty already but you're going to be okay with a little freefalling."

"Says you! Says the master of most ridiculous, well, um, ugh! Whatever! Just get it over with!"

Yet, as he was about to close her in darkness, to make her fall into the bottomless pit, Destiny gently put in lastly to trembling Twilight, "Oh and by the way, don't just dangle there like you can't fly."

"Wait, what? Oh, I – augh!"

At this, as the door clicked shut and forced her to begin falling with a squeal, the master of three eyed ravens scolded the flailing Element of Magic through the shadows as if really falling alongside her, "I didn't make you an alicorn a year ago to have you never use those wings, Twilight Sparkle… Go on. As your friend, the Element of Loyalty would say if here: quit your bawling, believe in yourself, and begin flapping, silly."

It was while she gradually descended into dark nothingness afterwards, as she took to heart all that she had been told by the Spirit of Destiny, Twilight gained a newfound source of inspiration to do just that; to begin trying to fly. Of course, she hadn't used her wings too many times in the past and it didn't help with shadows pressing in on her from all sides. Nevertheless, while she managed to flip herself over through the air, while she started to begin to hover rather than free fall, a starry light blinked forth from the darkness. In time that same little light grew in radiance along with size until, with a gasp, Ponyville's princess couldn't see anything anymore.

She could only hover, only wonder, only try to make sense of everything that had happened to her… as well as to what the future held for both her Equestria as well as Star Swirl's Yonderland.

* * *

Having finished his part in the prophecy, having finally revealed what he had wanted to reveal to Twilight for the past one thousand years while waiting for her to become the princess she was, Destiny released the grip he had upon the door he'd shut upon his newest chosen one. In time, Ponyville's princess's presence receded from his blank realm until it could no longer be felt and, at this realization, he exhaled deeply.

She had woken up. She had returned to reality where she was needed most.

Truly, Flannen, Agatha, Celestia, Discord, Equestria, Destiny, Yonderland, everything, had been awaiting a pony like the Element of Magic to finally show up. Now, with blessings from every spirit, she was on her way to pass her hardest test of all; calling to Yonderland, summoning a Yonderlander, and making two spit worlds one against the approaching darkness.

And at thinking of the darkness that plagued Equestria, at thinking of the strife Yonderland presently faced itself, Destiny couldn't help but show a bit of concern to himself at wondering how well the differing worlds would cooperate in the end. Even as the master of glory, of fates, of unimaginable power… the master of three eyed ravens only had so much control over things in existence. He could only do so much for the currently troubled mortals, for his chosen heroes.

Yet, setting aside his concern, his conflicted wonderings, the Spirit of Destiny told himself what he'd always been telling himself for too many generations, "Believe in the impossible and it becomes that much more possible. Yes, it is when the sun is shining its brightest, when the moon is at its fullest, when the Elements of Harmony are renewed and Star Swirl is amongst us once more… There shall be a most remarkable sparkle of twilight."

While he thought about this, about the prophecy that had been waiting a thousand years to be fulfilled by Twilight Sparkle, the master of three eyed ravens coolly went on, "And from that sparkle of twilight, from a place thought lost, from a people long forgotten, a child of history will be brought back home as well as a most ancient prophecy will have been fulfilled."

Considering the prophecy in question, the most remarkable sparkle of twilight clearly meant the Element of Magic. As for what would come from her sparkle, from her learning in magic with Celestia since being a filly… what would she summon at dawn?

Who was Destiny's second chosen one? Who or what was the seventh element needed from Yonderland that would come to Equestria in the form of a fallen star at dawn?

So many questions… that would provide answers in the nearing future.

For now on, one way or the other, while he dutifully turned away from the door to begin walking through the whiteness and as his thousands of three eyed ravens began to land around him like black dots, Destiny stated aloud, "Whether the worlds of Equestria and Yonderland are ready or not for one another, it does not matter. Here and now, things have been set into motion and I, mortals in general, have come too far to lose to the evil that is growing to make one final strike! The unity of the two worlds must happen… It cannot fail when so close to being complete!"

At this proclamation, at hearing their master getting riled up, the endless number of three eyed ravens all around began to epically swirl around him with much flapping, swirling, as well as calling!

With his golden eyes narrowed while looking upwards, being enveloped in a torrent of his shrieking blackbirds and with Agatha coming to rest upon his shoulder one last time, the Spirit of Destiny decided to himself, "Like they did in the days of old, like they will now with the help of Twilight Sparkle as well as he who will be her sword and shield, I shall see to it that the mortals overcome the coming taint's grip and be free of its binding chains…"

Then, while he scratched content Agatha's head, Destiny finally stated with a casual smile to his feathery fellows, "When this prophecy is over, all things shall be free of my treacherous brother, of his treason, of his abominations, now and forever more. Isn't that right, Agatha? My friends?"

"_Caw! Indeed, my lord!"_ The swarms of three eyed ravens replied at once to their master's inquiry, _"It shall be as you say!"_

* * *

_**End of "Preparing to Make Choices, to Make History"…**_

* * *

Author's Note: To be honest, I don't really know how to feel about this certain chapter here. I feel like I absolutely trolled throughout the entire thing and, then again, it didn't sound half bad when I finished final editing it. I could just be being paranoid about this chapter of my story not being that great but, heh, I hate writing out mysterious stuff and trying to keep it mysterious. Was it mysterious enough for you? Was it enjoyable enough? Either way, it's put up now and this is the final result of having rewritten it two or three times soooooo... Meh, whatevs.

Was this chapter good or not? I'd appreciate feedback - polite, mind - to settle my aching nerves on the matter. Either way, as you should know, the next chapter is going to be a doozy and, hey, it looks like my Yonderlander OC might just be introduced in the next chappy. So, yay! Stick around, please, because the roller coaster ride is just about to get to the better parts. Thanks for being s patient with me. :)


	12. Guardians of the Corrupting Forest

Chapter Twelve: "The Guardians of the Corrupting Forest"

_"**When the sun is shining its brightest, when the moon is at its fullest, when the Elements of Harmony have been revived and Star Swirl the Bearded is amongst us once more… There shall be a most remarkable sparkle of twilight. And from that twilight, a child of the forgotten people, a child of destiny, shall be brought back home." – Spirit of Destiny, Prophecy of the Natural Order**_

* * *

When the Element of Magic awoke from her prophetic dreams caused by the Spirit of Destiny, when Discord and Flannen witnessed an alien star fall from the heavens at her call, when history was about to be made but seemed to warp out of order until blasting towards Everfree Forest instead, nopony could guess that everything that had just occurred at dawn on Twilight's princess anniversary had occurred with a purpose.

Indeed, as whatever blindingly transpired in the library of Ponyville, as whatever that seemed to be a black rubber wheel shattered the tree-house's window, as whatever rocketed off into the distance to smash down into the eerie forest where only the worst of things resided, everything was going according to Destiny's plan. No, as Discord had been worried about when seeing the mysterious star of Yonderland crash land in Everfree Forest, the summoning ritual in bringing a Yonderlander to Equestria hadn't failed nor gone askew. In fact, the calling ritual that Twilight had made had ended as the master of three eyed ravens had always predicted.

Now, where the Timberwolves along with more terrors roamed, history was actually fated to be made. There in that darkest of forests, for the first time in a very long while… a citizen of Yonderland was about to appear in ponydom to stand amongst ponies, griffins, dragons, plus more! And from the marshes, the jungle, the craziness that was Everfree Forest, that very special Yonderlander was going to show itself.

After a thousand years of waiting for her to do so and despite the many obstacles that had stood in her way, the Element of Magic had begun fulfilling her – the universe's – legendary prophecy. The prophecy that would not only save her homeland, her friends, her loved ones, everything good in existence from certain doom but also make two separate worlds one again!

Yes. Finally, for those trying to guide the mortals towards victory for so many centuries, yes. Plans were being put into action. Allies were about to be tested, to be gained. Enemies were about to be pushed back, to be defeated. A war, the final war, was brewing… and, of all the places, the flames would begin to flare in Everfree Forest.

* * *

"Is this the right way then? Are you sure we're heading in the right direction to the place where you say you saw the black bird with the many eyes just last night, Fen?"

"Yes, Rir, trust me. We're on the correct path. Everything is going smoothly."

"Truly? Then how much longer until we get to where we're going? By the orders of the elders, I realize we're seeking salvation but we've been hunting for the last hour. You, we, have to be close to finding the answer to our problems, to finding our glory, right? The raven with many eyes hasn't thrown you off its trail, correct?"

"Patience, my friend, patience. Soon enough, like I did last night, I will find the holy bird's resting place. Its smell, its appearance, mind, was quite distinct. And with the way its holy roost was a tree that looked like a hand reaching upwards, there will be no mistaking it… Ah, yes, this way. Yes, Rir, everyone, this way to where I saw the bird, the omen, which the elder described to be a sign from the heavens! Come! Keep up with me, all of you!"

It was several moments before Twilight called to the stars for Yonderland's help, several moments before an alien star would descend into the kingdom of Equestria as well as blast into Everfree Forest at dawn, that the dark forest itself beside sleepy Ponyville wasn't at all sleepy. No, deep within the murkiness that was near the heart of the Everfree woodland in fact, with much panting through their jagged maws, there was an energetic pack of intimidating if not fully energized timberwolves bounding through the shrubs, the muck, and the foliage that was their home!

As large as the stallions that made up the solar and lunar guard in size along with composed entirely of random bits of coarse timber, numbering at least a dozen altogether in their current group, the eerie eyed half canine-half wooden beasts smashed their way through any bushes, any mud, any woodland critters that dared to get in their path! As for where these things, these various wolves of kindling, were going in such a hurry, that was something only they could understand, that they could hardly imagine in splendor, that they could not be late for!

For Everfree Forest, for Equestria even, the currently bounding pack of timberwolves needed to get somewhere with utmost haste! They, not their enemies, had to be the first to greet that which would soon descend from the skies and would become known as the Star Journeyer, their savior, their champion! In order to accomplish their most holy mission though, they needed to closely follow the orders of the wisest elder in their tribe who stated a raven of many eyes needed to be found!

And once that task was done, when the bird of many eyes had been found, then the fight against the shadows that had been ailing all of Everfree Forest for too long could be turned against the enemy at long last!

Leading the current group of twelve wooden wolves racing through the murkiness towards the unknown – the wolves made up of oak, elm, maple, so on – seemed to be two timberwolves in particular. The dog leading the way in an unrivaled dash on the left, the one known as crimson eyed "Fen" to his fellows, was a most distinguished hunter with pieces of red cherry wood jutting up along his flexing neck, back, as well as tail. The other wolf following Fen to the right was his frigidly white eyed companion since pup-hood, "Rir", who sported thick bunches of pine needles from his own spine, snout, pounding limbs, tail, and so on.

Naturally, since the settlement of Ponyville had been founded upon the very borders of the dark forest, it was a shock for anypony/anybody to see a fierce wolf like Fen, Rir, or the other big wolves that made up the presently racing pack. Nevertheless, how shocking would it have been for everypony if only they all knew – like a certain few in Equestria – that these particular bounding wooden canines were not as senseless, as bloodthirsty, as barbaric as thought for the longest time but had intelligence, morals, even voices?

No. It was a closely kept secret but for intimate reasons only their kind could understand, not all timberwolves of Everfree were and never had been monsters. Unknown, since the time Luna had given into her hateful self as Nightmare Moon as well as had been banished to the moon by Celestia ten centuries ago, those number of timberwolves that had taken to madly chasing ponies in the past, to making enemies, were the corrupted abominations of something else – of some evil – that was and had been gradually suffocating the murky dark forest.

And nowadays, during these most difficult times, it wasn't only Everfree Forest that was the target of this certain suffocating evil. The darkness that had made many timberwolves berserk for so many centuries had also – in the last year – taken away the griffin isles of Zeklathine, was making the dragons fight each other, and was encouraging the changelings to invade the southern regions of Equestria! Curse it all!

So, seeing as how difficult a shape their overall world was in nowadays, could the wolves of Everfree seek help from others just like that? Would a pony truly believe it if a timberwolf like Fen or Rir just walked out of the woods today and stated that they had feelings? That they had souls? That they really needed somepony's aid in keeping their dark forest home from going out of control? Nah.

After all of their misunderstandings during the past, after the elder timberwolves themselves had had their own conflicts with the alicorn princesses of the sun as well as moon a long time back, a pony believing in such things as a discreet timberwolf needing help was probably not likely. Not immediately or during their first meeting, anyway. No, more than likely, the very timberwolf in question trying to make peace with ponydom would have to run back home or risk being burned by the mob of ponies gathering against it.

A wolf of timber needing help against the darkness? Hmf, yeah right. That wolf was better off saying, "Pony, could you help me with my next meal? Yeah, I just need you and your filly to hop in this bubbling pot I just so happen to have on paw at this time. If you've got nothing else to live for, I mean. It'd help me and my pack a lot."

Over the course of the last few centuries, since the day that the Everfree Forest had come into existence by unknown powers, ponies and timberwolves… had grown apart, lost contact, just plain forgotten wanting to have ever coexisted. Nevertheless, as of now, willing or unwilling, since the arrival of the certain evil that was affecting all good things and no matter their differences with outsiders, the secretive timberwolves of Everfree were about to become more involved with the ways of the outside world.

No, the dogs of timber couldn't keep to themselves anymore. Not when griffins were flying over their dark forest, not when their kin were gradually losing their sanity to the corruption, not when a raven of many eyes had shown itself at long last and the Star Journeyer would be on its way from the heavens soon enough!

Amongst the hurting timberwolves, since the banishment of she who was known as Nightmare Moon, the reclusive timberwolf elders had always described that the keys to finding victory over the evil currently corrupting the forest – the way to keeping their warriors from becoming all senseless animals under a most ill influence – would be by finding the holy bird with many eyes soon. And when that bird was found, a champion from the stars – not the resolute alicorn keepers of the sun nor moon nor crystal empire – would appear to spare Everfree Forest from certain brainwashing.

And according to the wolf who was Fen, who was in the lead of the group of canine hunters, the holiest bird with the many eyes was not so much of a mystery to Everfree anymore. Yes, near the heart of the dark forest, after too many centuries of waiting, it seemed the feathered holy omen had shown itself to Fen upon a dead tree ominously shaped as a crooked claw reaching towards the brightening morning sky. In turn, at the behest of the elders, the red cherry timberwolf with crimson eyes had been quick to gather his fellow warriors for a hunt to find their champion and even fight against evil afterwards.

Soon, the shadows that were the reason for why the dark forest was so dark today to Ponyville, why the timberwolves were becoming wild, why Equestria had so many ailing plights, would be faced by a hero. The hero who, at the many eyed raven's behest, would arrive from the very morning sky that was presently brightening.

Soon enough, with that heavenly hero's coming, all matter of evil would regret having ever reared its ugly face!

For now though, the sole efforts of Fen's running timberwolf pack was in finding the holy bird's resting place; a dry claw like tree that sought or seemed to want to very much touch the skies. Once that place was found, the timber dogs would eagerly as well as patiently await the return of their holy omen which would – if correctly described – lead them to the heroic individual that would spare them from the corrupting darkness, that would be born during the most remarkable twilight.

Soon enough, with much panting, huffing, along with growling, Fen and Rir's group of twelve well-built warrior hunters exited the thick foliage that was close to Everfree Forest's very center. There, near the heart of the murky woodlands as well as where the evil corruption was almost mightiest, the wolves found themselves before the very tree that – by Fen's description – looked to be an uplifted claw indeed.

Being wary while out in the open where many a timberwolf had lost him or herself to a most wicked madness, the wooden canines followed behind Fen when he began to seriously sniff around where he'd seen the many eyed bird earlier in the nighttime; near the base of the dried tree.

Of all of the rotten luck, none of the hopeful wolves present but the cherry wood timberwolf had been there the previous night to see the many eyed raven land upon the eerie dead tree, to see it clean its wings, to see it squawk aloud in clear equestrian while blinking a third eye, _"Caw! Here! The second chosen one will appear here! Caw! Be ready! Destiny thanks thee!"_

And then, with a shocking burst of excitement going through his snout at finding it at last, Fen hesitated in investigating the roots of the dead tree when he found an inky feather; a feather that had most certainly belonged to the many eyed raven from before! There as well as then, the timberwolf leader with red cherry wood sticking out of his firm body turned his attention onto his excited fellows. In turn, his pack, Rir included, froze completely in place when he next held up the feather he had found by the base of the tree.

"My brothers," Fen growled, his crimson tinted eyes narrowing upon the raven feather held in his sharp claws meanwhile, "the time has come for our liberation. The time has come for us to make our stand alongside the outsiders. The time has come-"

"The time has come for the most remarkable sparkle of twilight to show itself!" Rir barked out, his white eyes the size of dinner plates and his pine needle tail wagging rapidly with excitement, "And from that sparkle of twilight will come the champion, the hero, the Star Journeyer!"

In turn, at hearing the mention of their champion or Star Journeyer was on his way to them, the pack of hunters began to yip, to bark, to howl! At the same time, Fen snarled in the most harsh if not scornful way he could for every dog to be silent! Immediately after, with their woody ears as well as tails lowered in embarrassment, the group of canine warriors quieted their celebration down under the fierce red gaze of their cherry wood leader.

Of course, at the obvious signs that the wolves of timber had found where their holiest omen had or would be roosting in the future, the pack had very good reason to be more cheerful than they'd been in a long while; like a thousand years while.

Nevertheless, Everfree Forest had never been a place for such foolishness as jumping about while howling at the top of one's lungs! That kind of dumb behavior had made many timberwolves, chimeras, hydras, ponies, anything and everything trespassing, vanish into the shadows of the dark forest without a trace! It made mortals fall prey to the minions of the keeper of the darkness, of the horrors, of the corruption… Nightmare Moon.

It was true, the supposedly graceful princess of the night might have regained a hold of herself when she was saved by the Elements of Harmony several years ago. Nevertheless, there was and had always definitely been more to the complex entity known as Nightmare Moon and the simple use of the "magics of friendship" against her wasn't as fantastic as described. After having been imprisoned in the moon, the mare who wished to see eternal night cover the world, to see wickedness rule supreme, wasn't just beaten… not while she held a grudge, anyhow, which would be for forever more.

Throughout the forest, even if she was absent or sealed away or whatnot today, the queen of nightmare's influence could still be felt in the air, in the ground, in the soul. And if a mortal didn't want to meet a most twisted as well as mysterious end, they couldn't act like foolish puppies for even a second! Not then, not here, not ever!

Yes, the timberwolves had found the resting place of the holy raven. Great! Fantastic! Yet, if they continued to behave like idiots as well as attracted the shadows of Nightmare Moon now then, boy, the prophecy could be easily ruined! The many eyed bird along with Star Journeyer could be lost to freaking eternal night for eternity! Regardless, fortunately, nothing of the sort happened.

As every wolf of timber of Fen's hunting pack remained nervously alert for anything that could spell danger for them and the holy ground they stood upon, they all let out a sigh of relief that their excited barking had gone unnoticed by the enemy. Moving on, taking quick control of the situation before them, Fen began stating what needed to be done to be prepared for the glorious event that was about to occur.

"Rir," The cherry wood timberwolf simply sniffed to his pine tree styled fellow next, commanding full attention from every dog in the meantime, "come with me."

Then, while Rir approached him, Fen scolded the remainder of his waiting companions, "As for the rest of you, we are not pups on vacation here! No, we are the last of the guardians of this dying forest and if we don't want to die with it… then keep your voices down, keep your senses sharp, and keep your courage close. As the elders have told us since we were little, when our champion arrives from the stars, the Star Journeyer will need us at our best to guide him to the most remarkable sparkle of twilight immediately."

Next, as Rir joined him in standing by the dead tree shaped like a claw, Fen snarled at his pack, "Am I understood, brothers of the forest?"

"We understand you, brother." The other timberwolves instantly as well as honorably answered back in unison, perking their ears up with newfound inspiration.

"What will our champion, the Star Journeyer, need from us, my brothers?" Fen inquired from his companions.

"Our champion will need us to be at our best, brother." The pack replied together at once.

"Then be at your best. Do not disappoint him or our elders." Fen concluded, nodding for his brother warriors to take cover in the shadowy surroundings meanwhile, "Now, all of you, quit your howling like pups and get into cover. Keep a lookout for the enemy. We don't want any unwanted guests to interrupt our meeting with the holy bird as well as hero it will be bringing to us, do we?"

"No, brother." The many wolves growled back angrily at Fen's words, truly wanting this moment where they met their champion to be misery free, "We will keep watch. We will be strong. As we have protected the forest, we will protect the forest's champion."

After the other wolves of timber had dissipated into the shadows at their leader's command to keep watch for hostiles, to protect what was holy ground now, there was a silence shared between red eyed Fen and snowy eyed Rir. Then, after having stared at the claw like dead tree for as long as they dared while out in the open, the two leaders of the mighty pack retreated into the cover of the forests to avoid the eye or grasp or evil of what was supposedly Nightmare Moon. All that mattered was that it was wicked and when it got a hold of you, of anyone… it never let you go. It became your everything. It became you.

Once hidden, once in the shelter of the closely bunched muck along with brush that was only found near the heart of Everfree Forest, eager Rir took the chance to hiss to his serious puphood friend Fen, "So, Fen… As the elders have been predicting since the making of this forest we call home, since the princess of the sun gave up on it so long ago, you really think the time has truly come for us to have our champion? Despite what others have ever thought, the time has come for the true Star Journeyer to show us timberwolves who or what we truly are?"

"Indeed." Fen growled back, his hackles rising while his teeth were ground together meanwhile, "Trust me on this, Rir. Trust in our beliefs. Last night, I saw the holy bird here on that claw of a tree. I heard it say unto me to await the champion of the forest here in this plain, that destiny was at work."

Next, at the thought of a portion of his kin having become beasts of the shadows to this very moment, the red cherry wood timberwolf with red eyes snapped his jaws angrily, "And when our hero of the stars comes when he comes, the false one that haunts these woods as well as all of Equestria will be finished. Evil will fall. Then, our identities as the Star Journeyer's protectors will be clarified and our places amongst the ponies, griffins, dragons, will finally be set with his coming."

Again, there was a silence between the two leaders of the timberwolf pack where they thought of how glorious their futures were going to become as defenders of the hero coming to them.

Then, Rir questioned once more, "What was it like, Fen?" At Fen's confused expression, Rir quickly added, "I mean, what was it like meeting the many eyed raven last night? To see the first signs of the changes that are approaching for all of Equestria?"

"Don't you know how it feels to be aware that the mighty Zap Apple thunderstorm is on its way, Rir? To know that there is a fearsome yet forgiving time coming?" Fen replied, not taking his ruby glowing eyes off of the dead tree for a second for anything.

"Yes." Rir answered, keeping his own eyes looking around at all times for anything suspicious like the rest of the pack was doing, "Yes, all of us timberwolves know that zap season feeling. Since the time of our ancient ancestors, we, the guardians of the forest, have taken great delight in the approach of the appearance of the zap apples. That is why we howl, why we bound about, why we alert the ponies during that time. It is our way of showing our might, our territory, our friendships even, to all of Equestria that has perhaps forgotten about us."

"Yes, that's right, Rir." Fen stated, smiling a bit to himself at remembering the nice sensations that he had grown accustomed to whenever Zap Apple Season was near, "The coming of the zap apples. That was what it was like for me when I saw the raven with many eyes. Accept, multiply it be a hundred. No, a thousand."

"Wow. So… you felt great when you saw the bird? You felt like you could run for forever? Like you could go talk with the outsiders without trouble? Like you alone could face the shadows that have haunted these woods since the times of our forefathers?"

"Indeed. Mind, I also felt great fear, my friend. Or maybe it was sheer anticipation that made my gut hurt last night?" Fen said back, perking his ears up when he thought he had heard something in the woods, "Yet, out of everything I felt during last night, I also experienced and still experience great hope. Hope that our kin's, our forest's, suffering is finally in sight."

Once more, silence commenced between the two timberwolf leaders of the hunting pack.

Nevertheless, with some growing apprehension at not being able to stay quiet no matter his attempts, Rir couldn't help but voice another question to his puphood friend, "How do you think the Star Journeyer will come?"

"During the most remarkable twilight." Fen replied at once, glancing up through the forest canopies above him towards the bright morning sky in the meantime, "The elders have always said that our champion of the forest will arrive due to the many eyed bird showing itself during a most remarkable twilight. As for how the hero will appear… None of us can guess, can we?"

"Well, no, none of us can guess. Not even the old ones." Rir sighed, rolling his eyes, "But one cannot help thinking about it. I mean, will our hero from the stars came like the zap apples do? Will he appear as a star? Will he fly down with wings? Sheesh… this waiting is killing me! When is the journeyer from the heavens going to show up? Hopefully sooner than later, right?"

"Well, of course. Considering how long we've waited for the last few centuries, it would be nice for our salvation to come sooner than later, wouldn't it?" Fen chuckled, patting his anxious companion on the shoulder in understanding, "Nevertheless, patience, my dear friend. When the queen of nightmares was banished, our ancestors had already been waiting for this champion of champions to show himself. Now, with the signs here before us, the hero is finally due to appear soon."

Laying back down upon his stomach to refocus upon the dead tree like he'd been doing before getting distracted, Fen gestured for Rir to follow his example as he reassured, "So, just relax, Rir. For once, since the making of this forest, the elders feel that fortune is on our side rather than the enemy's. I agree. So, don't allow your impatience to ruin that advantage for us, for our brothers. Understand?"

"Of course, of course. Forgive me. For the journeyer of the stars, I will do what needs – Wait… Fen, is that it? Isn't that a bird landing upon the tree?!"

Throughout the clearing where the dead claw of a tree reached upwards, in the surrounding brush where the timberwolves watched from afar in shock, silence instantly commenced when a sole black bird glided down from the brightening dawn sky!

With their breaths being firmly held next, as it fluttered to adjusted itself in midair for a comfy landing, the hidden wolf pack observed together as the newly come raven rested itself upon a thin limb amid the many that made up the dried tree. Then, with a flap of its wings, the bird released several long squawks. Meanwhile, as it squawked, Fen couldn't get over the feeling that the feathered newcomer was purposefully looking out over the area… that it had, like the previous night, come to meet with him, to look upon him, to speak to him of fortune, glory, victory.

"This is it, Rir." Fen breathed to his stiff fellow as he got to his slightly shaking paws, keeping himself alert for anything that could go wrong to ruin his meeting with the many eyed raven, "That's the bird I saw last night. Let's go. Come on. Heh, our destinies await."

"M-my friend, if it is our destinies we are about to face then, well… forgive me but I-I don't think I can go." Rir sniffed from where he was suddenly trembling on the ground, his ears along with tail stiller than the air all around, "If that raven spoke unto you last night, Fen, then you must go see it alone. Only you have that honor. I-I-I cannot possibly be worthy to approach such a holy sign-"

"Nonsense, Rir! Get up! Come along!" Fen growled at his humbled companion, grabbing onto Rir next and pulling the shaky pine needle dog to his feet, "I may have found the raven last night but, at the thanks of destiny, it requested I bring others."

"I-it did? Truly?"

"Duh. Alone, Rir, I am unworthy to escort the champion of the forest. Alone, a wolf cannot say that that is living. Together, however, as a unified pack, we all are ready to see our hero appear as well as our forest be saved! Now, up and at 'em, my friend! By the orders of the elders, come with me!"

"Alright, alright, alright!" Rir nervously gasped when he was being pulled along by his bold friend out into the open towards the dead tree, "Enough! Just give me a second to catch my breath and get ready to see destiny in the works! Slow down! Slow down, you fool!"

When Fen as well as Rir had shown themselves from the brush, the other wolves that made up the hunting pack took this as a sign to appear too. In turn, the wolves of timber hesitantly followed after their leaders. Soon enough, having quite forgotten their duties in keeping guard of the perimeter since they were being caught in the thrill of the moment, every wooden canine had taken a seat around the dead claw of a tree.

There, before the gaze of the large raven Fen had been eager to show them since last night – the raven that did not have two eyes but three instead – the hunting party stared up to the supposedly holy bird roosting on its limb.

"The raven…" A hunter amid the wolves managed to whisper to the others, "It has… it has three eyes. It has many eyes. Just like the elders said it would."

"Fen, the bird is here." Another hunter said with curiosity to the cherry wood leader of the pack, finding it a little odd that the three eyed raven acted rather simply and not all mystically, "But what does that mean? Where is the Star Journeyer?"

"Caw! Is it not obvious? Your champion is on his way!" The three eyed raven abruptly chirped, making every timberwolf present apart for Fen yipe in complete alarm, "Caw! A bit jumpy are we? Caw, caw! Do not be afraid, do not be wary, do not be worried, guardians of the forest. No, do not look up to me but look to the heavens instead."

Entranced by the words of the black bird, absolutely fascinated with what was transpiring before their very eyes, the dogs of Everfree Forest obeyed in looking towards the skies. There, they saw a clear, brisk, blue morning heaven that lacked in any kind of wisp, hint, or puff of cloud. There, through the forest canopies around them, they could distinctly notice both the moon along with sun taking up both the east and west horizon.

How grand a sight. How fabulous a memory. How regal an entrance the Star Journeyer would make during a clear morning like this.

"Caw! Your hero, Equestria's hero, from the stars is nearing, my doggish friends!" The raven called out into the quiet plain around it, gaining back the awe of the wolves, "Caw! Look at that sun. Look at that moon. Caw! One is shining its brightest! The other is at its fullest! And between them, there is a most clear, most remarkable twilight, isn't there? Caw!"

"Yes!" Fen exclaimed, perking his ears up as well as wagging his tail at the mention of the "most remarkable twilight" being present, "Yes, bird of many eyes! The signs are there! The twilight has come! Now, please, tell all of us here with you where we can find our champion of the forest! Tell us where he will show himself, where we can protect him!"

In turn to their leader's excitement, every other wolf of the pack began to speak amongst themselves as well as get ready to see their hero! Yet, they all had to be quieted down again as the raven chuckled in its own mysterious way, "Caw! Well, there is no reason for me to say anything more. Nor is there reason for you to leave this place in looking for your hero. You see, as of now, your hunt for him will be a rather short and easy one."

"Wait…" Rir huffed, "Wait, what? It will not be hard to find the champion? What does that mean? For so many centuries, the elders have spoken of your coming, many eyed one. Explain to us your riddles. Be more open with us, your subjects!"

"You do not understand the ways of destiny, pine one. None ever shall." The three eyed raven replied, casually cleaning its wings in the meantime, "From the most remarkable sparkle of twilight, your champion in question is a child of both history as well destiny. Thus, where he will come from, where he will go, what he will do, will only truly be known by he alone who has created, who has encouraged, who has lived with destiny all of his days; my master."

"What is this madness?" Fen snarled, feeling like the meeting with the black bird was becoming more a headache than a blessing, "Our elders haven't ever been wrong! For centuries, you've known myself and my fellows here were coming to you on this morning, holy one! During those same centuries, while others have turned their backs on it, we guardians have been holding this forest!"

At this, as his pack barked in unison while getting carried away, Fen snapped, "We've fought, we've lost, we've been suffering! We've held our end of the prophecy's bargain! Now hold your end, holy one! Don't not be cruel to us, your subjects, and bring us our hero! The hero that will save the forest and relinquish us of our suffering! Who will give us a place in the outside world!"

"Caw! Do not fret, my doggish friends. Please, for your sakes, keep your voices lowered." The raven pleaded, looking about ready to take off at the same time, "Indeed, this forest is suffering. It has seen hard times. Where there were many of you guardians in the past… abominations now prowl. Yet, take heart. Your Star Journeyer will correct that problem when he decides to show himself at my master's command."

"Which is when?!" Fen barked, his companions snarling in worry as the black bird took back off into the morning sky, "Tell us! This is not the way the elders described this moment would go! Do not leave us wanting any longer!"

"Caw! Your prophecy has not gone the way your elders have described it because you all are being impatient. Caw! You have not waited for rest of your prophecy to happen!" The raven called back, cackling at the worry the wolves were showing at maybe not learning of where their hero could be find, "Caw! You all have found me, your holy bird, have you not? Now, if you are patient, you are naturally due to find your champion. Caw! Right… NOW."

Even though the elders had described this instant to them since they'd been born way back, what was about to happen next to Fen and Rir's pack, what was about to rocket from Ponyville's library into their very midst, couldn't have ever been seen coming. As he had shown while speaking with Twilight in her dreams earlier, the ways of fate, the ways of the master of three eyed, couldn't ever be guessed nor understood because the rise of his selected champions were never ever the same.

So, talking about the unpredictable rise of champions, nothing, nopony, could warn the hunting pack of timberwolves in time when – at the final words of the departing three eyed raven – their hero came to them in the form of the alien star which came crashing down upon them with destructive force! Before Fen or Rir or any of the timberwolves could yelp, evade, or even begin to imagine to fight back, the star of alien origin sent from Ponyville crash landed against the dead claw of a tree and exploded with much flashing lights, furious fire, flying metal, as well as sounds upon contact!

Like the elders had been predicting since the making of Everfree Forest, the three eyed raven had indeed shown itself to the timberwolves. In the shape of a star, the Yonderlander from Yonderland or who would become known as the Star Journeyer had come immediately after.

Clearly, the Spirit of Destiny's second chosen one had appeared in Equestria, in Everfree Forest, and as the terrible wreckage from the star having hit the dead tree subsided, Fen along with Rir's shaken hunting party took shelter in the cover of the brush nearby. In the meantime, as the wolves made sure they were okay from the recent devastation, one shrill noise sounded out from the smoky impact site for a moment before silencing altogether.

"**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKK! HOOOOOONNNKKK! BEEP-BOOP!"**

* * *

From where they could all see it while in their thick cover, Fen and Rir's astonished hunting party gazed upon the wrecked dead tree that had formerly signified holy ground. Now though, with its many limbs scattered about in the muck, the claw of a tree was fiercely shattered in half with the alien star or comet or whatever resting against its base. Simply put, when the three eyed raven had taken its leave and the star of Yonderland had streaked from Ponyville into Everfree Forest, the gnarled dead tree in the shape of a hand reaching towards the heavens… had literally caught the star like a baseball.

One last time, even in death, the tree had served a purpose; a most holy purpose, hopefully.

Yet, all of this fire, this chaos, this ruin… this didn't seem right in the slightest. For so many centuries, a crash landing or explosion or whatever wasn't how the elders of the timberwolves had described the coming of the champion of the forest. They had always said the arrival of such an individual would be a grand, prosperous, happy occasion with plenty of glory, faith, and victory on the side!

All of this happening, all of this eerie mystery along with strife, didn't exactly match the prophecy of the guardians of the forest thus far. Yet, the many eyed raven had shown itself, had it not? And after that most holy many eyed bird, a star had actually fallen from the heavens, hadn't it? Thus, with these things having obviously transpired, some work of destiny was in progress before the eyes of the timberwolf hunting party… and, for the good of all things, they would just have to go along with the moment while hoping their prophecy had begun for the better.

As for the alien star in question – that crashed light which the wolves were sure was the unique ride, the chariot, the method in which the Star Journeyer got around – it, like the tree, hadn't taken the impact of landing very well. No, not very well at all.

All over the holy ground and through the thick fog of smoke that had settled after the crash were searing pieces of metal, sparking bits of items, just destruction in general. And most eerie of all about the scene, through the increasingly foggy air from what seemed to be a huge beast of steel resting against the dead tree's base, were two bright lights – possibly massive eyes – which were flickering, flashing, blinking, as well as dying in the murkiness.

Swallowing his fear, bracing himself to face the very unknown, Fen was the first to leave his hiding place to approach where the Star Journeyer had brutally landed. Mind, the leader of the timberwolves was just as mortal as his brethren or any other Equestrian. If he wasn't careful in controlling himself at the moment, he was very sure even he would cave into fear as well as retreat back to where he thought he was safe from the powers of someone as mighty as the champion of the forest.

Nevertheless, through all that had transpired, the elders were correct about something. Today, a being or something of the heavens had come to Everfree Forest, to Equestria. Whether or not it would seek salvation or destruction in the future, that couldn't be determined until it had been contacted, communicated with, as well as understood on this most holy ground at this very moment.

And, bah, to do those things wasn't by cowering in the foliage out of sight like some whipped puppy! It was by being courageous in the face of what wasn't known, by being faithful in one's beliefs, by coming forward to speak to the beast of steel that had taken to lying against the former claw of a dead tree.

"F-Fen! Wait!" Rir snarled in warning to his determined red cherry wood companion, the other wolves watching from afar in both awe as well as uncertainty of their leader's courage, "Fen! B-be careful out there! W-watch your step! I don't think even the elders would have any idea of what we're dealing with here!"

"Of course they wouldn't." Fen snapped back, his red eyes narrowing in slight amusement at the thought of how the coming of the Star Journeyer hadn't exactly been the expected prophetic way, "For centuries the elders have ignorantly spoken of a hero falling from the stars in a most glorious light. Could we have not been more realistic about the matter and realized that this would happen?"

At this, at stating that they should have seen that the Star Journeyer wouldn't just appear in a blink of light like in a fairy tale but would literally come smashing down from the skies in reality, the hunting pack of wolves only became a bit more nervous about what they were facing. Nevertheless, Fen's fragile bravery wasn't shaken by the truth of the matter.

Instead of fleeing the two eyes blinking at him through the fog, the cherry wood timberwolf slowly as well as carefully approached them. At the same time, he suddenly found his shaky puphood friend, Rir, had joined his side.

"Side by s-side, Fen. W-we've faced plenty of things in the past." The pine needle timberwolf admitted shakily to the cherry wood wolf, stepping cautiously along towards whatever awaited, "So, it would only make sense that I face the workings of destiny with you today, right?"

"Indeed. That does make complete sense." Fen agreed, thinking back on the plenty of hardships, good times, along with more that he had gone through with his companion, "Have you got a hold of yourself since earlier? Good, you do. Anyhow, shall we see what the heavens have sent us? Together, shall we welcome the Star Journeyer into our realm?"

"Yes. I'm right beside you, my friend." Rir stated, trying to be as brave as Fen in the face of the unknown, in the blinking eyes of the steel beast just ahead.

"Then let us go. Let us see whom will become the champion of our ailing forest."

It turned out that the fog of smoke that had settled upon the holy ground had hidden away a lot more of the destruction from the star's crash landing than formerly predicted. The closer the pair of timberwolf puphood friends got to the steel beast laying against the shattered claw of a dead tree, the more they noticed how badly torn up the ground was, how the area was heavily covered in pieces of wood as well as metal, and there was even bits of fire flickering defiantly in the muck nearby.

"By the forest," Rir gulped, taking in the severity of the crash as well as trying not to gag when breathing in the noxious fumes in the air, "this is… crazy. Look at all of this. Do you think that the Star Journeyer is still in one piece?"

"What kind of question is that?" Fen replied, scolding the ways of his always uncertain friend, "The champion of the forest came from the very stars, Rir! This is practically a god we're approaching! His landing may have gone bad but have some faith in him… As an immortal, hopefully, he's probably just been shaken a bit by this experience. That's all. He'll be okay."

Yet, when the pair of two wolves reached where the eyes or lights or whatever were randomly flickering from the steel beast through the murky smoke, they couldn't help but feel a bit uncertain about the condition of their Star Journeyer.

The steel beast in question – what could have been the champion of the forest with its formerly sturdy form in tatters, in a mess – was indeed on its side against the broken dead tree. Yet, it most certainly wasn't resting against the dry plant. No, due to the force behind the impact from earlier, the steel thing overall was bent awkwardly… like its spine had been broken when immediately touching the ground.

Yet, this thing was immortal, right? This thing, this **"Ford Neon 2010"**, couldn't die… could it? It had to be the champion of the forest, of Equestria, correct?

"Uh, hello, almighty god of the heavens?" Rir whispered to the Ford Neon or whatnot bent painfully against the tree, "Are you awake? Are you okay? What would you have us, your subjects, do for you, sire?"

At Rir's wonderings, for obvious yet not obvious reasons, the Ford Neon or Star Journeyer or whatnot didn't respond. Instead, its eyes/headlights finally blinked out to leave the timberwolf companions in murkiness. Then, with a most ominous groan, the hulking steel beast began to fall back onto its wheels towards those who were studying it with increasing interest!

"Rir!" Fen snarled, grabbing a hold of his petrified friend while the Neon looked to crush them under its tremendous weight, "Get back, fool! Jump back!"

Just in time, the duo of timberwolves got out of the way as the steel beast smashed back down onto all fours on the mucky ground where it released several long honks, beeps, plus calls. In turn, as Rir began to say in a panic that the Ford Neon god was suffering from its landing, Fen noticed that the supposed steel beast was in fact hollow… and on the inside, there looked to be something – a shape – far more interesting than foreseen beforehand.

"Rir. Shut your maw and help me here." Fen resolutely snarled to his friend, gnawing at the steel side of the Ford Neon next which sent Rir into a bigger fit of panic!

"What are you doing, your moron?! Have you completely lost it?!" Rir yipped, watching his cherry wood fellow bite at the steel beast, "You're hurting it! You're dining on the champion of the forest!"

"On the contrary, no, I'm not dining on anything!" Fen replied, successfully ripping bits of metal away from the Neon in the meantime, "I'm, in fact, helping the Star Journeyer."

"How?! By dismembering it here and now?!"

"Don't you see, Rir? Think for a minute." Fen snapped back, feeling impatient, "This steel thing isn't the god we've been waiting for, you dolt! No, the god is inside this steel beast, this protective shell of metal, of lights, of sturdiness. This Neon thing is the chariot. So, come on. Now we have to get our hero out of his chariot."

"Wait, what? What are you talking-" Rir wondered in a babble, his jaw practically falling into the muck to show his bemusement.

"Rir! Stop questioning everything and just do as I say!" Fen stated to his bewildered companion, turning back to getting whatever was inside the Neon out into the open, "Help me here! Destiny will thank you! Our champion of the forest will be most grateful!"

Together, one a bit nervous while the other viciously tore away, the pair of timberwolf warriors ripped away bits of steel from the smashed Ford Neon object until a large section – a door – fell off of the main body. From there, Fen managed to get inside the steel beast and, in the next instant, had most carefully dragged a most curious being from a seat positioned before a wheel and some petals.

There, laying it out on the ground, the wolf friends looked over a supposedly holy yet most alien looking creature; the creature that would most likely be Everfree Forest's much needed salvation. And, even though having awaited him for so very long, the Star Journeyer wasn't like anything Fen nor Rir had ever seen nor imagined they would see during their lifetimes.

The thing that would be the hero of the forest – that had been pulled from within the Ford Neon – wasn't a timberwolf, pony, griffin, not even a dragon. It was very foreign, very strange, very hairless and, well, very monkey looking? Yet, with it wearing what looked to be garments, shoes, a heavy coat, and also with it having a full head of brown hair, this thing from the stars wasn't a monkey at all. No, not a monkey at all.

So, um, what would the proper term be for this stranger who had fallen from the heavens? What would the timberwolf elders come to call him or her or it or whatnot? Well, hm, maybe "humanoid" was the best term to settle with right now?

"This thing – whoops, sorry – god," Rir shakily said to Fen, feeling most peculiar around this laid out alien on the ground, "it's not… It's not a timberwolf."

"No. No, it is not." Fen agreed, not really knowing how to proceed in the mission now since the champion of the forest appeared to be knocked out or momentarily unaware from the recent crash landing, "Yeah, it would make sense for us to believe that our champion would be a wolf like us, wouldn't it? Yet, seeing as it's here, we just have to take the blessing of our hero having shown up in whatever form where we can, don't we?"

The many eyed bird had shown itself to the world. At its appearance, from the skies, a star had literally fallen into Everfree Forest like prophesized. Now, this Star Journeyer – that was hopefully what it was, anyway – had to be brought back to the elders where they would take over. Plus, while being so close to the heart of the dark forest, there was no more time for the timberwolf hunting pack to waste here. They had to get their champion back to their tribe before the enemy could sense them, find them, destroy them along with their newest hope.

"Here, Rir. Help me get this Star Journeyer onto my back for the trip back home." Fen purposefully growled, looking to get the humanoid figure onto his red cherry wood back.

"Then this is the Star Journeyer, you think?" Rir curiously sniffed back, nervously looking for a good place to grip the alien with his teeth, "I suppose this thing fell from the stars so… Yeah, I guess we're just going to have to hope that it's-"

"Look, don't ask any more questions, my friend. There is no more reason for chatter." Fen stated, being polite and not rude with his words, "We've seen the signs of prophecy here at this tree and we're just going to have to accept the fact that our Star Journeyer is this thing that came from the steel beast. Just trust me on this, Rir. Once we get back to the elders, for all that is good in this world, all of this mystery will be solved – Hold on. Halt, Rir."

"Hm? What is the matter – Wait… No, it can't be. No, no, no!"

Even as they looked to bring the stranger from the stars back to their elders, Fen as well as Rir heard a disturbance from where their companions were hiding in the brush. Rapidly next, it sounded like there was a struggle, much yipping, snarling, as well as… fighting! Despite their attempts to be discreet for the elders, the enemy had tracked Fen and Rir to where they'd just gained their champion of the forest!

Blast it! Obviously, earlier, the crash landing of the alien star had sounded off like a bomb. Thus, it would have indeed attracted every soul – good or bad – from miles around! Now, the corruption of the forest was seeking to corrupt the very humanoid individual that would be its salvation; the Star Journeyer! Yet, that wouldn't happen! Not if Fen had anything to say about it though, which he did.

The cherry wood timberwolf wasn't about to let his forefathers, his kin, his forest home, down when so close to gaining the upper hand! The champion of the forest, of Equestria, wouldn't be harmed! It wouldn't be touched! It wouldn't be corrupted to serve the shadows!

"Rir," Fen coolly stated, now looking to drape the humanoid figure over his reluctant pine needle companion, "they're coming. The enemy has come to take away this champion of ours."

"Then we must be quick in making our way back home, Fen!" Rir snarled, his eyes no longer filled with uncertainty but determination in the face of an oncoming battle, "I'm more than ready to carve my way through those that would see us fail in our mission here! We'll make it back to the elders with this hero of ours and they'll speak of our heroics far into the-"

"My friend…" Fen snarled, trying to ignore the growing sounds of the terrible battle in the murk while he was trying to order his friend to do one last thing in the name of their forest, "We both know that there are far too many of the enemy here near the heart of the forest. There's no way for the both of us to fight our way back home and keep the Star Journeyer in our grasp at the same time."

Next, the cherry wood timberwolf growled to his bemused pine needle companion, "No, we have to go our separate ways here. We need a distraction."

"We have to go our separate ways? We need a distraction?" Rir questioned, immediately not liking where this conversation seemed to be going, "You… Fen, no. You can't just give me with the Star Journeyer and tell me to leave you here to be taken by the enemy while I escape! You found the raven last night! You need to take the champion and get back home!"

"Rir. Stop. We both know this has been a long time coming and I am proud to have-"

"Let me face the enemy, Fen, not you! You are worthy of living, of fighting on, not me-"

"Rir, enough!" Fen snapped, cuffing his upset puphood friend upside the head next, "Enough of this! Without sacrifice, there cannot be victory! Without my sacrifice here and now, there can be no hope for the forest to survive the coming darkness! And, out of the two of us, we both know I'm the better fighter! I'll last the longest against this twisted bunch! Against these abominations!"

From the murkiness, with the hunting party having been silenced in the brush, grimly twisted shapes were beginning to come, limp, slither forward. The many beasts, monsters, abominations of the corruption of the forest were coming. They were coming in unimaginable numbers… There were too many! There were far too many for Fen to face alone!

Since he'd been born by the powers of nature, Rir was more than ready to go down fighting beside his best friend since puphood! No, Fen wasn't just a friend to Rir… He was a brother! Yet, as Fen pushed him away, the pine needle timberwolf realized that he wasn't wanted on the battlefield. He wasn't going to be able to protect his cherry wood fellow to the very end that was coming.

With the humanoid figure on his spine, regrettably yet honorably, Rir needed to flee from this particular fight and leave it to his brave companion. In the meantime, hopefully, he would be given the needed time to get the Star Journeyer back to the tribe where everything would be okay.

So, hating himself yet knowing his actions to be true, Rir had no choice but begin bounding away from where Fen courageously stood to meet his doom. As the pine needle timberwolf made his way out of the smoky area, as he leaped into the brush heading westward, he vowed to not forget this moment, this morning, this sacrifice his puphood friend was making. In the future, even if he had to do so alone, Rir would be sure to always speak of the reason for why Everfree Forest – Equestria itself – was saved; due to the lives of so many good timberwolf warriors like Fen.

"Don't worry about me, Rir!" Fen barked out from the distant foggy murkiness as the roars of twisted creatures rang in the air, most of the enemy coming for him while some went after Rir, "Worry about the future of the timberwolves, about the future of the forest! You getting the champion back to the tribe is all that matters now!"

A twisted shape in the fog rapidly approached Fen's own next. Then more began to come forward to swarm the cheery wood timberwolf!

Yet, through all of the crying out, the fighting, the shrill roars, Fen managed to yelled after his bounding friend, "Make the timberwolves proud, Rir! Make the darkness tremble before their courage, their power, their loyalty to the Star Journeyer!"

And after that, there was a grim quiet settling over the heart of the dark forest once more. A quiet only disturbed by the soft crunching of branches, the smacking of foliage, as well as haunting squeals of monsters rushing after desperately sprinting Rir!

There was no way, even if he ran his hardest now, that Rir would outrun the creatures or abominations or whatever that were closely following him. Unless he thought of something quick, he wouldn't be able to get the Star Journeyer back to the tribe as well as make Fen's sacrifice worthwhile!

No, the running pine needle timberwolf needed to reach somewhere closer than the safety of the tribe where the monsters of the corruption of the forest wouldn't follow him or the champion from the stars. Then, like a brick to the head, the solution hit the fleeing pine needle timberwolf!

Rir needed to find her! He needed to find the striped witch! He needed to get the help of the zebra! For if he did that, for very good reason, the monsters of the forest's corruption wouldn't go anywhere near her; she who was a loyal if not magical servant of the alicorn princesses of the sun as well as moon!

The corruption of the forest would not dare invoke the wrath of the sun and moon by chasing the Star Journeyer into such territory! Not yet, anyway. It was not powerful enough.

Gaining newfound courage, renewing his speed, with whatever abominations closing in on him from behind, Rir ran through the jungle landscape towards where he hoped would be safe ground! Little did he know that a certain three eyed raven was closely following, encouraging, as well as doing its best in protecting him the entire time.

Even if his second chosen one was in the wild, untamed regions of Everfree Forest, the Spirit of Destiny did indeed have a say in the matter. As of now, the master of three eyed ravens wished to see the Star Journeyer – the Yonderlander – survive, to fulfill his purpose, to help all of Equestria. And it turned out the Yonderlander would start fulfilling his said purpose by arriving at the witch's, Zecora's, tribal hut.

* * *

_**End of "The Guardians of the Corrupting Forest"…**_

* * *

Author's Notes: Hooray! Update! Forgive me for my most latest update thus far. For many reasons, mind, I kind of drifted off course and here's why.

1. School has started up for a lot of readers on this site. Thus, feeling like they would be distracted with their work in education - like myself, heh - I took the chance to take a month long vacation to get my second wind. And I have to say that I enjoyed myself. Very much so. I've focused back onto work, my college course, so on and so forth.

2. Trying to update like I did before - like every other week - isn't going to work now. Um, I'll see about putting stuff up every month. That or sooner. It all depends on my mood, guys. Sorry. :( Nevertheless, I will not give up on this story. It is far too good to just let it collect dust, right?

3. I feel like I dropped out at this point because I couldn't decide where to go with it. I want everyone to see what Twilight exactly does to summon a Yonderlander but, at the same time, I am so very sick of not introducing my OC yet! And considering how I have like a friendship going with the writer of "Nothing Left to Lose" I have to hurry up and show my OC so we can compare out characters. Anyway, later into the story, I'll be sure to explain what the Element of Magic had to do at dawn on her anniversary to summon a Yonderlander. For now, I've officially brought my human OC into the fray. In the next chapter... Yeah, we get to learn about him. Yay! Plus, I'm afraid about this Timberwolf involvement. Is that going to be cool or not for you, the readers? Either way, it's my story. I write it. And haters are gonna hate, right?

4. I am so very close to being sucked into the sci-fi fandom here. Like, seriously, hear me out, I really want to try to write a Star Fox OC fanfic. It's been really distracting. Like my sci-fi futuristic OC is sucked through a black hole - like in Star Trek - and finds himself not in the Solar System anymore but is being hunted in the Lylat System. Oh my god, I want to write it and people think its great. But MLP comes first, right? Right. Anyway, I'm done rambling. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you could, please, let me know in a review or such. Thank you. :)


End file.
